A Guardian for Hermione
by GalindaOdeal
Summary: This story follows Severus and Hermione before Hogwarts, during Hermione's time at Hogwarts, and then posts Hogwarts years. This is my first try at writing a Severus and Hermione story. It is a twist on the original story line. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Guardian

Please enjoy. This is my first story. I do not claim any Harry Potter characters or story line it is JKs. Also no money is being made from this. Please let me know what you think

It was that time of year….again. In just a few days students would be returning to Hogwarts. Along with them a new group of insufferable idiots (also referred to as first years) would file in. The Potions Master thought as he walked towards the Headmaster's office. "Gummy Lemon Drops" and the gargoyle spun around to reveal the stone steps that lead up to the Headmaster's office. Severus rubbed the right side of his forehead and sighed to himself. Unfortunately it was his turn, though he tried like hell to get out of it, to meet with the Headmaster to discuss lesson plans, potions to be taught, and what supplies he may need for the upcoming year. Severus dreaded these meetings. They were long and a waste of his time. He taught the same lessons every year, nothing changed.

As he approached, Dumbledore addressed him with a warm greeting and a hug. The hug was returned with the smallest amount of enthusiasm possible from the potions master. Both men sat down and began the meeting, for Severus wanted out of this office as quickly as possible. Half way through the meeting Severus began to feel light headed. He began rubbing his forehead with both hands, but continued on with the discussion about his lesson plans. Dumbledore asked "Are you alright Severus?" "Yes, fine let's continue." Severus replied with an annoyed tone. But the feeling did not diminish; it got worse until Severus completely blacked out.

"_What the hell is going on?" "Where am I?"_ Severus thought to himself as he tried to gain some kind of bearing on where he was or what was going on around him. He looked around to find….nothing….there was absolutely nothing around him. It was just a white space with him standing in the middle of it. The space was empty, no furniture, no walls, no anything, just white space.

Severus looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a long black robe. The robe covered him completely, including a large hood that hide his face. The only thing that was visible was his pale hands. Severus tried to remove the hood but was unable to do so. It was not that he was physically prevented, but instead it was almost like a small thought appeared inside his head saying to leave the hood on. He did not quite know what to make of this. The thought was not originally his own, but at the same time felt like it was. He would explore this phenomenon later, for Severus would not allow anyone to control his mind. He knew the arts of occlumency and legilimency well enough to use against the Dark Lord then anything else should be child's play.

Severus had a feeling that he was not in this place physically but mentally. _How was this even possible? It did have a dream quality to it. Yes, that had to be the answer; this was all just a dream. But how did he go into such a deep sleep, so fast, and in Dumbledore's office during a meeting? _Just as more questions began filing into his thoughts a small figure began to appear in front of him.

Soon he realized that the small figure was a young girl of no more than 5 years of age. She had brown, curly hair and bright amber eyes. Those eyes stared up at him with great intensity and curiosity. Clearly this girl was a muggle, Severus thought. The small girl wore simple muggle style clothes, a white t-shirt and demin skirt. The small girl walk towards him and asked "Who are you?" "Are you here to help me?" She was very direct for a child of 5. Severus did not know were the words came from but he said "I am" very simply and directly. The girl seemed satisfied with his answer.

After he answered the girl's question he automatically sat down. Magically a seat appeared for him. The girl then climbed up and into his lap. _What the hell was going on?! What am I some kind of muggle Santa Clause?! Why am I allowing this child sit in my lap!?_ Severus' thoughts began to scream.

As soon as she got settled into his lap the girl began to speak again. "My name is Hermione." she said "Today I did something odd." Severus remained silent. _What could be so interesting about a day in the life of a 5 year old?_ She continued on with her story, "I made all the books fly off Mum's bookshelf. I got very angry with her when she said I need to go outside to play instead of sitting inside listening to her read to me. So I asked for the book so I could read it to myself. Mum said no and to go to my room. I got very angry, I thought about making all the books fly off the shelves so I could get the book anyway. Then it happened! All the books flew off the shelves and onto the floor!"

Severus was now interested in the rest of Hermione's story. _Clearly this was a muggle child who just experienced her first magical talents. This was very interesting indeed, most children experience these out burst during high emotional points, but the things that happen are not clearly thought out. Hermione clearly thought and carried out her plan. This could the sign of a powerful witch to come._ Severus thought to himself.

Maybe he should pay better attention to her story. Hermione continued on "Mum quickly asked me if I made that happen, I simply nodded my head. Mum quickly phoned for my dad to come home. I thought I was in big trouble now! She never interrupted Dad while he was at work. Soon Dad came running through the front door. He quickly talked with Mum. She told him what happened. Then both of them asked me to come and sit on the couch. I began to cry, I thought I was in serious trouble! But instead of yelling at me they both just hugged me. They said I had a special gift called magic and I could be a witch. They were so excited; no one in our family had ever had magical abilities.

Do you think I am a witch?" Hermione paused for a moment then continued on. She jumped off his lap and said "I must be something special, why else would you be here? I know you must be magical because you are dressed differently than anyone I know." Then without warning Hermione ended the session. "Thank you Guardian, for listening to me, I do not have anyone else to share this story with. I feel I must go now. Good Bye Guardian!" She said as she waved and walked into the white fog until she finally disappeared.

Severus stood up, his head swirling with all the information from this young girl. She was irritating with all her questions and constant chattering, but seemed to have the making of an intelligent person. _"Guardian?"_ he thought. _"Hmm, this muggle girl seems to think I am some kind of Guardian for her? What is that suppose to mean?"_

Soon Severus felt the white world begin to fade away. Next thing he knew he was back in Dumbledore's office, sitting in the same place as when he blacked out. Dumbledore stared at him, with great concern on his face, and said"Severus, are you alright? What happened?

Severus relayed the events back to Dumbledore. As he was describing everything to him, Dumbledore sat there stroking his long white beard and stared intensely at Severus. After he was finished relaying all the events, Dumbledore stood up and waked over to his a set of bookshelves. He slowly began scanning the old leather bound books, clearly looking for something in particular. Soon he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a very old, thick, wore out book from the shelf. The book immediately opened itself and turned to the specific source of information. Dumbledore slowly read the information, careful to take in everything the book wanted to share on the topic. Then when he was finished he closed the book, placed the book in its original space, and returned to his seat. The Headmaster paused for a few moments, trying to organize his thoughts before sharing them with the very irritated potions master sitting across from him.

"Severus, my boy, it seems you have been chosen to be a magical guide for this young witch". Severus cried out in frustration, "Who chose me?! I don't want this! Its bad enough I teach these insufferable idiots, let alone have to guide one!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Dumbledore calmly replied, "This is very Old Magic, it has chosen you to be her guide for some unknown reason. Severus, I am afraid there is no way out of this until the Old Magic's criteria has been fulfilled. You will have to continue on with the providing her with guidance until the Old Magic is satisfied. "

Old Magic was beyond anyone's control. It worked in mysterious ways. Magic historians referred to it as the source of all magic. It was the source that made muggles gain magic talents and also the source that could make a witch or wizard a squib. You could not see, touch, hear, smell, or feel it. It chooses to remain hidden from all. Rarely did any normal witch or wizard ever encounter any form of Old Magic. Only very special or unique person could experience Old Magic. Old Magic chose you, not the other way around. Severus rubbed his forehead once again and sighed. _What the hell had he gotten himself into now?_


	2. Chapter 2 Year 1

I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!

Year 1

The next 6 years flew by quickly. Severus had been summoned (as he so affectionately referred to it) only a handful of times. Thank gods all the sessions occurred late at night, while he was alone in his private room. Severus learned of Hermione's increasing magical ability and her thirst for knowledge on the subject.

Today was the day he would finally see his charge outside of their white world. He remembered the night she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. "Can you believe it Guardian? I got into Hogwarts! I read all about it in _Hogwarts, A History_. It's a very fascinating place. I must get the books needed for class, I am sure I am far behind everyone else, being I am coming from a non-magical family." She continued on and on sharing every fact she learned from that book. Every small, irritating fact she read, she shared it with him. _"How lucky for me, my very own personal tutorial about Hogwarts."_ Severus groaned to himself. This was such a waste of his time.

Severus rubbed his forehead and waited for the sorting of the first years to begin. Slowly all the first years matched into the Great Hall, stood in line, and waited to be sorted into their new homes. As the sorting ceremony began Severus thought to himself where would his charge go? _Defiantly not Hufflepuff, she was far too smart for that house. Possibly Ravenclaw? That was an intelligent house that could be possible. She did not seem to have many Slytherin qualities, she was so obnoxiously honest. So then Gryffindor? No Ravenclaw would be the better choice for her. _

A loud cheer brought Severus' attention back to the sorting ceremony. Finally Granger, Hermione was called to be sorted. Severus watched with great concern as she sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The Sorting Hat seemed to be on her head longer than the previous first years. Severus thought to himself _Not Gryffindor!_ Then the hat victoriously shouted GRFFYINDOR! The Gryffindor house stood and cheered for their newest member. Hermione jumped off the stool and ran to her new home. Severus rubbed his forehead and groaned to himself. He was beginning to think that this guardianship was more like an Azkaban sentence than some kind of honor.

Severus could now get a good look at his charge in real life. _Though, she looked just like she did during their sessions, big, frizzy, uncontrollable, brown hair, abnormally large front teeth, and the same bright amber eyes which seemed to absorb everything they saw. Her muggle father was a dentist why aren't those teeth fixed?_ He could hear her spouting off knowledge from that awful book, _Hogwarts, A History_, to anyone sitting near her.

The sorting ceremony continued on. Severus watched here and there depending on how important the name was. Malfoy, Draco….Slytherin (_no shock there his entire family had lived in Slytherin_) Potter, Harry (_this could be interesting. He looked exactly like his father except for those eyes, those bright green eyes. Those without a doubt were Lilly's eyes. He would most likely go to Gryffindor, both parents were sorted there_.) The Sorting Hat took along time with Harry. Severus began to wonder, "_Did the Dark Lord add anything to the boy? He did have that annoying scar. Hmm I will have to keep a very close eye on him._" GRFFYINDOR!!! The hat shouted finally. "_Great,_" Severus thought with great disgust,"_ another golden Gryffindor child to grace the halls of Hogwarts_." The Sorting Hat continued on sorting the remaining first years. Weasley, Ronald (_Gods another one?! He will go to Gryffindor, his entire family lived there_) Just as Severus thought it the Sorting Hat announced it. The house cheered and welcomed their new member.

After all the first years were sorted and seat with their new respected the houses the feast could begin. Laughing and talking filled the room as students began to enjoy the feast. The first years' eyes widened at the immediate display of food that magically appeared on their tables. Half way through the last course, Dumbledore stood up and made his usual welcome back to Hogwarts speech. Everyone listened intently to all the new and old rules and restrictions. When he was finished Dumbledore dismissed everyone from the Great Hall.

Severus stood up immediately and returned back to his room in the dungeon. He needed to make sure everything was in order for lessons the next day. It would be very interesting to see his charge in action during Potions class.

The first day of class was finally over. He sat behind his desk and rubbed his forehead, again. It had been an interesting class. As always Gryffindors and Slytherins were combined in one class. Severus preferred this combination of students. It gave him great enjoyment to watch Gryffindors glaring at the Slytherins, who could gain house points for just sitting there, while they were losing house points for the same reason. This was going to be his most challenging class this year. There already seemed to be a rivalry between Potter and Malfoy. Famous Potter knew absolutely nothing about Potions. Neville Longbottom tried to blow up his Potions classroom. Sadly they did not even begin to mix any dangerous potions yet and already he melted down his partner's cauldron. Now Miss Ganger was an annoying know-it-all. This did not surprise him at all. Every question he asked she immediately raised her hand to answer. At one point while he was berating Mr. Potter not his lack of potions knowledge, she actually stood up, as if he could not see here, to try and answer the question. Smart, but irritating girl, no doubt she had the makings to be at the top of her class.

Now on to another matter, Professor Quirrell, damn him! He was after the Philosopher's Stone. But why? There was something about him than Severus needed to figure out. He came back to Hogwarts with a terrible smell. It was if something was rotting on him. Severus could not put his finger on it. Dumbledore had moved the stone from Gringotts Wizarding Bank to the castle. Each teacher was asked to develop a magical guard or ward to help protect the stone. He shook his head and retired to his private rooms. It was late and he needed to get some rest, these problems would be there to greet him in the morning.

The year continued on fairly quietly until Halloween. A mountain troll was let into the castle and Miss Granger, along with the dunderhead duo, were found in the girls' lavatory with the unconscious mountain troll. Severus had found Professor Quirrell on the third floor trying to get past the 3 headed dog, affectionately referred to as Fluffy. For his efforts Severus received a small gash on his leg. That night, after everyone retired to their rooms, Severus felt that now familiar summoning feeling. He knew it was time to hear Miss Granger's side of the story. _This should prove to be mildly interesting._

Once again he was seated in the world of white waiting for her to appear. Hermione appeared and sat down in his lap. _This habit has got to change, it is completely ridiculous! _Severus growled to himself. Once she made herself comfortable she began her story. "Oh Guardian! I really made a mess of things today! Ronald has been very cruel, making fun of me just because I know more than he does. I really question sometimes if he even knows how to read. Anyway, I was upset after hearing him make jokes about me, so I hid in the girls' lavatory during the Halloween feast. I just could not bear to see him and everyone else continue to laugh at me. Really is it such a crime to want to learn?"

Severus felt an old pain begin to haunt him again. He knew what it was like to be teased and not fit in with the rest of the students. Severus remembered how he, like Hermione now, would rather read a book than run around acting like an idiot like the rest of the students. He redirected his attention to her story before he got too lost down memory lane.

"We are able to perform great magic and Hogwarts is teaching us how to use this magic. It is a gift that most students take for granted. Anyway, I was hiding in the lavatory when the mountain troll entered. I was so frightened I did not know what to do! I ran around trying to avoid the troll by hiding in the stalls and under the sinks. But the troll just smashed everything to find me. Luckily Harry and Ron found me. Together we were able to stop the troll. Then Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape came running in to find us." Hermione paused with tears welling up in her eyes. _Good gods please don't start crying! _

She regained her composure and continued on. "They were not happy. I took the blame so Harry and Ron would not get in trouble. It was my way of thanking them for saving my life. Professor McGonagall deducted house points for my behavior and told me how disappoint she was in my carelessness. I disgraced the head of the Gryffindor house and lots house points!" Hermione began to get choked up again but was able calm down enough to finish her story. "One thing that surprised me was the look on Professor Snape's face. He seemed concerned, at least a little bit. It took me by surprise because I did not think he could show any emotion aside from annoyance, irritation, or evil satisfaction"_. Evil satisfaction? That was interesting description._ Severus thought. _But she noticed my concern. She was a very observant child. _Severus was sure no one else picked up on his minor ounce of concern. He was worried when he found out it was his charge with a troll. But after seeing she was alright his concern quickly vanished.

"I think I have finally made some friends within Harry and Ron. It would be nice to have someone to study with." Hermione said with a small smile. A small part within Severus became jealous. He shared the same outcast feeling has Hermione, but he never had any real friends. Hermione ended the session by hugging her guardian before she jumped off his lap. Then she faded off into the white fog. Severus was in total shock over this. _What did she do?! Is it not bad enough you sit on my lap, but now you are hugging me?!_ He wanted to shout these things at her, but like always was prevented by the Old Magic. This was very irritating to him. _How was he supposed to guide her if most of the time he could not even speak to her during the sessions? _

The year continued on with more odd things began to happen. Professor Quirrell was still a nuisance trying to gain the stone. Not to mention his stench seemed to be getting worse. It was taxing on the senses to be in the same room with him for a long period of time. Something felt odd; it was a very dark sensation. Severus reflected on this sensation. The sensation felt like the beginnings of the Dark Lord's reign. Similar to when he was slowly recruiting death eaters. Another odd event happened during the Slytherin Gryffindor quidditch game. Someone had bewitched Potter's broom stick. Severus had no idea who, but he instinctively began to mutter a counter jinx to try and save Lilly's son. As he was uttering the counter jinx his robe caught fire. He was so caught up in trying to aid Lilly's son he forgot to mind his surroundings. Severus jumped up, nearly knocking over everyone sitting around him, as he put out the fire. Who ever did this would pay dearly.

That night Severus had an idea, he was not sure where the idea came from, mostly some kind of Old Magic hint. Would he be able to summon Hermione just like she was able to summon him? He was not sure how to go about performing this, but he was going to try. He had an odd feeling that Miss Granger had something to add to this strange event. Severus made himself comfortable in his favorite chair, poured himself a drink, enjoyed it, and then began to relax. As he began to relax he let his thoughts try to recreate the white world. Slowly it began to work; he was once again in the white world dressed in his long black robe. He stood there waiting for Miss Ganger to appear. Severus maintained his concentration on summoning her. Soon she appeared, looking very confused.

"Guardian, did you summon me here?" she questioned looking a bit nervous. Severus replied with a simple yes. He noticed the change in her demeanor. She refused to look up at him and spoke in a very soft tone. Hermione looked down at her feet. She appeared to be hiding something. Severus felt the urge to push her into talking. "Do you have something to share?" Still looking at her feet, she replied with a very quiet, yes.

Hermione then began to share her secret. "I caught Professor Snape's robes on fire today at the quidditch match." Severus, hearing this confession, became very angry wanted to yell at her, but thanks to the Old Magic was unable to do so. Instead he stood there and listened to the rest of her story. "I saw Harry's broom begin to swerving in and out, almost as if it had a mind of its own. It was trying to throw him off. I looked around, thinking it could be curse or jinx, for anyone starring up at Harry not breaking eye contact. I have read about them, curses and jinxes you know, you need to maintain eye contact in order to maintain the spell. When I looked around I saw Professor Snape looking up and muttering to himself. He was the only one not blinking. Without thinking it through I rushed behind the stands were he was sitting. I figured a small distraction would be enough for the curse to be broken and for Harry to regain control of his broom. So I cast a small fire spell in the hem of his robes. It worked he jumped up and the curse was broken."

She paused for a moment, and then slowly looked up at her guardian. "I think I may have acted to quickly. Just as I was casting the fire spell, I heard Professor Snape muttering what sounded like a counter jinx. I was so caught up with saving Harry I did not think much more on it. Do you think someone else was casting the curse? I mean why would Professor Snape want to curse Harry? It seems a bit juvenile for him to want to do anything like that. There has to be someone else. I did not see anyone else maintaining eye contact, though Professor Quirrell was acting a bit odd. He was facing completely backwards to the entire match. When I was casting my spell I did hear him muttering something, but I could not make out what. It could be nothing. He mutters and whines to himself all the time." Severus continued to listen to the girl's story. He did take note on the description of Professor Quirrell.

"Should I apologize to Professor Snape?" Hermione inquired," If I do he will explode and probably deduct all Gryffindor house points a hundred times over. He may even have me expelled. I am pretty sure purposefully catching a professor on fire would be grounds for expulsion." Severus completely agreed with Hermione's predictions tomorrow he would see they would come true. Just as the thought entered another one responded. "You will do no such thing. The information you receive here does not enter the conscious world in any action. You are here to guide her, not to punish." Severus knew this tone was Old Magic speaking to him. He growled to himself.

Hermione continued on. "I do not think I will say anything. Besides no one saw me cast the spell, he was alright no injuries. I think I shall just keep quiet." She nodded to herself confident that this was the best solution. Severus note the small hint of Slytherin quality Miss Granger was currently displaying. If she were in his house this would be an acceptable course of action." Thank you, Guardian, for summoning me tonight. I felt extremely guilty afterwards. I realize now I need to think things through more carefully." After she finished speaking she quickly faded back into the white fog and Severus reawaked in his chair. If he was not careful that witch could be the death of him.

The rest of the academic year continued on. In the end Professor Quirrell was discovered to have the Dark Lord living off of him. Hence the need for the Philosopher's stone and the horrible smell. The golden Gryffindor Trio saved the day. Somehow the trio figured out how to get past the magical wards and prevent Quirrell from obtaining the stone. Severus learned through his last session with Hermione before everyone left for the summer holiday, that she was the one to get passed his potions logic puzzle. It gave Severus a small sense of pride that his charge was intelligent enough to understand his logic problem. He smiled a very small satisfied smile to himself thinking of her figuring out his riddle.

It was extremely irritating to know Potter was now viewed in the eyes of Dumbledore as some kind of hero, again. Unfortunately, this little stunt gave Gryffindor enough points to over turn Slytherin in the win for the House Cup. Now everyone was on their way to the train to go home for summer holiday. Severus could not wait for some piece and quiet. Between Quirrell and this ridiculous guardianship he was exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3 Year 2

I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!

* * *

Year 2

Severus stormed down the hallway to his private rooms located in the dungeon of the castle. His black robes billowed behind him as he stormed down his well worn path. "Denied again!" he grumbled to himself. Once again the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was given to someone else. Someone Severus thought was completely inept at being a wizard let alone a teacher. He threw open the door to his private rooms and sat down in his favorite chair. Next he reached for a drink and settled in for a night of loathing over another missed opportunity to teach his true passion, the dark arts.

* * *

Hermione paced the floor of the train compartment. "Where are they?" she mumbled to herself. _They should have been here. What kind of trouble are they in now? _Hermione did not know what to do. The train had already left the station and was heading towards Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were no were to be found on the Hogwarts Express. Then Hermione had an idea, quickly she sat down, placed a locking spell on the compartment door, and closed her eyes. She was going to try and summon her guardian. He would know what do; he was always there for her when she needed help. Hermione began to relax and envisioned the world of white.

Severus, annoyed that he was being summoned during the day, appeared in the world of white. He only had a few hours of peaceful time left before the idiots appeared back at Hogwarts for the start of a new term. _What could she possible want now? Term has not even begun! Is the train ride to Hogwarts really that stressful that she had to summon me now?!_ He looked up to find Hermione pacing back and forth. Severus stood back and watched her for a moment before approaching. As she paced Hermione was mumbling to herself and stared intently at her feet. Severus could feel that Hermione was greatly concerned about something. He could feel her worry, concern, and anger all at the same time. Severus was not sure how a young girl of 12 could handle so many emotions at once. He did not like this new twist brought on by the Old Magic. Severus did not want to feel the emotions of a 12 year girl. _Wasn't bad enough she took up so much of my personal time, but know I have to feel what she is feeling? Grrr could this guardianship get any worse?_

Hermione finally looked up, ran over to her guardian, and began expressing her concern at once. "Guardian you need to help me! Ron and Harry did not make it on the train. I could not find them anywhere. I looked over all the compartments several times. They are no were to be found. I am afraid they are in danger or worse dead!" she cried out all in one breath. Severus stood there for a moment. Normally he could care less about the dunderhead duo not being on the train. It would be a better year for him not to have those idiots in class. But, as always, the Old Magic intervened on his thought process. All he could say was "Someone will see that they arrive at Hogwarts". Hermione was so relieved that she bear hugged her guardian. "Thank you! Thank you for all your help Guardian. I knew I could come to you for help." Severus silently groaned to himself. _Here she goes again with the damn hugging. _

The world of white quickly faded away leaving Severus to wake up in his private room in a bad mood. Not only had he been denied the defense against the dark arts job but now he had to go find out what the dunderhead duo was up to. This was not going to be a good term and the year had not officially even started yet!

Severus was about to put an alert for Harry and Ron. But before he could send an owl Severus witnessed the new dunderhead duo mess fly by him first hand. He looked out the owlery tower window. There he saw the Ford Anglia come flying out of the sky and land into the Whomping Willow tree. _Do they know what they are doing?! That tree is extremely rare! Muggles could have seen them flying that horrible car! _He stormed out of the tower and headed down to the main gate to greet the idiots. A small evil smile crept across his face, he told Hermione that someone will see they arrive at Hogwarts, he had completed that promise. He never ensured their safety or lack of punishment. Expulsion from Hogwarts, now things were beginning to look up for the school year.

Harry and Ron stood in the entry way of the castle looking in on the great hall talking to each other about why Professor Snape was not sitting at the head table. Neither boy heard Professor Snape approach. "Or maybe he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train." Not giving them any time to answer he instructed them to follow him into his office. Severus had every intention of expelling both boys from Hogwarts.

When they reached his office Severus began yelling at both boys about their behavior. Informing them that muggles had seen the flying car in several different locations and now the Ministry was out trying to clean up their mess. No doubt Ron's father would be held in question about the car. Ron looked as if he was facing his death sentence. Harry on the other hand did not appear as intimated. _Just like his arrogant father. He thinks the whole world revolves around him. That rules no longer apply to him because he is famous Harry Potter._

Severus was about to ream out Harry when McGonagall and Dumbledore burst into his office, saving the dunderhead duo once again. She informed Severus that the boys would be punished but were not going to be expelled. McGonagall took the boys and left his office. Unfortunately for Professor Snape, try as he might by citing wizardry law, both Ron and Harry were not expelled from Hogwarts. This was going to be horrible year indeed.

Later that night Severus and Hermione met again in the white world. This time Hermione was once again pacing back and forth with great force. _She is going to wear away the floor if she continues to do this much pacing._ As soon as she noticed her guardian she began her rant. "What do they think they were doing?! Flying a car over muggle London! I know they broke at least a dozen laws, not to mention the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry! They could have been killed or worse EXPELLED! Honestly do they ever use their heads and think? _Do they even have a brain to think with?_ Ron missed his sister being sorted into Gryffindor; Ginny is very excited about it. Ron's mother is not going to be happy about this. As if this was not bad enough, it gets better! When we get into the common room everyone clapped for their incident! Honestly am I the only one who saw this as a major problem not as something to celebrate?!" She continued on ranting, pacing back and forth all the while throwing her hands up in the air every so often.

Severus just stood by and watched the scene before him. It amused him to see her so upset. Her faced was flushed, her normally bushy hair was even more out of control, and her normally bright amber eyes glittered a much darker shade. Finally, Hermione seemed to calm herself down enough to say she need to get some sleep before the first day of classes. Severus simply nodded and everything faded away. He wished every session could be this amusing and simple.

* * *

The first week back seemed to be an unusually busy week. Hermione had summoned him twice since starting classes. Once was to gush over Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione, being herself had everything read before the start of term. When Professor Lockhart passed out a pop quiz all about his books, Hermione of course, scored perfect marks. He gave Gryffindor ten points for her efforts, which she gushed over; making Severus, want to put himself out of his misery. _Honestly how could anyone gush over that fool? He looked like a walking Easter egg with a wand. Just the thought of him makes me want to be sick._

The second session was due to a comment made by Draco Malfoy. The session began with Severus sitting and Hermione, much to his dismay on his lap. She sat for a long time before coming out and telling him what happened. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke. "I know I am different than most other witches and wizards. But today Malfoy made it very clear just how different I am. He had called me a…..(she began to sniffle and had a hard time finishing her sentence)….a….a filthy little Mudblood." She finally said and began to cry. Severus knew Draco could be cruel; he was just like his father.

Normally Severus would have just blown off this comment and thought of it as normal Slytherin/Gryffindor bullying. If she had been sorted into Slytherin he would have told her to suck it up and find a way to get back at Mr. Malfoy with out getting caught. But this time he felt Hermione's pain. He could feel how much it hurt her, for her to know no matter how smart she was or how good at spells she could be, there would always be some pure blood wizards who would look down on her just because she came from a muggle family. As she cried, Severus wrapped his arms around the witch and held her until she was finished crying. _What in the hell am I doing?! As if her hugging me was not bad enough, now I am cuddling her! This is getting ridiculous!_ Severus screamed to himself and feeling as if his dinner would be coming up to haunt him if this did not end soon.

Thankfully Hermione soon finished crying and finished her story. "After he said it Ron came running up and try to hex him. But because his wand is broken it back fired and hit him instead. It was really very sweet of him. He was throwing up slugs for the rest of the day. It made me feel better to know I have friends who will stand up for me." She paused, and gave a slight smile. She finished the session by giving her guardian a big hug as a thank you for listening to her cry. _A bottle of firewhisky would have been a better thank you gift than a ridiculous hug._ Severus thought to himself as the white world faded away.

* * *

The rest of term soon settled into a routine again. On Halloween strange things once again began to happen. Mrs. Norris was found Petrified along with a note written in blood on the wall stating "The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware." Once again the Gryffindor Golden Trio was found at the scene of the crime. Mr. Filch was screaming for someone to be punished. Severus would have been happy to oblige but the powers that be over ruled him saying that these students did not hurt Mrs. Norris.

Severus sat in his private library reflecting on all the sudden events that were taking place at Hogwarts. "The chamber of secrets has been opened." The last time chamber of secrets was talked about was at least 50 years ago. Severus began scanning old school records, trying to find out who was at Hogwarts at the time. There were some key names that popped up, Headmaster Dippet, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tom Riddle, and Rubeus Hagrid. Severus continued to read over the records, muggle girl died…..Hagrid expelled…..his wand broken….Tom Riddle received award for great service to the school for reporting Hagrid's pet spider as culprit for the muggle girl's death. Severus chuckled at this. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort himself, if people would have known then what he would grow up to be.

Then that was it, not another mention about the chamber of secrets, until now. Something did not fit with this story. Severus could not put his finger on it. There was a certain feeling that Dark Lord had something to do with the chamber, but he was just a spirit, barley living thing right now. He knew Hagrid enjoyed his odd pets, but was over all he was a goody-goody through and through. He would never kill a muggle.

He tried to rethink about all the detail as he poured himself a glass of Firewhisky. This had been a trying month. Two students and a ghost were found Petrified and idiotic Lockhart had started a dueling club. A small bright spot was knocking Lockhart on his ass during the demonstration. Severus smiled to himself, it served the flamboyantly dressed wizard right for all his parading around.

Another problem had now arisen. When Malfoy and Potter were dueling it quickly got out of hand, Malfoy cast the Serpensortia spell causing a snake to appear. Then next thing anyone knew Potter was talking to the snake in Paraseltongue. This took Severus by complete surprise. _Neither James nor Lilly had any Paraseltongue abilities_. _So the Dark Lord did transfer something to the boy._ Now all the students believed Potter was the heir of Slytherin and causing all the attacks. _Hardly, Potter's family was no more the heir to Slytherin than I am head of Gryffindor._ And to top it all off supplies were missing from his private stock, bicorn horn and boomslang skin to be exact. Ironically both items were used in Polyjuice Potion. He would have to keep an eye and nose out for the use of Polyjuice Potion. When he found out who stole form him private stock they were in for a punishment of a lifetime.

After a few more glasses of firewhisky, Severus felt the familiar summoning feeling, and soon was standing in the white world. _What does she want know? I was relaxing before I was so rudely summoned. _Soon Hermione appeared, but quickly Severus noticed something was not quite right about her appearance. As she walked closer he could see what had happened. She stood there with her head down and began her tale. "I made a mistake while using Polyjuice Potion" she began slowly, "I thought I was adding a human hair, but it turned out to be a cat hair. Now I look like this! I can't believe this happened! I brewed the potion correctly, Harry and Ron successfully transformed into Crabbe and Goyle. How could I have been so thoughtless! Millicent had dark hair, so I assumed that the dark hair off her robes was hers! How was I supposed to know she had a stupid black cat?!" Hermione shrieked.

The Old Magic had taken control of Severus' response. All he wanted to do right now was laugh at the site before him. Little-Miss-Know-It-All had screwed up and now she looked like a large upright walking cat. This was hilarious! All Severus could do was cross his arms and nod his head. Now he had found out who stole from his private supply closet.

Hermione continued on," We were trying to figure out who the heir of Slytherin was. I figured Malfoy was it, but he would not come right out and say it. The heir of Slytherin hated muggles, well currently that fits Malfoy with all his Mudblood comments lately. I am sure he would love to see me be the next one hurt or even killed. I have to protect myself!"

Severus could not believe Hermione's last statement. "I have to protect myself" it sounded like something a Slytherin would say. She did not say I need to help muggle borns; no it was clearly I have to protect myself. He also found out she contrived the whole distraction scene in his potions class in order to gather her needed ingredients and that she tricked Lockhart into signing a note gaining her access books in the Restricted Section in the library. So that was how she found the Polyjuice Potion instructions. Maybe his original thoughts about her were wrong, maybe she is more than just truth driven Gryffindor. She may never want to admit it, but she defiantly had some hidden Slytherin self perseverance traits in her. It would be interesting to see if these traits would become stronger with age.

The session ended, Hermione needed to get some rest in order to recover from her mishap. Severus was left to ponder about his charge. While she was defiantly an intelligent witch with a sickening habit of always being brutally honest, she did have a darker side. It was well hidden, but it was there. She was purely a Gryffindor, there was more to her, much more.

* * *

The Hogwarts staff continued to be on pins and needles about the chamber being open and students being harmed. The normal night rounds had been doubled in order to try and find the chamber. So far no one had found anything. The flashy Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had contributed absolutely nothing either. Instead he paraded around in his ridiculous, pastel colored robes making all female students swoon over him as he walked down the halls. And Severus wishing such colors had never been invented. _It hurts my eyes just to look at him!_

After Valentine's Day there was a Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Everyone was filing into the Quidditch stadium. Severus was making his way there when he all of a sudden felt something. It was a strange feeling; somehow he knew something horrible just happened. He broke out into a cold sweat and instinctively headed towards the infirmary. His mind raced, he had a feeling Hermione was hurt. When he reached the infirmary he saw her laying there Petrified. In her hand was a small hand held mirror. _What was she carrying that around for?_ Severus seeing that Hermione was only Petrified and not dead, ran back to his rooms. He had to try and summon Hermione; maybe she could tell him something, anything to help stop all these attacks! _Will she be able to be summoned even though she was Petrified?_ Quickly Severus sat down and got comfortable. He closed his eyes and thought of Hermione, he found it extremely difficult to concentrate due to his overwhelming feeling of concern and frustration.

Finally it happened he was dressed in his long black robes and standing in the word of white looking for her. _Gods I hope this worked._ He grumbled to himself. Slowly the vision of Hermione appeared. As soon as she saw him she began to speak quickly. "It is a basilisk. It travels through the pipes. That's why there is always water all over the floor when it attacks. It kills people when they look at it. I carried a mirror around just in case it was hiding around the corner. Thankfully I did or I would be dead." She stated plainly. At the word dead Severus felt an unwelcome chill go through him. He was extremely glad Hermione was a bright witch and thought about protecting herself. _There are those Slytherin traits shining through._ Hermione quickly began again", Harry can hear the basilisk because he understands Paraseltongue. So the heir of Slytherin has been controlling it because he too speaks Paraseltongue. I think the Chamber of Secrets is some where under or through the plumbing in the school. Guardian can you do anything? Someone will die soon if this basilisk is not caught!"

Severus calmly took in all of Hermione's information. Then he nodded his head and left. When he awoke began searching for Dumbledore. He would need his help in order to find the basilisk. As he was approaching Dumbledore's office he looked out the window to see Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and following behind them Lucius Malfoy heading towards Hagrid's house. He was about to run out to join them, when Dumbledore mentally told him to stay where he was. Dumbledore always seemed to be 3 steps ahead of any situation. He always knew what was going to happen and how to handle it. Severus frozen and realized he could hear everything that was going on in the house. Cornelius was there to take Hagrid to Azkaban and Lucius placed Dumbledore on suspension due to all the attacks at Hogwarts. Severus knew the minute he saw Lucius on school grounds that he was up to something, he rarely appeared anywhere unless it was to cause trouble.

Severus heard Dumbledore say he would step aside, but then he said something odd "however, you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Then everyone left the house, Cornelius took Hagrid away in chains, Lucius apparated off of Hogwarts grounds, and Dumbledore returned to the castle. He quickly spoke with Minerva and left.

* * *

Severus went to the dungeons of the castle to begin inspecting the pipes. He ran his fingers through his hair, _how am I supposed to speak Paraseltongue? What would this stupid chamber entrance look like? _Severus began thinking about the founder of Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin he was able to speak Paraseltongue. He held fast to the notion that pure bloods were the only true and worthy witches and wizards. Severus also knew Salazar did not want muggles or anyone not of pure blood to be admitted into Hogwarts. There was a battle between him and Godric Gryffindor over who to admit into Hogwarts. Salazar lost this battle and after the construction of Hogwarts castle disappeared never to be heard from again. Though before he left it was rumored that a Chamber of Secrets was made and this was where he housed his monster who would later be awakened by his heir to finish his noble work. To rid Hogwarts of all anyone who was not of pure blood.

Logically Severus thought to begin in the dungeons where Salazar spent most of his time at Hogwarts. He tried everything he would think of, casting Paraseltongue spells at all the pipes and opening all the pipes up to see if he could see anything hidden in them or behind them. Suddenly he heard McGonagall's voice say for all students to return to their common rooms and for all staff to meet her. _This could not be good._

When Severus finally found McGonagall he looked up to see another statement from the heir saying "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever". Ginny Weasley had been taken by the heir. _This does not fit the pattern. The Weasley family is a pure blood family. Something very bad is going to happen and soon if she is not found._ Severus thought to himself. He then made a smart ass statement to Lockhart who nearly passed out after hearing it. Severus did not trust that Lockhart knew what to do. But instead of following Lockhart to find the chamber, he was ordered to go back to Slytherin House and inform his students what was going on. He grumbled and left to do as he was instructed, knowing full well he would he back to find Lockhart as soon as he completed his order.

By the time Severus made it out of the dungeon he saw Lockhart being transported out of Hogwarts and looking as though he had lost his mind. Out of Dumbledore's office march the Weasley family with Ginny. So once again the Gryffindor golden children had managed to get themselves up to their necks in trouble, saved the school, and of course came out as heroes. _UG! I am never going to hear the end of this! And of course to top it all off Gryffindor won the house cup again. McGonagall was going to continue her bragging through out the summer._

* * *

Thankfully Hermione was able to be revived by Madam Pomfrey. The night before all the students got on the train to return home, the guardian and his charge had a session. Of course she returned to sitting on his lap. _I thought this annoying habit would have stopped. _Hermione expressed how grateful she was to be un-petrified. That staying in one position for that long really is not comfortable. She was upset to hear the end of year exams had been cancelled. Typical Hermione, she was always trying to show off to others what she knows and how well she knows it. Then she thanked him for helping Ron and Harry discover where the chamber was and keeping them safe. Severus wanted to say _No they completed that stupid idiotic mission all on their own. They have their own natural talent for trying to get themselves killed. _Then she gave him a hug and said she was grateful to have a guardian such as him to help her through everything.

Before all the students left for the summer holiday, Hermione appeared in Severus' classroom. "Are you trying to lose points for next term already Miss Granger? Why are you here?" Severus coldly questioned. "I just wanted to turn in the homework I missed while in the infirmary." She quickly replied. "Very well place it on my desk and leave" Severus continued to watch through the corner of his eye. He was grateful she survived being petrified with no lasting effects. Just as she was about to leave she turned and wished him a good summer holiday, smiled, and left. This took Severus by surprise. First of all no student ever turned in late assignments on the last day of term nor had anyone every wished him a good holiday break. _She probably felt like it was the polite, annoying Gryffindor thing to say._

* * *

Once again Severus sat down in his favorite chair, sipped some firewhisky, and thought about school year. The Dark Lord was still alive, in some form, and trying to make his way back. Between living off of Quirrell and now the horcrux diary Severus knew he would have to be on his toes. The Dark Lord would stop at nothing from returning to power. He also realized that this put Potter at great risk. Severus knew the wrath of the Dark Lord, he will would not stop until he kill Potter. All this thinking of the Dark Lord made Severus rub his forehead.

The year was now over. What would be waiting for them in the next year? It appeared that as long as Gryffindor Golden Trio was at Hogwarts things were never going to be normal.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who commented on my story so far. I really enjoy reading your thoughts. Thank you to those who put my story on alert for updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More will be coming, it may be slow, but it is coming. Happy Reading! 


	4. Chapter 4 Year 3

**I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!**

Year 3

Hermione was ecstatic. Her mum and dad surprised her with a trip to France for the summer holiday. She could not wait to share the news with her guardian. Maybe he could advise her on the best places to visit. The amount of history to learn was limitless! Their first stop was Dijon, France. Hermione quickly scanned through a magical tour guide book of France. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was located some where close to there. It would be interesting to see a different magic school. Of course, there would a stop in Paris. This stop in Paris would help her gather information needed for the History of Magic assignment. The essay was entitled _Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless._ Hermione was positive that she could find some interesting facts about witch burning in Paris and why it was pointless.

During her travels around France, Hermione made sure to write a birthday letter to Harry. His aunt and uncle would probably not even notice it was his birthday. _How horrible for your own family not to care about you on your birthday! I can not even imagine it. Hopefully this letter and gift will remind Harry that people do care about him._ Hermione thought to herself. She sent everything with Hedwig, who amazingly found her in France. _That is one truly amazing owl. She seems to take care of Harry as if he were her own baby. _Hermione hoped he would enjoy it; she found it while reading the Daily Prophet while on summer holiday. It was a Broomstick Servicing Kit. She was very excited to find it; even though she did enjoy flying on broomsticks or playing Quidditch. It seemed like the perfect gift for someone who was into all of that. _Boys! There are better things to be doing than worrying about a broom!_

That night Hermione decided to try and contact her guardian. She had not spoken with him since the last night before summer holiday. That night, while lying in bed, she relaxed and began thinking of her guardian.

Much to his dismay, Severus was in the world of white standing before Hermione. _Gods can't I have a peaceful summer holiday without her bothering me! What could she possible want now?_ He grumbled to himself. As Hermione began her story, she climbed into his lap, and retold her adventures in France. She rambled on and on about the information she put into her History of Magic essay and how it was double the required length. _How lucky for Binns he is dead; he has all the time in the world to read it. Does she really have to boast about how intelligent she is? _ Hermione continued to ramble on about how she was going to meeting up with Ron and Harry to buy school supplies for the up coming term. Severus groaned to himself; he did not need any reminders that the end of his freedom was soon to end. _And once again I will have to deal with the Gryffindor Golden Trio. What trouble will they get themselves into this time? Save more lives? Rewrite history? Ha! They will probably just find more creative methods to get in my way. _

At the end of her story Hermione looked up at her guardian and smiled. She truly enjoyed sharing all her triumphs and pitfalls with her guardian. He felt like a true friend, someone she could count one to always be there for her. Severus felt this sudden jolt of warm feeling. _What the hell is this?! The last thing I want is to feel is a 13 year old girl's warm and fuzzy friendship feeling! For gods sake she is still sitting on my lap! Aren't we past this yet?! _ "Thanks for listening. Sorry it has been so long since we last talked. I will talk to you soon. Good Bye!" Hermione said as she leaped off his lap and faded away.

Severus wanted yell back _No you really don't have to talk to me soon! I like being left alone!_ Just as he finished this thought another thought entered in, one which was originally not his own, but that of Old Magic. _What was going on prior to being summoned? Was it really that important? You were sitting alone in your rooms which you have not left in days. _ Severus paused for a moment to reflect on these thoughts then grumbled and awoke in his rooms. _So what if I have not left my rooms in days. I like being left alone!_

Hermione was so excited to see Ron and Harry. They were all staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Of course, Hermione scolded Harry for blowing up his aunt. "Honestly Harry, you really need to think about things. You could have been expelled. Technically, you were using magic and that means you broke the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry." She continued to rant about this incident. Harry knew to just listen to all she had to say because if he interrupted or told her to stop it would just be worse later on.

Later after everyone had settled in for the night Hermione once again summoned her guardian for a chat. She enjoyed just sharing her news with him. When he appeared Hermione once again sat on his lap and began sharing her news. "I met up with Ron and Harry in Diagon Alley today. We were all shopping for back to school supplies. This shall be an interesting year; I will be taking so many classes this term. Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, Muggles Studies, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall spoke with me about taking so many classes. She at first felt it was a huge undertaking, but then decided to allow me to use a timer-tuner. I am so excited! She had to gain special permission from the Ministry to allow me to use it!"

_So the little-know-it-all feels she needs to not only read more than everyone else, but also take more classes as well. We shall see how she holds up under the stress of this class load. No doubt she will drop half of them by midterm. Once again McGonagall gives in to the Golden Gryffindor Girl by bending the rules on the usage of the time-turner. _

Hermione continued on about her day. "I have begun reading the books required for classes. I am not sure about _The Monster Book of Monsters_. It tried to bit me! Also _Unfogging the Future_ appears to be a useless book. I do no think divination is a subject that should be taught at Hogwarts. Nothing about it is based on practical application. _Intermediate Transfiguration_ proves to be a bit challenging. I was reading ahead and I think I may need extra practice to complete some of these more complicated transfigurations. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three_ appears to be your standard spells. It does not appear to be extremely challenging.

_Classes have not even started and she is already adding in her 2 cents about everything. If she thinks Divination is useless now wait till she actually goes to class. I wonder what great sight Trelawney will predict for Hermione. She did not mention anything about Potions. She better not think that this will be an easy year. Potion brewing is an art most wizards take for granted. _Quickly Severus realized he was feeling jealous that Hermione was discussing other classes than his own, and changed his thought process. _Why should I care whether she thinks about Potions or not? _"Then today I bought a new pet! I was so excited, I knew the minute I saw him he was the pet for me. He is an orange cat and his name is Crookshanks. He is the most wonderful cat! Ron hates him, of course. He kept on screaming that Crookshanks tried to eat Scabbers. I doubt Crookshanks wanted to eat him, maybe put him out of his misery. I mean really have you ever seen a pet rat that old and horrible looking? Any way, I can't believe anyone did not want him! The owner of the shop said he had been there for ages. He is wonderful!

Severus rolled his eyes. Thankfully due to the enormous hood covering his face Hermione could not see this action of utter boredom. _Do I really have to hear about all of this nonsense?_ Then he received an answer. _You need to get to know and understand your charge. Later on it will be of great importance that you will be able to know what she will do before she does it. _Severus groaned at the Old Magic's response. _I guess this means the guardianship thing is going to be around for a while longer? _The session ended with Hermione saying she needed to go back and check on her new cat. She wanted to make sure Ron did not do anything to harm her precious Crookshanks.

The new term started once again. Severus had been denied the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts again, so remained as the Potions professor. The Golden Gryffindor children had found themselves in the center of attention. While on the train ride to Hogwarts, Potter had been attacked by the Dementors. The Dementors had been sent by the Ministry to aid in protecting the school against the escaped prisoner known as Sirius Black. Unlucky for Severus no lasting damage had been caused by their attack. All the students filled into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and feast. Afterwards everyone headed towards their dormitories to prepare for the first days of classes.

That night Severus sat and thought about Black's escape from Azkaban. Black had been imprisoned for life on the charge of being a follower of the Dark Lord. Reports claimed he killed several people and was one of the Dark Lord's closest followers. Some even said he was the one who told the Dark Lord where to find Lily and James. Severus chuckled to himself over these reports. He knew Black had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. A bitter pain swept through Severus as he began to remember Black from his days at Hogwarts. It was Black and Potter who tormented him through out his seven years at school. They were the cause of so much misery and pain. It was partly due to their tormenting that he joined as a Death Eater.

Severus wondered to himself "_What would Hermione think of her guardian if she knew he was a former death eater? Not only was he a death eater, but also the one who may have caused the death of her best friend's parents?"_ Just the thought of Lily trying to save her son made Severus' eyes water a bit. He was not one to cry when he got teased at school or even when he was being tortured by the Dark Lord; but when he thought about how he caused Lily's death that caused him to show some emotion. _This is how you can redeem yourself Severus._ The thought sounded like Lily's voice, Severus knew that could not be possible. The Old Magic was using his emotion, his weakness for Lily as a way to guilt him into taking the guardianship more seriously. Severus cursed this Slytherin tactic and wiped his eyes. It was no good to dwell on these things, it was in the past and there was nothing he could do to change that. He knew he had to pay for his crimes; he avoided Azkaban now it was time to start his penance.

At the end of the first week of classes Hermione summoned her guardian. She was excited to talk to him about how her classes were going. Her guardian appeared; Hermione made herself comfortable and shared her week. "Classes started this week. It should be a good term. Ron nearly fell of his chair whenever he saw my class schedule. He kept on harping about how it was messed up. I tried to tell him I already fixed it with Professor McGonagall but he would not let up about it. I was told not to tell anyone about the time-turner. Not many adult wizards can handle such a responsibility let alone what a student would do with it!"

Severus thought to himself _Hogwarts would fall apart if the Weasley twins had something like that. Just think how much mayhem they could cause. This will be interesting to see how she handles the work load for all these classes. And why in the world is she taking Muggle studies?! In case she forgot she grew up as and with muggles. _

"Divination is going to be a waste of my time. The first day of class and Professor Trelawney said books can only take you so far, what rubbish! If you want to know something you read about it, and then apply it. How can she say books can't teach you anything? Anyway, she then proceeded to have us read tea leaves, which is a bunch of garbage really. Ooo look at a bunch of left over tea to see your future. When she got to Harry's she made a big show of seeing a grim. The grim is supposed to look like a black dog and the omen of death or so she called it. Of course I got up and look at it myself. I told her I did not think it looked like a grim at all. She then proceeds to tell me I have very little aura around me. What?! Just because I disagreed with her I am supposed to have little insight into the future. Well guess what, you can understand the future a whole hell of a lot better if you know about the past. They say history repeats itself you know. And further more waving your hands around and predicting doom does not mean a dam thing! People are always faced with death, someone will always get sick, and someone will always have some kind of enemy. It's called life!"

Hermione paused for a moment after her Divination rant. Severus was taken by surprise at her attitude towards Trelawney. When she spoke of Divination she instantly became fired up, her hands began flying around as she spoke, her face became flushed, and those eyes burned a dark color once again. That passion hit a cord with Severus; it was something he could relate too. _Of course Trelawney is a fraud and for some reason Dumbledore keeps her around to teach this ridiculous subject. I have never heard Hermione disrespect a teacher like this before. Once again she is showing more Slytherin traits. _

"In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall began teaching us about Animagi, wizards who can transform into animals. This was very interesting to learn. Of course Professor McGonagall is an Animagus herself. She can transform into a tabby cat and back again. It's really quite fascinating to watch. Professor McGonagall quickly became annoyed with the class because they avoid Harry as if he was a walking grim himself. Professor McGonagall let everyone know that Trelawney greets her new class by always predicting someone's death. I could tell she does not think highly of Trelawney either." Hermione smirked after stating McGonagall's reaction.

That smirk quickly faded away when she began ranting on about Ron. "Then at lunch Ron has the nerve to tell me I don't like to be bad at something. What?! Seriously, he is telling me this? The same person who can barely make up his mind about anything, who needs my help with homework all the time, and who said he thought he saw a sheep instead of a grim? Really does he have a backbone or does he just get off trying to push me around? Of course I refused to speak to him for the rest of the day. Honestly, why does he say these things? He tries so hard to be one up on me on something, is it really that important?" Hermione shook her head in disgust.

_If you would have chosen a better group of peers to associate with than the Dunderhead Duo, ones that would be closer to your intellect than those two idiots you would not have such problems. Ravenclaw would have been a better choice. Weasley does not know what a good thing he has right now. I am not certain he will ever figure it out. _Severus thought to himself. She really was a bright girl and she could be with other students would appreciate her intelligence. He tried to share these thoughts with her, but was prevent by the Old Magic. "_It is not your place to tell her to find new friends. These friendships will be very important latter on." _the Old Magic explained.

"I was excited to see Hagrid obtained a teaching position. He was so excited when Dumbledore asked him to teach Care of Magical Creatures. I have to admit I was nervous going to his first class. Who knows what Hagrid would teach us or what creature would be there. He does tend to keep strange pets. Anyway, the class made it down to his house for the first time. Hagrid showed us in order to open the book with out being bitten was to stroke the spine of the book. I have to admit after seeing the other books crawling around and snapping at everyone I did not even take mine out of the wrapper. I felt completely unprepared for class, but I did not want my finger chomped off! After he shows us how to open our books safely, he began his lesson. It was on Hippogriffs! Hagrid was so proud of himself; he thought they were beautiful creatures. It was the oddest thing I have seen, half horse and half bird. It looked like it would slice through one of us at any minute. Harry volunteered to go first in approaching the Hippogriff. He did it with great success; he actually got to ride him! I really would have been terrified. I do not like flying at all! We all got to practice with a different Hippogriff. Of course class could not go smoothly. Malfoy, who paid not attention to Hagrid's instructions on how to approach a Hippogriff, insulted Buckbeak and got attacked. It was really just a scratch, but he screamed like his arm was cut off! Really does he have to be so dramatic all the time? I just hope Hagrid's job is safe. Malfoy would do anything to see him fired and with this minor incident I know his father will do something about it."

"Of course Malfoy milked his injury for all it was worth. To top it all off Professor Snape fed into it during Potions. Malfoy whined and cried about his arm and not being able to do his work so Ron and Harry had to do it all plus their own! Really what does that teach anyone except if you are a Malfoy you can get whatever you want? Of course Professor Snape was all over poor Neville. All Professor Snape has to do is look at the poor boy and he cringes and messes up his potion. I offered to help Neville, to try and have him complete one successful potion, so that maybe he would do better in class. But Professor Snape shot that down quickly. He told me "I don't remember asking you to show off" Really I do not try to show off; I just wanted to help him! Of course later when Professor Snape was not looking I helped poor Neville anyway and I got five points taken away for it. "Hermione looked down at her own lap with her arms crossed over her chest and let out a small sigh.

_So the little-know-it-all admitted to helping Longbottom, deliberately disobeying me! If she were in Slytherin I could help her to truly use all her talents. She was able to brew her own potion correctly but also able to fix the mess that Longbottom made. And in the end both potions were correct. I think I shall continue to push her and see what shall happen. The rest teaching staff thinks she is wonderful and a star pupil giving her points constantly for good work. She needs to be pushed, to have something to push for. Not everything in life is easy; people are not always going to be around to constantly pat you on the back. You have to be ready to fight for your merits. _Severus continued to look down at the girl sitting in his lap. He knew he needed to be the one to push her, not only because she was in Gryffindor, but because she needed it.

"Professor Lupin was a good teacher. He is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Our first lesson was practical based one which was exciting. He taught us how to handle a boggart. It was fascinating! They are shape shifters; they will take what ever form will scare the person most. So in order to defeat the boggart you need to use the Riddikulus charm and think of something funny. Neville was the first one to practice this new charm. When the boggart came out of the wardrobe it looked like Professor Snape, then Neville shouted Riddikulus spell and the image of Professor Snape was wearing old lady clothes! It was too funny! I did not get a turn nor did Harry. But it was a very good class. I think Professor Lupin will be a good teacher. "Hermione smiled and hugged her guardian, as it had become part of the routine right before she left. She stood up and began to leave. As she was leaving she was talking to herself "Haha Professor Snape in a dress!" and faded away.

_In a dress! Wait until Neville enters my Potions class again! How humiliating! Hasn't Lupin been the cause for most of my humiliation long enough!? Does it really have to continue again?! Curious, Hermione did not mention what the boggart turned into when Lupin was standing in front of it. I have a pretty good idea what it would be. Speaking of which, I need to start brewing more potion for him before the end of the month. . _

Things at Hogwarts were going smoothly until the Fat Lady was attached. Everyone believed it to be Black. Severus made some mental notes about the attack; it was completed when all the students were celebrating Halloween. How interesting, why would Black attack when no students would be in their dorms? What was he after if it was not a student? There had been speculation he would go after Harry. _How did he get in? Of course, he had to have help from someone on the inside. Lupin was one of best friends while attending Hogwarts._ Severus tried to bring this to the headmaster's attention but was quickly dismissed.

Fortunately for Severus, Lupin was unable to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Severus happily filled in for him. _Let's see if Miss Know-It-All will figure this one out after this lesson._ Severus set the class to write about how to recognize and kill werewolves. It gave Severus great satisfaction to not only give Weasley detention for criticizing him, but also to nail Hermione on trying to show off again in class. He had enjoyed watching her face burn bright red when he took points away from Gryffindor and called her an insufferable know it all. She needed to learn when it was appropriate to share her wealth of knowledge and when it was just showing off.

Christmas night Severus was summoned by his ever demanding charge. He had just settled in with a fine bottle of firewhisky, a holiday gift from Dumbledore, when he was transported to the world of white. There stood a sobbing Hermione waiting for him. "Oh Guardian!" she wailed. _Once again why must I deal with an emotional 13 year old girl? This is going to be a trying session._ Severus thought to himself. "Harry is extremely upset with me! He received a very expensive gift from and unknown person. It was a Firebolt broom, which I guess is a new and expensive. Any way, I became nervous I mean it could be from Sirius Black. He could be after Harry, being he is his godfather and all. Yeah, can you believe that one?! Harry over heard it while Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were talking with Fudge and Madam Rosmerta. He was completely upset to learn not only was Black his godfather, but he was the one who told You-Know-Who where to find his parents. I just could not forgive myself if I let Harry ride that broom and it ended up being jinxed or cursed in someway. Being a good friend comes at a high price sometimes."

Hermione sat in her guardian's lap and cried. Severus thought to himself about the situation. _She knew turning the Firebolt into McGonagall would make the dunderhead duo upset with her. And yet she still did it because she cared about Harry. Hermione does demonstrate one annoying Gryffindor trait, supreme loyalty to her friends. It is truly amazing to see someone this young, with this much loyalty to her friends, make such a brave decision to outcast herself once again. It is not like she has hundreds of friends knocking down her door to hang out with her. I sincerely hope Hermione keeps this trait through out her life. Some day some lucky young man will be rewarded with this fiercely loyalty of a very intelligent young woman. As annoying as this trait Gryffindor trait is, it is one of the things I remember the most about Lily. She was very loyal to her friends no matter what others would say. Well at least until that friend burned that bridge in a quick fit of rage. _ Severus was once again haunted by the day he called Lily a Mudblood. It still pained him as if he had just said it to her.

Hermione composed herself and said good night. Severus was left to ponder what Black was up to. No doubt he was the one to send the Firebolt to his godson. But what was he up to? What did he want with Harry? True, he had been upset the day Harry was taken to his muggle aunt and uncle's house, but what does he want with him now? There were too many unanswered questions.

Classes continued on. Everyone was on edge about Black entering the castle. Weasley supposedly saw Black standing over him with a knife. Security around the castle was increased. Staff members were constantly patrolling the hall ways. Severus noticed how tired Hermione looked, she looked almost as bad as Lupin now a days. Of course anyone taking that many classes would look less than spectacular. During the nightly session which seemed to be occurring every other night, he discovered that she was running to Hagrid's house for company. That she felt completely left out and lonely due to the dunderhead duo's treatment. Potter was upset because of his stupid broom, and Weasley was upset because Crookshanks ate Scabbers, his pathetic rat.

Severus rubbed his forehead; once again he had a splitting headache. He had just had a most irritating confrontation with Potter. Malfoy had come running to his office saying he saw Potter's head floating in Hogsmeade. Of course Severus could not wait to nail Potter on more rule breaking. The conversation quickly turned from talking to yelling at each other. Potter actually yelled shut up at him. Severus could not help but dig in how arrogant and big headed Harry's father had been. When he commanded Potter to turn out his pockets he found something very interesting. It was a rather bit of very old parchment. The writing that appeared on the parchment made Severus' blood boil.

Severus began to reflect what was written on the parchment and his thought as he read them.

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. _Mr. Moony, a name he had not heard in a long time. Wait until he got a hold of Lupin about this.

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add the Professor Snape is an ugly git. _ Eloquent as always, Potter, Severus thought. Even in death his comment still stung.

_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that would ever become a professor. _ Of course Black would make such an uneducated comment.

_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape a good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball._ He never did have any descent come backs. That lump of a boy always just tagged long with the rest like a lost mutt.

Those comments that appeared on the parchment brought back a flood of unwanted memories. Those four caused him so much pain. He tried to talk with Lupin about it but Lupin quickly grabbed the parchment and Harry, and headed off to his office. He claimed the parchment was some kind of joke from the local shop in Hogsmeade. Severus, of course, did not believe him. This was to much of a coincidence, how did a piece of parchment with the code names for those four end up in Potter's hands? He would have to try and get this parchment off of Lupin later and find out what was going on. Too many things were happening at the same time, Lupin's appointment as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Black's escape from Azkaban, and now this old parchment with the names of all four former friends. As things started to intensify concerning escaped prisoner Black, Hogwarts staff was instructed to keep a closer eye out for secret entrances into and out of the castle. Everyone had to be alert for Black at all times.

During their latest session, Severus noted how stressed and worn out Hermione was. She could barley concentrate on one topic before she rambled onto another. He did discover she was the one to give Malfoy a slap across his face. Severus had seen Malfoy that night in the Slytherin common room and wondered how the boy received such a red mark. He figured he deserved it so he did not question it. Malfoy could use someone to push him around a bit. He did walk around like he was better than everyone else due to his father's influence.

Severus was also delighted to hear how Hermione left Divination class. "Of course she was talking about seeing that ridiculous grim again in the stupid crystal ball. So I called her on it. She told me my mind was hopelessly mundane. My mind mundane!? How dare she?! Just because she is as loony as they come, does not give her the right to call my mind mundane! Does she know what I am studying this year? Mundane Ha!", Hermione ranted on with a very irritated tone.

Severus could barely contain his laugher. _So she actually left a class? I can't believe it. Hermione Granger actually found a class she left was beneath her. I wish I could have been there to see it. She really can be a spitfire when she wants to be. Between slapping Malfoy and telling off Trelawney she really had quite a day. Though I would be willing to bet Miss Know-It-All is not going to try and take this many classes again. She is defiantly feeling the strain of it all now that is time for exams. I do not feel sorry for her. She brought it all upon herself, in her ever determining need to show off. _

Hermione continued to explain how she slept through Charms class and missed how to cast a Cheering Charm. She was sure it was going to be on the final exam. Some how she would find time to make up what she missed. She also stressed how nervous she was about taking all her final exams. Severus, to his amazement, was able to question her about her heavy class load. "Will you be taking this unnecessary amount of classes next year? You crave knowledge, but what you need to do is focus your energy on what interests you most." he said plainly. Hermione paused for a moment and nodded her head. "I guess it was extremely thoughtless of me to try and take such unnecessary subjects such as Divination and Muggle Studies. I was interested to see how the wizardry world viewed muggle life. But it may not be worth it to continue studying. Divination was a complete waste of me time all together."

"Guardian, do you want to hear something funny? I have been so caught up in worrying about how to complete all my class work on time and getting high marks, that when I had to battle boggart I totally freaked out. It turned into Professor McGonagall and she told me I failed everything. It was not funny at the time, but now that it's over I can laugh at it. Can you believe at that time my biggest fear was failing? It's so silly of me. There are so many other scary things out in the world and I pick failing classes as the worst! It makes me feel so naïve. O well I guess even though I know a lot through books there is a lot through life I still need to learn." She sighed and gave him a hug.

Severus was left to just shake his head. He thought he knew Hermione and then she would throw him a curve ball like this. So she realizes her own short comings? Most adults would not admit these things, let alone a child of only 13. What would the future hold for this interesting girl?

Something was not right. Severus watched as Ron was being dragged under the Whomping Willow by a large black dog, then Hermione and Harry appeared from under an invisibility cloak and went after him. Next appear Lupin, he stop the Whomping Willow from moving, and ran through the secret passage after the Gryffindor Trio. Severus quickly ran out of the castle after everyone. He found the invisibility cloak at the base of the tree, grabbed it, and continued on. He was finally going to catch not only the Gryffindor Golden Trio in trouble, but also Lupin assisting Black.

He quietly followed the sound of Hermione explaining to everyone in the room that Lupin was a werewolf. She figured it out after he had set the werewolf assignment. Severus could hear Lupin saying "He'll be delighted; he assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met" Hermione continued to scream out at Lupin saying how she trusted him and all this time he was assisting Black. Severus could hear the hurt and betrayal in her voice. She was learning one of life's toughest lessons; you have to be careful who you put your trust in.

Severus continued to listen how Lupin watch the Gryffindor Golden Trio on the Marauder's Map. He then named someone, someone who was supposed to be dead, Peter Pettigrew. _No, all anyone could find of him was his finger? How is he still alive?_ Severus thought to himself. He continued to listen how Peter, James, and Sirius were all unregistered Animagi. Hermione quickly yelled that this could not be right. "When researching my homework for Professor McGonagall, there are only 7 Animagi this century, and none of their names were on that list!" Severus could not believe his ears, in a time like this when she is facing a convicted murder and his accomplish, she continues to spout out her knowledge from books. _She really is a piece of work!_

Lupin began explaining the origin of the Shrieking Shack and how no one was to know the real reasons behind it. "Sirius tried to play a joke on Severus by having him open the tunnel under the Shriek Shack while Lupin was transforming. When James heard about it he went after Snape and pulled him back; in essence saved his life. Since then Severus has known about my condition. He also believes I was in on Sirius' poor joke"

Severus could take no more. All this talk about the past made his blood boil. Maybe he should have continued to stay in hiding but could not. He pulled off the invisibility cloak. Everyone turned around completely surprised. Lupin and Black tried to tell him he was making a big mistake, but he would hear none of it. Quickly he tied up Lupin and pointed his wand at Black threatening to either kill him or turn him over to the Dementors.

Hermione tired to talk with Severus, she had a feeling he may listen to her, she was not sure were that feeling came from. All she knew was she had to try something. "Professor shouldn't we hear what they have to say?" she questioned. Severus quickly shot her down by reminding her she was facing expulsion from Hogwarts and she should hold her tongue. "But…" Hermione barley got the words out when Severus shouted at her. "BE QUIET YOU STUPID GIRL! DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Hermione was completely taken back by how angry Professor Snape was. She had never seen anyone look so angry, so dark, and so possessed. It scared her more than she cared to admit. Severus stared at her for a movement, he was completely lost to his own emotions at this point that he could not see the fear he was causing her. He could not see it but he felt it. But he did not care, he had Lupin and Black. It was finally his turn to have the last laugh. Time to get them back for everything they did to him while growing up.

Of course Potter had to throw in his two cents, which just made Severus fly off the handle completely. Before he knew what was going on he was hit with Expelliarmus spell and knocked unconscious. As he drifted out of consciousness he was soon standing in the world of white. _How can she be summoning me now? She is here in the room and awake?_ Then he heard an ominous voice around him. _Severus Snape have you learned nothing? You are supposed to guide her! Now that you are unconscious her life hangs by a thread. Do you know why? _Severus thought for a moment and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Lupin had not taken his potion. It was a full moon, soon he would turn and they would all be at great risk. _You could have taken her out of there and to safety, but instead you tried to seek out vengeance. If she is harmed you will be held responsible. _ Severus did not know what to do. He had trained himself to always keep his emotions in check at all times. How else had he survived the Dark Lord's reign of terror? But seeing Black and Lupin brought back too many memories, too many feelings of hurt, and too much pain to ignore. He could not just stand there and do nothing. Now because of his overly emotional state he missed seeing Potter move to knock him out.

When he awoke Severus quickly ran out to find everyone. He quickly found the Gryffindor Trio lying unconscious along with Black. _Why did the Dementors leave? That was odd. I need to get them into the castle and quickly. _He summoned stretchers and transported everyone to the castle. Once the students were being treated by Madam Pomfrey he talked with Cornelius Fudge about the incident. Severus claimed that Black bewitched the students to attack him and to believe his crazy story. He tried to convince the minister to expel the Gryffindor Trio from Hogwarts due to their sever rule breaking.

All of a sudden Dumbledore stormed into the infirmary to speak with the Gryffindor Trio, alone. This did not make Severus happy. He left to see Black receive the Dementors' kiss that would defiantly cheer him up. When he reached the office were Black was being held prisoner he realized that somehow he escaped. _How could this be?! I know Potter had something to do with this! _Severus stormed down the stairs to find Dumbledore. _I want my revenge! I will have it! He, they can not get away with this! _When Severus finally found Dumbledore he was just leaving the hospital wing. Before Severus could say anything, Dumbledore help up his hand to silence him. This only fueled the fire with in Severus, he began yelling, "HE'S GONE! I KNOW THEY HAD SOEMTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Dumbledore just stood there staring at Severus as he continued his rant. "I think it has been a long night for all of us and some rest is in order. Good Night Severus." Dumbledore stated calmly.

Severus stormed off to his dungeon. _I can't believe this happened! Why? _Old Magic stepped inside is private thoughts to answer his question. _You knew Sirius was innocent all along. You only wanted personal revenge not justice. Severus Snape in order to pay for your crimes from your past, you need to over come your death eater ways. You need to change through your actions and thoughts. You harbor too much anger towards other people. When you can over come this you will be saved. _He groaned to himself and rubbed his forehead he now had a huge headache.

The Daily Prophet had a field day reporting on the catching and escaping of Black. The Gryffindor Golden Trio was once again being hailed as heroes from the situation. Surprisingly, Severus was not summoned by Hermione after all the events. He thought for sure she would summon him to talk about it all. Severus tried several times to summon her but was unable to do so. At first this frustrated him and then he realized this must be the work of Old Magic to decide when they would speak again.

The academic year had finally ended and all students were sent home for summer holiday. He watched Hermione as she left the castle. He wondered what was going in that non stop brain of hers. Hermione paused for a moment. She felt as if someone was watching her, she turned around, quickly scanning the room. When she was finished scanning the room she found who was watching her, Professor Snape. A shiver ran through her, thoughts of how he flipped out replayed in her mind. She could not believe how cruel, how maddening, and how hurt he looked. Hermione glanced up at him and quickly left the castle. Severus witnessed Hermione turning around and seeing him watch her. He also saw her shiver, he had some idea what that was about. _No doubt she is recalling what happened the night Black escaped. What is she thinking?_ He also noticed the mixed emotion in her eyes as she turned and quickly left the castle. _Was that pity? Anger? Confusion? What was she hiding from me?_ Hopefully they would get a chance to discuss this over the break.

Severus knew this would be a working summer holiday. There were many new security measures that needed to be in place before the start of term in the fall. He sighed and wished he could just sit back with a double shot of Firewhisky.

**Thank you to everyone who commented on my story so far. I really enjoy reading your thoughts. It is fun to make up this relationship between Hermione and Severus. Who knows where it will lead them. Thank you to those who put my story on alert for updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More will be coming, it may be slow, but it is coming. Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Year 4 Part 1

Hermione stared out the train car window watching the scenery pass by her as the train headed towards London

**I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!**

Hermione stared out the window watching the scenery pass by as the train headed towards London. The scenery around her passed by in a flurry of different colors as the train rolled along. It was time to begin summer holiday, her third year at Hogwarts was official over. This year had, like every other school year, ended with a bang to say the least. She and Harry saved the lives of Buckbeak and Sirius Black. This memory should have left a smile on Hermione's face, but she was lost in another memory. A memory about Professor Snape, of all people he was currently occupying a good bit of her thoughts on the ride home. Hermione thought about the things he said in the Shrieking Shack, the way he looked, and most of all the amount of hatred burning in his eyes. Those dark, cold, angry eyes; they seemed to burn with such a hatred Hermione had never witnessed before in a person. Professor Snape clearly hated Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. They must have done something pretty rotten to earn that much hatred, especially for that hatred to last this long.

A snore from Ron grabbed Hermione's attention for a moment before she contitued thinking about the end of term events. Her best friends, Ron and Harry, both were fast asleep as the train traveled on toward London. Hermione wiped her eyes as she thought of the cruel words Professor Snape said to her in the Shrieking Shack. She could not believe how hateful he sounded as he yelled at her. Then as she was leaving the Great Hall she could feel his eyes watching her. When she glanced up at those intense eyes she saw his concern. This was not a concern for her welling being but a concern that she knew something about him that he did not want anyone to know, let alone a student. It was like she knew a terrible secret about him, that there was more to the scary Potions professor than meets the eye. There was more to him than that, much more. Professor Snape was a brilliant potions master. Whenever he demonstrated how to brew a potion in class, it was remarkable. His hands were steady and precise with every movement, every cut was exact, every measurement perfect. No doubt most if not all, the students missed how talented he was at his craft. Sadly Professor Snape was also a man who had been badly hurt in his life. Something told Hermione that his life had never been easy. Hermione shook her head and wiped her eyes. This was not a road she needed to travel down. He was a professor at Hogwarts and she a forth year student. It needed to be left at that. Trying to think about it any more would not do her any good at all.

The train began to show signs of slowing down. Soon it would be time to get off and join her parents for the summer holiday. She shook Ron and Harry to try and wake them. "Ronald wake up! It's time to get off the train." Ron groaned and groggily stood up. The trio walked off the train together. Once off the train they said their good byes and headed off with their respected families to begin their summer holiday.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Severus rubbed his eyes wearily. He had been pouring over the extra protection measures needed for the up coming school year. Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri Wizard tournament this year. Several new protection measures needed to be in place for the tournament events and guests that will be staying on the school grounds. Since the term ended Severus had thrown himself into his work. As long as he was busy he did not have time to think about Hermione, the Guardianship, or the Old Magic. He avoided thinking about how hurt she looked as she left the Great Hall. Severus had not been summoned nor had he tried to summon Hermione since the events in the Shrieking Shack. He had a feeling the Old Magic would not allow that to happen just yet. As long as he was busy, Severus did not have time to think about it. But tonight, as he took a small break from his work, worries began to fill his thoughts. He had made the Old Magic extremely upset. Though he would never let anyone else know, he hoped his severe lack in self discipline would not hurt Hermione. After all he was supposed to be her guardian, to guide her along her journey what ever that journey was. His thoughts began to drift a bit more. What was she doing right now? Most likely she was curled up in a comfortable spot reading a huge, dusty, old book. A book none else would fine entertaining, no one except Hermione. That mental image made Severus produce a small smile. Then as quickly as it happened he shook his head and pushed harder into his work. He was her Potions Professor and she was a forth year student, that is where these thoughts needed to stay.

The summer went on quietly until Hermione received an owl from Ron. The letter informed her that she was invited to spend the rest of the holiday at the Burrow. It also said Harry would be there as well. Hermione blushed as she read the sloppy hand writing of Ron's. It was not something she was ready to voice aloud yet, but she was developing feeling for him which went past normal feelings one has for a best friend.

When she arrived at the Burrow Hermione received a great surprise, Mr. Weasley had acquired tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Even though she was not a huge Quidditch fan like Harry and Ron, she was extremely excited. When she saw Ron she could not believe how tall he had become in such a short time. He was defiantly a few inches taller than she was now. As Mrs. Weasley embraced Hermione, she yelled at Ron to be a gentleman and take Hermione's things up to Ginny's room. As he crossed the room to retrieve her bags, he tripped over a stool and clumsily grabbed her bags and ran up stairs with a very red face. Hermione laughed to herself, obviously Ron was not yet used to his new longer limbs.

The morning of the Quidditch World Cup everyone headed out to the local portkey. What an interesting way to travel, Hermione pondered. A bewitched object hidden in plain sight of muggles, that when touched would transport the witch or wizard to the prescribed destination. "_Very clever use of magic, especially when traveling with under aged witches and wizards."_ She thought to herself.

When they arrived Hermione looked around at her new surroundings. There were hundreds of thousands of magical tents. Some where plain white, while others were decorated according to the occupants' favorite team. The Irish fans had their tents elaborately decorate in green, white, and orange colors and the Bulgarian fans decorated their temporary lodgings in red and black colors. The Weasley clan with the exception of Mrs. Weasley herself, Hermione and Harry walked towards their tent. As they walked through the village of wizard tents, Ron explained that a player known as Viktor Krum was the Bulgarian Seeker, supposedly he was the greatest Seeker in the world. As she looked at a picture of him Hermione thought he looked rather grumpy. Ron continued to rattle on about how great Krum was at flying and being a Seeker.

After getting settled into their tent the trio went to explore the temporary wizard tent village. Between wizards trying to dress as muggles, the decorated tents, and merchants selling everything one could possibly imagine, it was all very exciting. Harry bought both Hermione and Ron a set of Ominoculars so they would see the match better. Ron's face turned bright red after he realized how much the Ominoculars costs. Harry, being a good friend, replied that these were early Christmas gifts for each of them. Ron muttered a quick word of thanks while still staring at the ground. Hermione thought to herself "_There is nothing to be ashamed of. Ron, you have large loving family. Besides Harry and I are your friends because we like you not because we need you to buy us stuff."_ She knew it was no good to try and explain this to Ron right now. He would only become more embarrassed and then angry.

"I'll get us programs" Hermione announced. "Only Hermione would find a way for us to read a book while at the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron said with a smirk. Hermione blush a deep shade of pink and gave each of her friends their program. "Well at least you will be reading without me hassling you" she quickly replied. All 3 of the friends laughed and walked on towards the match.

They soon met up with Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny. All together they walked up towards their seats, which were a surprise once again. The seats were located in the Ministry's box, excellent seats from what Hermione could tell. As they were getting settled into their seats they looked up to see the Malfoy family approaching their seats. An uncomfortable silence filled the box. Cornelius Fudge chatted on to both families as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley began glaring at each other intently. Hermione stood with her shoulders back and stared right at Mr. Malfoy. He gazed over her and noticed she turned a bright shade of pink. "_Bring it on Malfoy_", she thought to herself, "_Here in front of the Minister himself and all these people you want to impress."_ Hermione knew he wanted to make a comment about a Mudblood being in the same box seats as a pureblood such as him. But due to the large number of important people around him, he would not dare say such a thing aloud. Mr. Malfoy nodded towards the Minister and sat down with the rest of his family.

Soon it was time for Cornelius Fudge began the match. Before the match began there was a small introduction of each team's mascots. Bulgaria was the first with a display from their Veela's. The enchanting women danced out on to the Quidditch pitch drawing the immediate attention of all the males in the stadium. Hermione watched as both Ron and Harry became enchanted with the Veela's performance. "How absolutely disgusting" she said as she pulled Harry off the railing before he did something stupid. Next the Irish leprechaun appeared and did a dance. Now the match could begin.

Hermione surprised herself on how into the game she got. She enjoyed watching the young seeker, Viktor Krum play. In real life he was a handsome guy, very strong in appearance. He flew as if his broom was part of him. At then end of the game he caught the golden snitch to end it. The Irish still won the match, but Krum ended the game on his own terms. Hermione smiled as she gazed down on the famous Quidditch player. Maybe she should pay more attention to Quidditch games if there were more players like Viktor Krum to look at.

Everyone head back towards their tents after the match. Everywhere she looked Hermione could see witches and wizards celebrating the victory of the Irish team. When Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione reach their tent they continued celebrating a bit more before heading off to bed. In the middle of the night Hermione and Ginny were urgently awaked by Mr. Weasley. He was rounding up everyone and told them to head towards the woods. Outside the tent people were screaming and it sounded like the world had turned into chaos. Once outside Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all tried to stick together. This quickly became a difficult task to do with so many people running around, screaming, and trying to get away. Fred, George, and Ginny broke away and continued to head towards the woods, while Hermione, Ron, and Harry stuck together. Hermione paused for a moment and looked behind to see a group of heavily cloaked wizards wearing terrifying masks. They were standing in a circle tormenting a muggle family. The little girl was being turned upside down in the air, while the father was being bound by robes and forced to watch his family be tortured. The group then turned their attention to the young mother. They proceeded to lift the hem of her night gown, exposing her undergarments. Hermione turned her head and pushed forward with Ron and Harry towards the woods. She had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about all of this.

As they moved towards the woods the trio heard a familiar voice taunting them. They stopped and stared at Draco leaning against a tree at the edge of the woods. "Better make sure to hide **her**." He said with an evil smile. "Hermione is a witch Malfoy" Harry quickly responded back. "Whatever Potter, the Death Eaters are after Mudbloods as well." Ron quickly responded back with several profanities that would have earned him a mouth washing from Mrs. Weasley. Draco just laughed which sent chills down Hermione's spine. Both Harry and Ron moved closer as if to guard Hermione. She decided to end this before it got worse. "Come on" she said and pulled both boys along with her towards the woods. The trio continued on until Harry realized he lost his wand. Quickly the trio back tracked to try and find Harry's wand. This worried Hermione. "Harry is always very careful of were his wand is. Something is not right about this." She thought to herself as she tried to search for the missing wand. Not making any progress the trio decided to try and find Fred, George, and Ginny. This decision made Hermione feel a bit better; being out in the open with Death Eaters and Harry missing a wand was not a comforting scenario. No matter how hateful Malfoy's words were they were true none the less. She was in danger.

Suddenly the trio heard someone running towards them, they glanced over to see a man raise his wand and shout "Morsmorde!" Then a giant green skull appeared in the sky with a serpent tongue slithering out of its mouth. Hermione gasped and grabbed on to both boys to run away from the scene. This was bad, very bad. "That was his mark" Hermione explained as they ran, "You-know-who's sign". Just as the words left her mouth she quickly jerked the boys down to the ground with herself. A large group of voices yelled "Stupefy" in unisons all at once at the trio. Quickly Mr. Weasley ran towards the middle of the group yelling "That's my son!" Slowly the trio stood up to face a firing squad of questions. "Which one of you conquered it?" "Are you alright?" Hermione quickly relayed the series of events to Mr. Crouch. He quickly turned pale and began implying she knew too much to be innocent. "_I know too much? I am just trying to help. Why would I do such an evil thing?"_ Hermione thought to herself. The rest of the scene quickly became a blur of events; ministry workers yelling at a house elf, Harry's wand being found, and more yelling continued. Then somehow the trio and Mr. Weasley were back in their tent with the rest of the Weasley family. Everyone went straight to bed thoroughly exhausted from the night's adventure. Hermione lay in bed and had a very difficult time trying to drift off to sleep. Then she decided to summon her guardian and talk about the night's events.

Back at Hogwarts Severus and Dumbledore were enjoying a drink together while reviewing the updated security measures. The two wizards had just finished discussing the measures put in place that day and began moving on to what still needed to be completed when Severus paused. He felt two very odd sensations, both bad feelings. Something was wrong, very wrong. The first sensation was a feeling of intense fear. The fear of knowing someone was after you to cause harm. Severus quickly realized this feeling was coming from Hermione. The second sensation came from his left arm. Someone had evoked the Dark Lord's mark, possibly a Death Eater; it was defiantly not the Dark Lord himself. Dumbledore watch as the normally emotionless Potions Master displayed a several different emotions very quickly across his face. This concerned Dumbledore greatly as he watched Severus grab his left arm. "I think you will be summoned very soon, Severus." Dumbledore stated. Severus nodded his head and flooed himself back to his private rooms.

Severus quickly sat down in the nearest chair; he could already feel the summoning begin. "Guardian something awful has happened!" Hermione cried as she climbed into his lap and gave him a forceful embrace. She continued on with her tale, still maintaining her embrace. "I was at the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and Harry. And the Dark Mark appeared! We ran to hide in the woods as we were told by Mr. Weasley. Draco was there smirking at me saying I should be careful that the Death Eaters could come for me next. Oh Guardian! I've never felt so afraid and vulnerable. Malfoy was right, for once. The Death Eaters do not have any tolerance for witches like me." Severus listened as Hermione contitued to ramble on in a nervous, afraid, rant about her evening. As she spoke she continued to hold on him as if to prevent him from running away from her. She held him tightly; he was surprised at the amount of trembling coming from her. "_So the feeling from the Dark Mark was real. Someone did summon it. This can not be a good sign. Something very dark is going on. Dumbledore must know about this as soon as possible."_ Severus' attention returned back to Hermione as she finished retelling her horrifying tale. "This is a serious matter. Make sure to be on your guard at all times" he stated to her as she looked up at his large dark hood. Her eyes filled with fear and tears. She nodded her head, said her good byes, and headed off. As soon as he returned Severus flooed back to the headmaster's office to share the news of the dark mark sighting. Once again this was not going to be an easy school year.

After the surprising events from the Quidditch World Cup, it was time to begin the new school year. The train ride to Hogwarts had been uneventful; of course there had been the usual taunting between the trio and Malfoy. Soon it was time to file into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. As they sat down Hermione made sure to sit beside Ron. Hermione not paying much attention as she sat down almost sat on Ron's lap. Both turned slightly pink and mumbled sorry to each other. "_Nice one Hermione, could you possible be any more ungraceful!_" she chided herself.

Quickly to try and avoid the embarrassing situation Hermione looked up towards the head table where the Hogwarts staff normally sat. "_There seems to be an unusual number of empty seats this year."_ Hermione thought to herself. Hagrid of course was not there yet, he was busy escorting the first years across the lake. Professor McGonagall was waiting to escort the first years through the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione quickly realized there was no new teacher seated at the head table. "_Was Dumbledore able to find a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? People were beginning to say it was a cursed position since no one was able to maintain their employment for more than a year."_ Professor Flitwick was sitting on his usual pile of cushions so he could reach the head table. It was almost a comical sight since all one could see where the pile of cushion and the professor sitting on top like a small child. His feet barely reached passed the top cushion let alone to the floor. Beside him Professor Sprout and Professor Sinistra were engaging in some kind of entertaining conversation. Both women were smiling and laughing at something the other had said.

Finally on the other side of Professor Sinistra was Professor Snape. Hermione wanted to quickly look away but found she was unable to do so. Professor Snape was glaring at Harry and Harry was like wise glaring right back at the potions professor. Their hatred for each other had intensified since the end of that last term. When the two were finished with their glaring contest, Hermione notice the annoyance in Professor Snape's face. She believed he did not want to be here for the Sorting Ceremony. Finally Hermione saw the headmaster sitting in his seat lost in his own thoughts as he gazed up at the ceiling. Hermione looked up herself realizing she had never seen the ceiling look like it was going to storm. It was as if Hogwarts itself was upset about something. As if it knew something dark was going to happen. "_How cliché_" Hermione thought to herself "_It is almost like the calm before the storm."_

Ron interrupted her thoughts by growling about wanting to eat already. Hermione rolled her eyes and shifted her attention to the Sorting Ceremony. Just as in previous years the Sorting Hat sang its song and sorted the new first years into their new homes. Everyone cheered for their new members, and then the feast began. Ron immediately began stuffing his face with any and all food he could get his hands on. Nearly Headless Nick appeared and retold the story of how Peeves ran amuck in the Hogwarts kitchens causing the house elves great distress. This of course caught Hermione's attention. "There are House elves here at Hogwarts?" she exclaimed. "Slave labor, this meal was creative from slave labor!" She cried. Hermione immediately stopped eating, refusing to take another bit. "Come on Hermione" Ron said with a mouth full of food spraying all over Harry as he spoke. "Sorry Harry" Harry chimed in "Yeah starving yourself will not make them leave or want to stop serving". Hermione just glared at the boys. Ron and Harry knew it was a lost cause to try and continue to reason with Hermione at this point. She had made up her mind and that was it. The boys rolled their eyes and looked up at the Headmaster as he began his welcome back speech.

That night after the evening's festivities were over Hermione decided to contact her guardian. As she got comfortable she began thinking of her guardian and waited for him to appear. Severus appeared, much to his own annoyance. Quickly Hermione climbed into his lap and began her rant on house elves and slavery. "_Ug! She seriously summoned me for this?!"_ Severus grumbled to himself. "_You need to listen to her. This is more than just house elves."_ The Old Magic whispered to him. Severus rolled is eyes and thought "_This is typical Gryffindor fluff. Defend the weak, the suppressed, and the underdogs in the world. Prove to everyone else how great your own personal ideals are compared to the rest of the world. All hail the Golden Gryffindor Girl and her ideals. Maybe before she gets on her soapbox she should explore how the elves feel about their situation in life?"_ "I just don't think its right." Hermione said before changing the topic. "The Triwizard Tournament is going to happen this year at Hogwarts. I am excited to meet other witches and wizards from other schools. To learn about their cultures, their schools, and to see what spells they have learned already. Of course the thought of people actually dieing from this tournament does take some of the excitement out of it. I hope things are planned out so one will die this year. "_They should be planned out enough. I spent my entire summer preparing for this Tournament._" Severus thought.

"Guardian, I have a slight problem you may be able to help me with." She shyly began. "I am extremely nervous about entering Potions this year, not only is it a double class, but I…..um. I mean due to the events at the end of last term, um things may be a bit more uncomfortable to say the least. I have realized Professor Snape does not forget anything, let alone forgive." Hermione began to shift uncomfortably in his lap and stared down at her feet. Severus for once was at a loss for words. "Just continue on as if nothing happened" he finally said. Hermione lifter her head and gave a slight nod. "Yes I guess that would be the best." She gave him a quick hug and jumped off his lap. "Thank you for your ear and guidance" she said as she faded off.

The first day of classes was finally over. What a day it had been. Neville managed to break his previous record for melted caldrons in a single class. This of course earned him a detention and loss of house points. Then during his prep time Severus received a visit from Draco and Professor Moody. Apparently there had been an altercation between Mr. Malfoy and Potter in the courtyard. Professor Moody had caught Draco trying to hex Potter behind his back and as punishment turned him into a white ferret. Severus rubbed his aching head. He could imagine Draco as a ferret, he possible deserved it, though it was Potter he was hexing. James never thought twice about hexing him behind his back, the coward. But why did Moody have to catch him? Ug! Severus hated being around the ex-Auror. He wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job and it looked like he almost had it until Moody accepted. Then of course who could miss Moody's magical eye. That creepy thing did not miss anything. Of course Moody did not trust him, he knew of Severus' past associations with the Dark Lord. Well Dumbledore asked him to be here for a reason. With the tournament going on this year and the recent Dark Mark citing, the more reason for everyone to be a little bit more cautious.

The time came for the other two schools to join at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. Each school would arrive in a grand fashion each trying to out do the other. As if to say how more important their school was then the others. The first to arrive were the students from Beauxbatons along with their headmistress Madame Maxine. Next the students from Drumstrange appeared on the lake with their headmaster Igor Karkaroff. What surprised everyone was that a very famous Quidditch player was also a Drumstrange student. Every Hogwarts' student noticed him immediately. Ron could not stop gushing about it. "Ron he is only a Quidditch player" Hermione said as she tried to get him to shut about it. Hermione watched as Viktor walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, making the entire Slytherin house almost burst with self importance over their new celebrity. "_Up close he is a handsome guy_" Hermione thought to herself. "_Then again I'll bet he can't carry on a decent conversation with out resorting back to Quidditch talk. That or his head is filled with saw dust and the only thing he can do it play quidditch._"

The selection of the Triwizard Champions would be held on Halloween during the Halloween festivities. The Goblet of Fire would choose 3 champions, 1 from each school to participate in the competition. The Halloween feast was even more elaborate than normal. This year the feast included several dishes in order to help the visiting schools feel more welcome. Hermione was extremely excited to try the new dishes, while Ron was less than eager to try anything new. Finally after everyone had feasted until they were going to burst the food was magically cleared away and the ceremony began.

The Goblet began making a huge spectacle, changing colors, shooting blue flames, and then finally expelling a piece of parchment to announce the chosen champion. Dumbledore read the name of each champion aloud for everyone to hear. The first one chosen was Viktor Krum. All of his fellow classmates stood and cheered him on as he walked past Dumbledore to the room located behind the Great Hall. "_Obviously there must be more the Quidditch star than just great flying skills. It should be interesting to watch him compete in the tournament"_ Hermione thought to herself. Dumbledore quickly read the next name that emerged from the Goblet. "Fleur Delacour" he announced. Fleur stood up with perfect posture and walked past everyone to join Viktor. Her fellow classmates were not as excited as Viktor's fellow mates. Actually all the students from Beauxbatons looked annoyed that they were not chosen. Finally the Goblet expelled the last name to chosen as a champion. The Hogwarts champion would be….the entire hall was silent, everyone holding their breath to see who the champion would be. "Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore roared. The entire Hufflepuff house stood and cheered louder than anyone. Cedric stood up smiling broadly and left to join the other chosen champions in the other room.

Dumbledore smiled and began to give a speech about the tournament when all of a sudden the Goblet began making a great scene once again. Its colors began changing quickly and rapidly, as if it was resisting some kind of spell. Blue flames shot out from the top of the Goblet, and then finally another piece of parchment flew out and into the hands of Dumbledore. "_What is going on? We already have the 3 champions, 1 from each school. I don't like the looks of this. Something bad is about to happen_" Hermione said to herself. Dumbledore read the name to himself, his face showing great concern as he read the name. The Great Hall seemed to be frozen, no one moved, no one spoke, nothing. Everyone waited for Dumbledore to speak. Finally he looked up and over at the Gryffindor Trio and said "Harry Potter". Instantly all color faded from Harry's face. Hermione could see that this was a huge shock not only to herself but to Harry as well. After seeing that he was not moving she gave him a push and said "Harry Go!" "I didn't put my name in the Goblet." Harry said as he left to join the other 3 champions.

The Great Hall erupted into murmurs and buzzing, everyone wanting to know how Harry did it, how did he get past the age line? Ron sat there with Hermione in total silence. "How could he do this and not tell me? He couldn't have done it. No. Why did he leave me out of it?" Ron began mumbling to himself. "There is no way Harry was able to get past the age line. Besides Harry told us he did not put his name in the Goblet. Not to mention there is only supposed to be 1 champion from each school. So not only did he have to get across the age line, but he also had to enchant the Goblet to let him include a fourth school to allow him to be chosen." Hermione tried to reason with Ron. But he would hear none of it as he stormed off to the Gryffindor dormitory.

The next few days were anything but celebratory between the Gryffindor trio. Harry and Ron were not on speaking terms and were trying to avoid each other like the plaque. This left Hermione to balance herself between her two feuding best friends. "Harry you know why Ron is acting this way, don't you?" Hermione questioned. Harry just shook his head in response. "He is jealous of you! All the attention is on you, whether you want it or not it always is. You always have enough money to buy what ever you need; you don't have to deal with second hand items. While Ron owns nothing but hand me downs from his older brothers. Not to mention how hard it is to grab any attention when Fred and George are your brothers. He feels like he is always being pushed to the side, whether by his family or by you." Hermione tried to explain. Harry was in no mood to try and feel sorry for his friend. "He is one of my best friends. **HE** should know I don't want this! **HE** can gladly take my place. I would give anything to switch places with him, to have a family, people who care about you. Somewhere to go home to, somewhere people care about you, **HE** doesn't understand anything because he is too thick headed!" Harry yelled. All Hermione could do was shake her head. "You two need to talk to each other. And don't think I will be your owl sending messages back and forth." She said as she marched off to the library.

"Boys!" she said to herself as she sat in her favorite spot in the Library. Things were getting worse for Harry through out the school everyone continued to taunt and tease him. Wearing badges saying "Potter Stinks" or "Support the true Hogwarts champion Cedric". Hermione sighed to herself; this was the time when Harry needed Ron the most. Friends were not supposed to turn their backs on each other in times of need. She glanced down at her watch and realized she only had a few minutes until double Potions. Gathering up her belongings she began to head out of the library when something caught her eye. In the back corner, another favorite spot of hers was Viktor Krum, and he was reading a book! "_So he can read_." Hermione thought as she looked over at him. Sensing he was being watch Viktor looked up and for a moment looked right at Hermione. He gave her a small smile and returned to his reading. Hermione nodded her head in recognition and returned the smile, all the while her face became flushed with minor embarrassment of being caught staring at him. Then she realized she needed to get going before she was late for Potions.

As she walked towards the dungeons Hermione could not help but smile to herself. It was not often that boys paid her any attention, let alone smile at her. When she reached the dungeons her joy was quickly deflated. Trouble between Malfoy and Harry had already begun when she got there. Try as she may Hermione could not keep the two from hexing each other. Quickly it got out of hand and Hermione was the one to pay for it. She got hit in the mouth with a curse which caused her front teeth to grow at abnormal rates. She covered her mouth as quickly as she could to try and hide the effects. When Professor Snape broke up the fight he asked what happened. Someone had said that Hermione got hit the mouth with a curse. He turned to her and commanded her to remove her hands. Hermione did as she was told, Professor Snape responded by saying he did not see anything different in her appearance. Hermione was completely mortified. She ran down the hall in tears, to find Madame Pomfrey to try and fix the problem. "_No doubt I will hear about this later. Professor Snape is so mean to me._" Severus thought as he watched her run down the corridor.

Over the next few days the first of many Rita Skeeter articles appeared in the Daily Prophet. As Severus guessed it focused on the dunderhead Potter. He contitued to read the article soon to realize Rita was pulling in Hermione as well. "A stunning pretty muggle born" the article read. Severus paused for moment; Hermione had certainly matured over the summer, developing a more curvy female shape. And now Madam Pomfrey had fixed her buck teeth by shrinking them down to a normal size, now allowing Hermione to smile more than before. Severus quickly shook his head. "_What is wrong with me?! She is a student and only 14 at that! This is wrong to think such things about a female student. Damn this horrible guardianship!"_ he growled to himself.

Meanwhile Hermione was busy teaching Harry how to perform a summoning charm. Their theory was that he could use the summoning charm to summon his Firebolt to help him battle the dragon. Harry had discovered, through the help of Hagrid that the first task was to battle a dragon. Each champion would face 1 dragon. As the two friends sat in the library reviewing the theory behind summoning charms, Hermione thought that if Harry understood the principles behind the charm it would better help him learn it, Hermione began to grumble. "Why does he have to be here?" as she gestured over towards Viktor who was seated a few tables away with an entourage of giggling girls nearby. Each one trying summon enough courage to go over and talk to the Quidditch All Star. "Honestly the only reason they are here is to ogling over him because he is a famous Quidditch player" Hermione contitued to complain. "He isn't even all that great looking, I mean come on he could smile very now and then. He always looks angry at the world." When Viktor first started appearing in the library Hermione was interested. What was he reading? Was just for homework, the tournament, or for pleasure? But now that gangs of silly girls followed him everywhere she quickly became annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes and redirected her attention to Harry who was trying to summon a dusty old dictionary. "Accio Dictionary!" Harry shouted and the large book flew across the library and into Harry's hands. Hermione clapped her hands and gave Harry a huge hug. "You did Harry!" she cried. "I told you that you could do it. All you needed was some practice and to concentrate." Hermione beamed at him, it had taken hours of teaching and practicing to help Harry, but in the end it was worth it. "Now lets get some sleep you are going to need it for tomorrow." Hermione said as they gathered up all of their belongings. As they were leaving, Hermione glanced back over her shoulder to see the famous Quidditch player watching her leave. A small smile crept over her face and hurried to catch up with Harry.

That night after the first challenge was complete; everyone celebrated their champion's success, especially in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone cheered and shook hands with Harry when he finally came back from the first aid tent. In the early hours of the morning everyone began to break up the party and head off to their beds. Hermione of course was still too excited to sleep, so she decided to summon her guardian and give him a quick update on the day's events. "Guardian, I wish you could have seen the first tournament challenge today. " Hermione beamed with excitement. "Each champion had to get past a dragon in order to collect a golden egg. It was extremely exciting though very dangerous. I worked with Harry before hand on his summoning charm. And he did it! He summoned his Firebolt from within the castle!"

Severus could not ever recall ever seeing Hermione this elated before. As she retold her story about teaching the dunderhead Potter, her face light up and her hair, as bushy as ever flowed oddly gracefully with her exaggerated hand movements. Her face held an excited flushed tone that truly complemented her complexion. Severus listened on as Hermione explained in great detail the challenge, the outcome, and how Harry and Ron are no longer fighting. "_Well the world can begin to rotate once again the dunderhead due have finally kissed and made up, how sweet_" Severus groaned to himself. "Harry still needs to figure out how to correctly translate the clue that is inside the golden egg. Well I must be off it has been a long night and I should get some sleep. Good night!" she said with a huge smile as she jumped off his lap and faded off into the white mist. If she thought this task was entertaining wait until the next one. Severus thought to himself.

Now that the first challenge was complete everyone through out the castle began buzzing about the Yule Ball. Who had a date? Who didn't? Who are you going with? What are you going to wear? Should I ask her? These questions could be heard through out the castle at anytime of the day. Severus was very quick to deduct house points from anyone who even looked like they were going to talk about the Yule Ball. The thought of that unnecessary, frivolous ball made Severus feel his head begin to ache. Dumbledore was quick to remind him that his attendance was mandatory. He also reminded Severus that he needed to dance at least one dance before beginning his nightly rounds to catch students trying to find privacy outside in the gardens. Severus did not have to worry, Professor McGonagall always helped him out, and that is whenever she was not dancing with Dumbledore. He had it all planned out he would get his dance in early and then be off. The Yule Ball was a bunch of fluff, wasn't it bad enough he had to teach all these dunderheads, now they would occupy his personal time outside of class as well?

In the back corner window seat, sat Hermione. She was enjoying the peace and quiet in her favorite spot. No one else was currently in the Library, they were all at lunch. Viktor Krum and his entourage were no where to be seen. Hermione leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and thought about the next book she wanted to begin reading. All of her homework was completely caught up to her own personal standards and Christmas break would be here soon.

When she opened her eyes she was startled to see Viktor walking towards her slowly. Somehow he managed to escape his giggling entourage who seemed to follow him no matter where he went. "Hello Hermione" he said in strong booming voice. Hermione smiled and returned the greeting. She was taken back that he even knew her name. "May I sit with you?" "Yes, yes of course" she quickly replied. For a few moments there was an uncomfortable silence that filled the library. "_What do I say to him? I can't believe Viktor Krum is sitting with me! Ok remember he is just a normal student no needed to become giggly like the stupid entourage. Ok, ok, ok Hermione stay calm you don't want to act stupid now do you? Ok….ok……ok…take a deep breath. Now smile….ok….doing ok."_ Hermione frantically thought to herself.

"So how did you escape your traveling fan club?" Hermione finally asked with a smile. Viktor chuckled and explained he had to use a disillusionment charm to escape them. Hermione laughed "That was really clever! I was going to start hexing them if they made any more noise in the library." Viktor smiled and asked "Hermione do you have an escort for the Yule Ball?" "No, no one has asked" she said as she shyly stared down at the floor. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Yule Ball?" Hermione's head shot up and she stared into the dark eyes sitting beside her, trying to decide if he was serious or not. Seeing that he was being honest with her, she smiled and said "I would be delighted if you would escort me to the Yule Ball." Hermione became so overly excited that the most desired guy in school had just asked her to the Yule Ball, she jumped up and gave him a huge hug. Momentarily stunned Viktor soon returned the embrace. Hermione quickly pulled back and her face flushed with excitement and embarrassment muttered a quick apology. Viktor smiled back enjoying her excitement. "I must be go before the they find me again." He said as he reached for her hand. "Thank you for accepting me as your escort" he said as he gently kissed her hand and then disappeared.

Hermione could hardly contain the joy she felt. "_The most desired guy in school asked me to the Yule Ball! Me! I can't believe what just happened! I am going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum! He kissed my hand! I hugged him!"_ her thoughts continued to rattle on as she collected her belongings. "_I have to tell Ginny. She will have to help me find something suitable to wear. Of course I may need some makeup help as well. OH! Then there is my hair! Oh gods I need help!_" she frantically thought to herself. She ran out of the library so quickly she did not even see Professor Snape. But as she passed him he felt a jolt of something. "_What was that?"_ he thought. He paused for a moment to try and get a handle on what just happened as she ran past him. "_Something extremely happy just happened to her. Great do I need to continue to share every feeling of a fourteen year old girl?"_ he grumbled.

**Sorry this took so long to post. This is part 1 of the fourth year. The story really has taken on a life of its own. I hope everyone will enjoy this latest chapter. Please continue to share your thoughts, they really mean a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who has added my story to your favorite list and/or alerts! **


	6. Chapter 6 Year 4 Part 2

I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story

**I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!**

"Ginny thanks for helping me pick out a gown for the Yule Ball." "Anytime, all you have to do is ask. I wish you could have seen my brother's face when he found out I knew who you were going with and he didn't." Ginny said as both girls browsed through the makeup isle deciding on which shades would best match their gowns. "Well if he would notice me as a girl and not a last resort I would have gone with him." Hermione replied. "My brother can be very thick headed at times. Besides unless you are something he can eat or plays Quidditch then he wouldn't notice." Ginny said with a laugh. The girls finished their shopping and walked back to the castle.

Tonight was the much anticipated Yule Ball. "Hermione are you ready?" Ginny called from outside the door. Hermione took one last look at herself in the full length mirror. "I can't believe that me in the mirror", she said to herself. She had several butterflies in her stomach, never in her life had she put so much into her appearance. Taking one final deep breath she grabbed her clutch and walked out to meet Ginny. Ron and Harry had already left for the ball with their dates; the only ones left in the Gryffindor common room were Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. "Hermione you look wonderful. Viktor is a lucky guy." Neville said. Hermione smiled at Neville's comment. The trio walked through the doorway and past the Fat Lady who commented on everyone's attire for the ball. "My my Miss Granger you look wonderful! Who would have guessed behind all those books was such a beautiful young lady" the Fat Lady commented. Outside the dormitory Viktor was waiting to escort Hermione. He gave her a dashing smile, bowed, and extended his arm to escort her down stairs. "You look beautiful Hermione" Viktor whispered in her ear as they walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione blushed and smiled at his compliment. She could tell this was going to be a night full of memories.

Once outside the Great Hall Professor McGonagall announced that each champion would be introduced with their partner. After they were announced, one couple at a time would process into the Great Hall, perform a quick solo dance together, and then move aside to make way for the other champions. Hermione could not believe how many compliments she received, not to mention Viktor could not take his eyes off of her. Harry did a triple take when he realized who she was and who she was with. He gave a smile and quick thumbs up. Hermione smiled and let out a small laugh. Now it was time for the champions to be introduced to the Yule Ball.

Severus stood up with the rest of the faculty as the presentation of the champions began. One by one each pair was paraded into the Great Hall. They preformed their solo dance and moved aside. "How boring" Severus said under his breath as he watched Harry and Parvati dance. "Only one more pair and then we can get on with waste of my time." Finally Viktor and Hermione were introduced to the crowd. Gracefully the pair walked in making a grand entrance. Everyone from Hogwarts, including a certain Potions Professor, could not believe that beautiful girl on the arm of Viktor Krum was Hermione Granger. She wore an elegant form fitting periwinkle gown that reached softly to the floor. The fabric seemed to shimmer anytime the light touched it. Her hair gracefully formed a knot at the base of her neck. As she walked towards the center of the dance floor Severus noted she moved with regal presence, her head held high, shoulders back, and walked as if on air. One could hardly believe this beautiful young lady normally runs around the castle hunched over a mound of books. Severus could not take his eyes off her as she danced with her champion. "_Why is he holding her so close? I will have to keep a closer eye on Mr. Krum this evening."_ Severus growled to himself.

After the presentation of the champions the ball could begin. Soon the dance floor was flooded with couples. "Severus, my dear boy, remember you must dance at least one dance before making your rounds", Dumbledore said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I will fulfill my professional requirements, headmaster" grimaced Severus. The headmaster continued to chat with him and all the while Severus contitued to watch Hermione dance with Viktor. When he saw Viktor leave her side, Severus felt an impulsive urge shot through him. Before he could analyze this urge he found himself walking towards Hermione. _"This should be interesting."_ He thought as he walked towards his charge.

Hermione took a much needed breath. She had been on the dance floor the entire time. Not only was he a fine Quidditch player but also a fair dancer as well. Viktor had left to get some refreshments. When Hermione turned around she expected to see Viktor but instead bummed into Professor Snape. "Miss Granger surely your grace will not run out at midnight like something out of a muggle fair tale" he snarled. "Sorry Professor I did not see you standing there" she quietly replied looking completely stunned to see him standing on the dance floor. "Miss Granger since you are currently without a dance partner, and I am required to dance one dance, would you can to indulge me in the next dance?" he inquired in a smooth silky tone. Hermione, too shocked to answer, simply nodded her head. Severus grasps her hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back, and the dance began.

For one song Hermione and her guardian glided across the dance floor. The rest of the students never noticed the odd pair as they danced gracefully to the music, for they were all too wrapped up in their own partners and the magic of the evening. Through out the song neither partner spoke to each other, each afraid that words would only cause problems. Both just stared into each others eyes lost in thought. At the end of the song Severus gave Hermione a slight bow and left the dance floor. When she turned back around Viktor was returning with refreshments. "Lets take these outside, it is a bit warm in here." Hermione said as she tried to get a grip on what just happened.

Severus quickly and quietly marched off the dance floor. "I have completed my requirements, headmaster. If you need me I will be making my rounds outside." Severus stated as he tried to breeze past Dumbledore. "I noticed your choice in dance partner. Hermione and her guardian how appropriate" he said with a twinkle in his eye, as if he knew more than he was letting on. Severus continued out the door to the school grounds. _"What the hell was I thinking!? She is a child!"_ his thoughts screamed at him. Slowly his thoughts began to wonder. Before he knew what was happening his thoughts lead him to a Yule Ball from his fourth year at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall had been elaborately decorated; all students were inside dancing to the music, all except one student who watched everything from the back of the room. Hidden behind a large pillar, a shy boy dressed in worn black dress robes, stood watching one girl dance. She was beautiful; he thought she moved with the grace of an angel. Her hair flowed with every movement she made. Her gown hugged her newly developed curves making her appear much more mature than a girl of fourteen. The shy boy put his head down for a moment and wiped his eyes. Lily had been at the top of every boy's list as a date for the ball. In the end she chose some git from Ravenclaw, who truly did not deserve such a stunning girl as Lily. Severus had asked Lily to the ball, but she turned him down. "Sev you should have asked me sooner. Why do you think it took so long for me to choose a date? I was waiting for you to ask me" she said.

When he looked up there she was standing in front of him with her hand extended. "Will you dance with me?" she asked with a smile. "We can stay here if you like." Severus finally nodded and grasped her hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back pulling her close to him. Severus had been practicing the simple dance moves for months since he found out about the ball. Together Lily and Severus danced on the out skirts of the dance floor. All too soon the song ended. "Thank you for the dance Sev." She said and gave him a quick peck on the check. "I have to go. You could come and join us" Severus shook his head; the last thing he wanted was Potter or Black to ruin his wonderful evening.

He watched her walk away. Slowly Severus' thoughts returned to the present. Hermione had reminded him of Lily so much tonight. It was as if he got a second chance to relieve one of his happiest memories. "I need to get to work. It is no good to dwell on the past nor Hermione" he said to himself.

As Viktor and Hermione began to walk through the crowds she noticed Harry and Ron sitting by themselves, looking rather miserable. "Viktor would you mind getting me another drink?" she asked. As he left Hermione walked over to her friends. Ron immediately began yelling at her for attending the ball with Viktor. He was saying such nonsense things like she was helping him figure out his golden egg or giving up Harry's secrets. Hermione's personal favorite was fraternizing with the enemy. "Ronald Weasley this tournament is to promote international magical cooperation. You are such a hypocrite Ronald! Who always wants Viktor's autograph and has his posters plastered all over his room? All summer all I heard was how great Krum was. He has been nothing but a gentleman, not that I can say the same thing for you." Hermione shouted and marched off to find Viktor. Now she truly needed some fresh air.

Severus walked around the school grounds interrupting students as they made out behind any form of shrubbery. He enjoyed startling them and of course deducting house points for their inappropriate behaviors. After reprimanding a Ravenclaw student, Karkaroff caught up with Severus. "Snape do you have a movement? I am becoming concerned. The feeling is growing, something is about to happen." He said while grabbing his left arm. "Flee if you want. I am staying here" Severus responded in a cold tone. Then something caught his attention, a piece of periwinkle fabric shimmered from behind the rose garden. _"This should be entertaining"_ he thought to himself.

Viktor and Hermione had finally found a quiet spot in the rose garden. On their way out several girls tried to gain Viktor's attention but thankfully their dates redirected their miss guided attention through a few stolen kisses. Finally they sat down on a stone bench to enjoy their refreshments. "Hermione are you having a good time?" Viktor asked. "Yes I am. Thank you. It has truly been a magical evening." she replied. Then slowly Viktor moved closer and gave Hermione her first kiss. It was gentle and soft kiss, which surprised Hermione that such a rugged Quidditch player could be this tender. Hermione left out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. While enjoying her first kiss Hermione never noticed anyone approaching. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior" he said. Shocked that her privacy had been invaded and that Professor Snape had found them Hermione jerked her head around to stare at him. Her face flushed with color from the enjoyment of her first kiss and the embarrassment of being caught. Both students stood up, Hermione grabbed Viktor's hand and lead him away. "Excuse me Professor" she said with low hiss her eyes glaring at her Potions Professor.

As she passed by, Severus could feel all her intense emotions once again. His dance had left her dazed and impressed all at the same time. Clearly she had not expected her potions professor to know how to dance. After the dance there was a slight jolt of intense anger, no doubt it had something to do with the dunderhead duo. Finally the feeling of passion, though he doubted she understood this new feeling yet. When she was being kissed by Viktor it awoke a new part of her. He watched the couple walked back into the castle. Hermione proved to have passion for more than just knowledge and books.

It took Ron and Hermione some time to cool down from the Yule Ball. Finally they settle on an unspoken truce, one which neither of them said anything about the Yule Ball or Viktor Krum. Since the Yule Ball Rita Skeeter published another outrageous article about Hagrid causing him to go into hiding. "How is she getting all her information? Dumbledore band her from the school grounds." Hermione asked as the trio sat down in the back o the Three Broomsticks and ordered a couple of butterbeers. "I dunno" Ron said "It does not add up" Hermione commented. "Did you see Krum as we where walking here? He dove off the Drumstrange ship and into the lake! Is he nuts?" Ron questioned. "It is warmed here than where he is from. He has said he really likes it here. The winter is not nearly as cold or harsh." Hermione responded. The three friends enjoyed their drinks and walked back to the castle.

Odd things were beginning to happen around the castle. Severus sat in his office trying to figure out what was taken from his personal potions storage. He reviewed the night's events as he tried to recall what was taken. Severus remembered being awakened to a loud shrieking sound followed closely by Flitch screaming for Peeves. He jumped out of bed, still in his night shirt, and head out his door to see what was going on. In that short time he was talking with Flitch there was a loud bang and his office was broken into. Soon Moody appeared and began acting very strange for an Auror. He began interrogating Severus about his personal items in the office, what was he hiding? Severus, as quickly as he could manage, excused himself from Moody and Flitch so that he could discover the lost items. As he sat in his office chair he was thankful no students were around to see him parading around in only his night shirt. Severus was always mindful of his appearance when around anyone outside of his private living area. He could not remember the last time anyone saw him in anything but proper wizard robes.

The night before the second task the headmaster summoned Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Gabriella to this office. "Good Evening Headmaster." Hermione politely greeted the Dumbledore as she proceeded into his office with the rest of the students. "I am sure you are all wondering why you were summoned to my office. Well let me get to the point. Each one of you is something very dear to one of the champions." Ron gave Hermione a quick glare out the corner of his eye as she blushed at the headmaster's statement. "Tonight we will place all four of you into a deep trance, one that will allow you to be helpless under the lake. Each champions' objective is to find and retrieve what will be missed" the headmaster stated. "Now if you please line up single file."

That was the last thing Hermione remembered. She knew she was not awake, but she was not asleep either. When she turned around she found her guardian waiting for her. "Guardian did you summon me?" she questioned. He shook his head in response. "Then how did I get here? This is indeed odd. The last thing I remember was being in the headmaster's office waiting to be placed in a trance. I guess we are bait for the second task." She said matter of fact. Severus drew in a sharp breath, why was Hermione being used in the second task? Viktor! He better be able to find her with in the time limit. "I suppose I am waiting in the bottom of the lake for Viktor. This is odd indeed I can not feel anything from my body, it is almost as if I am asleep." She stated.

"Well since we are here I might as well give you and update on things" Hermione said with a smile. "I had an interesting time at the ball. First of all Viktor Krum asked me to accompany him as his date for the Yule Ball, he was a complete gentleman. After ball I even received my first kiss. It was wonderful!" she said with a dreamy look upon her face. "We have been seeing each other since the ball. I would not say it is a serious relationship, I mean he is a 7th year and I am just a 4th year. I do not put much stock into the age thing. I think once witches and wizards are of adult age it does not matter, but while in school age and experience does mean something. He is fun to be around, we sit and talk mostly. Of course by the end we end up kissing." _He better not try to do anything more than that while I'm around. She is too young! Does she really know what he wants? Boys at that age only want one thing and it involves more than just kissing!_ Severus' thoughts roared. _Why Severus, are you jealous of Viktor Krum? _The Old Magic questioned him. _No I just don't want her to be taken advantage of. She is much younger than he is, not to mention he is from Drumstrange a school currently being run by a former Death Eater._

"Something strange happened at the Yule Ball. Professor Snape asked me to dance." This quickly grabbed Severus' attention back to Hermione. "I know it is not uncommon for the faculty to dance with students, but I could not believe that he asked me. I had always thought he hated me. Constantly in class or in the hallways he is very quick to make comments or deduct house points. When he asked I was in a complete loss for words! I felt like an idiot all I could do was nod my head. He was a magnificent dancer! I could not believe it! When we were dancing I felt an odd feeling, a feeling as if a different kind of magic flowed around us. I guess it could just be a tipsy feeling from the spike punch." _So she felt that as well. Old Magic, are you interfering with this?_ Severus questioned but did not receive an answer.

"I think I need to be going. I can feel myself beginning to wake up. Hopefully this means Viktor has rescued me. Thank you again guardian." After she leapt of his lap and gave him her usual hug and disappeared. _This girl will be the death of me if I am not careful! All this sentimental sitting on my lap, hugging, and dancing are ridiculous!_

When Hermione awoke she was in the arms of Viktor on the shore of the lake. It took her a few moments to remember what was going on. Everyone around cheered their champion on as the second task continued. Once every champion completed their task the scores were announced. Now Harry was tied with Cedric for first place. Hermione was so excited she gave him a huge hug. "Hermione there is a beetle in your hair" Viktor said as he tried to gain her attention. He swiped away the beetle. Realizing she was not paying attention to him Viktor gave a quick good bye and went off to celebrate with his friends.

The night before the last task Hermione sat up alone in her bed. She had been trying to get to asleep for hours and was now completely frustrated. Maybe I should go see Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping potion. She thought to herself. But of course that would mean walking around the castle after hours and there was a risk of being caught. Finally she decided to go for it. Luckily she made it to the hospital wing, saw Madam Pomfrey, retrieved a small dose of sleeping potion, and asked Madam Pomfrey to write her an excuse for being outside of the dormitory at this hour. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said as she left the hospital wing and headed back towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

Severus was just about finished making his nightly rounds. So far it had been an uneventful night. This left Severus to ponder his own thoughts. Tomorrow was the last task in the Tri Wizard Tournament. A winner would be chosen and then the school year would be over, and everyone would go home. The sooner things returned back to normal the better. The mark on his left arm had been growing darker and more visible everyday. Karkaroff could not stop complaining about it. Though he would never admit it to Karkaroff he was beginning to worry. There were rumors that the Dark Lord was going to rise again. All of a sudden a white figure slumped against the wall grabbed his attention.

Hermione underestimated the strength of the sleeping potion. She was glad Madam Pomfrey had only given her a half dose. "Come on Hermione, it is only a few more steps until the Fat Lady's portrait." She said to herself trying to stay awake. "Miss Granger what are you doing wandering the halls after hours?" Severus questioned. "I have a note from Madam Pomfrey" she said as she lazily held up the excuse. Severus read the note and realized why Hermione was acting in such a strange manner. Madam Pomfrey had given her half dose of sleeping draught, a draught he made himself and knew how potent it was. I am surprised she made it this far from the hospital wing. She is a strong witch. "Now if you please excuse me professor I need to back to my dormitory before I fall asleep here in the hallway" she said in a quiet voice. As she tried to take a few more steps, it was clear to Severus she was not going to make it. He quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. _I should have McGonagall do this_. Severus thought to himself as he carried the forth year back to her dormitory.

As he walked her back he realized how light she was, she seemed to weight almost nothing as her carried her. When he approached the Fat Lady's portrait he gave the password and entered the Gryffindor common room. Could a person cram any more red and gold into a room? This is sickening. The Slytherin common room at least maintains some dignity about displaying their house colors. He quickly laid her down on the nearest couch and summoned a blanket to place over her. Severus step back ready to leave when he paused for a moment and stared at his sleeping charge. This was the first time he had ever seen her asleep. She looked peaceful; a small smile crept over her face as she shifted to get comfortable, obviously entering into a pleasant dream. _Someday some unworthy gentleman will have the pleasure of sleeping beside such a beauty. _Severus thought as he left the common room and headed off to his cold dungeon. Tomorrow was going to be a long day he needed all the rest he could get.

All the students filtered down to the stands to watch the final challenge. Before seeing her friends Hermione went in search of Viktor. She slide behind the Drumstrange tent and wait for him to appear. Hermione looked around trying to see if he was coming out or was he anywhere near the tent. Then to her surprise she left someone wrap their arms around her waist, turn her around, and give her a very passionate kiss. "Viktor! You nearly scared me to death!" Hermione said as they broke apart. Viktor just smiled and kissed her again. "I wanted to wish you good luck for the final task." She said nervously. "Well I must go. Will I see you after the task?" Viktor nodded his head and watched her leave. Hermione glanced back over her shoulder, knowing he was watching her walk away, and gave him a smile.

Next she saw Harry and wished him good luck. Then she left with Ron to find a seat to watch the final task. After they sat down Hermione began talking with Ron. "I have a bad feeling about this Ron. Something does not feel right. I hope everyone will be alright. The last time this tournament was held someone died" "Hermione you are just being emotional. Everything will be fine. Look all the Professors walking around the perimeter of the maze. Plus there are several Ministry workers here as well. Things will be fine. Just relax and enjoy the competition." Ron said as he placed his arm around her and squeezed. Hermione blushed and nodded her head; maybe she was overacting just a bit. The cannon fired and the match began, Harry and Cedric were the first to enter followed by Viktor, and finally Fleur.

All the students watched as their champions entered the maze. Then one by one red flares shot up and a staff member closest to the flare went in to retrieve the fallen champion. Fleur was the first to leave the maze. Hagrid came out of the maze carrying the unconscious Fleur in his arms. Next Professor Snape went into the maze and escorted Viktor Krum out. As the pair walked to the first aid tent Hermione noticed something was odd about Viktor. His eyes were cloudy and his skin extremely pale, as if he was under some kind of curse. Hermione also noticed Professor Snape was concerned as well, as he quickly motioned for Dumbledore to join them. Ron held on to her arm. "Hermione you have to stay here. If there is something wrong with him they will be able to work faster if they don't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt." Ron said. Hermione intently watched the first aid tent and the maze waiting for a sign, something to let her put these uneasy feelings to rest.

Then a feeling of pain shot through her and settled on her left arm. She knew the pain was not her own, but why was she feeling it? Inside the first aid tent Severus grabbed his arm in shock and pain. He was being summoned by the Dark Lord himself. This can't be?! Quickly he looked toward Dumbledore for an answer. "Severus, wait a few hours before returning. We need to quickly figure out what is going on before we do anything." The headmaster said in a concerned tone. Quickly the pair left the tent. As soon as they exited Harry magically appeared with Cedric's body and the Tri Wizard Tournament Cup. "HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK!" Harry cried as he hung on to Cedric's body.

Things happened in a huge blur after that. Students were escorted back to their common rooms, Harry was taken by Professor Moody, Cedric was dead, and finally Professor Moody was discovered to be Bartemius Crouch Jr. All school year he had been drinking Polyjuice Potion to appear as Moody. It was Bartemius Jr. who caused all the problems and strange occurrences all year. His job was to deliver Harry to the Dark Lord, to aid in his rising.

Late that night Hermione summoned her guardian. She had to talk with him about these events. Severus appeared and sat down. "Guardian the Dark Lord is back! I think he has summoned his Death Eaters to join him. I am not sure how or why I think that, though it does make logical sense, but anyway I felt an odd sensation in my left arm. During the final task, after Viktor was taken to the first aid tent, it happened. I did not say anything to anyone, something told me it was better to tell you." she said in a frantic tone. _No, this can not be happening; you can't let her feel what the Dark Lord does to me! She does not deserve that!_ Severus thought. _I know you can hear my thoughts_! Hermione contitued to cry, talk about Cedric's death, and retold the account Harry's story of the Dark Lord's rising. "How can this happen within Hogwarts? Is the school no longer safe? If school is no longer safe than what do we do? She cried. Severus wrapped his arms around her, without the push of the Old Magic. "You need to trust in the headmaster. He knows what to do against the Dark Lord. Keep your guard up and trust your intuition. You were correct earlier when you thought something was not right. Let that guide you in these dark times." Severus said. Hermione nodded her head and contitued to hold on to her guardian.

After the session Severus stayed behind and tried to talk with the Old Magic. You can not let her feel my pain! She is young and innocent she does not need to know such pain! _You care this much for the girl?_ The Old Magic questioned. "I care that she does not endure unneeded pain and suffering. ", He replied. _Your request shall be honored to a certain degree Severus Snape. Later she will feel more but for now she will feel nothing. But remember you need to look out for her, protect her to the best of your ability. The time will come when she will learn who you truly are, but that time is not yet. _Severus nodded his head and faded back to his private rooms. He had several wounds to care for. The Dark Lord was not pleased that he returned so late, but was pleased that he was still held his teaching position at Hogwarts. That was the reason he was not dead. Luckily Dumbledore had the foresight to see these events and already had a plan in place.

Thank you to everyone for sent a review for Year Four Part One. This chapter strayed a bit from the original story, so for those die hard fans I hope this was still an enjoyable chapter. I enjoy hearing your thoughts about the story. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading! Please continue to share your thoughts, comments, and any other reviews. Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7 Year 5 Part 1

I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story

**I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!**

The Dark Lord had returned and was gathering his Death Eaters in order to finish his original plan. The Order of the Phoenix was reinstated by Dumbledore to battle the Dark Lord. Somewhere in the middle of the events was Severus Snape. If he was not answering the Dark Lord's summonings then he was meeting with the members of the Phoenix. Rarely was there a moment's peace for him. Tonight was a luxury; he was in neither camp, but instead by himself in his private rooms. As he sat in his favorite chair by the fire, sipping a glass of fire whiskey, his thoughts wandered. The summer had been flying by at an alarming rate. The Dark Lord was planning on trying to retrieve the prophecy from the Ministry, but would need Potter to do so. Lucky for the Dark Lord, the current Minister of Magic was not willing to admit his return. The Minister held control over all forms of media and had them labeling Dumbledore and Potter as crazy for declaring the Dark Lord's return. This made the Dark Lord extremely happy; he could carefully develop a solid plan for his return to the Wizarding world.

Severus took another sip from his drink; he was exhausted from his duty as spy for the Order. It took all his energy to keep up the façade to the Dark Lord that he was still a true follower. The amount of energy needed to maintain Occlumency shields, remember all of his cover stories, keep all of facial expressions and body language true to his role, and of course trying not worry about Hermione. All of these things left him drained of all energy. He hated to admit it, but he was extremely worried for Hermione's safety. The Dark Lord hated muggle borns, not to mention she was one of Potter's closest friends. These things put her at high risk. He tried several times during their sessions over the summer to stress the importance of being on guard at all times. She would nod her head and continue spouting off her life story. Severus worried that she was not taking this threat seriously.

It had been ten years to the day that he first met Miss Hermione Granger. Ten years ago she came to him as a small child and shared her first magic experience with him. Severus could not believe ten years had gone by so quickly. He remembered their first session together and afterwards how he threw a fit about being this muggle girl's guardian. A lot had changed since then, he still threw a fit every now and then about being her guardian, especially when she hugged him, sat on his lap, and talked about the dunderhead duo. Overall he found Hermione to be extremely intelligent for such a young witch. She enjoyed sharing complex magic theories with him during their sessions. Hermione's interpretations and understanding of such advanced magic was truly phenomenal. He remembered as a young child Hermione pushed the limits of her resources to try and understand her magic abilities and still to this day she contitued that pursuit.

Severus would have never guessed that the small child he met 10years ago would turn into such a beauty. It was hard for him not think of her appearance since the Yule Ball. Several times he would scold himself, but in the end the thoughts gave him some peace. She reminded him of Lily in so many ways. True their physical appearance was much different, but in some ways they were very similar. Lily of course had long, poker straight auburn hair, while Hermione's was on most days a curly mess of deep chestnut brown. Lily had the vivid green eyes while Hermione had deep brown. So deep that Severus could, if given the chance, easily fall helplessly into them. Their figures were about the same, though Hermione had more curves than Lily. Lily maintained a very boyish figure, with only slight curves, while Hermione was defiantly showing signs of soft knock out curves. Both witches showed an uncanny ability for their magical craft, especially since they both were muggle born. It was truly a sight to watch either witch perform a spell with greater ease than most pure blood wizards.

How could two muggle born witches consume so much of his private thoughts? Severus pondered. He had hoped Hermione's fate would be different than Lily's. No matter what, he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. Dumbledore had been meeting with Severus to iron out their plan for the future. Severus knew what was in store for both wizards in the future. It looked very bleak, but he knew they had to stick with the plan in order to save the Wizarding world, most of all his charge.

He looked down at his emptied glass of fire whiskey and decided it was time to get some much needed sleep. In a few days the summer holiday would be over and it would be time to return to teaching. Already the summer had provided much excitement, Potter was summoned for trial (unfortunately was found not guilty and would be returning to Hogwarts) and Jane Umbridge would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This was not a good sign, the Ministry interfering with classes at Hogwarts. No doubt this would be a stressful year. But those things could wait till morning, now the weary potions professor laid down and tried to catch some much needed rest.

Hermione was ready to leave Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. It was dark, musty, and seemed to hold on to dark memories. The Order of the Phoenix met there and she was not allowed to know what was going on, this irritated her to no end. Harry was still cross with both her and Ron for not writing all summer. She tried to explain to Harry that Dumbledore did not want them to write to him. But he blew her off and stormed out of the room. Hermione thought this an odd request from the headmaster. What was he hiding? He must know something about Harry and possibly some kind of link with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hermione wished she could share these thoughts with Harry; so far the only person she could bounce ideas off of was her Guardian.

Today marked the ten year anniversary of the first time she met with her Guardian. Ten years ago she preformed her first magic. Her Guardian had be with her ever since. Hermione loved that she had someone who she could be completely open and honest with. Someone who listened to her rant and rave when upset, and when overjoyed and bubbly. She felt closer to him than any of her friends. Harry was a great friend, just like a brother to her, but with the rise of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it was hard to talk to him. He was angry all the time. Of course one would be if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in your mind all the time. Ron was a different story. Hermione had feelings for him, but he was clueless to it. He rarely saw her for anything but a walking book. This upset her greatly.

Her Guardian was someone who listened, who was always there for her when she needed guidance. It was odd, she really did not know much about her guardian except that he was male, older than she was, and worked with his hands. Aside from that she did know anything else about him. Maybe she should ask him some questions about him, like his name for starters. _You will find out these answers when the time is right._ The Old Magic entered her thought process. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued packing.

The new school term began just as it had every year before. Students were sorted and everyone was introduced to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge. Already she was shaking things up by becoming the High Inquisitor. She was making her way around to observe each class being taught at Hogwarts. Once inside the class she would interrupt the lesson by asking students or the professor a series of questions. Then scribble her notes, give a fake smile, and walk away. Hermione was sick and tired of Dolores Umbridge and how she was handling her class.

"Guardian I don't like the way Professor Umbridge is teaching her class. She believes a theory based lesson is enough. There is no practice in her class at all! She is ridiculous! If reading theories was enough we all would be the spectacular witches and wizards! BUT ITS NOT! It is not enough to read the theory, especially when dealing with the Dark Arts!", Hermione continued on her rant about Professor Umbridge. Her face was flushed a deep red color that spread from her cheeks down her neck as well. Hermione's curly hair moved with her as she furiously shook her head and waved her arms about as she was expressing her concerns.

All the while she paced the floor in front of Severus. Last year this would have annoyed him terribly, but now with the rise of the Dark Lord Severus found the scene before him comforting. He was pleased to see that Hermione was not going to sit back and do as she was told from Umbridge. Not to mention Severus found her passion about the topic rather appealing. The way she looked, the color in her face, her eyes lit up with the fire of defiance and determination, and that she was beginning to take his warning seriously all made Severus confident she would be on guard. Severus enjoyed watching Hermione talk passionately about things.

"I know what I must do. If SHE is not going to teach me, I will find someone who can", she said with a determined looked. Then her eyes lit up as inspiration suddenly hit. "I know who can teach me! It may take some persuading and I may have to endure his fowl mood when I bring it up. OH! It would be perfect! He can teach me and maybe others as well. I mean he has done all this before in real life, not just the classroom. So not only would I be able to actually learn this stuff, but it would help him out as well! IT'S PERFECT!!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Guardian, you are a life saver! Thank you for listening to me! I know I will not fail my OWLS! What would I do with out you?" She exclaimed as she hugged her guardian before leaving their session. "Who are you going to ask?" Severus questioned as she began fading away. "Harry Potter"

HARRY POTTER!! WHAT?! That dunderhead Potter teaching Hermione how to defend herself against the dark arts?! He could end up killing her by mistake! I need to call her back and try and reason with her. He is not safe! All his experience with the Dark Lord he won due to dumb luck! Severus was now the one up pacing the floor and running his pale hands through his long dark hair. _Hermione will be fine. You will not interfere with her choice. He is the one who must teach them. Hermione will continue to need your guidance in the very near future. A test will be placed upon you soon._

Great dunderhead Potter is going to teach about how to Defend Against the Dark Arts, what next home making skills taught by Professor Snape? UG! Severus rubbed his forehead. This news was far from comforting to him. What test? He would have to be on guard more often to make sure Hermione stays safe. Right now all Severus wanted to do was get a decent nights rest.

Over the next few days Severus made sure to pay extra attention to Hermione and the dunderhead Potter. He knew the day she asked him to be a secret DA tutor. Potter spent the next few days avoiding her and Ron like the plague. Eventually he warmed up to the idea. During a Saturday lunch Severus noticed several other students following Hermione and Potter around. Then suddenly Severus had an idea. He went back to his private room and sat down in his favorite chair. Somewhere Severus got the idea to try and to hear what was going on with Hermione. He needed to make sure the things she was learning would benefit her, not hurt her later on when she would need them. As he relaxed he began thinking of Hermione, not to summon her but to see her. Soon he was walking beside Hermione in the castle hallways. They were moving at a quick pace. Soon she stopped and began pacing in front of a wall back and forth three times. Next a door appeared and together they walked in.

Severus could not believe what he saw next. The room was set up with everything one would need to learn and practice any defensive spells. There were cushions on the floor, defensive books on the shelves, practice dummies, mirrors, and in the middle of it all Potter teaching a group of students how to disarm an attacker. Hermione smiled at the sigh of her best friend enjoying his new responsibly. Quickly Hermione moved to the group Harry was teaching. "Today they would be practicing a simple but effective disarming spell, Expelliarmus." Some students rolled their eyes at this but Harry quickly spoke up and said how he used it against Voldemort in the graveyard. Everyone became very quite very quickly. Everyone paired up with a partner to begin practicing how to disarm each other.

Hermione and Ron paired up. "Don't worry I will go easy on you", Ron said with a smirk. Severus could see by the look on her face that Hermione did not find his remark amusing. _This could be interesting_. Severus thought to himself. Hermione backed up a few paces and stood in a ready stance waiting for Ron to make any move. Before he could even get a word out Hermione hit him with a hard **Expelliarmus. **It hit him so hard he flew back, hit the wall, and his wand went flying out of his hand. Now it was Hermione's turn to give Ron a smirk of satisfaction. Severus smiled to himself. Hermione was a witch not to mess with. She was out to prove to everyone that she was more than just a bookworm. Ron tried several different times to disarm Hermione but was unable to do so during this meeting.

Harry began wrapping up the meeting when Severus suddenly felt his left arm begin to burn. _Not now! _Severus thought as he grabbed his arm. When he looked up he saw Hermione grab her arm as well. "Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked as he rubbed her arm. "Yeah I must have bruised it during practice today." She said with a small smile. Severus growled to himself he did not have time to think about Potter touching his charge or the fact that his charge felt something as he was being summoned by the Dark Lord. He had to get to the Dark Lord before he became angry.

Hermione carefully walked out the Room of Requirement with Harry still rubbing her arm. She had been feeling a tingling sensation more often in her left arm. _I wonder what this means. It all started the day the Dark Lord returned from the dead. I must do some research on this. Harry can not know about this. It is bad enough Harry is connected with the Dark Lord mentally; if he found out I was connected some way he would lose it! _Things were going much better now that Harry agreed to be the DA teacher. His mood had lightened a bit and he became more interested in his friends once again. Harry was still plagued with dreams from the Voldemort. At least he had the DA meetings as an outlet.

Between DA meetings, studying for the OWLS, and regular class work the school year began flying by. Things can to a screeching halt right before the holiday break. Harry awoke screaming that Mr. Weasley was badly hurt. In the middle of the night Harry, the Weasley children, and Hermione were escorted by Professor Snape the 12 Grimmuald place. As luck would have it Harry saved Mr. Weasley's life. Everyone at Grimmuald place was in a celebratory mood, all except Severus of course. Dumbledore informed him that he would be giving Harry Occlumency lessons upon returning to Hogwarts. _Great because spending most of my time with the Dark Lord is not enough, now I have to spend every other minute with the dunderhead Potter!_ Severus growled to himself.

Late New Years Eve, Severus found himself sitting in the Black family library alone with a glass of fine elf made wine, a gift from Dumbledore. He shook his head as he stared at the bottle. Dumbledore was the only person who wished him a happy holiday and gave him a gift. Even though Severus would never say it, those small things meant a lot to him. On her way back to her room Hermione paused at the library door. Not many people ever went in there. _Who could be in there now?_ She wondered to herself. Hermione paused in the doorway to discover the Potion's professor sitting alone with a bottle of wine. She was not sure what made her do it, but she walked into the library and sat down in the chair next to the Potion's professor.

"Miss Granger I was enjoying a quiet moment alone. Shouldn't you be off celebrating with everyone else?" he said in an annoyed tone. "I was on my way to bed and saw the library door open. Not many people come in here." She replied. "So in true Gryffindor fashion you felt the need to put your nose where it does not belong." "No I just thought it would be nice to wish you a Happy New Year. You know not everyone has a hidden motive. Sometimes people just want to be nice to others." She replied quickly with a smile.

Severus stared at his charge considering her latest statement. He knew most people always had alerter motives, but he knew her and she meant what she said. Severus stood up and grabbed another glass. He poured some of the elf made wine and handed her the glass. "A toast to the New Year" he said as she accepted the glass. Hermione could not believe what was happening. _Now is not the time to think about it. Just go with it_, a mysterious inner voice told her. She took the extra glass and clinked it against Severus'. "To the New Year" she said softly her deep brown eyes never leaving his endless dark ones. Together they sipped the wine in a comfortable silence.

Downstairs an old grandfather clock began to bong to announce the arrival of midnight and the New Year. _**Bong**_ Both stood up and set their empty glasses on the table. _**Bong**_ "Have a relaxing rest of holiday break." She said timidly. _**Bong**_ Without realizing it the Guardian and his charged moved closer together. _**Bong**_ "Thank you for the holiday cheers Miss Granger". _**Bong**_ "Miss Granger I would like to share a New Years tradition with you" _**Bong**_Soon the two were facing each other so closely Severus could feel Hermione's racing heart beat. _**Bong**_ He looked down at his charge _I can't believe I'm doing this. She is a child, my student, my charge._ _**Bong**_ Inside his thoughts the Old Magic chimed in with a message. _**Bong**_ _She is more than that to you_. _**Bong**_Severus grasped her shoulders and moved even closer. _**Bong**_ "Happy New Year Hermione" As he leaned in to place a simple New Years kiss he felt an unwelcome pain in his left arm.

Quickly he with drew from and appropriated away leaving Hermione by herself. _Why did this have to happen now?_ He shouted to himself. Hermione stood stunned. _What had just happened? Professor Snape almost kissed me? It has to be the wine. It just has to be._ Her heart was racing at the thought of a kiss from her potions professor. Hermione was to busy reflecting on the almost New Years Kiss from Professor Snape to realize her arm was tingling.


	8. Chapter 8 Year 5 Part 2

I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story

**I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!**

"Mione, where are you?" a voice called from the hallway. Ron turned the corner and found Hermione sitting in the Black family library alone. "Of course in the library even on New Years Eve. Happy New Year Mione." He said as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Happy New Year Ron" she replied. "Are you alright?" Ron inquired. "Yes yes I'm fine it's just warm in here" Hermione quickly replied. _Yeah it's warm in but for another reason you really don't want to know. _She thought to herself as she walked out of the library with Ron. Her arm was still tingling but she thought this was due to the events that just took place and the wine.

Together both friends walked towards their bedrooms and wished each other a good night. Normally Hermione would be ecstatic Ron was walking her to her door for the night, as she still had a crush on him. But tonight was different, and now she wondered if she really felt real true feeling for him. Hermione closed the door quietly since Ginny was already asleep. Quickly she changed into her pjs and settled into bed. But sleep would not come easy tonight. Her thoughts ran over and over the events that had just occurred this night. _What made her go into that library tonight? She had every intention of walking up stairs and getting ready for bed. What made her accept the wine from her potions professor? Why did she drink it? The wine has to be the reasoning behind why she was going to let Professor Snape get that close to her. Of course it made sense. She never drank before, except the occasional sip on holidays. Tonight she had a whole glass of elf made wine, which is much stronger than any muggle made wine. So not having much of an alcohol tolerance of course hindered her judgment. Yes this was a very logical explanation to why she did not leave the library when the clock began to bong out midnight._ With the situation logically thought out in her head Hermione felt relaxed enough to attempt to catch some sleep.

Lying in bed, Severus thought of the nights events. The Dark Lord has realized the connection between himself and Potter. He questioned Severus on Potter's abilities and actions at Hogwarts. Carefully listening to every detail Severus could provide. Severus informed the Dark Lord that Potter's abilities were based more on luck rather than actual skill. He was a true annoying Gryffindor by following emotions rather than logic. This made the Dark Lord very happy and Severus was able to leave without any torment this time.

His torment tonight revolved around his charge. That moment in the library he had every intention of kissing her right then and there. He seemed to have lost all logical thought; all he wanted to do was hold her close and kiss her. It was if he forgot who he was and who she was. As if the world completely changed and they were just two people attracted to each other for a moment in time. That moment she did not seem like a student or a child of 15. Wait a minute! This was wrong! He can not be thinking such things. How could this child make him feel things he had not felt since Lily? He would have to make sure he was not left alone with her again. Between the elf wine and the "magic" of New Years Eve his judgment became severely impaired.

The next day everyone left Grimmuald Place and head back to Hogwarts. The trio needed to prepare for their OWLS, which were within a few weeks. Hermione already had study schedules made up for all three of them. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes and took the pieces of parchment from her. Once back at the castle Harry was summoned for an Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape. He groaned and thought how can this day get any worse? Hermione chimed in "Harry you should be taking full advantage of this! Professor Snape is a very talented Occlumentists! You may need this to survive against the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Hermione did not understand why Harry was not excited about these extra sessions. She would kill for extra attention like this. He was learning and practicing things that were not even taught at Hogwarts! Not to mention working with such a brilliant mind such as Professor Snape. Yes he was a difficult teacher, but he expected only the best. Therefore his students were well prepared after leaving his class.

Severus groaned as he slammed the door shut to his private chambers. Dumbledore has order him to teach stupid Potter how to block the Dark Lord's advance into his mind. Potter, no surprise, was not able to block out Severus advances very well. What pushed Severus over the edge was that Potter disobeyed his order to block only and began attacking him by entering his mind. Caught completely off guard Severus was not able to block everything from Potter's view. Potter witnessed one of Severus' worse memories. James Potter and company tormenting him on the grounds of Hogwarts, and Lily standing by watching it all happen. She tried to stop it, but arrogant James would not stop until he had his fun. Afterwards Severus was so upset and embarrassed he yelled at Lily as she tried to comfort him. He called her a mudblood and at that point lost her forever.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to remember the pain he saw in her eyes after he said it. How hurt he made his friend, the first love he ever had. He cringed at the memory of his hateful words. Who knew words could hurt more than an unforgiveable curse? That was one of the worst days in his life. The day he lost Lily's friendship and possible love forever; all because James and company loved to torment him. He hated all of them James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and now Harry Potter. He was just as bad as his father; arrogant, breaking the rules to fit his personal needs, and strutting around like he owned Hogwarts. It was not long after this incident that Severus took the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord then killed his previous Lily years later.

Now Severus realized he was in a similar situation with Hermione. If the Dark Lord knew about the Guardianship he would expect Severus to use it to either manipulate or murder Hermione. He had to be careful, keep all his emotions and shields up at all times. Severus was not sure if he could live through another lose as big as Lily's. He could feel his chest tighten at the thought. This made him more determined than ever to protect Hermione no matter what. Pushing aside the personal feeling he was developing for her, she was to important to the wizard world and to let all her talents to die with her if something happened he could not even finish the thought. Severus lifted his head up more determined than ever to guide her and keep her safe.

The DA meetings continued once again after the holiday break. Harry pushed his "students" to their limits. Finally he decided it was time to teach them how to produce a patronus charm. Everyone was immensely excited about this lesson. Hermione in particular; she had been reading up on the spell before hand, she felt the need to be prepared so that she could make the most out of the practice time. "Think of your happiest memory, hold on to it firmly in your mind, and say Expecto Patronus!" Harry announced. Hermione took her stance and began thinking of her memory.

Meanwhile Severus stood by watching this lesson take place. He could not believe this bunch of misfits, minus Hermione, were going to produce a Patronus charm. Severus was amazed Potter could even produce one, no surprise that his patronus was a stag. _Could he get any cheesier?_ He watched on and listened to Hermione's thoughts as she tried to find a strong a happy memory. Finally, she thought of one, held on to it and shouted the spell. Soon a slivery shape began to slide out of the tip of her wand. Severus watched in aw as a River Otter appeared and began gliding through the air around Hermione. He watched with great pride as she maintained the patronus and made it glide around the classroom. Severus felt a great sense of pride when he discovered her happy thought was the first Guardian session they had together. Hermione continued to practice summoning her patronus and controlling it once summoned. She was truly an extraordinary witch.

That night Hermione sat on her Guardian's lap and shared her accomplishment with him. Chatting not stop about the things she read about patronus charms, how one summons them, and what she was able to make her patronus do. She was extremely excited and happy to share all of this information with him. Like always Severus sat in silence and listened to her every word. No longer did he view these sessions as annoying, but instead as a peaceful place where he could relax and enjoy her company. Of course he still wished she would sit beside him instead of on his lap every time. Soon the short session was over. Now it was time to return to reality.

The time had finally arrived for 5th years to take their OWLS. Hermione of course, was well prepare and totally convinced at the same time that she was not prepared, for the exams. The exams were spread over several days. Hermione would study up until the last minute for each exam, take the exam, and run to study for the next one. She had spent the last few weeks stressing about the exams. Several sessions with her Guardian were spent on trying to calm and reassure Hermione she was prepared for the exams. The downside to have a brilliant witch as a charge was that she worried constantly about not being prepared enough!

On the last day of exams after the History of Magic exam, things began to happen at an alarming rate. Harry ran out saying Sirius was being held by the Voldemort in the same place he dreamed about. He had to get there to save him and now! Hermione quickly grabbed onto Harry and tried to get him to calm down for a minute. _He can not just go flying off to the Department of Ministry by himself or with out a plan. Besides this could be a trap._ She thought these things to herself.

"Harry wait! Let's try and talk to Sirius! We can use Umbridge's fire to floo Sirius at Grimmuld Place." Hermione said urgently. Umbridge had over thrown Dumbledore as headmaster. Claiming he formed the DA, Dumbledore's Army, in order to over throw the Ministry, which was completely false. Now she had control over everything at Hogwarts. The only place not being watched would be her own personal floo access point in her office. A plan was devised by the Weasely twins to allow Harry a few precious moments using the floo access. Quickly ,under the invisibility cloak, Hermione, Ron, and Harry ran up to Umbridge's office and waited for the diversion to begin. Soon Umbridge flew out of her office swearing under breath about how she hated children. The trio ran into the office and floo Grimmuld Place. Kreacher answered the floo and said Sirius was not there. That was all Harry needed to know. He stood up and began heading towards the door when he ran into Dolores Umbridge herself. "You were trying to contact him? Weren't you?" she hissed.

She threw Harry into the nearest chair and called for Professor Snape to come to her office immediately. Once he arrived, Professor Umbridge demanded veritaserum to find out who Harry was trying to communicate with. "You have used my entire supply of veritaserum to try and find out about the DA. It will take several days to brew some more." He replied coldly. _Why is Hermione here with Umbridge? Something is wrong here I can feel it. _ Severus noticed that Hermione looked as if she was planning something. She held a very determined look upon her face. Her eyes were dark, her lips pulled into a thin line, and her hands were held in tight fists at her side. Severus realized he had seen her look this determined before when she sent Ron flying threw the air during DA practice. Umbridge would be in for a ride this was for sure.

As he was leaving, Harry shouted out "They have Snuffles in the place than is hidden." Severus paused and thought about what Potter said. Umbridge questioned the statement. "What is he talking about?" "I have no idea" Severus replied. Quickly he went to his private chambers and flooed over to the headquarters. Obviously Potter thought something was wrong with Black. When he arrived he found Black and then he quickly summoned the other members of the Order. The Dark Lord's plans were set into motion by the ever irrational, dunderhead, overly emotional Potter.

Meanwhile Hermione jumped into to try and save Harry from being hit with the Cruciatus curse from Umbridge. "Harry we have to tell her! We can't hide it any more!" she cried out. "What are you hiding? The weapon?" Umbridge shouted. "Yyyyyess" Hermione cried. "Dumbledore wanted us to keep it a secret, but I can't do it any more!" Hermione stepped forward and offered to show Professor Umbridge were the weapon was hidden.

Hermione and Harry lead Umbridge out into the Forbidden Forest to where Grawp was being kept. _I hope this works. It has to work. _Hermione thought to herself as she trudged on further into the forest. Soon the trio of Hermione, Harry and Umbridge stopped in the middle of the forest. The place were Grawp had been was empty, the only thing left was a sadly worn piece of robe. As Umbridge bent over to examine it she began shouting at Hermione and Harry. "I really hate children! You drug me out here as a trick! There is nothing here, is there?" She pointed her wand at Hermione as if to place a curse upon her when things drastically changed. The situation escalated quickly between the centaurs attacking Umbridge and Grawp appearing and then running away. Hermione and Harry ran back towards the castle and were met on the grounds by Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron. Luna suggested they ride the Thestrals to get to the Ministry. Hermione groaned to herself. _I hate to fly, why do we always have to fly?_ The groups of teenagers each got on the back of a Thestral and were off to save Sirius.

Once inside the Ministry Harry lead the group down to the Department of Mysteries. The group ran through several doors, through rooms that spun, and finally down a long storage room which held several different shaped orbs. Each orb was labeled with someone's name. Hermione had a very bad feeling about it. _This may be a trap, I wish Harry would slow down and thing about things before running off. Guardian, I don't know if you can hear me, but I may need your help. Something does not feel right._ Then as if on cue Death Eaters appeared and surrounded the group of teenagers. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and began demanding Harry turn over the prophecy.

Back at the headquarters Severus heard Hermione's plea for help. He grabbed his head and looked over at the headmaster. Dumbledore looked back over at Severus and said "Go. Make sure you are well hidden beneath your robes. Take your mask in case, but do not let her see that mask. Severus, please be careful!" Severus nodded his head and quickly appropriated back to his personal quarters to gather his Death Eater robes and mask. He hated this mask; it represented so much pain and evil. The mask itself was silver with black snake like scale markings that circled the perimeter of the mask. Around the eye openings were black claw marks, making it look as if an angry animal had attached the eyes of this person. The mouth was sealed shut with a snake like tongue design escaping from it. Today it awful mask may save Hermione's life. As soon as he was dressed he paused as he caught his image in the mirror. He shuddered at the thought of the terror his appearance has given victims in the past. Now he hoped this appearance would strike fear into those trying to harm his charge. Not wanting to waste any more time he appropriated to the Ministry office.

Once inside he saw chaos running through out the halls of the Ministry. Death Eaters were chasing teenagers everywhere! Glass shards were flying through the air, smoke filled the rooms, and broken items were strewn all around the place. Spells were being shouted and sparks flew from wands as the caster ran the opposite way. Death Eaters were flying around the Ministry in a black flurry. Out of the corner of his eye Severus found Hermione as she ran from a Death Eater. Severus knew this Death Eater Antonin would torture her then kill her; all just because she was muggle born. Severus quickly pulled his hood over his head and put on his mask. As fast as he could fly, he swooped down and grabbed Hermione. Antonin knew better than to challenge Severus, he knew his place and what the Dark Lord would do to him if he interfered with Severus Snape's mission.

Hermione was in pure panic she was in the fight for her life and all her friends' lives as well. She ran through the hallways of the Ministry shouting all the counter curses and defensive spells she could think of. Hermione could feel the Adrenaline rushing through her body. She knew she was hurt somewhere but right now she could not feel any pain. Hermione had lost sight of everyone else. Ron had been right beside her and now she had no idea where he was. _Please let him be alright_. She silently thought to herself. Now all of sudden she was grabbed by someone and flying through the Ministry.

She tried to struggle to get away from the unknown person. He was clothed in a large black robe and she could only imagine it was another Death Eater. Suddenly a familiar voice entered her thoughts. _Calm down. You are safe. When I put you down you need to stay there. Do not go and try and find your friends. They are receiving help now as we speak. _She turned her head to see none other than her Guardian holding on to her. "Guardian you heard me!" she said before passing out. Severus delivered her to Madam Pomfrey and headed back to the fight. He was extremely relived to have found Hermione when he did. Now he would know she would safe. He would have to quickly come up with a cover story for the Dark Lord as to why she escaped him. This was going to be a long night.

By the end of the night everyone knew the Dark Lord was back for real, several students were injured but nothing serious, and the Dark Lord was extremely angry. The prophecy was smashed during the battle and Lucius was sent to Azkaban. The Dark Lord took out his anger on all his Death Eaters. Severus finally made it back to his quarters in the early morning hours covered from head to toe in bruises, blood, and sweat. It had been a long night. Now all he wanted to do was seek solace in his private chambers. Thankfully the school year was over, so he did not have to worry about teaching class later on.

As soon as he cleaned himself up and relaxed on his bed, he summoned Hermione. He needed to talk to her before she went away for the summer holiday. Slowly the familiar world of white appeared and Severus the Guardian sat down and waited for her to appear. Soon an outline of Hermione began to appear. She approached her Guardian with tears in her eyes and sat down in her usual place on his lap. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was upset at the night's events. Not only had she and her friends been in the fight of their lives, but they also lost a dear friend. Sirius was killed by his deranged cousin Bellatrix.

She sat curled up in his lap and cried. Hermione let lose everything, she cried for her friends, for Harry's pain, for her own physical pain, and for pure exhaustion. Everything hurt within herself. Sirius was dead; she battled actual Death Eaters, and now was safe with her Guardian. He had heard her cries for help and was there for her. Now as she sat in his lap she did not feel the need to talk, but to just sit and enjoy the safe feeling.

"Thank you for your help Guardian. I could not have made it out of there without you." She said between sobs. "You were doing just fine by yourself. You are a talented witch Hermione. Never forget that. You can take very good care of yourself." He replied and tightened his embrace around her. It felt good to hold onto Hermione, it felt good to know he was needed for more than spy information, and it felt good to be wanted. Hermione cried herself to sleep. Once asleep Severus placed a small kiss on the top of her head; after receiving the kiss Hermione muttered in her sleep, "Good night Guardian".

He smiled to himself as Hermione's shape disappeared into the white world. Severus knew now that the future was going to be even hard for the both of them. Whatever the future held Severus knew they could survive it together.

** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I will be trying to add chapters faster over the summer. Thank you all for your patients and waiting for updates. The story is getting better the more I write. Soon we will be out of the original books and the rest of the story can begin. Right now I am just trying to fill in something JK did not include. Also I want to apologize if I bounce between movie and the books. Sometimes the movie situations are easier to write about then the extremely detailed book version. I love everyone's comments and reviews! I want to share some of my favorite reviews with you. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot!**

"Another great chapter. I can't believe that Hermione was that close to discovering who her guardian is. I hope that Severus will try again sometime to kiss her, since he got summoned. I look forward to reading more."

"the end wow god i wow ive been waiting for a update for awhile and wow headbanger  
gosh i use wow to much"

"I was excited to get the email that said this story had been updated today. I have to admit the end of the latest chapter was very evil. Will she be finding out who her guardian is anytime soon? How often are you planning on updating? I can't wait for the next part!"

"wow thats cute... jkr should have had severus dance with hermione (doesnt know really and decides to read the fourth one again) anyways... its great so far i love it update soon please"

"Jumps up and down- YEAH YEAH YEAH! I love it! I now just offically love that Hermione felt a tingle on her arm when Severus was hurt by Voldy. I cannot wait for more."

"I absolutely love this story! The idea is so compleetly diferent to all the others I have come accross that I was just compelled to reads it and I am glad I did! I can't wait to read what happens next! My facorite re-acuring line is the last one in this chapter! Please up-date again soon because I Cant wait to see what happens at the ball with snape!"


	9. Chapter 9 Year 6 Part 1

I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story

**I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!**

"**YOU ALL FAILED ME! CRUCIO**!" a hissing cold voice bellowed. As soon as the words left his mouth, a red light shot out of his wand and hit everyone located in the room. The crowd fell to the floor, some moaning and screaming in pain, while one fell silent under the curse. This is not to say it was not painful, just expected. Severus knew this was coming after the failed mission at the Ministry of Magic. Several high ranking Death Eaters were arrested and sent to Azkaban prison, among them Lucius Malfoy. Now his family was paying the price for his failure. Draco took the Dark Lord's mark and was already given an impossible mission.

As Severus lay on the cold stone floor waiting for the curse to be lifted, he looked over towards the newest Death Eater. His normal pale complexion looked almost transparent under the curse. _You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into_. Severus thought to himself. The Dark Lord was extremely angry and therefore prolonging the Cruciatus Curse longer than usual to express his disappointment. Severus grit his teeth together, trying not to make a sound while under the curse. He knew the importance of appearing strong in front of the Dark Lord. That is what helped to keep him alive all these years.

Finally the curse was lifted and The Dark Lord summoned Severus to his side. "Yes my Lord?" Severus questioned in strong voice as he bowed in front of the Dark Lord. "Severus, you need to keep a very close eye on Dumbledore this year. He is up to something. I know you have always been loyal to me. Sadly you could not hold onto Harry Potter's Mudblood long enough to bring her to me. What a fine way to get to Harry Potter. Imagine having him watch as I tortured his dear Mudblood and then kill her right in front of him." The Dark Lord's eyes began to glow a deep red at the vivid thought of torment. "My apologies My Lord, I underestimated the Order members" Severus said. "Don't let that mistake happen again. Crucio!" Severus once again found himself face first into the cold stone floor in pain. Squeezing his eyes shut he took the curse once again. Somehow this time around the curse was a bit more bearable. If Severus did not know any better he had someone watching over him. He could not explain it, but he felt it. For a movement Severus looked up and could have sworn he saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. A pair of familiar brown eyes filled with concern and pain. _No it can't be!_

Hermione shot up in bed. Once again the nightmare came to her. She was in a dark cold room, full of people in long dark robes. Their hoods counseled their identities. **CRUCIO!** Was yelled and everyone fell to the floor in pain, everyone expect Hermione. Instead she was drawn towards a certain figure lying on the cold stone floor. When the curse was finally lifted that person was summoned by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That figure appeared to be a man, a man with a slim build and pale skin tone. All she could see was his slim pale hand as he bowed before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The mysterious man talked with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for a few moments before falling to the floor under the Cruciatus curse. Hermione could feel the pain vibrate through her body and for a moment she felt the mysterious man's emotions. He needed to protect someone, someone he cared very deeply for. This emotion was the only thing keeping him from screaming out in pain. As she watched the scene before her, she felt sorry for the man. For a moment the man lifted his eyes towards her. She could not make out any facial features, just his endless dark eyes. For a moment before the dream ended Hermione and her mysterious man stared at each other. Hermione felt as if she knew this person, but did not understand how. Then she suddenly awoke from the dream.

These nightmares began happening more often as the school year drew closer. Quickly Hermione pulled out her muggle notebook and jotted down everything she could remember about this latest dream. One thing she began to notice was the mysterious man she was constantly being drawn towards. This man did not seem like the others. It was as if he was forced to be in the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in order to protect someone he cared about. Hermione did not know why she thought this of her mysterious man, but it was if her intuition knew this about the man. She was never one to second guess her intuition; it has always helped her in the past.

_Could this crowd be a group of Death Eaters?_ Hermione thought to herself as she paused in her writing tapping her muggle pen to her mouth. _Of course He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be upset about their failure at the Ministry. But who was this Death Eater she was drawn towards? He seemed to carry so much responsibility_. Hermione wanted to reach out and try and protect him. _But why? Why am I drawn towards this man? Not just any man but a Death Eater at that!_ Obviously this member was unique. This could explain why her left arm tingled every now and then. It has to been when he is summoned by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hermione continued to furiously write down the details and her personal thoughts. When she finished she put everything away and drifted off to sleep once again.

Severus finally made it back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was waiting for him to return. Quickly Dumbledore muttered a few healing spells and helped Severus to the nearest chair. "Its done." Severus said. Dumbledore's eyes began to well up for a moment and then he nodded his head. "Our plan has been set into motion. It can not be stopped now." Severus said nothing but nodded his head in reluctant agreement. The war had truly begun and would be over when the Dark Lord was truly dead.

"Severus, have you taken your potion today?" Severus shook his head as Dumbledore handed him a small vile. "Its very important you take this everyday. Make sure you increase the potency as scheduled." Severus drank the contents down quickly. "Severus have you been a Guardian to Miss Granger lately?"

"Not since after the end of the school year. It has not been wise to met due to the amount of summoning the Dark Lord has required. I will not put her at risk."

"My boy things are dark now and about to get darker before this is all over. Please remember the light will come. Old Magic works with people for a reason. Where ever it leads you promise me you will follow." All Severus could do was nod his head. "Rest my friend. We will talk again soon." He patted Severus on his shoulder and began to leave the room. Dumbledore paused for a moment to look upon his troubled friend. So much was in his hands, and his alone. The immediate future would be extremely difficult for Severus, but Dumbledore smiled to himself. He knew what was in store after all the pain was finished. He only hoped Severus would see the signs and know to follow them. He then left Severus alone in his private chambers to try and gain some time to relax.

Time at the Burrow flew by, between getting ready to leave for Hogwarts and planning Bill and Fleur's wedding the next thing the trio knew it was time to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was thrilled; both she and Ron were chosen as prefects this year. Harry had been chosen has Quidditch captain, so all three had something to celebrate. The night before leaving the Burrow Hermione decided to summon her Guardian. It had been a while since she last talked with him.

When he arrived she settled into her familiar yet comfortable position. "Hello Guardian, I have missed you over the summer holiday. It has been an interesting summer. I finally received my OWLS results. They are not to bad, they could have been better. I earned ten Os and one E. That E was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry received an O, of course. I must confess that E makes me nervous. I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers are obviously above an O in Dark Arts. How am I supposed to be prepared?

"Hermione your strength is in logic and well planning. You will need it later in the future. Be cautious at all times." her Guardian replied. "A bit of good news, Ron and I received prefect status this year." She beamed. Severus felt very proud of Hermione's accomplishments. Not only had she received ten Os but was also a prefect. He was a bit jealous at her excitement over Mr. Weasley's accomplishment. Hermione continued to rattle on about how excited she was about this new responsibility. All too soon their session ended and it was time to prepare for the new school year.

As the new school year began so did the drama. Severus felt a sense of satisfaction as he lead the broken nose, blood smeared faced Potter back to the Gryffindor table. Since the almighty Potter was on everyone's watch list, the members of the Order quickly realized when he did not exit the train to come back to Hogwarts. Clearly he was up to no good once again, only this time instead of getting away with it he met his match, Slytherin style. Severus did not have any doubts Draco was the one to break Potter's nose and then cover him up with his own invisibility cloak. Severus watched as "mother" Hermione quickly cleaned up Potter's face and quietly scolded him for being late. Everyone in the Great Hall watched the scene play out before them as if this was all a form entertainment. Severus glanced up at Dumbledore to see the headmaster roll his eyes at his former Potions Professor.

Finally Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and gave his welcome back speech to the entire school. Severus felt a lump in the back of his throat for he knew this would be the last welcome back speech Dumbledore would ever make. Looking out among the audience of ignorant students, no one realized the significance of this moment. Right now everything appeared to be normal, the school year was starting, the Hogwarts staff sat at the head table looking out at the student population wondering what the year would bring, students stared back with large amounts of curiosity, and for this moment everyone was safe. This was going to be a difficult year, not only because of the Dark Lord's official return to the magical community, but Severus had to continue on with the plan no matter what happened. In the end Severus had the feeling he would be the one left alone with burden to bear.

As the Headmaster was wrapping up his welcome back speech he introduced the students to their new Potions Professor, Professor Slughorn. Severus glanced over towards the Gryffindor Golden Trio; he was waiting to see their faces as Dumbledore announced that he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The trio stared at the head table in utter disbelief; their look did not disappoint Severus.

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins was about to start. Severus made sure, as he always had with his potions lessons, that each lesson was well thought out and organized. Internally Severus was torn about his new position. He was excited because now he could truly teach what he was passionate about. The Dark Arts were fascinating in what they could do to a person but also the ways to counter the attacks. Severus believed a true measure of how great a wizard's ability was not only their knowledge of the Dark Arts but also how to counter each one. A wizard needs to be ready at a movements notice to use all the theories and memorized spells in his arsenal to protect himself. The downside to his excitement over obtaining the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was that the Dark Lord was excited with the placement as well. He viewed this as a weak spot in Dumbledore's judgment and he expected Severus to use his position to acquire new recruits. He also expected Severus to mislead any who opposed the Dark Lord's position. The second downside to the Defense Against the Dark Arts was that this was part of Dumbledore's end plan. Severus knew he had to keep a close eye on Draco and the Golden Gryffindor Trio.

Severus shook his head to help clear his thoughts. Now he would enjoy humiliating the trio during the first lesson. Nonverbal spells were difficult to perform for most novice witches and wizards. This should provide some entertainment for him this day. Severus smirked to himself as students began filtering in to take their seats.

"Oh Guardian I have so much to share with you!" Hermione exclaimed as she made herself comfortable on her Guardian's lap. "Well of course today was the first day of classes. As I shared with you before Professor Snape is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Guardian, I thought he was a talented potions professor but that really is nothing compared to him being the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He is even more passionate about the subject. Today was the introduction of nonverbal spells. I was able to perform what was required for class, which he did not even recognize. I was the only one who could do it! Even his precious Slytherins could not do it during the first lesson. He is a tough Professor to please."

Severus grinned to himself about Hermione's detailed account of the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He deliberately did not praise her for her accomplishments in his class. Hermione preformed better when she had something to prove, something to really work for. He would never admit it to her, but he was very impressed with her performance in class today. Of course it really did not surprise him that she could perform the nonverbal spells, Hermione possessed a true understanding of magic theories. Not to mention a strong ability to concentrate at the task at hand.

"Well anyway Harry earned himself a detention with Professor Snape already this year. He, of course, lost his temper and began mouthing off to Professor Snape. I mean I understand they don't have a great relationship with each other. Both are carrying to much baggage to see the other's point of view. Harry is sick of appearing weak in front of Professor Snape due to his previous Occlumency lessons. Professor Snape has issues with Harry's father more than Harry himself. But what they don't see is that they are very similar when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Harry was teaching secret Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons last year he expressed the same thing as Professor Snape did today in class. Both said you have to be ready at a moments notice to defend yourself. Its more than just memorizing spells." Hermione paused, sighed to herself, and shook her head. "Both have experience with having to defend themselves against the Dark Arts. Instead of learning from one another they battle each other."

Severus watched Hermione. Inside his blood began to boil when she said he had something in common with Potter. But logic took over and eventual sided with Hermione's logic in some basic fashion. _This does not mean I have to let anyone else realize this fact. Potter still escapes most situations based on luck. __**You have your fair share of luck in the past Severus Snape**_**.** Severus groaned to himself and refocused his attention back on Hermione.

"Potions class was an experience. Professor Slughorn is an interesting man. I earned 20 points for Gryffindor for being able to recognize Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, and Amortentia. When I smelled the Amortentia I could smell freshly mowed grass, pieces of parchment, and well never mind." Hermione said quickly as her face began to flush a bright pink color. "Professor Slughorn was impressed with my knowledge, of course Professor Snape taught us well." Hermione smiled and her face remained flushed. "Oh and the best part! Professor Slughorn said my best friend is the best and brightest witch of our year, a quote from Harry. I was so surprised that Harry would say that! I mean sometimes I feel as if Harry and Ron ignore me because I harp on them to get their work done."

Severus looked at Hermione as she beamed with pride. _She always gets praise from all the other Hogwarts staff. She knows she is the best in her year. Why is she worked up over this stupid comment? __**The compliment comes from someone who is important in Hermione's life. Harry is one of her best friends, someone Hermione thought did not see her brilliance outside of the classroom. **_

"Next Professor Slughorn had us brew the Draught of the Living Death. The winner of the best brew could earn a small bottle of Felix Felicis. I, of course began the potion as our text book described. I was doing fine until I looked over at Harry. He was doing things differently than the text book's instructions. Would you believe it he won! How did he know exactly what to do? There were notes scribbled in the margins of the used text book Professor Slughorn gave him to use during class." Hermione stated with a look of total disgust.

Severus listened carefully to Hermione's story about Potter's sudden brilliance in potion making. _Notes written in the margins of the book? Potter successfully completing a potion? This had to be looked into._ "Hermione sometimes answers go beyond text books. It is something to have the text book knowledge, but you also need to truly understand the knowledge in order to use it." Severus said before Hermione faded off into the white mist. Hermione was an intelligent witch with vast amounts of knowledge, what she needed to do was get creative, fully embrace the knowledge and make it her own. Then she would truly be one of the most powerful witches he had ever known.

Outside on the Quidditch pitch the Gryffindor Captain and several want to be Quidditch players lined up for try outs. On the ground seated on a Gryffindor colored blanket, Hermione watched as Quidditch try outs commenced. On the outside she looked bored to tears but inside she was very interested. Overall the team seemed to be complied of most to of the same players as last year, though Harry had to deal with several silly girls throughout every year attempting to try out, just so they could get close to Harry.

Hermione had to admit Harry did grow up over the summer, he was taller and his shoulders a bit more filled out. As she looked over towards Ron she noticed his changes since the end of the school year as well. Ron had grown even taller now he was a good few inches above Hermione. His voice was deeper than the previous year and he now exhibited a more athletic build. Hermione could feel her face flush as she thought how more attractive Ron had become over the summer.

Hermione watched as Ron flew up to begin his tryout for the house team. Harry, the Gryffindor Captain, waited above on his broom to observe the tryout more closely. _I know he can do this; he just has to stay calm and stop worrying about everyone watching him._ Meanwhile on the ground, directly in front of Hermione, Cormac McLaggen began running his mouth about Ron and Ginny. "They are just trying to look good in front of everyone. Watch both of them make the team because they are best buddies with Harry. Oh come on Ginny is going easy on her brother!" That was the last straw. Hermione had heard enough, quickly and nonverbally she hit him with a Confounded Charm; feeling only slightly guilty

Hermione turned her attention back to the tryouts. He did it Ron made the team with 5 saved goals. "You were magnificent Ron!" Hermione beamed. Inside Hermione could feel her heart pounding and her face flush with excitement. This was a good way to start off the school year.

As the weeks drug on finally it was time for the first Hogsmead trip of the school year. Students were excited to finally leave the school grounds and socialize. It seemed no sooner had the students left then Filch cam running into Professor Snape's office holding a scarf with a look of utter terror on his face. Quickly he dropped it on the desk and said "Professor McGonagall said to bring this to you. She said it was cursed." He then quickly fled the room. Severus had no doubt it was a poorly executed plot from Draco. The necklace had been in Borgin and Burkes cursed section. Severus put his head in his hands. He knew what Draco was trying to do but now he was placing other innocent people in danger. Draco had been missing classes, not doing his homework, and looked horrible. Dark circles under his eyes, his normally perfect hair was a mess more often than not, and most notably he did not seem to care. He was clearly more worried about his mission than anything else. Severus contained the cursed necklace and head out of his office. He needed to find Draco quickly. He shook his head as he walked down the corridor.

** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Hopefully part 2 of the 6****th**** year will be up by Tuesday. (keep your fingers crossed!) Thank you all for your patients and waiting for updates. The story is getting better the more I write. I am excited about this chapter. Things between Hermione and Severus are becoming more interesting. Don't worry about Ron, that story line needs to work itself out. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!**

A side note, this story will incorporate all 7 years written by JK and then my own imaginary happenings. It will eventually detail what happens after the war, more into career choices of our main characters, and who ends up with whom. So please stay with me and find out what happens. If you have any questions please feel free to let me know and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10 Year 6 Part 2

I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story

**I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!**

Hermione marched up to her room on the brink of tears. As she rounded the corner to her room she could still hear the sounds of celebration rising up from the Gryffindor common room. Gryffindor beat Slytherin this afternoon in the annual house Quidditch game. By all normal accounts Hermione should be down in the common room celebrating with her fellow Gryffindors, it was always a big deal to beat their rivals from Slytherin. But that was not the tonight that was not the case for Hermione. Instead she was shutting herself off from the world in her room, to be alone. She slammed the door shut with all her might and threw herself on her well made bed. "Why does he act like this?" she cried to herself. "I have been practically drooling over him since the start of term. I mean I confessed that I wanted to take him to Slughorn's holiday party. OOOOOO! He frustrates me so!" she cried as she pounded her fist on bed. Hot tears began running down Hermione's face as she tried to sort out her thoughts and the events of the day. Deciding to make herself more comfortable Hermione kicked off her shoes and curled up on her bed to try and sort things out.

The events all began about 2 days ago; Ron was sulking about Slughorn's party and not being invited. Hermione had said she was thinking of asking him. Then this morning Hermione was sure she saw Harry dump something into Ron's drink before the Quidditch game. True to her nature Hermione said something; it was the responsible thing to do, inform Ron that there was something in his drink beside pumpkin juice. Maybe her tone had been a bit sharp when she said "Ron I am warning you not to drink that" but if Harry spiked that drink with Felix Felicis he would be breaking the rules. Of course in the end Harry did not put anything in Ron's drink, he just did it to make Ron get over his mental issues of being a poor player. Very clever actually of Harry to think of such a trick; he really knew how to play mind games to help Ron think more positively. What really hurt was Ron saying hurtful things after the Quidditch match. He implied that Hermione did not believe he could block all those goals. This is the farthest thing from the truth! What did she have to do to show him how she truly felt? Sky writing!? He truly was oblivious about these things. "Grrrr" Hermione growled to herself. Lying on the bed crying was not going to help her get over anything; she needed to get her mind off of the whole situation. Quickly she got off the bed, put her shoes back on, grabbed her wand and was out the door. She thought about searching for an empty classroom. I can always practice the Charms for next week's lesson.

On her way out Hermione quickly glanced over her shoulder at the still celebrating Gryffindor crowd. As she was turning to leave her eye caught Ron and Lavender Brown sucking face in the corner of the common room. Hermione ran towards the nearest empty classroom and let out a sob. Gathering her self together; Hermione uttered the correct charm and soon made yellow birds appear and fly around in circles. Watching these silly birds fly in their predictable flying circle became calming for Hermione. The rhythmic sound of their flapping wings began to relax Hermione's emotional thoughts. A soft knock at the door and Harry appeared. He must of seen Hermione run out of the common room. "Mione he is being an idiot. You know how thick headed he can be." Harry said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let …." Suddenly Harry and Hermione were rudely interrupted when Ron and Lavender entered the same empty classroom. Obviously they wanted some private time to continue their snogging session. Frustrated Hermione leapt off the desk and shouted "Oppugno!" causing the birds to attack Ron's head. She paused for a moment to see Ron try and swap at the attacking birds then she quickly slammed the door to the empty classroom.

Severus sat observing his Defense Against the Dark Arts class as they furiously wrote out their answers to this weeks test. He noticed the change in the Golden Trio. Normally those three were inseparable they did and went every where together. Today they were split up, instead of being attached at the hip with on another. Now as Severus stared out at the trio he noticed Mr. Weasely plastered up against Miss Brown. It appeared as if Weasley's self control to remain appropriate in public was wearing thin as he continued to try and look down Miss Brown's top. On the other side of the classroom were Potter and Miss Granger. Potter was sitting directly between Hermione and Mr. Weasely.

Severus noticed how miserable Hermione looked, her eyes red and puff as if she had been up all night crying, her normally unruly hair was even worse making it look as it a family of mice now lived there, and her face looked blotchy. Then he watched as Hermione glared over at Mr. Weasely, if looks could kill was the most appropriate cliché express for this glare. Then as fast as the hatred glare appear a very hurtful express took its place. _How stupid could that idiot be? There was a clear interest from Hermione. Why would he choose to be with someone as shallow as Miss Brown?_ It became very obvious to Severus that something occurred over the weekend causing the row between Hermione and the unworthy Mr. Weasely. Now Hermione was the one with a broken heart and he was thoroughly enjoying himself with his newly discovered female admirer. As he looked more closely he could see the poorly glamoured hickeys on his neck.

_Why would Mr. Weasely choose Miss Brown over Hermione? You could not even compare the two they were so different, not to mention Miss Brown was not even worthy of being compared to Hermione. Hermione could find a much better partner, one who was worthy of her talents and brilliance_. Severus began to ponder these thoughts more in depth. _Hermione was similar to a well aged elf made wine. As the she progressed through Hogwarts she only got better. She matured; she began to fill out her perfectly feminine figure very nicely, and she became more eloquent when she rambled on in any academic debates. Hermione deserved a young man who can fully understand and appreciate such a diamond in the rough. She is a young woman who maintains these extraordinary qualities, while not allowing the shallowness of everyone to affect or change her_. Severus could not understand why she would let Mr. Weasley hurt her like this. He paused for a moment as he began to feel his heart begin to pound with in his chest, his temperature rise, and his palm begin to sweat as he thought of Hermione's desirable attributes and how she was being treated. _These thoughts needed to stop and now_! Quickly he pushed these thoughts from his mind and returned to grading papers.

As the bell sounded for the end of class Severus called Mr. Weasely up to his desk. He approached and Severus quickly removed the poorly applied glamour. "20 points from Gryffindor for you poor application of a glamour charm. First years are able to produce better results that yours. Now leave before I find more poor examples of you lacking magical talents." Mr. Wesley's face turned scarlet red and he bolted from the classroom as if he was set on fire. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a faint smile from Hermione as she witnessed the embarrassment of Mr. Weasely.

The next few days provided Severus with mild entertainment. _I believe this is what muggles refer to as a soap opera._ He grinned to himself as the drama continued on. At first Severus felt agitated at Ron's lack of better judgment concerning his charge but now the situation provide some entertainment during a normally dark time. Today Severus was sitting at the staff head table watching the current scene unfold before him. He noticed as Hermione walked, no not walked but sashayed her way into the Great Hall. Her hips gracefully shifting from side to side, in one sensuous fluid motion, as if she walked like this everyday in order to lure overly hormonal male adolescents to her side. Severus noticed a certain dark gleam in her eye, and even thought he would not admit it aloud that dark, very Slytherin look, in her eye was extremely attractive to Severus. He could feel his body responding to this new look of his charge and was suddenly very glad he was sitting down at a table.

Hermione continued to walk through the Great Hall, noticing all the interested looks she was receiving. The last few nights had been miserable for her. She spent them crying and feeling sorry for herself over this whole situation. During these pity sessions Hermione thought about what was wrong with her, why couldn't she be the right girl for Ron. Suddenly as if an epiphany, Hermione realized she did not need him. He was the one with the misguided judgment and she would be sure to make him see what he was missing. Now she was acting out her plan to make him realize what he was missing.

Hermione made sure her curls were well tamed, her skirt was shorter than normal reaching to mid thigh rather than right at her knee, a touch of lip gloss, and of course her finishing touch a bit of gossip to spread. When she reached the Gryffindor table she sat down across from Harry. "Parvati!" as she ignored Ron as if he did not exist, already succeeding in making Ron upset. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?" Parvati respond with a no since no one asked her. "Yes, I am meeting Cormac at 8 and we're.." Hermione smirked at Ron's choking noise being made after she said Cormac's name. "We are going together. You know the one who **ALMOST** became the Gryffindor keeper. I like **REALLY GOOD** Quidditch players.", ending her gossip with the most un-Hermione-ish giggle. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron's face turning purple as he listened to her gossip. Never giving Ron a second look Hermione jumped up. "Well I better go get ready." Gracefully she slowly walked out of the Great Hall.

Severus enjoyed the show by the Golden Trio, not just because the Golden Trio was separated, but that dark un-Gryffindor personality from Hermione. She knew what buttons to push and how. Most of all Hermione looked as if she was enjoying what she was doing to Mr. Weasely. Severus enjoyed the way Hermione looked as she walked out of the Great Hall; her head held high, the swishing of her hips, and the air of supreme confidence about her. All, in Severus's option, things Hermione should do more often. Out of all the dunderheads currently at this school, Hermione was the only one who earned that attitude.

Further down the staff table unbeknown to Severus, who was too occupied by Hermione, was Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled and a happy glint in his eye was noticed by Professor McGonagall. "What are you up to now?" she questioned. "Why my dear McGonagall you will find out when it is time. Let's just say the light at the end of the tunnel is not just shinning but glittering." After finishing his statement Dumbledore felt a rush of sudden intense magic sweep over him. Dumbledore understood this small message from the Old Magic, they were agreeing with his statement to Professor McGonagall.

Slughorn's party began at 8 that night. Not only had Slughorn invited students but the enter Hogwarts staff as well. Unfortunately for Severus, Dumbledore insisted that he attend the holiday festivities. "_It will do you some good to celebrate the winter holiday, not to mention get you out of that dungeon you are so very fond of". Why does he insist on tormenting me like this? Why can't I just celebrate with my fire whiskey in my room ALONE! _ Severus thought to himself. As soon as he arrived, Severus found a quiet dark corner of the office to observe the annoying party. This way he met the headmaster's requirement of actually attending the party, but now he could avoid most of the annoying people there.

The room was decorated in annoying holiday trinkets and the cliché holiday music blared through out the room. All the Hogwarts staff enjoyed Slughorn's private supply of the best fire whiskey, elf made wine, and a special hot cider. Everyone milled about smiling, joking, and enjoying the festive mood. Slughorn himself was busy introducing one influential contact to another. _This is the most boring waste of my time. Maybe I can sneak out without anyone noticing._ As he was scanning the room for a quick easy exit, Severus noticed Hermione and her clingy date had arrived. _This could prove to be entertaining; maybe I will wait to make my exit._

Hermione arrived with Cormac plastered to her side. _He is so annoying! I swear if he tries to feel me up one more time I am going to hex so hard he won't know what hit him! _ Hermione thought to herself as she pushed Cormac's ever creeping hand away from her chest. Severus studied Hermione's expression of utter annoyance as she franticly scanned the room, looking for anyone to save her from this overly hormonal date. Even though Cormac's actions were enough to make Severus want to do more than just deduct house points, the site of Hermione in her holiday outfit almost took his breath away. She had on a simple dark green, v neck silk top with a simple a line silver skirt, the skirt reached about mid thigh, defiantly shorter than normal Hermione attire. A smirk crept across Severus face as he realized she was wearing Slytherin colors, and just how well they looked on her. No doubt her color choice was for the holiday celebration and not to impress her Guardian. Severus could not believe how much she had matured since the Champion's ball during her fourth year. There was no girlish figure present this night. Only perfect female curves. It was no wander Cormac was trying every way possible to explore those curves. As Severus continued watching the scene before him he noticed Hermione running off from Cormac. A quick glance across the room and he saw where she was heading, towards Potter and Miss Lovegood. Cormac was left in a confused daze as he tried to find his vanishing date.

Hermione was glad to have finally found Harry and Luna. Cormac was trying to suffocate her! Harry, of course, had not sympathy for her. He stated this is the consequence she deserved for bring him to the party as a date. He was right, but all she wanted to prove to Ron that she could also get a date if she wanted too. She certainly did not need to wait around for him. Though part of her wanted to do just that wait for him, down deep Hermione knew she had very strong feelings for her best friend, even though he could be a complete idiot! "Harry I have to go, Cormac has spotted me! Talk to you later!" she said as she ran off into the crowd to avoid Cormac.

As Severus watched Hermione run out of the party he decided to try and make his escape as well. Unfortunately for him Slughorn caught him as he tried sneaking out the side office door. If that was not bad enough he was being pushed into a conversation with Potter. _Could this night get any worse?_ He thought to himself, as he tried not roll his eyes at Slughorn's glowing admirations for Potter's sudden spectacular potion making ability. Suddenly Filch entered the room with Draco in tow. "I found this one lurking outside your door professor" he said is his grumbling voice. _What is he doing?! Obviously he is up to something again. I need to get him out of here and quick. This sneaky around his assignment from the Dark Lord is going to get innocent people killed. _ "Come with me Draco" Severus said as he grabbed Draco by the arm and lead him out of the party. _This is not the exit strategy I would have chosen._ Severus thought to himself as he dragged Draco down the empty hallway. _You wanted to leave the party so badly; this seemed to be an appropriate way of doing so._ The Old Magic whispered in his thoughts.

Quickly they went down the hall until they found and empty classroom. "What are you up to?" Severus questioned the pale boy in front of him. Draco only replied with one word answers. "Draco, I know of your assignment. I can help you. I took the unbreakable vow with your mother." "You don't know anything, either way all you are trying to do is steal my glory!" Draco shouted. "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture has upset you, but…" Severus did not get to finish his remark. Draco stormed out of the empty classroom and slammed the door behind him.

Severus felt his stomach turn and his head began to throb. Something very wrong was going to happen and happen soon. Draco was upset, stressed, and lost. He would soon act out of these feelings and someone, other than his original target would pay the cost. Suddenly a cold chill ran threw Severus as he had a vision of Hermione being the one who was at the end of one of Draco's awful schemes. _I need to talk to her TONIGHT!_ Severus ran towards his private room; he had to inform Hermione that something bad may happen and soon. With his robes billowing behind him, Severus ran towards his private room. The Guardian needed to watch out for his charge, he was not going to let Draco and his half brained schemes endanger his charge.

** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry this took so long to post. I have been away to Hawaii and then the National Autism Conference and the start of school; it has been a while since I have been home! Thank you all for your patients and waiting for updates. Year6 part3 will (hopefully) be up soon! Year6 is proving to be a long chapter. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 Year 6 Part 3

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!****

Hermione could not wait to leave for the holiday break. Her scheme for Slughorn's holiday party was exhausting. Trying to keep Cormac's hands off her provided to be a challenge. But the look on Ron's face was priceless. Hermione grinned to herself as she placed her holiday outfit on its hanger. She was happy to be back in her comfortable PJs again. As she placed the item back in the closet Hermione felt a familiar sensation flow over her. "Guardian" she whispered to herself. Quickly Hermione positioned her herself on her bed and closed her eyes. It had been a while since she last spoke with her beloved guardian. As soon as she closed her eyes she was whisked away to her familiar land of white where her anxious Guardian paced the floor. As he paced the floor his black robes billowed around him. "_This scene is very familiar to me_", Hermione thought to herself as she approached.

As soon as Hermione appeared Severus stopped pacing and stared at her. Hermione stood there wearing simple muggle clothes, but to Severus her appearance was striking. She took his breath away. He was troubled that such a young girl could produce such a reaction from him. Quickly composing himself he approached her. This was not a time to coddle her.

"Hermione, you need to be very careful. There are many dangers within Hogwarts. Dangerous things are happening to innocent people." Severus stated.

"Of course things are dangerous, Guardian. The Dark Lord had returned. He is recruiting death eaters and other dark creatures every day. But I am safe while at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will not allow anything to happen." She stated with confidence. Severus grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Stop being a naïve child! You are much smarter than that. You have seen things happen. Dumbledore will not always be around to save everyone."

Hermione could not believe the actions of her Guardian, he was never this urgent with her. "Guardian, what is going on? What am I to do?" she said with worry edging her voice.

Severus looked down at his startled charge. "You need to be on guard at all times. Do not accept any strange items from unknown people. Things are going to be poisoned with very dangerous dark magic."

Hermione stood looking up into the dark hood of her guardian. She could not see any thing, but she could feel his urgency as he continued to hold her tight. His tight hold felt scary, but at the same time an electric feeling seemed to follow from him and into her. She could not explain this feeling, but it made her heart begin to race. Hermione could feel her face begin to flush with color and could not understand why she was feeling this way. _This has to be extreme emotion because of Guardian's warning. He seems so urgent, as if something very bad could happen at any minute._ Hermione shook her head and stepped into towards her Guardian. "Guardian what would I do without you?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Severus was not expecting this move from Hermione, at first his entire body stiffened and slowly began to relax. He in return wrapped his arm around her and began stroking her hair with his other hand. The feel of the soft brown curls as he ran his fingers through it, it felt right. For a moment Severus allowed himself to enjoy the embrace and the moment of peace with his charge. "Guardian I have missed talking with you. Thank you for summoning me."

"It is time for you to go, but remember my warning Hermione. These are dangerous times and no one is safe." Severus said as he let go of his charge and backed away. Hermione nodded and watched as her Guardian faded off into the white mist.

The Christmas holiday came and went. Harry joined the Weasleys for the holiday and Hermione went home to her parents. Everyone met up in the Gryffindor common room to share holiday stories and play catch up with each other. Harry shared his news about his meetings with Dumbledore and the Minster of Magic. He also tried to convince Hermione to forgive Ron. "Harry do not ask me again. I do not want to talk about it." She replied coldly.

Hermione and Harry continued to chat in the library. "Harry you need to be careful around school. All these mysterious attacks, these things could happen to any one of us." Hermione plead. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to spout off about Malfoy being a Death Eater and most likely the cause of the attacks. Then Harry confided in Hermione the task Dumbledore set forth for him.

"Horcruxes? I've never heard of them before" Hermione replied. She quickly saw the disappointment on Harry's face. "It has o be something very serious Harry. This task of gaining the memory from Slughorn will not be easy. Yes you are a favorite right now, but if he changed his memory there is a serious reason. You will need to plan this out very carefully."

"Ron thinks I should.." Harry was interrupted before he could finish. "Well if Ron says so, then it must be a GREAT plan." Hermione said with great distain in her voice. "Hermione can't you just….."once more a very angry Hermione interrupted him. "No Harry I can not I told you!" She slammed her book closed and stormed out of the library.

Since their argument in the library Hermione refused to talk to either Harry or Ron. This made potions class very uncomfortable, since all 3 of them shared a worktable. Professor Slughorn rambled on about laws and theories relating to potions, all of which flew of Harry and Ron's heads. Hermione, of course, was the only one to understand any piece of the lecture. After the lecture Professor Slughorn assigned the class to brew an antidote for a mysterious potion. Hermione's face lit up as she turned towards Harry. "The Prince will not be able to help you now. You have to understand and apply the law BY YOURSELF." Harry rolled his eyes and walked up to grab his unknown potion. Hermione quickly began applying logic and laws to determine the potion. Soon she was brewing the antidote. "Two minutes left!" Slughorn announced to the class. Hermione frantically began trying different incantations. She was not finished with the task, but compared to everyone else in the room she was the furthest along. "Times up!" Professor Slughorn began walking around the classroom examining their work. When he appeared at Hermione's work he smiled and quickly looked over towards Harry. _HA! Now your precious fake super star potions student is going to fall on his face._ Hermione thought to herself. She was defiantly tired of being out done by Harry.

"Harry what do you have for me?" Slughorn asked. Hermione watched as Harry opened his hand to reveal bezor as his answer. Hermione's face fell, she could not believe Harry came up with that answer. Instantly Hermione knew he did not come up with that answer himself. Once again Harry cheated to out do her performance. Slughorn praised Harry fro his gusty call. Hermione quickly collected her items and ran out of the class. "Upset that someone else if better at potions than you Mudblood?" a familiar cold voice called from a dark alcove outside of the potions classroom. Instantly Hermione felt a cold chill run down her back. _Remember to be careful, everyone is in danger now. _Her Guardian's warning echoed in her thoughts. Instead of responding Hermione quickly ran past Malfoy.

Hermione ran towards the library. She needed to use her energy to try and discover what a Horcrux was. _Obviously Dumbledore believes this has something to do with the Dark Lord. I know Harry's direct approach at asking Professor Slughorn will fail. There has to be a book about the Horcruxes somewhere._ Hermione continued her search. This process was repeated several times over the next few days. Of course Harry did come by to report that his direct approach plan had failed. Then for the first time Hermione reported that the term Horcrux was not located anywhere in the library. Of course this bothered Hermione to no end. She put all her faith in books. How could they fail her now?

Time passed on and soon February and the Valentine's holiday was around. Things had remained quiet since returning from Christmas break, no one had been attacked. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still extremely divided. "Happy Birthday Ron" Harry said as sat with Ron on his bed. Ron mumbled something and popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Hermione stood around the corner trying to decide if she should go and at least say Happy Birthday to him. _I should not be the first one to say something nice. After all this is all his fault! But it is his birthday._ Hermione continued to debate with herself as she watched Ron eat a piece of chocolate. She quickly watched as Ron's demeanor changed. Suddenly she remembered where she saw that box of chocolates. They were laced with a love potion! Someone had given them to Harry right before he chose a date for Slughorn's party. Hermione covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. Now she watched as Ron began spouting out his undying love for just about any and every female he could remember. Harry rolled his eyes and helped his friend to his feet. "I think she is in Professor Slughorn's office. I'll take you there." Harry said. Quickly Hermione ran off to her room. _This is too funny!_ Hermione thought to herself. _This is what he deserves!_

Within an hour Hermione heard wailing coming from the Gryffindor common room, she walked down the steps from her room to try and discover what the commotion was about. "HE WAS POSIONED! Harry saved him!" Lavender wailed to the group of nosey Gryffindor girls. As soon as Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs Ginny came running over. "Hermione you need to come with me. Ron was poisoned, he is in the hospital wing." Immediately Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat. _Ron was poisoned? Oh gods! I never shared Guardian's warning with him! He has to be ok. _Hermione nodded and ran out of the Gryffindor common room with Ginny.

That night Hermione summoned her Guardian. In the mist of white Hermione ran over and quickly embraced him. "Guardian! It's awful! Ron was poisoned. He drank some wine in Slughorn's office, wine that was Dumbledore. It was awful! If Harry had not used the Bezor he would be dead!" Hermione collapsed into his arms crying hysterically. "Oh Guardian I was careful, I even told Harry to be careful! Oh but because of my stubborn pride I did not talk to Ron. I never told him to watch out. If he would have died it would have been my fault!" She continued to sob as Severus held onto her shaking body.

"Hermione you did as I asked. It is my job to watch over you. You cannot be expected to save the world from all its dangers. Thankfully Harry paid attention in potions class and was able to help Ron." Severus replied. "Guardian you were right, things are not safe." Hermione whispered softly. Severus continued to hold her until she drifted off to sleep and faded out of the world of white.

When Severus returned back to his private rooms he sat down to analyze his thoughts. He felt torn. His need to protect Hermione was growing stronger everyday. Somehow Severus realized or at least acknowledged a small part of him was starting to care for Hermione as more than a charge. What began to hurt was that she did not know who her Guardian was and that she loved someone else. Severus could see it in her eyes, she loved Ron. No matter how unworthy he was of her affection, she loved him. _Why do I do this to myself? This is what happened with Lily all those years ago._

He shook his head and poured himself a drink. In a few hours he was to meet with Dumbledore. There was much left to discuss before the end of the school year. That time was drawing very near. Soon everything would change. Severus was unsure how the wizard world would handle such a drastic change. How would Hermione handle it? Would she see passed the observable facts to try and find the truth? Severus brought up a trembling hand to his forehead. He could careless what the rest of the Wizard world thought of him, but mattered was Hermione. It did not mater that she was in love with another. He knew she thought very highly of him as a teacher. Will he option change? A soft song called to him from his personal library. It was Dumbledore's phoenix calling him to Dumbledore's office. "Let him know I will be up." Severus responded to the bird. He finished his drink and walked out of his private rooms towards the headmaster's office.

When he entered the headmaster's office Dumbledore had his back to him. "Severus YOU were to keep an eye on that boy! Look what he has done again!" Dumbledore said as he turned to face Severus. His eyes brimming with tears and his blackened hand shaking as he spoke.

"You know I can not be with the boy every minute of his day. His aunt has taught him several dark magic ways to avoid being tracked or for me to see his thoughts." Severus quietly replied. As he watched Dumbledore close his eyes as if in defeat.

"Severus, there is only a few more things for me to do before you complete your promise. How I wish it could be completed right now. Too many people are being hurt on my account." Dumbledore replied as he sat down in the chair closest to him.

"Headmaster I can still find a way to fix your hand. You do not have to follow through with this plan! There are ways around it. I am not sure the boy will be able to complete his destiny. The only way he has avoided everything in his life is due to luck!" Severus said as he knelt before Dumbledore. The headmaster shook his head. "My boy, we have been through this several times. The plan MUST happen. It is the only way the Dark Lord can be defeated. It is the only way we will al be free of this evil."

Severus closed his eyes tightly, trying not to accept the truth of the headmaster's words. Together they had evaluated the entire situation, everything on the Dark Lord, to see if there was any other way to defeat him. There was not, there was only one-way. Through this way many innocent people would die for the cause. Many innocent people will be placed in harms way. The truth and trust of every witch and wizard would be tested. "Severus things will work out. You need to believe that." Severus nodded his head and tried not to think of Hermione.

Time passed since Ron's poising. The Golden Trio was once again inseparable; each looking out for the other. Harry continued his special lessons with Dumbledore. Together the trio tried to come up with a way to obtain the special memory from Slughorn. "There has to be a way." Hermione said as she paced the floor. "Use the Felix potion." Ron suddenly said. Hermione stood still and stared at Ron. "Of course, why didn't I think of that." She replied. The trio was in agreement that Harry would use the luck potion to obtain the necessary memory.

"Guardian can you believe it? That a wizard can rip his soul into several pieces and store it in an object? It is truly remarkable. I am beginning to see why people said Voldemort was a remarkable wizard. True all of his talents are in the extreme dark arts of magic, but still look what he was able to do! Harry shared everything he learned from Professor Slughorn and Dumbledore. Of course I wrote every detail down. This way I can always reference these notes later on." Hermione shared.

Severus listened intently to every detail Hermione shared with him. If there way anyway to avoid following the plan he was going to find a way to do it, but by the end of Hermione's details there was no new insight. Severus sighed to himself. The time was extremely close, only matters of days now until all the events were set into motion. Hermione heard her Guardian sigh, "Is everything alright Guardian?" Severus shook his head. "No, things are soon going to change." He paused for a moment trying to decide how to best prepare Hermione for the monumental events that were about to take place at Hogwarts.

A cold swirl of wind and magic blew around him. _You can not share the plan with her. Only prepare her with the least amount of information needed. If you have succeeded as her Guardian she will be able to handle the events. _ The Old Magic whispered these few words of warning and guidance to him. Nodding his head Severus continued, "Things are going to happen at Hogwarts, things that no one wants to happen. Hermione you must be ready to use your logic and knowledge to get through it. Your keen mind and intellect will guide you when your emotions blind you."

Hermione felt an odd sense of dread while listening to her Guardian. He had never been wrong before. She nodded her head and then laid her head against his chest. Neither had any other words to say but both felt the need to enjoy the silence.

Time seemed to pass very slowly. Severus had been keeping a very close eye on Draco. He knew that soon Draco would be ready to carry out his plan. The Dark Lord had been very persistent at the last Death Eaters gathering. Draco had to watch his mother under the Cruciatus curse several times. Each time the Dark Lord announced that such punishment would not be necessary if his orders had been followed. Severus could see the pain in the boy's face each time his mother cried out. _Where is he?_ Severus thought to himself. All the students were preparing for the Quidditch match. Draco was no where to be found. For that matter where was Potter? Suddenly panic swept through Severus, those two hated each other. Potter knew Draco was up to something; no doubt he would try to pull the hero card and try to save the day.

Severus began muttering a tracking spell to find Potter as he ran through the nearly empty hallways of Hogwarts. His steps echoing through the cold corridors as he searched for either boy. Soon he heard screaming coming from a boy's lavatory. It was Moaning Myrtle screaming MURDER! Severus ran in quickly to find Draco lying on the floor covered in blood and Potter kneeling beside him trying to stop the bleeding. Both boys were white as Moaning Myrtle. Severus quickly began chanting the counter curse. _How did Potter know this curse?! I made discovered this one. Lucky for Draco I also know how to stop it._ As soon as the wounds were mostly healed Severus helped Draco to his feet. "I am taking him to the hospital wing. YOU will stay here and wait for me to return." Severus growled to Potter.

For at least an hour Severus interrogated Potter about his Potions book and how he knew the spell. He even tried to look into Potter's mind but, surprising was blocked. Of courser Potter would not look him in the eye. Severus knew he had somehow figured out on of his old spells from when he was a student here at Hogwarts. _Hermione will know more information._ After giving Potter enough dentations to last him through out the rest of the school year Severus dismissed him. As soon as Potter left, Severus sat in his favorite chair and wait to contact his charge.

That night Hermione summoned her Guardian. "Guardian if Harry wasn't a favorite of Dumbledore he would have been expelled today." She began as she paced the floor. "He used one of the spells he found in the Prince's old potions book. I told him to give it up; you have no idea what it does. He could have killed Malfoy today using that stupid spell! Honestly! That stupid book has been doing all his work all year! I work hard; I follow the directions in the book. What does he do? He cheats! Then Slughorn and everyone think that he is some instantaneous genius in potions. Oh look how clever Harry Potter is! Oooo he makes me so mad! He is so dam lucky! That spell could have killed someone! Did he ever stop to think about that? No he never thinks about the consequences to his actions! He just runs and does whatever feels right at the time. I tried to explain this to him in the common room, but I was rudely interrupted by Ginny. She defends everything he did! Everyone thinks I wanted Harry to replace that book so he would stop outshining me during lessons. That may be part of it, but he needs to know how to do these things on his own. Look what happened out second year when Ginny listened to a book. Yea, that turned out well for her." Hermione continued to rattle on about the Harry and the book as Severus began thinking about this information.

_So Potter has found my old Potions book. No wonder Potter has excelled this year in Potions, all the answers where spelled out for the idiot. I will need to find that book before he discovers more of its secrets. Hmm….I wonder how long it will take Hermione to figure out that it used to belong to me._ Severus pondered to himself.

After Hermione finished her rant she faded off into the mist to try and get a descent night's rest. Severus poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and stared at the clock. The time was ticking by and soon he would have to do the hardest thing in his life. He only hoped that it would work as he and Dumbledore had envisioned. Before he knew it the fire whiskey had done its job and Severus was drifting off to sleep.

As he slept Severus began to drift off into an old memory, a memory he would like to forget. Severus knew where he was instantly. As he looked around he could see the run down hallway of the Leaky Cauldron. He was standing front of a door that was left open only a hair. Inside the room were Dumbledore and a young Sybil Trelawney. Sybil was desperately trying to obtain a teaching job at Hogwarts. Severus could hear her ramble on about nonsense and then her voice changed. It became deeper and sounded with authority. He listened to the entire prophesy about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Immediately Severus could feel his young, impulsive, and hurt self begin to react. All those familiar thoughts once again began to haunt him. _You have the information. Use it and the Dark Lord will help you get Lily back. Potter will be out of the way and she will be all yours._ Severus began shouting at himself "NO! No you can't go to him! No, no please stop! Suddenly Severus awoke in a cold sweat. That was the night he killed Lily and Harry Potter the baby destroyed the Dark Lord. Severus knew he would have to pay for his mistake, but at what cost? He knew the cost. It was only a matter of a few hours until he repaid a portion of his debt.

Standing up, Severus walked over to his personal lavatory and washed cold water over his extremely pale face. There were several things he needed to do in order to prepare for the nights events. He grabbed a new black robe and drank down his potion. There were only a few vials left. Silently he bent his head and asked for forgiveness from some higher power. A small whirl of magic blew around him, letting him know it was time to go. His left arm began to burn with urgency. Quickly Severus headed off to Dumbledore's office.

As he approached he saw Draco head up the staircase first. Severus knew there was no turning back now. He could feel the tug of both unbreakable vows as he climbed the winding staircase. There was only one thing he could do now. When he reached the headmaster's office he saw Draco standing in front of Dumbledore with his wand pointed at him and 4 other Death Eaters cheering him on. Severus pushed them all aside and calling on all his inner strength pushed Draco aside. "Severus…please" a plea came from Dumbledore. For on last moment Severus stared into the eyes of the man who saved him from a life time of imprisonment, the man who saved him from the Dark Lord, the man who helped him over come all his past mistakes. _Forgive me my friend_ Severus quickly thought. Then with all the strength he could muster shouted _AVADA KEDAVRA! _

Then everything went silent as the immense green light filled the headmaster's office. Dumbledore's lifeless body fell to the floor, his eyes once full of life now where dark and empty. Severus had followed through on both unbreakable vows. Draco was safe and Severus did as Dumbledore had asked him to do. Now Severus grabbed Draco and shouted for everyone to get out of Hogwarts. They needed to get to the Dark Lord and fast. The Order of the Phoenix was already here.

Quickly Severus and Draco ran through the castle, as Severus looked behind him he saw Potter running after them. He knew Potter saw everything. Unfortunately that was part of Dumbledore's plan. As they ran outside Severus blocked and countered every curse Potter threw at him. "Get out of here!" Severus shouted to Draco and the other Death Eaters.

For a few moments Severus continued to block and defend himself against Potter. "YOU COWARD!" Potter shouted at Severus. "Don't you dare call me a coward! You have no right! You are just like your worthless father! Don't you dare use my own spells against me! It was me who was the Half Blood Prince!" Severus yelled at Harry. Severus watched as his words hit Harry. He could see the terror and hate fill his face. Quickly Severus turned and ran as fast as he could.

Severus escorted Draco to the Dark Lord and reported on the situation. The Dark Lord was of course extremely excited by the news of Dumbledore's death. He called Severus to his side. "Severus I must confess I never thought you would be the one to kill the old man. You have proven your loyalty to me and now you shall be rewarded." The Dark Lord said with a hiss in his voice. "Thank you my Lord" Severus replied.

After the battle Harry shared his story with Hermione and Ron. Hermione was deeply affected by the news that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore. Alone in her bed Hermione sobbed, she sobbed for the loss of the headmaster, the loss of a Professor whom she admired, and the loss of her childhood. She realized that now was the time to help Harry defeat Voldemort. No longer could she pretend things were going to be ok. No longer could she run off to hide in the library behind the protection of her precious books. From now on she would embark with Harry and Ron on the journey to defeat Voldemort.

Hermione stopped sobbing and began writing several things down. Within an hour Hermione had devised a list of things she needed to research from the Hogwarts library and items she would need before leaving. In the back of her mind Hermione realized that her school days here where finally over. There would be no seventh year for her at Hogwarts. She would follow Harry wherever he went. Holding her head high Hermione glanced around her dorm room one last time. After the funeral all Hogwarts students were returning to their homes. As she was getting ready to shut the door a memory filled her thoughts. _"Things are going to happen at Hogwarts, things that no one wants to happen. Hermione you must be ready to use your logic and knowledge to get through it. Your keen mind and intellect will guide you when your emotions blind you." _ Suddenly those few words of warning began to make sense. _What else did Guardian mean by this warning?_ She thought to herself. _There is something else I need to figure out. It is almost as if things are not exactly as they appear to be._ "Hermione, are you coming?" Ron called from the common room. "On my way" she replied and closed her door one last time.

Everyone gathered for Dumbledore's funeral. It was agreed that he would be laid to rest on school grounds. Witches and wizards from all corners of the magical world appeared to pay their respects to the late Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione sat with Ron, Harry and Ginny. She stared out at the white tomb which now held the lifeless body of Professor Dumbledore. Tears streaming down her face Hermione held on tightly to Ron's arm. He in turn held her close and tried to comfort her. In the distance, at the edge of the Dark Forest stood Severus Snape; heavily cloaked in a black robe along with several invisibility charms, he watched the funeral of his mentor and friend. For this moment he allowed himself to morn the loss of the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had. As he turned to leave Severus saw Hermione in the arms of Mr. Weasely. A pain of jealously ran though him. He should be the one to comfort her, but it was his fault she needed to be comforted.

With a sigh he began to wonder what she thought of him now. Would she believe everything that had happened? Could she see past the immediate facts to the ultimate truth? It pained him to see her so upset and to know he was the reason for her sorrow. Now it was only a matter of time. Only time would tell if things would be alright. If so, at what cost?

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry this took so long to post! This was an exciting and difficult chapter to write. I remember reading it soon after the book was released (and before all the spoilers), I had a feeling of sadness from Dumbledore's death and the hope of what was to come in the last book. I am excited to continue writing about Severus and Hermione's adventure's together. **

**My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters, the school year does not lend much time to creative writing. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	12. Chapter 12 Year 7 Part 1

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! I am sorry for such a long wait between chapters.****

Several long days passed since Dumbledore's funeral. For many within the magical community it seemed like one never ending nightmare that was only about it get worse. Voldemort's forces began infiltrating all Ministry positions. Once again dark times were upon the magical world.

Severus sat in his private chambers with a tall glass of fire whisky in hand. This had been a taxing day. Of course any day he had to be in close proximity to the Dark Lord wore on him. Everyday Severus had to keep up mental shields in order for the Dark Lord preventing him to see his true thoughts. There were still too many people that could be hurt if he did not keep up these protective measures. It took a great deal of concentration, will, and power to maintain such defenses. Today was no different in that aspect. The difference today was he had to witness the torture and death of a fellow Hogwarts professor. As she floated above everyone she pleaded for him to help her, to end her suffering. That instant brought back painful memories.

"_Severus…please" a plea came from Dumbledore. For on last moment Severus stared into the eyes of the man who saved him from a life time of imprisonment, the man who saved him from the Dark Lord, the man who helped him over come all his past mistakes. Forgive me my friend Severus quickly thought. Then with all the strength he could muster shouted AVADA KEDAVRA!_

He shook his head and took another sip of the fire whiskey as tears brimmed on the edges of his dark eyes. Dumbledore had been nothing but kind to him, almost fatherly like towards him. He was the closest thing he had to a father and he killed him. He killed him. Severus fought hard to keep control of his emotions as the painful memories flooded his thoughts. As if killing his friend was not bad enough, he had to stand back and watch Weasely comfort his Hermione at the funeral. _What a minute?! When did she become his Hermione? _ Severus shook his head. This was something he battled with everyday since the funeral. That day he saw so much grief upon her innocent face as she mourned the loss of the Headmaster, then watching her turn to Weasely for support and comfort. He could do nothing but watch, watch the consequences of his actions. It was his fault Dumbledore was dead, his fault Hermione cried out in pain, and his fault he was losing her to Weasely.

_You know these events have to happen. As sad as they may be, they have to happen in order for the Dark Lord to be defeated. _ The Old Magic's words filled Severus' thoughts. "Why me?!" Severus shouted into his empty room. "Why must you torment me with these events?! I killed Dumbledore. I am close to one of the brightest witches of all time and she does not even know it is me! I taste what a normal life must be and then it is snatched away from me! This is far crueler than things the Dark Lord has done to me!" Severus threw his glass of fire whiskey into the fireplace and watched as the fire flared up in a giant ball of furry. He slammed his fist into the mantle and lowered his head. Shaking his head he stood up and walked to his bed. This was a rare night the Dark Lord did not require his presences, he should make the most of it and get some rest. Slowly he dragged himself to his bed, grabbed his own version of sleeping potion, pulled the cork, and tipped the bottle back. Within seconds Severus was fast asleep.

Meanwhile in muggle London Hermione lay across her childhood bed and sobbed. She had just returned from Australia and was now met with an empty house. Hermione lifted her head and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She shook her head at the disheveled figure in front of her Standing up she wiped away her tears and began looking around her room for things to take with her. Planning seemed to put Hermione at ease. As of right now it was the only thing she could control in her life.

As she walked around her thoughts drifted to parents, who where now known as Wendell and Monica Williams, a childless couple who's dream was to move to Australia. Tears once again began to flow from Hermione's dark brown eyes. She knew she had to take care of her parents. It would be much harder for any Death Eaters or Voldemort to track her family down in Australia and even if they did she had several well placed charms on her parents. Good enough that if she did not survive they could live out their lives happily without knowing they lost a daughter.

Quickly Hermione began sorting through a pile of books in the corner of her bedroom. _"Should I take a book on translating ruins? Or what about trolls? I will pack them both just in case._" Hermione thought to herself. As she placed the books into her magic bag a small picture book fell out. Picking it up Hermione looked through the animated photos. There was one of Hermione, Ron, and Harry taken during their first year of Hogwarts. Hermione laughed to herself, they all looked so young, so innocent. She laughed to herself, if they only knew what the next few years would hold for them. Flipping through the rest of the pages one more photo caught her eye. It was a simple picture taken at Slughorn's holiday party. Hermione and Cormack where posing together, this was not what caught her eye. The point of interest was a person in the background, someone she did not realize was watching her. Professor Snape. He stood in the back corner of the room, almost out of the camera's range. Hermione paused and studied the photo of him. She could not describe exactly what was different about the Professor's expression, but it was something that made her pause and ponder it for a moment. He looked so sad, as if he was approaching his own death sentence.

Then in a furry Hermione threw the photo album across the room. "How could you do this?! We all trusted you! I looked up to you!" Hermione screamed in range. Clasping to the floor Hermione held her head in her hands and sobbed. The memory of Professor Snape's betrayal and Dumbledore's death were still to raw. The thought of what was to come, the pain already suffered, the losses, and the unknown future ahead was too much right now. Quickly Hermione cast several charms and wards on her parent's house. Next she sent her patronus to Ron letting him know she was staying at her parent's house for the night and to look for her tomorrow morning.

Hermione knew she needed to spend one last night in her own bedroom. While sitting on the edge of her bed, Hermione casted a few more protection charms over her bedroom. Exhausted Hermione fell into a deep sleep on her childhood bed. Soon she found herself in comforting dream.

The room was a descent sized personal library. The room was equipped with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to capacity. In the center of the library stood a couple locked in loving embrace. Beneath the couple lay ornate Prussian rugs covering immaculate hard wood floors. Candles flickered as a swirl of magic danced around the room, unnoticed to the couple.

Hermione stood as an outsider looking in on the couple before her. She signed and smiled. It was wonderful to see such a happy couple in such troubling times. No sooner had she thought this then she was whisked to place of the young woman. No longer was she watching the scene play out before her, she was now in it. She now stood in the library wearing only a simple white muggle sundress. Hermione noticed she wore no shoes, she could feel the softness of the beautiful rug beneath her feet. As she looked up she could see the man before her, he was tall and slender in build. He was a good five inches taller than she. Hermione closed her eyes and took everything in, the feel of her feet on the rug, the feel of the man's strong arms around her small waist, the sense of security, and love? Love? Where did that come from?

Hermione tried to look at the face of her stranger but was unable to; the stranger's face was hidden in darkness. She had a feeling she knew this man. Soon she closed her eyes and felt the man kiss her. The kiss was strong and passionate. As they kissed the man tightened his hold on her, bringing her even closer to him. Hermione felt as if she would melt if this kiss continued much longer. This was nothing like the few kisses Ron tried to steal or even the few Krum had given her. It made the very core of Hermione feel like she was on fire. The kiss continued to intensify as if the she and man were afraid to let each other go. Hermione could feel her pulse racing, her head spinning, and a new feeling of desire begin to stir within her. Something she had never felt until right now.

Slowly the scene began to fade and Hermione was left standing alone. As she stood she listened to calming unknown voice.

_Hermione remember this scene. You will make it through this difficult time. Your future holds new promises for you. It is difficult to see right now, but you must trust your heart. Things are not as they seem. Always be ready to search for the ultimate truth. This will not be an easy thing to find. You will be called upon to be stronger than ever. Follow your logic and in the end you will be rewarded. Remember you can trust your Guardian no matter what may happen. He is there to aide you in all matters. Now wake up and begin your journey._

Hermione awoke dazed and a bit confused. This was the first dream she had in several nights. Unlike the others this one sang of hope in the end. Though she was very confused at its meaning, how could she be thinking of such things during these dark times? Hermione quickly pulled out her journal and wrote down the memories of this dream. She could barely write as her hands were shaking at the memory of the intensity of the kiss. Hermione shook her head and concentrated at her task at hand. She wanted to be able to have some small spark of hope in the upcoming days. It was one of the best dreams she had ever had. She only hoped she had enough strength to see this dream come true.

Hermione was not the only one living in this dream. In his private chambers Severus began to see the same things as Hermione.

The room was a descent sized personal library. The room was equipped with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to capacity. In the center of the library stood a couple locked in loving embrace. Beneath the couple lay ornate Prussian rugs covering immaculate hard wood floors. Candles flickered as a swirl of magic danced around the room, unnoticed to the couple.

Severus stood as an outsider looking in on the couple before him. He frowned to himself wondering what torture the Old Magic had in store for him now. Was it not bad enough he would never experience such intimacy with a woman? No sooner had he thought this then he was whisked to place of the man. No longer was he watching the scene play out before him, he was now in it. He now stood in the library wearing a simple muggle white men's dress shirt and black dress pants. These clothes were tailored to fit his exact build. Severus could feel the expensive fabric on his skin as he held the woman in his arms. As he looked down at the woman in his arms he could see she was a petite woman. She had soft brown wavy hair that fell down her bare back; the simple white dress she wore accentuated her lovely womanly curves. As she stood before Severus he thought he was holding a Greek goddess. With her pale skin, white dress, and petite frame was everything he had ever envisioned in a woman. Severus closed his eyes and took everything in, the feel of the expensive clothes; the feel of the woman in his arms the feel of her small waist, the sense of security, and love? Love? Where did that come from?

Severus opened his eyes and looked down upon his earth angel. Instantly he was shocked at what he saw, Hermione. Not the child or student Hermione he had once known, but the full grown woman. He watched as she closed her eyes and instantly he lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss was strong and passionate. As they kissed he tightened his hold on her, bringing her even closer to him. Severus felt as if he would melt if this kiss continued much longer. He could feel Hermione melting into his arms, giving herself over to the passion between them. Severus felt a moan escape their lips as the kiss continued. The kiss continued to intensify as if they were afraid to let each other go. Severus could feel his pulse racing, his head spinning, and a new feel of desire begin to stir within him. Something he had suppressed for too long.

Slowly the scene began to fade and Severus was left standing alone. As he stood he listened to calming voice of Dumbledore.

_Severus, my boy, this is what your future holds for you. As long as you follow our plan your future will turn out brightly. I have known this ever since that day in my office, the day the Old Magic found you. You were given the mission as her guardian for a reason. Severus, she is your reward for all scarifies. Do what needs to be done as she will be yours in the time to come. You deserve some happiness my boy._

Severus awoke, fully clothed, on top of his bed. Momentarily confused, Severus shook his head and pulled out an empty vial beside his bed. No matter what the future held he wanted to be able to remember this dream. Soon a silvery stream flowed from his temple to the vile. As soon as the vile was filled Severus removed several charms and wards. A door soon opened from the middle of an empty wall, inside where several important items to Severus. The secrete storage held several vials, very similar to the one he just filled. Momentarily starring at the other vials Severus shut the door and reestablished the previous charms and wards.

No sooner had he finished the last charm then his left arm began to burn. His moment of peace was over; it was time to return to the hard reality of his life. The Dark Lord was not a patient man, he had to leave now. Grabbing his Death Eater's mask, he took one more look at his bed, sighed, and disappeared to await the Dark Lord's orders.

Hermione made her way back to the Burrow with her magic bag in hand. Patiently waiting for her at the door was Ron. "Mione, you ok?" he asked. "As alright as one can be right now. I just needed to spend some time alone." She replied. "The Order is here, they are making the final details. We can do this Mione." He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Hermione looked up at him and gave a small smile. "I know." She said as she returned the squeeze. Silently they made their way into the kitchen where the final meeting was taking place.

Silently the members of the Order appropriated to Privet Drive. The time had come to move Harry from the muggle house. Hermione took a deep breath and followed the rest of the Order. The most recent conversation about the plan fresh in her mind, she slowly shook her head at the memory. This was a risky plan and somehow Hermione thought this is only the beginning of a long line of risky plans.

"_Harry is not going to go for this plan. There is no way Harry will agree to multiple people looking like him, placing themselves in as much danger as he is in." Hermione stated coolly. "There is no other option. We can not wait for the Dark Lord to try and take him when the protection wears off. We have to do this early. It is the only chance we have to move him. It will be a surprise, something the Dark Lord will not expect." Mad Eye roared._

Soon the group of Hermione, Ron, Mad Eye, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Mundungus, Kingsley, Hagrid, and Mr. Weasely appeared in the Dursley's kitchen. Quickly Mad Eye reviewed the updated plan for Harry. As Hermione predicted Harry threw a fit, saying he did not want so many lives placed in such danger. Mad Eye ignored him and began handing out set of clothes for everyone. Reminding everyone to put on the glasses and get in line for the Polyjuice Potion. Within a blink of an eye seven Harry Potters filled the small kitchen. Quickly each one paired up with their assigned protector. The real Harry was going to fly with Hagrid on his bike, as small feeling of sadness crept over Harry as he looked down at what at one time was his Godfather's motorbike. Hermione watched her friend as he climbed into the small side car. _How ironic the bike that first brought Harry here will now be the same bike to take him away. "Take care, Harry I hope you make it to Tonk's parent's house safely. The rest of us can be spared, but you are the one who needs to succeed." _Hermione thought to herself as she allowed Kinsley to help her onto the Thestral. Closing her eyes and silently whispering a prayer to what ever force of deity that would listen, she quickly prayed for the safety of all her fellow travelers.

"ONE……TWO……THREE!!!" Mad Eye shouted and the group was off. Within seconds the group was surrounded by thirty Death Eaters. It was as if they knew the Order was going to move Harry tonight. Hermione felt her pulse begin to race. Hermione held her wand tight and began shouting "Stupefy!" as loudly and as forcefully as she could mange. She had to help defend not only herself, but the real Harry as well. Hermione caught a glimpse of Hagrid and the motorbike speeding by quickly. The night sky was filled with bright red and green lights as Order and Death Eaters shouted and attacked each other. Both sides wanted to achieve their night's mission and defeat the opposing side. All of which revolved around Harry.

Kinsley swerved in between several Death Eaters, dodging their curses. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Professor Snape and for a moment he saw her too. Instantly both realizing who the other was, Hermione raised her wand to send a curse his way when she paused. Within a second Severus sent a disarming spell towards the Death Eater in close proximity to Hermione and Kinsley. Shock prevented Hermione from following through on her intended curse. _Why didn't he attack us? Why did he attack that Death Eater?_ She pondered to herself in disbelief. There was no time to think into this matter, Hermione reminder herself. She needed to stay sharp for their mission was not over yet. As she looked up she saw for the time the Dark Lord himself as he flew towards the real Harry. _Please let Harry get away!_ Hermione pleaded.

When Hermione and Kinsley arrived at the Burrow everyone was in a buzz about the attack. Quickly they entered the kitchen and scanned the room for survivors. Harry and Hagrid had made it back. Hermione let out a small sigh. Looking around the room she saw George behind attended to by a group of people. "Snape was the one who threw the curse at me." George said as Mrs. Weasely looked over him. Everyone seemed to say his name at the same time. "SNAPE?!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. _How could Professor Snape save me and hurt George? _She thought to herself.

As she scanned the room Hermione noticed Ron and Tonks had not returned yet. Mrs. Weasely quickly ran through the list of people present and then missing. Hermione could feel her pulse begin to race. _He has to be alright, please let Ron come back safely ._As if on cue Ron and Tonks entered the kitchen. Hermione ran over and embraced him. "You're alright!" she said and he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah I am. I stunned a Death Eater, too." He said with a grin. "I'm always full of surprises aren't I?" he replied with a smirk. Hermione just smiled and continued to hug Ron as the rest of the Order members entered the kitchen. This small moment was interrupted when Bill and Fleur entered saying Mad Eye was dead and Mundungus disappeared. The room was again filled with mumblings about the loss. Soon theories of who betrayed the Order began filling the room. Harry quickly quieted everyone down by reminding them that they needed to trust each other if anyone wanted to make it through this mess.

Harry left the small kitchen for a moment of quiet. Hermione and Ron soon followed. Once outside they watched as Harry began to shaking in pain as he held his head in hands. _His scar! Something is happening again between Harry and the Dark Lord!_ Hermione thought to herself as she quickly ran over towards Harry. "Harry you look awful." She said.

Slowly Hermione and Ron walked Harry back inside the Burrow. They all needed to get some sleep. Harry and Ron were bunking together and Hermione head off toward Ginny's room. Once inside Hermione collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

As quickly as she dozed off she entered her familiar world of white. Waiting for her was her Guardian, seated, dressed in his usual dark robes. Hermione ran over and assumed her usual comforting position on his lap. Her Guardian embraced her and said nothing at first. Hermione sobbed and held onto her Guardian with as much force as she could muster.

Severus looked down upon his charge and whispered small thanks for her safety. It had cost him dearly, but it was a small price to pay to have her safely in his arms. He had protected her tonight and the Dark Lord found out. _Severus why did you attack a fellow Death Eater? He hissed as he slowly approached Severus. Severus with a calm face stared right into the Dark Lord's eyes and responded "I attempted to hit Kinsley and one of the Potters. My aim was off as I got struck from the side, my Lord." "You are extremely lucky that was not the real Harry Potter. I am not happy with your performance tonight, Severus." He hissed. Without any words the Dark Lord cursed him painfully. Severus felt his whole body twist and burn in pain. The Dark Lord was indeed very upset about the failure of tonight's mission. He would not be merciful with any of the Death Eaters this night. For several moments Severus' body twisted and squirmed in pain. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. "Severus you may go. After all it was you I have to thank for informing me about the move tonight. That is the only reason you are going to live tonight." "Yes, my Lord." Severus quietly replied. _

The memories burned within Severus' mind. He had to give the Dark Lord the information about tonight. It was the only way to stay in good graces with him. Mundungus had been easy to manipulate to find out the details. Severus knew of course there were going to be multiple Potters, which of course had been his idea. He still had a promise to Dumbledore. It was a very thin line that Severus skated on. Right now he was thankful Hermione was safe and with him right now. He took his chance and protected her tonight. If he was going to make it through this war, he needed to know she would be there as well.

Hermione stopped sobbing and began talking with her Guardian. "Oh Guardian, it was awful! Thirty Death Eaters attacked us tonight as we moved Harry out of the Dursley's house. It was as if they knew we were moving him. Then in the middle of the fight, Professor Snape saved me, or well at least I think he did. He protected me from another Death Eater. Then when I get back I discover he cursed George's ear off! I don't know what to think!" she said as a cry came through.

"Hermione, stop and think about what happened. You are speaking out of emotion right now. Think about the facts. Professor Snape disarmed another Death Eater and cursed off George's ear. He could have easily killed you, Kinsley, and George. But instead he did not." Her Guardian replied calmly. "Your right Guardian, he may have saved us all tonight. But if he still has to maintain appearances with the Dark Lord he would have to do something." She replied. Severus loved to watch as Hermione figured thing out. The light that spread across her face was intoxicating. Hermione nodded her head as she began putting the pieces together. "Hermione, did you have the books I told you get?" "Yes, Guardian, after Dumbledore's funeral I summoned them from the headmaster's office. I have read them several times ready. I must confess I am afraid."

"Hermione, you would be a fool not to be afraid." Severus said. "You must be ready at a moments notice to leave with Ron and Harry. Harry needs your help if he is going to succeed in this mission. Do you have the potions ready to go as well?" Hermione nodded. "Guardian will I be able to talk with you once we leave the Burrow?" she questioned. "I do not know Hermione. I will try to be there for you. The Dark Lord is very powerful and everyone must be careful. If he ever found out you had such a connection he would try to manipulated it for his own evil purposes. Never doubt I will be with you somehow, always looking out for you. Now it is time to go. Be ready to leave the moment the wedding is over." "Thank you Guardian, I hope we will meet again." Hermione said as she looked up towards his face. "Guardian will I ever know your true identity?" "Yes, but not tonight."

Slowly Severus lowered his face to meet hers and in an instant Severus and Hermione shared a soft kiss. Hermione was caught off guard; she had not expected her Guardian to kiss her. Slowly she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. This feeling, was wonderful and at the same time familiar. Their kiss began to intensify, as if each feared they would never experience such a moment again. Severus ran his hands through Hermione's soft curls, savoring each moment for as long as he could. His other arm wrapped around her small waist and held her tight. Hermione could feel her body respond immediately as she arched towards her Guardian's touch. Her pulse began to race, her heart pounding with in her chest, and her head swirling with the feeling of what was happening. She could not explain it, but everything about this moment was just as her recent dream promised. _This is just a dream? Isn't it? _She thought to herself.

As soon as the moment began it ended. "Hermione it is time to go." Severus calmly said as he watched Hermione open her deep, passion filled, brown eyes. _I pray someday to see those eyes again, to feel you close to me, to feel your pulse race again for my touch. _Severus thought to himself. They were the most intense thing he had ever seen or felt. Eyes full of desire, hope, passion, and innocence. All Hermione could do was nod her head in response. Slowly Hermione stood up and began walking away. When she was a few feet away Hermione turned back towards her Guardian and watched as he faded away into the white mist. She continued to walk away shaking as she did with the remembrance of their kiss.

When she awoke, Hermione could still feel her heart racing. Glancing around the room Hermione realized she was the first one to wake. Quickly she grabbed her shower items and headed off to take a much needed cold shower. She needed to compose herself and quickly. As she glanced in the mirror she noticed her lips were swollen and red, as sign of recently being kissed. Color filled her face as she dashed into the shower. Silently she reminded herself that today was the day everything would change.

Severus awoke with a start to find himself completely aroused at the most recent session with his charge. Cursing himself for giving into such a weakness, he quickly climbed into the cold shower. _How could such a thing happen?! I am there to guide her! Not to make out with her! Oh but think of that kiss, think of how she responded to your touch, so eager, so willing to give herself over to you completely. She is a legal adult now; she is no longer your student. Yeah that is all true, but how will she feel when she discovers you are the one to cause her so much pain. That you are a KILLER! _

Severus punched the hard brick wall of his shower causing his knuckles to spilt open, bleeding down the shower wall. He stared down at his hand; it was the least he could do to keep his mind on the task before him. Now was definitely not the time to act like a randy teenager, too much was at stake. If the Dark Lord even knew his true thoughts Hermione would be in even more danger. He needed to guide her through the war, not distract her. "_I am such a fool_" Severus though to himself as he quickly grabbed the soap. He finished cleaning himself and stepped out of the shower. It was another day and soon the Dark Lord would summon him. He needed to prepare himself for the upcoming mental assault he would have to face.

The next few days passed to quickly. The time was taken up with wedding preparations. Mrs. Weasely had everyone busy cleaning and decorating every once of space at the Burrow. The day of the weeding had arrived. It was only a matter of a few hours before the ceremony would begin. _Be ready to leave right after the ceremony._ The voice of her guardian echoed in her thoughts as she packed the last minute items into her bag. After doing one final scan of the room Hermione left and walk down to meet Ron and Harry.

As the ceremony began Hermione could not help but wonder if she would ever be a bride standing up at the alter with her groom to be. She stared at Billy and Fleur as they announced their intentions for each other. Hermione allowed her thoughts to wonder. Ron held her hand tightly as Bill and Fleur made their wedding vows. Hermione continued on her day dream. Dreaming that one day she would stand up there, maybe with Ron, and speak those beautiful wedding vows. Of course wasn't this every girl's dream at one point? To have a normal life, to wish for a providing husband, children, and home? Hermione shook her head, how could she let her thoughts wonder so carelessly? In a few hours they would be on the run for their lives. She needed to be clear headed. In that moment Hermione realized the luxury of childhood dreams were done. She needed to grow and fast if she was going to survive this war. Soon everyone stood up to cheer and congratulate the newly wed couple.

The reception was just as beautiful as the wedding ceremony. Everything was decorated with Fleur's delicate touch. As Hermione dance with Ron on the dance floor time seemed to stand still as a silvery figure approached the middle of the floor. Loudly the voice proclaimed the Ministry had fallen, Scrimgeour was dead, and they are on their way. Panic began to fill the air as people began running through out the yard. Hermione quickly grabbed Harry and Ron's hands, leading them away from the reception and the crowd. "Where are we going?" ""Just follow me and act natural. We need to find a place to change and quickly." Hermione stated in the calmest tone she could muster. _The time has come, be calm, you are prepared for this._ Hermione lectured herself as she directed the boys to dark corner of the alley way.

The small group turned the corner and found a small muggle café. Hermione sat down and began search through her bag for some muggle money to buy some drinks while the trio planned their next move. No sooner had they begun to discuss their next move then a Ron and Harry stood up and shouted counter curses as two Death Eaters shouted curses at the trio. Hermione shaking, grabbed her wand, and stunned one of the Death Eaters. Still shaking from the surprise attack Hermione turn to the unconscious Death Eater and shouted "Obliviate". Quickly the trio left the café and argued where to go next. Finally Harry suggested Grimmauld Place. Hermione reluctantly agreed, realizing they had no where else to go.

Finally the day was over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione survived a surprise Death Eater attach, got through Mad Eye's wards against Severus Snape, and Harry's scar hurting again. The trio decided to sleep together rather than apart, safety in numbers one could say. Of course no one really felt safe, but at least they were together and alive.

The Dark Lord yelled and screamed at the two Death Eaters who let Harry Potter go. "Such idiots! Draco show them what happens when they displease the Dark Lord! Do it or I will demonstrate on you!" Draco quickly shouted a curse and made the two Death Eaters scream in pain. Severus stood perfectly still as the Dark Lord let his followers feel the consequences of disappointing him. He watched as Draco trembled when the Dark Lord ordered him to torment the Death Eaters. Silently Severus was thrilled the trio was able to escape the clutches of the Dark Lord once again. Clearing his mind of these thoughts Severus redirected his attention to the Dark Lord who paced the room.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry this took so long to post. I am excited to continue writing about Severus and Hermione's adventure's together. My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters, the school year does not lend much time to creative writing. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	13. Chapter 13 Year7 Part 2

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! I am sorry for such a long wait between chapters.****

Hermione stared out the window of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The rain poured down outside, muggles ran through the streets trying to find cover from the elements; across the street stood two darkly cloaked men. They had been there for the past three days, Death Eaters most likely. Hermione sighed as she closed the curtain, the trio had been in the house for only a couple of days and already the Death Eaters knew where they were. _How did they know? Did Professor Snape give away the Order's secret location? No, he couldn't have, if he did the Death Eaters would be in the house instead of standing outside of it._ The stress of being on the run was already starting to take it toll on her. Hermione was constantly looking over her shoulder, during sleep every sound woke her up, and trying to figure out the true meaning behind Dumbledore's book. Hermione decided to walk towards the kitchen to try and find something for dinner. Thinking about dinner would help her relax a bit and take her mind off of the million other worries around her. She had packed some food rations in her never ending bag, but she did not want to dip into that unless she really had too.

As she wandered around through the nearly empty kitchen, a strange sensation over came her. All at once Hermione felt her surroundings begin to swirl, her heart began to race, and panic was about to set in when everything suddenly stop spinning. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She did not see anything unusual, but at the same time felt odd. Slowly Hermione let go of the marble kitchen counter she was clinging too. As she stood up Hermione noticed everything was in a stand still. The kitchen clock stop moving, the water dripping out of the faucet stopped flowing, and everything had a strange gray tint to it. "What is going on?" Hermione asked herself as she tried to make sense of what was happening. "Hermione." A familiar voice called out from the other room. "Guardian? Is that you?" she questioned with some hesitation. "Hermione come out here." The voice called again. Slowly Hermione walked out into the sitting room, where she had just left. Standing in near the window was her Guardian, dressed in his usual all black robes, covering every aspect of his person. "Guardian what happened? Why aren't we in the world of white?" Hermione questioned. "Hermione the comfortable world of white is no longer safe." Her guardian replied with a sense of worry in his voice.

"Hermione you must listen to me. Do not trust anyone but yourself. You must always second guess Harry, anyone from the Order, and even Ron. Trust your instincts; they will guide you on the right path. The Dark Lord knows many evil ways to manipulate those around you." The Guardian replied with urgency. Hermione felt chills goes down her spine as he spoke. The chills caused her to shiver. Seeing this, her Guardian walked towards her and embraced her in his arms. "I want you to have this." Severus said as he handed Hermione a small box. She opened the box to discover a thin, but intricate bracelet. The bracelet was made of silver, engraved along the band were vines, leaves, flowers, and a snake. Each leaf was carefully carved with exquisite detail. The vines twisted and wove around the entire bracelet. Along the vine were a few flowers; in the middle of each flower was a small red ruby. Twisted along the vines and leaves was a silver snake with a green emerald eye. Hermione took the bracelet out of the box and placed it on her left wrist. As soon as she placed it round her wrist the bracelet magically closed around her wrist, the snake and vines moved to conceal the former opening of the bracelet. Severus extended his left hand to show Hermione a matching ring on his ring finger. "Hermione this bracelet and ring are magically linked. Only you can wear the bracelet and only I can wear this ring. The bracelet can only be removed by me, and vise versa, my ring can only be removed by you. This is how we will know if we are talking with the real person or an impostor." Severus replied in a cool tone.

As he reached up towards her bracelet Hermione watched as the snake on the bracelet responded, it began to slither around as if it was trying to jump off the bracelet and onto the ring. As Hermione continued to watch, she began to notice the ring her Guardian wore. It was just was intricate as her bracelet. Vines, leaves, and a lioness decorated the sides of the ring. On the very top was a large flower with a red ruby center. The lioness had green emerald eyes. As she watched the lioness began moving and what appeared to be roaring, if there was sound to be heard. "Thank you Guardian." Hermione replied in a soft voice. "These items are beautiful."

"Hermione you must help Harry discover and destroy the Horcrux. These items will be difficult to find and destroy, but do not give up. This is the only way the Dark Lord can be defeated. Do not ignore any information because some may find it unimportant. Everything right now is important. This will be a difficult time, but you are a smart witch you are up to the challenge. Now it is time for you to go. Someone is on their way. Remember do not share our relationship with anyone. It is very important this remains a secret, both of our lives depend on it." Severus said quietly as he began moving away from Hermione. "Guardian! Wait don't leave me! I need your help! How m I going to be able to see you again?" she cried out. It was too late, she watched helplessly as her guardian faded from her view. As she looked around the world around her lost its grey color, she heard the clock ticking again, and she heard the water dripping in the sink. Hermione glanced down at her bracelet to see the snake still and unmoving.

Once back in his own chambers Severus removed his black robe and sat down. His eyes slowly gazed over the ring on his right hand. It had taken Severus many long hours of research to discover the correct spell to bind the ring and bracelet to himself and Hermione. Severus was determined to keep Hermione safe as possible. The binding spell was the only thing he could think of to make sure neither one was fooled by a trick of the Dark Lord's. In the past few weeks the Dark Lord moved very quickly to place his desired followers in places of power. Severus shook his head as he walk towards his new office. The Dark Lord had made him the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had foreseen this move before his death. _"Severus, my boy, Voldemort will make you headmaster. You will, or course, accept the position." Dumbledore said as a matter of fact manner. "Headmaster, I could not! Not after what I am about to do!", Severus protested. "You will accept it. You will be the only one who can save the muggle borns at Hogwarts. You know Voldemort will be after them. Once you accept you will have access to all my personal memories, books, and possessions. Also you will have Phineas Nigellus to help you. No doubt Harry, Ron, and Hermione will run to Grimmauld Place for time once Voldemort begins his reign. He will help report the status of the trio for as long he is able. No doubt once Hermione discovers you are headmaster she will remove the painting. She is a very clever girl. Until then make the most of this resource." Dumbledore continued to ramble on with instructions._ Severus brought his attention back to the phoenix statute that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Lemon drop" he quietly called to the statue. Slowly the statue began to turn and rise to reveal the spiral staircase which leads to the headmaster's office; Severus began his climb while wiping away a stray tear brought about from recalling the last of his memories with Dumbledore.

When he entered Severus make his way to Dumbledore's old chair, it brought him some comfort to sit in it now. "Phineas." Severus called to the empty painting to his left. "Yes headmaster." The painting replied. "What is the report on the trio?" Severus questioned. "They are in the house now talking with Lupin. That freak of a wizard is sharing the news of the muggle registration law, his pregnant wife, and your appointment of headmaster." He replied calmly. "And" Severus pressed. "They are excited about the expected half breed. Miss Granger is greatly upset about you becoming the headmaster. She let out a very loud scream after Lupin reported the news. Afterwards she promptly removed my painting from its spot in Grimmuald Place. I have now been stuffed into a purse with all her other possessions. It's rather humiliating. Also they have discovered what Mundungus has done with the necklace. They will be attempting to retrieve it tomorrow." Phineas replied with disgust. "That will be all Phineas, thank you." Severus said as he waved Phineas off to his other portrait.

Severus began rubbing his forehead; another migraine was well on its way. Without looking Severus reached down and opened the bottom desk drawer. Quickly he withdrew a small blue vile and a red vile; pulling out the corks he quickly drank both potions. He had to continue drinking the potion Dumbledore had ordered him to take everyday, which had been one of the conditions in their unbreakable vow. The other potion was to stop the migraine. _I need to find a way to have Dolores leave her office. I can get the minster to push the muggle born integration. Dolores has been eager to do this job, so that should make things a bit easier. _ No sooner did Severus finish thinking about how to help the trio, and then his arm began to burn intently. _Its time to meet with the Dark Lord, again._ Severus thought to himself as he grabbed his Death Eater robe and mask. Before leaving Severus paused and asked the Old Magic to look after Hermione. _She is going to need all the help she can receive to help those two dunderheads and to complete this almost impossible mission. How I wish I could help her more!_ Severus thought to himself. _Severus you are doing what needs to be done. _A strange but familiar voice responded to his thoughts.

Hermione awoke clutching her left arm as it throbbed in pain. Gritting her teeth together she sat up and tried to make sense of what was going on. Closing her eyes Hermione began seeing the cause of her pain. Just as before, a figure in all dark robes faced the Dark Lord. The room was dark and the smell of decay filled the air. Something slithered around on the cold stone floor; in the middle of the room stood the Dark Lord. Slowly he turned and faced the cloaked man. "Did find any of the memories in his office?" the Dark Lord hissed. "No my Lord, most of the office still remains under his old protective spells. They are extremely involved, but I think I am getting close.", the figure replied as he bowed before the Dark Lord. "Crucio!" yelled the Dark Lord. For the next several long minutes the figure laid on the stone floor convulsing in pain from the curse. Hermione grabbed her stomach and double over. She continued to watch the scene before her. "I need those memories. I need to know what he was planning. Even in death he is still a thorn in my side." Picking himself off the stone floor the figure stood and quietly replied, "Yes, my Lord." "Go then." Quickly the figure disappeared and reappeared in a small private room. Hermione watched as the figure began removing his dark robes. She could hear the hiss of pain as he extended his arms to remove the black robe. As he began turning around towards her, Hermione came back to her present situation. _Why? I need to see who that this! He needs help!_ Hermione thought to herself. Silently she lowered her head into her hands and let her tears flow freely.

It amazed Hermione how much had changed in just a few days. A few days ago she, Harry, and Ron where in Grimmuald Place, now they were hiding in the forest. A few days ago they did not have any Horcrux, now they had the necklace. A few days ago this entire mission felt like a nightmare and anytime she would wake up. Now she was wide awake and living the nightmare. Hermione held her head and thought about the mission in the ministry. Some how the trio managed to pull it off! Not only did they find the Horcrux, but they also helped several muggle borns escape from the ministry office. Hermione lifted her head and stared upward and hoped those people managed to flee the grasp of the ministry and Voldemort. A shiver ran through her body as she thought of the persecution falling upon muggle born witches and wizards. _That could have been me. If I had not become Harry's friend and went into hiding with him, I would be at the mercy of the ministry._ _This is not the time to be feeling sorry for yourself! Pulling it together! Think! _Hermione began shouting to herself. This type of vision happened once before. Quickly she withdrew the journal from her never ending purse. As fast as she could, Hermione wrote down all the details from her vision. _These events will be important in the future._ A small voice said as she wrote down the events.

After she finished she took a deep breath and packed the journal away again. Now she felt as if her mind was clear and ready to tackle the next challenge. How to destroy the Horcrux and where were the others?

Time seemed to move slowly days turned into weeks and soon the trio found themselves hiding out in the middle of autumn. Tension began rising among the trio. Ron was constantly moaning about not having enough food and when he was not complaining about the amount of food he complained about the taste of the food. Hermione was at her wits end with him. Her tempter was already short due to the stress of planning with Harry on what to do next, finding food, making sure all the protections were in place and working, and finally what all her visions meant. The most recent vision made her head spin.

As before Hermione found herself watching the familiar darkly cloaked figure as he jerked in pain at Voldemort's feet. "Your punishment of these delinquents was not sever enough. They need to learn a lesson, a lesson that must extend and vibrate out towards Harry Potter. Voldemort hissed as he maintained the Cruciatus curse on the figure. The curse was let up and the figure slowly knelt before Voldemort. "Speak" was the hissed reply. "My Lord, forgive me for not consulting you before hand. The punishment for these delinquents allowed Harry Potter to realize they were still alive and at Hogwarts. I felt it better for him to hear of the news and possibly draw him near to those who believe in him, The Weasely girl is powerful bait my Lord. Harry Potter is drawn to the blood traitor family like a moth to the flame. If he hears she is still at Hogwarts, relatively unharmed, he will make his way back to save her. He does have a hero complex." The dark figure replied coolly with little emotion in his tone. Voldemort nodded his head and thought on the words. "Next time you will make an example of these traitors. Maybe this will make Harry Potter slither out of his hole much faster. Now be gone!" "Yes my Lord." The figure said coldly and quickly disappeared.

Hermione disappeared with him and once again they entered a small private camber. The cloaked figure sat down on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. "I hope Harry Potter will stay as far away from Hogwarts as possible. I will do my best to keep those faithful to the cause as safe as possible, though no one will realize who I am." Slowly the figure started to remove his hood. Hermione reached out to the figure, trying to comfort the man who was risking his life for the cause. "Please let me help you! Who are you?" she cried out. As the dark hood began to reveal the face Hermione's vision was over. Shaking her head Hermione tried to put the pieces together. The person in her vision was obviously as Death Eater who was playing the spy. He seemed to be in a role where the side he was spying for did not know it. Once again Hermione wrote down her vision. She could not put her finger on it but somehow she knew this person. It felt as if she knew this person better than anyone, it felt as if this person shared a special bond with her. As she finished writing everything down she ran her fingers through her long auburn hair and tried to understand these thoughts and feelings. Logically they did not make any sense, but deep down in her instincts told her they made perfect sense. It seemed as if time would soon answer all her questions.

One night they came across a camp of exiled Hogwarts students and Goblins. The conversation turned to talk about Ginny trying to steal the Gryffindor sword and punishment from Headmaster Snape. The trio became excited at the thought of getting a hold of the sword and hearing about their friends. It made them chuckle at the thought of Ginny, Neville, and Luna helping Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. All three knowing it was not much of a punishment at all. _"Snape must know the punishment with Hagrid is a joke. Why wouldn't he give them a more sever punishment? I wonder if this has anything to do with my vision."_ Hermione silently thought to herself. She had not shared any of these visions with Harry or Ron.

After listening to the Goblin conversation Harry and Hermione began questioning Phineas; soon they realized that Gryffindor sword could destroy the Horcrux. "Harry we need to find the sword!" Hermione exclaimed as she closed the magic purse containing Phineas' portrait. "I know! But where is the sword?" Harry said as he began pacing the tent. Hermione and Harry both turned to see Ron reclining in the corner of the tent. "Oh you finally realized I am here?" he said with annoyance dripping from his words. "What do you mean? Harry questioned. Soon the conversation snowball into an argument. Finally after all the shouting and accusations Ron took off the Horcrux necklace and placed it on the nearest chair. "Well are you coming?" Ron asked as he extended his hand towards Hermione. "No, Ron I am here with Harry until the end.", she replied as tears lined her eyes. "Fine I see, you are choosing him over me." Ron said as he exited the tent and disappeared. Hermione sobbed as she watched Ron leave.

Things between Harry and Hermione were strained to say the least. Harry continued to hear Ron's words echoing in his thoughts. _You were supposed to know what to do! _ Hermione on the other hand could not stop crying herself to sleep at night. The thought of Ron leaving them was too much to bear. _How could he leave us? How could he leave me? I thought he might love me! How can he leave at a time like this!_ Hermione's head was spinning as she tried to concentrate on the mission before her and Harry. In order to help her thoughts stay on track she began pouring through the book Dumbledore gave her. Several times she saw a familiar symbol. Hermione asked Harry about the symbol and together they realized it was the same symbol Luna's dad wore around his neck, the symbol of Grindelwald. Shaking her head Hermione closed the book and began pacing the floor of the tent. "Hermione, I want to go to Godric's Hollow." He said in a quiet voice barely audible. Hermione agreed, after all this was where Godric Gryffindor was born maybe they would find the sword there. Feeling a little bit better Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Soon Hermione found herself in a strange dream. In the dream Hermione wore a simple sleeveless, long, hunter green gown. Her hair was loose and hung in beautiful curls down her back. As she looked around, she noticed a simple Christmas tree and fire place with a roaring fire. Hermione walked towards the fire place, as she did she glanced down at her bracelet. The snake began to slither, the emerald eye glistered in the fire light, and the head of the snake move towards its counter part. Slowly Hermione looked up to see her Guardian standing beside her with his ringed hand extended towards her bracelet. A smile brightened up Hermione's face as she enjoyed the moment of peace with her guardian.

"Hermione, you must be very careful at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort will be expecting you there. Do not assume everything is as it seems. You will encounter magic you never thought possible there. You need to make sure you are completely disguised. No one at Godric's Hollow can recognize you. If they do it will mean death for both of you. Be careful as you walk around the town. You will come across several important clues to help you on your journey. Take your time but use it wisely for you will not have another chance to return." The Guardian said in a smooth calming voice. Slowly and gently her Guardian wrapped his arms around Hermione's small frame, drawing her very close to him. Hermione sighed and enjoyed the feeling of his close, warm touch. Something in the way he held her and the way he spoke made her mind unwind and her body feel as if it was made of a feather. All she could do was nodded her head silently. "Merry Christmas Hermione.", her Guardian said as he lowered his hood cover face towards hers and place a soft yearning kiss on her lips. Hermione moaned softly as his tongue began caressing her lips. Slowly but urgently he kissed her and held her tightly to himself. "It is time to go, Hermione. Be careful, remember the warning I have given you." He said as he slowly released Hermione's trembling body and faded off. Hermione remained in the festive holiday setting for a few moments longer as her senses began to return. Gently she reached up and touched her swollen lips. The kiss made her feel alive; it seemed to also give her the needed energy to push on with this difficult task laid out before her. She closed her eyes and returned back to reality.

Severus continued to lie in his bed with is eyes closed. He wanted to savor this meeting with Hermione for a few more moments. With the help of Phineas, Severus realized the duo was heading towards Godric's Hollow. They would need help if they were to leave there alive. That night after talking with Phineas, he headed towards his private chambers and place several difficult protective wards around his room. He had to take the risk and warn Hermione. After placing the wards around his private chamber, Severus lay down on his bed and tried to summon the Old Magic. Pleading he asked them to connect he and Hermione in the dream world. When he entered the dream world he noticed the holiday gift the Old Magic presented him with. The holiday scene lay out before him was a comforting one. The Christmas tree and fireplace where the ones located in his private chamber, near the fireplace stood Hermione in a lovely dark green gown. Severus held his breath as he studied her. The light from the fire dance across her face and seemed to light up her beautiful curls. The gown hugged her curves in a seductive fashion, nothing overly tight, but like a glove. As he approached her he knew what he had to do. He gave her the warning and then kissed her. Severus kissed her as if he would never again have the chance. As the couple kissed he could feel her body trembling, the soft moans coming from her mouth, and the ache it made him feel. At that point there was nothing Severus wanted to do than to take her to his bed and answer those moans completely. Instead Severus pulled himself away. She deserved someone better, someone who could always be there for her, most of all someone who was not a killer. As he continued to lie on his bed Severus treasured his kiss with Hermione. He had loved Lilly, but know something in his mind told him what he felt for her was not the same thing he now felt for Hermione. Shaking his head he sat up, this was something he would think about later. Now he had to rise and prepare for another day.

Harry and Hermione were now in the tent, hidden far away from Godric's Hollow. Breathing heavily Hermione looked over at Harry. It had been close, very close. They barely made it out alive. They had found Bathilda and almost their death at the same time. Both of them had been too trusting of the strange woman. Hermione knew she should not have allowed Harry to be alone with her. Somehow she managed to escape the vicious snake and got Harry out of the house before Voldemort arrived. Through out the night Harry continued to moan, cry, and scream, it was if he was posed by something. Hermione tried several times to remove the Horcrux from his neck. Once she did she quickly hid it in her purse. The next problem was his snake bit. As fast as she could move Hermione cleaned and wrapped the wound. Sighing Hermione sat and watched as Harry continued to fight through his nightmare. Harry was not going to be happy when he woke up. There were many things about Dumbledore she read from the book found in Bathilda's, not to mention Harry's wand was broken in half. What a mess they ended up in. Soon Harry would wake up to discover Dumbledore's past and the realization that he no longer had the extra protection from his wand. Silent tears fell down Hermione's face. They had gone to Godric's Hollow thinking they would find the sword. Instead they almost died, broke Harry's wand, and discovered the trouble past of Dumbledore. Looking up towards the heavens Hermione silently sent out a prayer asking for some kind of guidance. _Please, someone help us!_ This was all she could say.

"Thank you for the update, Phineas." Severus replied coolly. Ron had left Harry and Hermione. This was not good, no matter what Severus thought of Ron, he did know that the trio would have to work together to accomplish their difficult mission. It pleased him to know Hermione had figured out the need for special magic items to destroy the Horcrux. Severus looked up towards the other portraits in the headmaster's office. "Would you all leave Headmaster Dumbledore and me alone?" he asked coolly. A few portraits made some sighs and moans, but all left as they were asked. "Headmaster it is time to deliver the sword." Severus said quietly. Within a few seconds the entire office was filled with a glowing light. Severus began chanting a spell. He closed his eyes and extended his arms towards Dumbledore's portrait. As soon as he finished the chanting, the Gryffindor sword began to leave Dumbledore's portrait, and laid itself across Severus' extended arms. Opening his eyes Severus looked down at the sword. This was the real sword, the way to destroy Voldemort. "Thank you Headmaster." Severus said with tears in his eyes. Dumbledore simply nodded his head and disappeared into his portrait. No matter how many times he told himself he did just want Dumbledore asked of him, the fact that he killed Dumbledore was still painful to bear. Now he stood in the headmaster's office holding the Gryffindor sword. It was time to deliver it and maybe Ron as well to Harry and Hermione. Closing his eyes Severus heard Hermione's plea for help. _I am on my way Hermione._ Severus thought as he grabbed his dark cloak and left his office.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). Sorry this took so long to post. I am excited to continue writing about Severus and Hermione's adventure's together. My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	14. Chapter 14 Year 7 Part 3

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! I am sorry for such a long wait between chapters. Thank you all for being patient with me and continuing to read my stories! It truly means a lot! ****

The snow began to fall once again in the dark forest. Large, lacy snowflakes silently fell covering the ground in a white shimmering blanket. The mostly full moon lit up the night sky and enhanced the bright snow covered ground. Hermione glanced around to make sure no one was insight of their new campsite. Hermione quickly set up the tent and all the protective wards. She and Harry had barely said a word to each other. As she glanced out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Harry was in deep thought. Rita's book had left a deep impact on Harry. Hermione understood why he was feeling hurt, all this time Dumbledore pushed Harry to risk his life, and now only to find out about Dumbledore's dark past. She shook her head and continued to organize the small tent. It was already late, it was time for one of them to begin the nightly watch. As if he could read her thoughts, Harry spoke up.

"I'll take tonight's watch. Get some sleep." Hermione nodded and with that Harry was out of the tent and into the cold, snowy night.

Quickly and silently a heavily cloaked figure moved through the semi-lit, snowy forest. If his enchanted ring was correct, Hermione was close by. He had to quickly get all the pieces together if the trio was to defeat the Dark Lord. Less than half a mile away, Ron was fumbling around the dark forest, trying to find his friends. It had not been easy to get the dunderhead to follow him. Thankfully Dumbledore had given Ron the deluminator in his last will and testament, which made the process a bit easier. Suddenly Severus stopped and looked around; he pulled out a sword from beneath his dark robes and held it high in the night air. He began chanting a spell towards the sword, within seconds the sword lifted out of his hands and quickly dove into the icy pond. The sword positioned itself deep enough that the chosen person would have to dive into the water, but it was also easy to see from the icy surface.

Now to finish the plan, silently Severus moved towards Hermione and Harry's tent. He was able to locate Hermione only through his enchanted ring. The ring and bracelet always want to be close to each other. Once Severus was close the tent he extend his wand and produced his Patronus. A slivery, white, elegant doe emerged from the tip of his wand as happy memories of Lily flooded his thoughts. The doe looked at him and spoke in Lily's voice. _Severus, this will be the last time you will see me. You must continue to save my son. You have given your life to right the wrongs you have committed. Let me rest. There is another who will be able to give you what I could not._

Just like that the doe finished speaking and left. It began its jaunt to lead her son to the Gryffindor's sword. Severus watched, through wet eyes, as the silvery doe approach Harry. Blinking and wiping his eyes, Severus began moving the silvery doe through the forest. He made sure to pause and allow Harry to catch up to the doe as she moved closer to the true destination. As Harry approached the pond he called out to the doe, almost pleading her to stay with him. Severus made the silvery doe disappear for the last time. Harry frantically looked around, and for a moment he stared right at Severus. Severus froze where he stood, not moving or breathing. He hoped that through the darkness of the shadows and snow Harry would not believe what he was seeing. He could not see him, the time was not right for him to know his role in the plan. Luckily a wickedly cold wind blew and forced Harry to cover his eyes. In that instant Severus disappeared into the dark cold night. It was up to the trio now to finish this task on their own. When he opened his eyes, Severus was back in the headmaster's office. He looked up at Dumbledore's portrait and nodded his head. It was all he could do to answer Dumbledore's silent question.

Harry sat in the back of the tent as Ron and Hermione shrieked at each other. He was grateful for Hermione's strong silent charms and wards placed around the tent, for the couple was shouting as loud as they possible could. Hermione's voice was reaching a pitch only bats and dogs could hear. Ron's face was so red, that Harry was sure that if anything flammable were close it would catch fire. They had been going at each other for ten minutes, Harry knew he would soon be able to interrupt and tell Hermione the good news. A slight pause in the shouting gave Harry his cue.

"Ron destroyed the Horcrux." He said quickly.

"He WHAT?" Hermione shouted. Hermione took a deep breath and absorbed what Harry told her. Without another word Harry pulled out the broken pieces of the locket and laid them on the small table. Hermione stared at the pieces her eyes wide in disbelief. Not saying another word Hermione turned and headed back to her bed. Ron and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Both thankful Hermione let out her steam and not anything else, like wickedly attacking birds.

Hermione lay in bed and listened as Ron and Harry made their way to their own beds. Once everything was quiet, Hermione allowed her thoughts to wonder. _I can't believe he came back! I am so mad and happy at the same time! I hardly know what to think. Of course he saved Harry and destroyed the Horcrux all in one night! Damn him! Damn Him! When he left it was so easy to hate him! To blame him for everything! Now what am I to do! Of course he did also bring a spare wand for Harry. Now he won't have to keep using mine. He DID destroy a Horcrux. You can't stay mad at him forever, Hermione. You have to admit it is nice to have him back. _Hermione smiled to herself and allowed herself to fall asleep with the happy notion that Ron was back. She could rely on him after all. It seemed this journey was not only help the wizard world rid it self of the Dark Lord, but was also helping each person discover their true selves.

The next few days went by slowly. Hermione maintained a quiet acceptance of Ron rejoining the group. The trio had begun discussing the importance of the Patronus doe appearing. All members accepting the fact that someone was out there helping them. Harry was convinced that it was from Dumbledore somehow, even though he knew Dumbledore's patronus was a phoenix. Hermione was unsure what to make of the miraculous appearing doe. Aside from killing another Horcrux, another good came from Ron's return. It was discovered that saying the Dark Lord's name produced death eaters by the dozen. Ron had discovered while away that the Dark Lord's name was jinxed. Anyone who said it could be traced and discovered instantly. The more information the trio could discover the longer they could live to fight the battle.

Hermione had decided that they should go see Xenophilius Lovegood. After a few arguing words latter the trio found themselves outside of the Lovegood home. Hermione had argued that Xenophilius wore the same symbol as Grindelwald, the symbol they found at Godric's Hollow, and the symbol Dumbledore sign his name to in Rita's book. Hermione had been thinking about all of these matching symbols together. She knew there was some deeper meaning to these symbols, something Dumbledore wanted her to figure out. Now it was time to try and piece it together.

The house looked exactly as a house Luna would live. Weird signs, strange charms dangling from branches, and oddities beyond anyone's understanding lay in the garden. The trio knocked on the door and Mr. Lovegood let them in. Immediately Hermione noticed something very strange in his behavior, now this is remarkable since the old man was indeed strange on a normal day. Today he seemed distant, lost in misery, something was not right. It seemed as though Ron picked up on the same feeling, while Harry was lost in questioning Mr. Lovegood.

"Mr. Lovegood, we were wondering what the symbol you are wearing around your neck means." Harry asked directly.

"Deathly Hallows" he replied.

Now the group stood in silence, no one quite understanding what Mr. Lovegood was talking about. As he continued on he began talking about the tale of the three brothers, the Tales of the Beedle Bard. Immediately Hermione withdrew the book from her bead purse. The group listened to the story as Hermione read it aloud.

As Hermione read aloud, Harry began looking around the odd house. Mr. Lovegood seemed to jump at any noise, continuously looking out the window, and wringing his robes in his hands. After the story was finished Mr. Lovegood stood up and began setting the table for dinner. The small group began discussing the results of the Peverell brothers' story. The Elder wand, Resurrection Stone, and Cloak of Invisibility, three unique items all gifts from Death. Hermione continued to debate with Mr. Lovegood about the whether these fables could be true or not. As the debate raged on Harry began wandering around the strange home. Suddenly Harry felt a rush of uneasiness, which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Mr. Lovegood, where did you say Luna was?" Harry asked.

"I, uh, told you. She is down at Bottom Bridge." He replied avoiding any eye contact with the trio.

Hermione quickly looked at the dinner table and realized there was not a place setting for Luna. Before she could ask a question Harry began pushing Mr. Lovegood for more information. Soon the old man broke down and began babbling about how they took Luna, and the only way he could get her back was to turn in Harry.

Outside the trio heard the voices of a few Death Eaters. Mr. Lovegood tried to stun Harry, but missed him, and instead hit the Erumpent horn. This caused a huge explosion and gave the trio a cover to escape. Thinking quickly, Hermione grabbed Harry, threw the invisibility cloak over Ron, and made the escape. She felt bad leaving Mr. Lovegood in such a mess, but she had to save Harry.

Once they were safe the trio returned to their discussion of whether or not the Deathly Hallows fable was real or not. Harry was passionately convinced they did exist, while Hermione firmly stood on the opposing end, believing they were not real. As usual Ron stood in the middle. "Harry we need to get some sleep. We can talk about this later. Right now we need our rest, we still have to find the rest of horcrux." Hermione said as she double check the protective charms around the tent.

It had been a long week at Hogwarts. Severus was walking a fine line trying to keep Dumbledore/Potter supporters safe while at the same time following the Dark Lord's orders. Severus found strength in the headmaster's office. Somehow sitting in his chair, looking up at his portrait, or even having a lemon drop gave Severus the inner strength to push on with the plan. In the distant a clock chimed a melodic ditty, Severus immediately pulled out a 3 vials and drank each one. Making a grimacing face he placed the empty vials on top of the desk. It was getting harder and harder to drink the tonic. Suddenly Dumbledore's portrait spoke. "Severus! They are in trouble!"

Severus looked up at the portrait of the beloved headmaster. Nodding his head Severus quickly called for Dobby. As soon as he did his left arm began to burn, the Dark Lord was urgently summoning him. A loud crack and Dobby appeared in the headmaster's office.

"Yes sir." Dobby replied quietly.

"Harry Potter and his friends are in mortal trouble. I need you to find them and help them escape. Do whatever you need to do! Harry needs to live! Do not tell him I sent you. Go now!" Severus said quickly as he grabbed his Death Eaters' robe and mask.

As he reached for the robe he suddenly felt an unwelcome, very familiar pain shot through his body. Immediately Severus knew what was happening, Hermione was being tortured. The crucio curse no doubt. Dobby's eyes became large as he quietly nodded his head and immediately left to find Harry Potter.

_Old Magic if you can hear me please look after the trio. Help Dobby get the trio out! Our world will be over if the Dark Lord is able to get to them. Please look over Hermione. Help her to stay strong. Who knows what else she will have to face. Death Eaters are not kind to those who are not pure bloods._ Finishing pulling on his robes and mask Severus disappeared to answer the Dark Lord's summoning.

Hermione stood in the middle of an elaborately furnished Malfoy manor dining room. Under normal circumstances she could enjoy the fine art and attention to detail in this great room, but now she feared for her life. She, Ron, and Harry had been caught by group of Death Eaters. Harry in his excitement used the Dark Lord's name, which brought the Death Eaters straight to their tent. Now Harry and Ron were taken to the dungeons, while she was standing face to face with Bellatrix. Bellatrix at this point look mad with fear and excitement. Quickly Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hair and dragged her into the next room. Caught by surprise Hermione let out a cry of pain.

Within second Hermione felt the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life. White-hot pain shot through her body as she fell to the floor.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shouted as she continued to point her wand at Hermione. "Now answer me! Is that Harry Potter?" she shrieked at Hermione.

The pain was over whelming, Hermione could not think, let alone answer. "No" was all Hermione could manage to say between her screams of pain. The curse continued to flow through her body. Every fiber, every muscle, every cell of her body burned with pain from the curse. Hermione felt as if she was being burned alive.

"Where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix screamed. "You are a lying, filthy Mudblood, I know you have been in my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth! What else did you take? I will kill you!

Tears ran down Hermione's face as she tried to endure the pain of torture from Bellatrix. The curse seemed to go on for an eternity. Gasping for breath between screams, Hermione managed to produce an answer. "The sword is a fake. I've never been inside the vault"

Bellatrix continued to curse Hermione as she said "Oh, a likely story! You lying Mudblood!"

Someone in the background suggested testing Hermione's statement by asking the goblin that was in the dungeon. Hermione was in too much pain to see who was in the room with her. _Please, please let the goblin agree with my story. Guardian, please help me! I don't know how much more I can stand before I die! _ Hermione silently thought to herself as she prayed for her Guardian to help. If there was ever a time she needed him it was now.

The crowd in the room began to become restless. Someone thought they heard something coming from the dungeons. _Please let them be able to escape! I know it is my Guardian!_ Between the small reprieve in torture and the renewed hope of help Hermione was able to pull herself together. _I must hold on. _

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix once again shouted at Hermione. Hermione once again shrieked in pain and passed out. The pain was too much for her to take.

"It is a fake" the goblin replied quietly.

"Good. Now we can summon the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said as she pressed her wand against her dark mark. "I am done with the Mudblood. Greyback would you like to have some fun?"

No sooner had Bellatrix finished speaking then Ron ran into the room with his wand raised, ready to fight.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" in an instant Bellatrix held a small, silver knife at Hermione's throat.

Ron and Harry refused to drop their wands at first and then they watched in horror as small blood drops began to fall from Hermione's throat. Just as Harry and Ron started to drop the stolen wands, a sudden loud crack, then the chandelier fell from the ceiling and crashed on top of Bellatrix and Hermione. Crystal pieces shattered and flew through out the room. Within seconds Harry gabbed three wands, Ron pulled Hermione away from the Bellatrix, and Dobby disapparated the trio to Bill and Fleur's cottage.

Meanwhile Severus met up with the Dark Lord at the Malfoy Manor. Upon arriving at the manor Severus noted that the Dark Lord was in an awful mood. Something did not go the Dark Lord's way, something very important went wrong. Severus could not help but to feel some satisfaction knowing the Dark Lord had some kind of set back.

"Severus, Bellatrix reports she has Harry Potter in the Malfoy dungeons." The Dark Lord hissed as his eyes glowed a deep red. Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement of the Dark Lord's statement.

Silently the Dark Lord and Severus entered the Malfoy manner. Quickly Severus observed Bellatrix in a nervous state. Obviously something went wrong, very wrong. It seems Bellatrix knew she would now pay for her costly mistake.

"Bellatrix, you have summoned me, your Dark Lord. Where is Harry Potter?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, he was here. He….um….he has escaped. The unworthy, traitorous house elf freed him. I will go…."Bellatrix was interrupted as the Dark Lord raised his hand to stop her from continuing on with her excuses. Her eyes widened and immediately her entire body began to shake. She knew what was coming; she knew her punishment would be intense.

"I am highly disappointed Bellatrix. CRUCIO!" shouted the Dark Lord. Soon Bellatrix was on the floor in pain, paying for her mistake with Harry Potter. As Severus watched the torture, he assumed this would last longer than usual due to the Dark Lord's frustrated mood.

"Severus you may go back to Hogwarts." The Dark Lord commanded. Silently Severus bowed and disappeared back to Hogwarts.

With a sudden pop, Severus appeared back in the headmaster's office. He looked up at the portrait and simple said, "They escaped". Dumbledore smiled back and then disappeared from his portrait. Severus left the office and headed towards his personal rooms.

Once inside Severus removed his Death Eater robes and fell into his favorite chair near the fireplace. He slowly let out a shallow breath and held his head in his hands. The entire time Hermione was being tortured he felt it, every curse, and every pain. The entire time he was waiting with the Dark Lord he had to pretend he felt nothing. He could not let out that he was linked to Hermione.

Slowly Severus lifted his head and stared into the small fire. He smiled to himself when he realized Hermione and Harry escaped from the Malfoy manor. His breath began returning to a normal pace. _I should contact Hermione to make sure she is ok._ Within seconds of thinking about Hermione, Severus found himself in their familiar world of white.

He stood waiting for Hermione to join him. Slowly Hermione's shape came into view. In the distance she took his breath away. She was dressed in a simple, flowing white gown. Her hair fell in beautiful curls down her back.

"Guardian?" she asked cautiously as she approached him. She began looking for his ring to show that this was not some kind of trick or spell.

Severus smiled to himself. _Clever girl, she remembered to check._ He extended his left hand and showed her the ring as is began to move in search of its match. Hermione extended her right arm and showed him her bracelet, which began moving towards its mate.

"IT'S REALLY YOU! Oh Guardian, I thought I would never see you again!" she exclaimed as she ran into his open arms.

"You did it Hermione. You held yourself together during torture. I am sorry you had to go through it, but you did it!" Severus said quietly as he held her close.

"Guardian, I think we made it out. I am not sure how really, I started to lose consciousness before we left the mansion. Ron came running in to save me from that terrible witch!" Hermione said with a small smile.

"You must continue to be very careful. Right now you will have an excellent opportunity to continue on with your mission. Hermione someone is coming to wake you. You must go and become the person you hate. Follow your logic and knowledge they will lead you to the end goal." Severus replied quickly and sternly as he suddenly released her.

Stunned Hermione stared at him with a bewildered look. She felt the sudden change in her guardian's embrace; it changed from warm to cold in seconds. Then she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

"Mione. Mione I know you are tired but I need you to wake up." Ron said softly in the distance.

"Guardian wait! What have I said to upset you? Please tell me!" she shouted as she watched her guardian fade away.

Hermione was recovering at Bill and Fleur's small cottage. Fleur had cast a few healing spells and gave Hermione a stamina potion. Thankfully all the pain from Bellatrix's curses had left her body. Ron knelt beside Hermione gently shaking her to wake up. Slowly Hermione began to stir. Ron smiled and moved a stray piece of her hair from her face.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she replied shyly back as she looked up into those brown eyes filled will concern and emotion. Hermione could feel her face begin to flush. Slowly Ron lowered his head and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you are ok. You were so brave Mione." Ron said quietly as he remained close to Hermione.

Hermione could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin and without realizing it was trying to get closer to Ron. She could feel her body responding to his gentle words and touch. She wanted more, she could not explain it, but she felt like she needed it.

"Ron, Hermione, are you coming?" Harry said from the hallway.

"We are on our way." Ron quickly responded. "Come on let me help you up." Gently Ron put his arms around Hermione and eased her into a sitting position.

Hermione took a deep breath and placed her feet on the cold wooden floor. A shudder ran through her suddenly.

"Here take this." Ron said as he took of his sweater and place it around her shoulders. "Harry is going to ask the goblin some questions and wants us to be there."

Hermione nodded her head and wrapped Ron's sweater tighter around her shoulders. "We should go then." She replied.

Back at Hogwarts Severus awoke and stared into the fire. He wanted to see Hermione, to make sure she was ok. She was recovering. But something torn at him, something he was not expecting to feel or experience. Suddenly a flash back of a haunting memory it him.

_Severus was standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the side nearest to the lake. It was a very familiar place to him. This was a private quiet place with many large boulders and shrubs. In the middle of the boulders was a small clearing, covered in wildflowers and soft grass. Not many students knew how to get there without being caught. He slowly turned around and there she stood in her simple school uniform. Her beautiful straight, red hair gracefully fell down her back. She was waiting for HIM again. Severus stood silently, not moving an inch watching the scene play out before him. _

_A sudden startled shriek came from the girl. "James! You startled me!" she said with a magical smile._

_Within seconds the couple was lost in passionate kiss. The kiss progressed as the couple slowly fell to the soft grass below. Severus watched as the young man, with jet-black hair, slowly pushed Lily's shirt up slightly and began kissing her stomach. Severus could feel anger, jealously, and guilt over come him. He wanted to run out of his forest-hiding place and stop this scene._

"_Soon my love we shall be married and expecting our own precious child." James said as he kissed and caressed Lily's slightly rounded stomach._

"_James I hope we can make till graduation. I mean I am already showing! Soon it will be very difficult to hide our secret!" Lily said as she ran her fingers through his dark hair as she arched her back slightly to become closer to his touch._

"_Graduation is only a month away. We will be fine. Then we can be married." He replied with a sly smile as he continued to kiss and caress her. _

"_I hope our child has your smile and dark hair." She said with a gleam in her eye as she stared lovingly up into her lovers face._

"_Well I hope he gets your eyes." He replied back as he lowered his face towards hers to capture another passionate kiss and moved his hands further up her shirt causing Lily to let out a moan._

When Severus opened his eyes he was back in his room, sitting in his chair. He had gone to the forest some peace and quiet. At that time things were becoming intense between graduation preparations and the increasing demands of being a new Death Eater. This was the time when Severus knew that being a Death Eater was not something he wanted to do. When he first joined them, he thought it was just for some protection from James and his crew. It was like a fraternity. A group that could help its members, protects them, helps them to succeed. That was what he needed at the time. But now their true colors were showing and Severus wanted out.

Severus remembered hearing someone coming towards his hiding place; he quickly hid himself hoping the intruder would soon leave. When he realized it was Lily he was ready to come out of his hiding place, until he saw HIM following closely behind her. The entire time he saw red, as James touched her, doing things to his Lily, things he wanted to do with her since he met her. When Severus realized Lily was pregnant he almost fell over. He had dreamed so many nights of his Lily being pregnant with his child. This was too much for him to watch.

He knew what was to come next. This was the last memory of Lily alive he had, a memory of her making love to James Potter and expecting her only child. Little did he know at the time that within a few short months he would hear the prophecy and sentence Lily to her death.

_You need to deal with these memories and pay for your sins, Severus. She was never your Lily. Why did this memory appear after your meeting with Hermione? What attachment to her do you have?_ The Old Magic whispered these words into his thoughts.

"I don't know! Oh Lily I am so sorry!" Severus said to himself as he reached for a bottle of fire whiskey. Severus could not deny that he felt increasing amount of jealously each time Hermione mention Ron. But it was not just the mention of Ron; it was the way she smiled, the way she seemed to glow when she thought of him. Even when she was upset with him she glowed. Why would he think she would ever be with him? She was a child! He was old enough to be her father!

Shaking his head he poured a healthy glass of fire whiskey and began taking large sips. If there was anyway for him to get through this war he had to put things into perspective. Hermione would never be his. Severus knew along that he had to pay for his horrible sins of his past. He had given his entire life to Dumbledore and now Severus knew his life meant nothing. It was only a means to the end of the Dark Lord, nothing more, nothing less. A chess piece in this evil game of fate and life, it seemed no matter what was going gone Severus was just a game piece for others to use and then discard. Between his drunken father, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, and now the Old Magic, all of them use him for their own agendas.

"Someday, if I survive this war, I will become my own master. I will not have to answer to anyone but myself." Severus said to himself as he took another sip of fire whiskey.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). Sorry this took so long to post. I am excited to continue writing about Severus and Hermione's adventures together. My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	15. Chapter 15 Year 7 Part 4

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! I am getting excited! One more chapter for the Hogwarts years, then the fun part of the story begins. Thank you all for being patient with me and continuing to read my stories! It truly means a lot! ****

In a small bedroom, inside Bill and Fleur's cottage, sat a goblin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. To an outsider this would seem an odd group sitting around passionately discussing an important topic. Hermione sat staring at the injured goblin. She listened as he paraded on about the inequalities among wand-carriers and his own kind. Harry tried several, unsuccessful times to ask about the Lestrange's vault. Hermione was not sure what the interest was in this vault, but she did know when someone was stalling a conversation to avoid answering. This conversation started to wear on her already thin nerves.

"_I can't take much more of this. We do not have the luxury of time to sit and debate philosophies of Wizard society."_ Hermione thought to herself as she shifted her weight in the chair.Ron reached down and placed her hand in his own. Finally she could take no more. Quickly Hermione stood up, pulling her hand away from Ron, and reached for her collar.

"We do!" she shouted at the goblin. "We protest! I am a Mudblood. I am the one who is hunted as much if not more than house elves and goblins. If You-Know-Who wins, I will die in the new society."

As she spoke, Hermione pulled back the neckline of her shirt to reveal the still blood red cut Bellatrix made earlier that evening. Everyone in the room gasped as they listened to Hermione's passionate speech and looked at the reminder of what was to come if they failed.

"You-Know-Who will stop at nothing to rid the world of those he feels are inferior to himself. If he wins the only ones who will be safe are the purebloods. Goblins, house elves, Mudbloods, and any other magical being will be used for his own selfish needs. Once those needs are met or he changes his mood, we will die. There will be no one to protect us from the torture that waits. I tasted that torture tonight, I NEVER want anyone to go through that!" Hermione ranged on as hot tears ran down her face.

At the end of her passionate speech Hermione sat down again near Ron, her eyes brimming with hot passionate tears. These were tears were mixed with anger, fear, and determination. Ron just stared at her as she regained her composure.

"I need to rest. I will talk with you again soon." The goblin replied as he pulled the blankets over himself.

The trio stood and exited the room. They all knew they had to give the goblin time if he was ever going to help them. Once outside the room Harry immediately began walking towards Ollivander's room.

"Harry, why do you think the Lestrange vault is important? Do you think they are hiding a Horcrux there?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. Do you remember Bellatrix's face when she saw the sword? I believe the next Horcrux is there in the vault. Think about it. Gringotts is a place wealthy wizards hide their treasures. By having a key to a vault, especially as old as the Lestrange's vault, would make one part of Wizarding world. You-Know-Who wanted to belong, what better way to hide an important treasure than in the vault of your most devout servant?" Harry quickly explained as he walked towards the next room.

A cold shiver ran through Hermione as she listened to Harry's explanation. It was impressive and scary how much Harry understood about You-Know-Who. A small voice in the back of Hermione's thoughts asked if there was a stronger connection between You-Know-Who and Harry than anyone realized. The way Harry talked was as if he was in You-Know-Who's thoughts.

The talk with Ollivander was short and to the point. Ollivander needed time to rest and recover from the ordeal at the Malfoy manor. You-Know-Who tortured him severely. A few important questions had been answered. For one Harry's wand could not be fixed, everyone in the room knew the answer to that question, but was hoping for better answer. The trio also discovered that one could master another's wand, this could happen through defeat. Once defeated the winner could claim and master that loser's wand.

Hermione watched as Harry suddenly became fidgety, slowly rubbing his scar, and sweating. Something was going on, something Harry was not sharing. Instead he continued to press Ollivander about wands, especially the Elder Wand. Hermione could not believe her ears! Ollivander, the most respected wand maker in the Wizarding world, believed the wand to be real! This was supposed to be a child's fairy tale, not real life!

The trio left Ollivander so he could get some rest and walked out into the garden, close to Dobby's grave. Hermione stared at the grave; Dobby gave up his life to rescue them. How many more lives would be scarified for this war? Harry stopped near Dobby's grave and shared his information with Ron and Hermione.

"Dumbledore had the Elder wand. He took it from Grindelwald. He was buried with his wand at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Great! Let's go get it!" Ron said eagerly.

"It is to late. He knows where it is and is there now." Harry replied quietly.

Ron started going on about how they had to go get the wand. You-Know-Who could not get the unbeatable wand. How where they suppose to beat him if he had that? Hermione could not believe what was going on as she listened to Harry. She listened as he clearly explained that they were not supposed to get the wand, Dumbledore wanted them to find the Horcruxes. By finding the Horcruxes and destroying them, that would destroy You-Know-Who. For once, in the 7 years that the trio had been together, Harry was not rushing into action. This time he stopped and thought about the path of action.

Hermione and Ron walked back into the cottage, Harry wanted sometime to himself. Right before entering the cottage, Hermione turned and looked back at Harry. For a moment she watched as Harry sank to the ground near Dobby's grave. Without asking Hermione knew what was going on. Harry was sharing a vision with You-Know-Who. If he was indeed getting the wand that feeling would be overwhelming, no wonder Harry was having a hard time focusing earlier.

"Let him be, Mione. We have to trust him." Ron said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Besides you need to get your rest as well. You have been through a lot tonight."

Hermione simply nodded her head and turned away from Harry, following Ron's lead back into the cottage.

Severus stood on the lawn in front of the Hogwarts castle waiting for the Dark Lord. As he stood he could not escape the overwhelming feeling of dread that was filling his every thought. Something important was going to happen.

"_Severus, he will stop at nothing to become what he perceives as the all powerful wizard. You must continue to follow our plan no matter what. We all have our strategic parts to play." Dumbledore softly said as Severus mended the Headmaster's black, cursed hand._

"_Headmaster you should have summoned me earlier I could have done more to stop this curse from spreading. All I can do now is hold the curse at bay." Severus replied sternly._

"_I know my boy. You must promise after I am gone, you must not stop him from achieving certain items. He will come after my wand. You must not stop him or try to hide it." Dumbledore said as he stared into Severus' dark eyes._

"_But you will be buried with your wand, I am sure of it! I can't not let him desecrate your memory in that way!" Severus replied quickly._

"_No Severus, trust me. This has to happen. I cannot tell you why, but it is very important that this happens. That is all I can say on the matter." Dumbledore replied sternly. "You have trusted me all these years, you must continue to do so now."_

Severus' attention was brought back to the present by the sudden appearance of the Dark Lord.

"I will join you in the castle shortly, leave me now." The Dark Lord said coldly.

Severus bowed deeply and quickly walked back into the castle. _He is going to get the wand now. He does not want me to see him open Dumbledore's grave._ Severus immediately headed towards the headmaster's office. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw red sparks fly in the distance, the deed was complete; the Dark Lord now had the wand he so treasured. _I hope Dumbledore's plan works for we are to far involved for anything else to work._

Once inside the office Severus gave the former headmasters and headmistresses the warning that the Dark Lord would soon be in castle. Each wizard and witch left to go to their other portraits throughout the castle so they could help any stray target students. Last to leave was Dumbledore, who looked down at Severus with a silent smile and a nod. It was a simple indication that he knew what was going on.

Severus quickly moved behind the desk and removed four vials from his drawer. In one swift motion he removed the corks and drank the contents. Only a couple more days of potions left to take. Severus hoped these awful tasting potions would accomplish whatever Dumbledore intended. This was another part of the plan that was a mystery to Severus. Around time he made the Unbreakable Vow to Dumbledore, he was instructed to take these potions. Dumbledore handed him several vials, with specific instructions on when and how much to drink. Severus was also not allowed to know what the potion was either. To a specious potions master, spy, and Death Eater member this was incredible hard to accept.

The next few days the trio found themselves in deep conversation and planning with the goblin. It had been decided to break into the Lestrange Vault. They were going to use the last remaining bit of Polyjuice potion. Hermione would become Bellatrix and Ron would become her Death Eater escort. The plan was to disguise Ron's looks, while Harry and the goblin hid under the cloak of invisibility. Overall the plan had a very, very slim chance of working. Lady luck needed to be on their side for this to work and for them to get out alive.

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry come down, Lupin is here." Bill shouted from the kitchen.

"Tonks had the baby. It's a boy!" Lupin said with jubilantly.

"Lupin that's wonderful! How is Tonks doing?" Hermione quickly asked.

"Mom and baby are doing fine. His hair is already change colors like his mothers. Harry will you be the godfather?" Lupin asked quickly.

"Yes, yes of course." Harry quickly responded.

"I have to go. I will send pictures soon. I just had to tell you all." Lupin said quickly as he left the cottage.

For a moment the cottage was filled with hope and happiness, a brief reprieve from the darkness that wait for them outside of the protective walls. Hermione smiled at Harry's happy face, it was nice to see him smile a real smile again. After a small toast everyone decided it was time for bed. Tomorrow was a big day for everyone. The trio had their plan; Bill and Fleur were leaving the cottage. Once again the dangers of the war were waiting for them all. For now it was time to rest and enjoy the happy news.

As Hermione made herself comfortable in her bed she thought about Lupin and Tonks' new baby. These thoughts traveled with her into her dreams. Soon she was fast asleep and watching an interesting scene play out before her.

Hermione watched herself with a small baby in her arms. The baby was only a few weeks old, close by a toddle waddled around the room talking up a storm. The toddler was a small boy with straight, auburn colored hair. He had very pale skin and his intelligent eyes seemed to follow everything in the room. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the scene.

"_Ron does have pale skin. That could be his baby boy toddling around." _She thought to herself as she continued to watch everything play out.

Soon a tall man entered the room, his back was to Hermione. But Hermione watched as he gently stroked the head of the newborn baby in her arms. She could not see any physical characteristics of the man; his robes covered his head and any other distinguishing features. But Hermione could feel the love between herself and this man. She watched as the man bent down and gave her a passionate, loving kiss. Hermione could feel herself blush at this site. Even though it was a simple kiss, she could feel the passion.

Suddenly the dream version of Hermione turned and stared at the real Hermione.

"This will be your life. Someday you will know these joys. You must trust your heart and your head will follow. Remember this dream; remember what you have to work for. No matter what dark days are ahead this is your future." The dream Hermione said with a smile.

After she finished speaking the dream faded away and Hermione was left with the memory.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Severus was tossing and turning in his bed. Things were becoming more and more stressful at Hogwarts. It was getting harder and harder to protect those loyal followers of Dumbledore. Severus could feel it, as if it was a horrible storm on the horizon, but a storm was coming. A storm of death would be here soon, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly his dreams shifted. Severus was starring at a cozy family room. The walls were lined with several bookshelves pack full of all different types of books. A fire roared in the fireplace giving off a warming glow to everything in the room. In the middle of the room a small boy with straight, auburn colored hair, and pale skin toddled around. His mother was near by watching him closely as she held onto her newborn baby.

"Septimius, be careful." She said as the toddler fell down as he tried to reach for a book on a high shelf.

Severus realized suddenly that the woman in the room was Hermione. The baby in her arms had midnight black hair. The realization caused him to gasp. This was a very personal setting, why was he watching this? Suddenly a heavily cloaked man entered the room. As he approached he gently stroked the head of the newborn and then gave its mother a passionate kiss. Hermione stared up into the eyes of the man with such love and passion, that it pulled at his heart. How many times did he want this for his own life? Then the cloaked man turned around and faced Severus. It was Severus himself. The figure spoke to him.

"Severus, this is what you are working for. After you pay for your sins this is your reward. Happiness is not out of reach for you. Neither is being with Hermione. There will be many obstacles yet to overcome, but if you follow your heart she will be yours." the dream Severus said.

As soon as the dream Severus was finished speaking the dream began fading away, leaving Severus to wake up alone in his own bed.

The day had finally come; today the trio would break into the Lestrange Vault. Bill and Fleur had already left, the last thing Harry wanted was for more people to be involved in his dangerous schemes. It was bad enough he was putting Ron and Hermione at such a risk. Inside Hermione was preparing herself for what she was about to become.

Taking slow deep breaths Hermione stared at the remaining polyjuice potion and Bellatrix's strand of frazzled dark hair. She found it on her sweater after the great escape. In her hand was the evil wand that tormented her. In her thoughts a memory of her last meeting with her Guardian entered. _Go and become the one you hate._ She remembered him saying, at the time she was unsure of the meaning. Now it was very clear, she had to become Bellatrix.

"Guardian I am not sure how you knew this going to happen, but I need to guidance more than ever. Please help me to do this." Hermione whispered to herself.

Finally Hermione looked herself in the mirror and said "Its now or never. You can do this. You HAVE to do this."

Hermione pulled out the cork, place in the hair, and drank the potion. Within seconds she was transformed into Bellatrix. She could not believe it, she was now her tormentor. Silently she walked out of the small powder room and joined Ron and Harry. Both stood and stared at her with wide eyes. It was strange to see your best friend become one of your worst enemies. Once Ron was disguised they were all off to the vault.

"Hermione you need to be more mean. Remember who you are!", Harry hissed from underneath the cloak.

"Okay, okay", she hissed back. As she pushed several people out of her way as she walked towards the bank.

The disguised trio and goblin walked down Diagon Alley towards Gingotts. On the way a fellow Death Eater recognize Bellatrix and decided to accompany her to the bank. The entire time he rattled on about needing gold and how surprised he was to see her after the Malfoy manor incident.

"Clearly the Dark Lord trusts me or I would not be walking here." Hermione hissed towards the Death Eater.

Once inside the bank the trio had to do several quick thinking maneuvers in order to get near the vault. Harry had to use the Imperio curse on several people in order to gain the proper access.

"Hermione we have to more fast. They are on to us. They know something is up." Harry whispered urgently.

Soon everyone piled into the wooden cart and drove down to the deepest level of the bank. Only the oldest families had vaults down there. Behind them there was shouting and commotion. It seemed as if all the goblins knew what was going on. They had to move fast if they wanted this mission to work.

The cart shot through a waterfall and crashed in front of the vault. All of their enchantments had been washed away. Now they stood in front of the vault as themselves. The goblin that drove the cart was now standing in front of the vault and pressing his small hand against it. On the other side lay an old dragon, his eyes cloudy, his color pale from being kept in the underground. Once past the dragon the trio began to search the vault as quickly as they could. Suddenly Ron yelled.

"Aargh! What the", Ron shouted.

Soon after Hermione began screaming in pain. As she watched the objects she touched began to expand and duplicate.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" she shouted. "They placed curses upon the items. We will be crushed if we continue touching anything!"

"We need to find that cup!" Harry shouted. "Everyone stand still and look around. We don't have much time!"

"There it is!" Hermione pointed to the cup on a high shelf above them.

In seconds Hermione raised her borrowed wand, pointed it towards Harry, and said "Levicorpus!"

Harry flew up in the air and seized the cup. As he touched it several copies of the cup appeared and few down on Hermione and Ron, who were crying out in pain. Once on the ground Harry wrapped the cup and shoved it into his pocket.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted as he turned towards a large group of goblins that appeared at the entrance of the vault. Harry began looking around for someway to escape, something to help them with a fast escape. Then suddenly he saw their escape.

"Get on!" Harry shouted as he freed the dragon from its chains.

"WHAT?" Hermione cried.

Instead on questioning Ron grabbed Hermione and climbed on top of the dragon's back. Harry sat behind the dragon's head, with a nudge the dragon realized it was free. It gave a great roar and raised itself up. Stretching out his wings and raising its head the dragon began trying to discover away out. Soon it was flying through the corridor and out of the bank, leaving chaos and screaming people behind it.

Hermione held on to the dragon with all her might and keeping her eyes tightly closed. She hated flying to begin with, but fly on the back of a blind dragon was beyond terrifying! They flew for what seemed to be an eternity to Hermione when finally Harry gave the order to get ready. They were going to jump off the dragons back when it got close to the ground.

"JUMP!" he shouted. The trio all rolled to the ground together. Ron grabbed onto Hermione and pulled her to the ground with him. Together they rolled on the ground, when Hermione finally opened her eyes Ron was laying on top of her. She could feel her heart beating fast and could barely catch her breath. As she looked up into Ron's eyes she say something gleaming in those affectionate eyes. Quickly Hermione pushed Ron off and stood up, her face a deep shade of pink and her heart still racing. Within seconds Hermione was up and placing protective wards and spells around the trio. Harry set up the tent and Ron passed out dry robes to everyone.

"We did it. We got the other Horcrux." Ron said happily.

"Yes but the goblin ran off with the sword." Hermione replied back. "And now everyone knows we took from something from the vault. I think it is only a matter of time now until You-Know-Who figures out what we are up to."

No sooner had Hermione finished her statement than Harry yelled out in pain and fell on the ground outside of the tent. As Hermione and Ron watched, Harry's scar began to glow bright white as Harry yelled in pain.

"He knows." Harry finally said when the pain stopped. "The other Horcrux is in Hogwarts. We have to go and now before he decides to move it."

Sighing Hermione and Ron began repacking everything and followed Harry towards Hogsmead. This was going to be a long night.

"Yes my Lord." Severus replied as he bowed lowly to the Dark Lord. He had been summoned with the utmost urgency from the Dark Lord. He was commanded to meet the Dark Lord on the lawn outside of Hogwarts castle.

He could immediately see the Dark Lord was extremely upset and worried. Something happened that has spooked the Dark Lord. _This must mean Hermione and the two dunderheads must being getting close to fulfilling their mission. They must have done something of vast importance._ Severus thought to himself as he awaited the Dark Lord's orders.

"You must increase your security and spies around Hogwarts. I have a feeling Harry Potter will be returning soon." The Dark Lord hissed through his clenched teeth. Slowly Nagini slithered around on the cold stone floor near the Dark Lord's feet. The sight of the giant snake made Severus feel extremely uneasy. "Place guards in the Ravenclaw common room, double guards around all the secret entrances, and I will summon more to guard the outside.

"As you wish my Lord." Severus replied still in a deep bow, hoping not to upset the Dark Lord.

"Bellatrix and Lucius are fools and have disappointed me greatly. Do not make their mistake." He hissed. After he finished speaking he said something to Nagini and then they disappeared into the dark night.

That was a strange encounter with the Dark Lord. There was something the Dark Lord was keeping from him. It was obvious that due to Bellatrix and Lucius' mistakes he did not trust anyone. Severus immediately walked back into the castle and set up the guards as the Dark Lord commanded. Something big was going to happen, and soon. He must prepare everything for the impending battle.

Once inside Severus went immediately to the headmaster's office and stood in front of Dumbledore's portrait.

"Headmaster I think is upon us. Potter and his friends are close to the castle. The Dark Lord knows of their plan, he is becoming nervous. I think it is time to finish the rest of your plan." Severus said quietly as he stared into the warm, bright blue eyes of the former headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded his head and then the portrait swung to the side revealing a hidden compartment. It was a small hidden door only about the size of an average book. Severus placed his hand on the door and it immediately opened. Inside contained a small vile, with a familiar looking silvery liquid inside. The vile was corked and contained a note; both items could only be opened by the intend person. The instruction was to attach these items to Fawks.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Severus asked aloud. "Fawkes flew off after the funeral"

No sooner had Severus finished the statement then Fawks appeared in the headmaster's office. If there was anyone who could make a phoenix appear on command even in death it was Dumbledore. Severus quickly attached the vile and note to Fawks' leg. The phoenix cooed and flew away.

There was also a small key, which appeared to be a key from Gringotts, and finally a large potion bottle. The bottle was very similar to the other potions Severus had been taking for the past year. There was a small piece of parchment attached to the bottle, which read:

_If you are reading this, congratulations your mission is almost over. Severus, my dear boy, please drink this potion and follow all instructions from the Dark Lord. The time for spies and death are almost over. Within a few short hours everything will be over._

As soon as he finished reading the note, Severus pulled out the cork and drank the last potion from Dumbledore. This time the potion was extremely strong. Severus had to grab onto the edge of the headmaster's desk to steady himself. He felt as if his stomach would turn itself inside out. The pain was intense and then as suddenly as the pain appeared it disappeared.

He quickly grabbed the key and walked to the headmaster's desk. Inside he pulled out a small tattered, leather bound book. Severus turned to the last page in the book and pulled out a quill and began writing. There was not much time, but he had to finish all the lose ends of Dumbledore's plans. Once he was finished writing he placed the key inside the front cover, then placed an intricate protective spell over the book, and laid it on the desk.

"I hope this all works." Severus said to himself as he gave one more look around the headmaster's office. Outside he could hear some commotion in the hallways. Guards were shouting that Harry Potter was in the castle; someone said the Ravenclaw common room. All the former headmasters and mistress were gone from the portraits. The office looked bare and empty. It was time to go. One last time he looked up at Dumbledore's empty portrait and left the room.

Hermione took a deep breath. Things were happening so quickly there was hardly time to think anything through. It seemed as if they were all running on pure nerve and adrenaline. As she watched Ron was running down a dark corridor of the Chamber of Secrets, in front of her. It was only about an hour or so ago they appeared in Hogsmead, almost got caught again by Death Eaters, met Dumbledore's brother, found a secret way into the castle with Neville, and thought of a way to kill the Horcrux cup.

"Hermione here it is!" Ron shouted as he ran towards the dead basilisk skull. He quickly picked it up and handed it to Hermione. "Its your turn. You must do this. Look at me. Do not listen to anything the cup says, just kill it!"

Hermione nodded her head and took the basilisk's skull and watched as Ron unwrapped the Hufflepuff cup. He laid it on the cold, stone floor, and watched as Hermione prepared herself for the task. Suddenly an evil voice hissed and flooded her thoughts.

"_I have seen inside your thoughts, your deepest secretes, and your heart. It is all mine, Mudblood."_

"Mione don't listen. This evil will try to distract you from killing it. You must stab it! Now!" Ron said with urgency.

"_I have seen into your dreams, Hermione Granger, and I have seen your fears. All you desires and dreads are possible."_

"Kill It!" Ron cried as he tried to steady the shaking cup.

"_The ugly girl with huge teeth, parents wanted a son, a normal son. People overlook you as just a walking book. Who needs you? All your great smarts come from books other can read. Who needs a frizzy haired Mudblood? You pollute the wizarding race; you will never fit in the true wizards. No man wants you; no man will ever take you as a wife. You are boring! Do you really think your guardian can help you now? Do you really know who your guardian is? Think about it. You felt him while he was being tortured he is a Death Eater. Not only is he a Death Eater, but he is the Dark Lord's most loyal follower. He has been leading you towards the Dark Lord the entire time. You stupid Mudblood."_

"HERMIONE NOW!" Ron shouted as he stared at Hermione. He knew what was going on inside her thoughts. The Horcrux was trying to confuse her by filling her head with all the negative, untrue thoughts, just like it tried with him in the forest.

Hermione stood there staring at the evil object. He thoughts were being filled with evil lies. But she could not make heads or tails of it. Then in the back of her mind was a familiar voice. Her Guardian! He was here in her thoughts helping her through it.

"_Hermione you must focus on your task." _Her Guardian said sternly.

"_Is it true? Are you a Death Eater for him?"_ her thoughts echoed back.

"_Yes. But not all things are always, as they seem. I have never led you astray. Please trust me.,"_ his voice pleaded with urgency.

Suddenly Hermione cried out "NO! ITS NOT TRUE!" and slammed the basilisk skull with its razor sharp teeth into the cup.

The cup sparked and shrieked out in pain. Black ooze flowed from the stabbed areas. Hermione dropped to her knees and sobbed. The tears where a minor release from the horrible things the Horcrux said and the relief of killing it. Soon the cup stopped sparking and bleeding. Ron reached over and grabbed Hermione in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You did it! Hermione I am so proud of you!" Ron said excitedly. He used his hands to brush away her tears and kissed her once again.

The couple's affectionate moment was interrupted by the loud booming voice of You-Know-Who. Both shivered at the realization that he knew Harry was here at the castle. This was it; the end of the war was near.

"We need to go find Harry." Ron said softly. As he stood up he held out his hand to help Hermione up.

Hermione's head was spinning. She just destroyed a Horcrux, received her first kiss from Ron, realized her Guardian was a Death Eater, and now was going to fight the evilest wizard of all time. She shook her head if there was ever a time for a clear head it was now. They had to find Harry and finish what they started.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). I am excited to continue writing about Severus and Hermione's adventures together. Big things are going to happen with our star characters. The war is almost over and soon after Hogwarts will begin. My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	16. Chapter 16 Year 7 Part5 The Final Battle

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and share your thoughts! I am getting excited! Thank you all for being patient with me and continuing to read my stories! It truly means a lot! This story is not yet finished, there is still a few more chapters left. I hope you will continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus****

Hermione and Ron ran down the halls of Hogwarts. Their steps echoed through the empty stone corridor. It felt like their second year all over again. They were leaving the Chamber of Secrets looking to find Harry and report the good news, one more Horcrux down. Hermione smiled to herself as she ran down the corridor with Ron. They destroyed a Horcrux and Ron kissed her. Now they only had two more to find and destroy. The end was so close.

They met up with Harry and together the trio ran towards the Room of Requirement. The diadem was the next Horcrux to destroy. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had chosen important items from each house at Hogwarts. They only house he could trick or con was the Gryffindor; the sword was safe from his evil uses. It actually had aided in destroying his evil Horcruxes. Hermione watched as Harry spoke to Ginny, as she was the last one to leave the room. Harry gently stroked the side of Ginny's face as he told her to be careful. As Ginny walked away, Hermione saw a flicker of sadness cross over Harry's face. It seemed as if he was saying his last good bye to her.

"Everyone is out, Harry." Hermione said quietly.

"Ok lets go….." Harry was interrupted by Ron.

"WAIT!" Ron shouted. "We forgot the house elves. I mean we don't want any more Dobbies do we? We can't order them…..

Ron was cut off before he could finish his sentence. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him mid sentence. It was as if the war was not going on around them, as if this was the most brilliant thing Ron had ever said in his life. Harry stood near by shocked at what he was watching. Normally this would have made him happy, it truly was about time his two best friends realized their attraction for each other. Unfortunately this was during the war and at the most critical point.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but we do have to save the wizarding world. Could this wait?" Harry said.

"Yeah, um sorry about that." Hermione blushed as she removed herself from Ron. Both looking as if they had been hit with a Bludger.

Quickly the trio entered the Room of Requirement and began searching for the diadem. The room was crowed with items students wanted to hide. Books, brooms, notes, pictures, joke items, and boxes filled the room. The room was filled with dust and spider webs in every corner. It was hard to navigate through the different aisles without knocking anything over. A chill ran through Hermione as she ran past the closet Draco used to transport Death Eaters into the castle last year. It had to be here somewhere, but where?

"Accio Diadem!" Hermione frantically shouted.

"We need to split up." Harry replied after nothing happened.

The trio split up and began searching each aisle in the room. Each person now did not care if they knocked things over as they looked, time was essential there was no time to waste. Hermione paused as she heard shouting on the other side of the room. Harry ran into Draco and his fellow Death Eaters. This was not good, this could only mean trouble for their cause. Within seconds a fight broke out. Sparks flew everywhere as Harry, Ron and Hermione ran away from the Death Eaters. Behind them they could hear shouts of powerful cruses and threats. Fear ran through Hermione, if they lost this would be her life. Death Eaters chasing her, trying to harm, or kill her; they had to find that diadem!

"Harry there it is!" Hermione shouted as she pointed towards the Diadem. It was sitting on top of marble bust. It was so close, just a few feet away, they were almost there.

Before she could grab it a magical fire broke out. The entire room began glowing in bright red, orange, and yellow flames. Now the trio needs to escape the Death Eaters and a magical intense fire. Hermione lost sight of the diadem after the fire started, panic began to fill her every fiber. How many more things would they have to overcome in order to win this awful war? The entire room was engulfed in sparks and fire, the Death Eaters were laughing and taunting the trio.

"HARRY! RON! Where are you?" Hermione cried as she ran down the aisle. She could feel the heat from fire close behind her.

Suddenly Hermione felt someone grab her from behind and lift her up in the air.

"Hang on Mione!" Ron cried as he helped her on the to back of broom.

Together they flew out of the Room of Requirement. As they left Hermione watched as a spark hit the Diadem. Instantly the Diadem began to glow and intense shade of red and then it fell to the floor. It was then crushed as a piece of heavy furniture fell upon it. Hermione knew that Horcrux was destroyed by some sort of intense curse from one of the Death Eaters.

Outside of the room Hermione and Ron began search for Harry. A cloud of smoke emerged from the room and instantly Harry flew out on a broom. Hermione was surprised to see Draco sitting behind Harry holding on. Harry landed and quickly cast a stunning spell over Draco. Instantly Draco fell over on the floor next to the room entrance.

"Did you find it?" Harry anxiously asked.

"I watched as one of the powerful curses and the fire destroyed it." Hermione replied.

"Do you realize the only one that remains is the snake." Harry said urgently. "We are almost there."

Down the hallway the war raged on. Screams of pain, frustration, and success could be heard. The war was at a turning point, only one more Horcrux remained; and it was currently in the Shrieking Shack. Now was the time, silently the trio ran towards the Shrieking Shack. One the way Ron stopped as he watched Fred got hit with the killing curse. In seconds the light in Fred's eyes left and his body fell to the floor. It took every once of strength within Hermione to stop him from charging towards the Death Eater who cast it.

"Now is not the time! Go find Ginny!" Hermione shouted at him. He angrily nodded and ran towards Ginny and his grieving mother. Hermione and Harry ran towards the Shrieking Shack.

Severus stood in the Shrieking Shack as the Dark Lord paced the floor. Outside the battled ranged on. Severus could see green and red sparks flying outside the broken window.

"My Lord the resistance is winning. I should be out there helping your cause." Severus said as watched the Dark Lord caress Nagini. "I can find Potter and bring him to you." It was taking every once of self-control for Severus to keep his face from revealing how nervous he really was. This was not normal for the Dark Lord to have him here, alone, instead of fighting.

"Severus enough though you are a spectacular wizard I need you here. There is something I need you do." The Dark Lord hissed as he released Nagini from her magical cage. The giant snake slithered around the Dark Lord's shoulders.

The Dark Lord extend the Elder wand towards Severus and asked."Why doesn't this wand work me?"

"My Lord I do not understand. You perform extraordinary magic with that wand." Severus replied.

"No. It performs my usual magic." The Dark Lord hissed.

"Please my Lord let me return to the battle and collect the boy for you." Severus quickly said. There was a very unsettling feeling in the room. Never before had Severus felt the need to leave than now.

"NO! You and Lucius are the same; you do not understand the boy like I do. He will find me. He has to." The Dark Lord replied with his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Severus, I think I have concluded why the wand does not work for me. Perhaps you know why. You are a very clever wizard and have been a faithful servant. Therefore I regret what I must do." The Dark Lord said as he began stroking Nagini's large head.

"My Lord." Severus started to say as panic began to fill his thoughts. The Dark Lord soon interrupted him.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not the true master. I am not the one who defeated Dumbledore. So you see Severus, that while you live I can never be the true master of this wand."

"My Lord!" Severus said frantically as he raised his hand to try and protect himself for what ever was to come his way.

"It has to be this way Severus. I must be the master of this wand. I MUST DESTROY POTTER!" the Dark Lord threw his arms up and raged on. Slowly Nagini slithered her way to the floor near the Dark Lord's feet awaiting her master's orders.

In an instant Severus heard the Dark Lord speak Parseltongue. There was no doubt in his mind what the command was, kill. In seconds Nagini sprung into the air and sunk her teeth into his neck. Severus screamed out in pain. The snake began seeping its poisonous venom into his blood. It was like fire following through his veins. Severus quickly fell to the floor with the giant snake still attached to his neck. As he lay on the floor of the Shrieking Shack he heard the Dark Lord say "I regret it" coldly as he ordered Nagini back to her protective cage and left the shack.

Severus lay on the floor withering in the most incredible pain he ever felt in his life. As soon as the Dark Lord left, Harry and Hermione appeared beside him. His blood was gushing out of his neck and was pooling on the floor around him. Severus could feel his consciousness begin to fade, his body wanted to succumb to its final sleep, to rid itself of this pain. He felt Harry grab the front of his robes and pulled him close.

"_Severus, give him the memories. You must do it now or it will be too late!", _the Old magic whispered in his thoughts.

It took only a moment, but Severus began organizing his memories to share with Harry. In an instant Severus began reliving his most important memories in his last few seconds of life.

_There he stood, as a small boy of only nine, watching the petite girl fly off her swing and land gracefully on grass. She reminded Severus of a gracefully doe jumping through the forest. Her graceful movements, her large, doe liked shaped eyes, and the way those green eyes sparkled, it was like watching an enchanted creature from a fairy tale. He wanted to talk to his doe, to explain what was going on with her, but he was ashamed. He knew what he looked like. He was wearing his mismatched muggle clothes, dirty hair, and skinny features, most muggle children ran away from him. Most muggle parents kept their children far away from his family, away from him. _

_Once she landed on the grass the girl ran over towards the bush were he was hiding. She touched a flower and began making it open and close. Her annoying sister was shrieking in the background. He was ready; he had to talk to her now. Summoning all the courage he had, Severus left the security of his hiding place and approached Lily. _

_He talked to her, but in the end messed it up. He had planned what he was going to say, how he was going to say, but it did not end up that way. Why couldn't he talk to people? What was wrong with him? Severus held his hands in two tight fists, he now had to return home. As he walked closer he could hear the shouting and dishes breaking. Obviously his drunken father was home early from the pub. Sighing, Severus realized there would be no dinner tonight. Hopefully he could sneak in without being seen by his father. His arm still hurt from last nights fight with his father._

_Severus moved on to his next treasured memory. He was lying on the ground with Lily; they were expecting their Hogwarts letters any day now. He stared at her as she lay on the soft green grass. Her long, red, hair fanned out across the grass, her pale skin looked as if it had been painted with glitter as the pieces of sunlight danced through the bushes and onto her skin. The most amazing feature were those green eyes, they looked like two large, pure emeralds starring at him. Those eyes looked to him for help, for information, how to be a witch, and maybe to be a friend. They were in their hiding spot talking. He was explaining all magical things to Lily, who listened with great interest._

"_Are you sure I will not be sent to Azkaban?", Lily innocently asked._

"_No, they could never send you there." Severus said with a soft smile. He could not believe how innocent she was. It was if everything that was good and pure was all wrapped up in Lily. Lily asked questions and talked like someone from a fairy tale. She was not like anyone he had ever met before._

"_Are they still fighting?" she asked quietly as she reached for his hand. Her soft pale skin touched his extremely pale and clammy skin. It was amazing how different pale skin could be when side by side._

"_Yes. They always fight." He replied coldly. "I do not know why she puts up with it! She is a witch! He is just a muggle! The things she could do to him, to make him stop! Then…" he angry voice trailed off as he turned his head away from Lily and wipe away a hot tear._

"_Severus, is it ok I muggle-born?" Lily asked with worry filling those beautiful green eyes._

"_No, you are brilliant." Severus replied with a smile. _

_Suddenly there was a sound and Lily's sister gave her position away._

"_You were spying on us!" Severus shouted. As soon as he finished talking a branch fell and hit Petunia on the shoulder._

"_YOU DID THIS! You are evil, no better than your drunk, lazy father!" Petunia shouted at him as she ran away._

"_No I didn't do it!" he cried as he watched Lily run after her sister. "I didn't mean to."_

"_I can't wait to leave this place, to start over, away from my stupid muggle father!", Severus thought to himself. He ruins everything! I wanted to go somewhere were no one knows who he is or what he does._

_Quickly the memory shifted to the first day at Hogwarts. Severus stood in line watching his fellow first years get sorted into their houses. Slowly one by one first years approached the stage and sat on the tall stool. Once seated the Sorting Hat was placed on their head and shouted out their new house. He watched as Lily took the stage. He prayed and hoped she would end up in Slytherin with him. As he watched Lily gracefully sat down on the small stool gently smoothing out her robes, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. It seemed like an eternity before the hat finally shouted those dreadful words, GRYFFINDOR! Severus felt his heart fall to the floor as the Gryffindor's cheered and welcomed Lily. _

_Shifting memories one more time Severus watched himself and Lily walking to their hiding spot at Hogwarts, the small clearing near the edge of the Forbidden Forest and the lake. Lily was arguing with him over his choice of friends. She was not happy about their pranks. Why could she not understand? The things he was doing was no different when compared to James his and his stupid friends._

"_Lily, I won't let you…" Severus started to say but was cut off quickly._

"_LET ME?" I belong to no one! I make my own choices, Severus!", Lily shouted at him, her green eyes burned intensely as she stared at him. "I know James is a dunderhead and full of himself. I would have to be completely blind not to see that he fancies me, but he is not the only one is he?_

_Severus felt his face begin to turn a deep shade of crimson. "I'm sorry Lily, please forgive me." He said softly. Severus hated to see Lily mad at him, she was he only friend, and his first true love. It was like a knife being ripped through his heart when she was mad at him._

"_She insulted him! Maybe she doesn't fancy him. Lily is smart she will not fall for his lies and tricks.", Severus thought to himself as he continued to listen to Lily talk about other trivial school things. _

_Soon the scene shifted to Severus and Lily outside of the Gryffindor entrance. Lily was furious with him. She stood near the entrance to the dorm, wearing a red robe over her nightclothes, her arms tightly crossed over her chest. She barely even looked at him. He had called her a Mudblood after the attack from James and company. He was so upset, he did not want her to save him, but he thought she would at least stand up for him in front of James._

"_Lily, please you don't understand!" Severus tried to explain as he slumped to the floor, kneeling in front of Lily. He had to get her to listen to him, he could not lose her friendship. _

"_No, I am done Severus! I have tried for years to be your friend, even though no one understands it. We are done. You have made your choice, you are a Death Eater. You and your evil friends will join him. I am done with you. I know what you called me, you claim it was out of frustration, but I know you really think that. I listened to your rants as a child, what you called your father. I know how you feel about muggles and mudbloods. I know you want nothing more than to be a pure blood wizard, well it is over! I am done with this game! Do not try to talk to me, do not come near me, and do not even look at me again! Good Bye Severus." Lily said sternly as she turned and walked back into the dorm room with out giving him a second glance._

_Severus continued to watch one of the most painful memories of his life. The day he lost the only true friend he ever had. He had just taken the Dark Lord's mark. Lily looked at him with such distain, as if he was a poison or sickness she did not want to touch. That look and those words would hurt him for years to come. _

_The memories flew by as Severus relived his encounter with the prophecy. "Please you have to save her! It's not her fault it is mine!", he cried to Dumbledore as he knelt on the cold ground with his hands trembling. _

"_You disgust me! What will you do for me in return?" Dumbledore said with disgust dripping from his words. _

_The memory made Severus shiver with humiliation as he watched himself sink further down to the ground. He would do anything to save Lily. He had to save her. He had tried persuading the Dark Lord to let her live, that failed he had no other choice._

"_I made the wrong choice. I will do anything to save her." Severus said honestly._

_In the end Lily could not be saved, as he watched his memory of standing in Dumbledore's office._

"_I though you would save her." Severus said as he wept. His sorrow and anger filling his thoughts. Lily trusted the wrong person and because of him she was dead. His head was swirling with grief and guilt. _

"_Her son lives." Dumbledore said. _

_Severus swatted the air trying not to remember Lily pregnant with her son. It was painful enough to know she was dead, but that his last living memory was Lily pregnant with her son. _

"_He has her eyes. You remember her eyes don't you? Dumbledore pressed on._

"_DON'T! She is gone, she is dead, and it's all my fault. I wish I was dead." Severus shouted._

"_It that remorse Severus? If you truly careful Lily, then your path is clear. You will help protect her son." Dumbledore said as he watched a grief stricken Severus pace around his office._

_Several years of memories whirled by as one last important memory finally stopped. Severus remembered the day Dumbledore asked him to end his life, so Draco would not do it. Through the years Severus and Dumbledore grew closer together. In his own way Dumbledore became the father and family Severus never had._

_Carefully Dumbledore cared and nurtured Severus through his early adult life. He was there the day the Old Magic summoned him to guide Hermione. He helped Severus understand the intricate plan to destroy the Dark Lord. He helped Severus execute his penance for his sins as a Death Eater. _

"_To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you. Harry must not know until the last moment, other wise how else would he have the strength to do what is needed?" Dumbledore said meekly._

"_What must he do?" Severus asked as he strengthened the protective wards around the cursed hand. Though in the back of his mind he already knew the answer, an answer he pushed away with every once of his being._

"_There will be a time after my death that Voldemort will become extremely protective of his snake, Nagini. When that time comes you must tell Harry that on the night that Lily cast her own life to save his, the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort. When it hit, a piece of his soul was blasted out of him and into the only living thing left in the room. I am sure Voldemort does not know of this, while it remains attached to Harry, he can not die." Dumbledore replied with down cast eyes._

"_So Harry must die?" Severus said calmly. It was almost as if somewhere in the back of his mind he already knew the answer and was waiting for Dumbledore to say the awful words._

"_Voldemort must do it himself. It is essential."_

"_I thought after all these years, that we were protecting him, for Lily." Severus replied quietly._

"_Don't be shocked, how many people have you watched die?"_

"_Lately only those I could not save. You have used me! I have spied, I have endure tortured for years for you! The thing that kept me going was the thought of saving Lily's son!_

"_Severus, have you grown to care for the boy?" Dumbledore asked gently._

"_Expecto Patronum!" Severus shouted. A silvery, graceful doe sprang forth from his wand. "After all of these years, it has always been Lily!" _

_Severus remembered this talk with Dumbledore. The night he knew without a doubt his life had been used to right the wrongs. He loved Lily, he did want he had to do to keep her safe, but now he was positioning her son like a pawn in a chess game, a game that would claim his life in the end._

After all the memories were collect Severus gave them to Harry, he had to take them, he had to know the truth behind all the mystery. Harry had to know not so much about Severus, but about his mother. How much he truly was like her. Though Severus never truly saw the similarities until this past year.

"Take….it." Severus said as he gasped for breath. Severus extended his wand and withdrew a silvery substance from his thoughts. "Take it"

Hermione quickly handed Harry an empty vile from her magical, beaded bag. In seconds the substance filled the vile to the brim. Once it was filled Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion.

"Look at me." Severus whispered barely audible.

Harry's green eyes met Severus' dark ones for just a moment. Severus stared into the very familiar green eyes. Those green eyes of his first love, the love he killed, and now those green eyes would save the wizarding world. With one last breath Severus closed his eyes and gave himself over to the unconscious state that awaited him.

As he closed his eyes he heard Hermione cry out. Harry grabbed the vile and ran out of the shack. Hermione remained behind, she knelt closely beside Severus' body.

"No, no. Please don't die, professor." She cried as tears ran down her face. Gently she caressed his face, moving the stray dark strands from his face. Hermione was amazed at how silky his hair felt between her fingers. Slowly Hermione trace the side of face with her fingers, sliding down until she reached the bite marks from the snake. Carefully Hermione ran her fingers over the bite marks, wishing she could do something to help him. She closed her eyes and continued to cry. The war was taking its toll. So many lives have been lost.

Hermione could not explain it but she felt like a knife was ripping through her heart as she watched Severus dieing on the floor. She held his head in her arms, cradling him close to her chest as she cried. Suddenly Hermione felt something move, as she looked down she saw her bracelet snake begin to move.

"What is going on? It's moving! The only time it moves is when I am near my Guardian. But? What?", Hermione frantically thought to herself as she watched her bracelet snake slither around searching while it's green eyes shone brightly.

As she looked down she noticed that on Severus' left hand was the ring. The ring was searching for its mate. The red eyes of the lion glowed intensely as it sensed the closeness of its match.

"How can this be? Professor Snape is my Guardian?" Hermione said aloud.

A low moan escaped Severus' mouth. Hermione looked down to see the color returning to his skin. As she held him she watched as the bite marks soon began to disappear. Slowly his breath was returning to a normal pace.

"This has to be a figment of my imagination" Hermione said to herself.

"_Hermione you must go find Harry. You have to finish what your started. Leave and go now or it will be too late._" A familiar voice said in her thoughts.

As if in a trance Hermione obeyed. She stood up and ran out of the shack in search of Harry. Right before she left she turned around to see the professor, to her surprise he was gone!

Severus felt life returning to his body, he heard her crying, and he heard her figure out he washer Guardian. As soon as Hermione turned around he hid in the shadows. He had to figure out what was going on.

"_How am I alive?"_ he frantically thought to himself. Only moments ago he was experiencing the most intense pain of his life. He felt his life begin to slip by and now here he stood. He remembered hearing Hermione talking to herself. He listened as she figure about the connection between them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to put all the pieces together.

"_Severus, my boy! You did it!" a cheerful familiar voice said as a figure approached him. It was Dumbledore! _

"_What is going on?" Severus asked frantically as he looked around his surroundings. He was standing in his familiar world of white. The one he frequented so many times with Hermione. _

"_Severus, you followed my direction. You took the potions. They were small amounts of Nagini's poison. I knew the Dark Lord would eventually send her after you. You have been building up an immunity to her poison." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye._

"_Am I dead?" Severus inquired still unsure of what was going on around him._

"_No my dear boy, you are alive. Your body is in a resting state, recovering from the bite." The headmaster replied. "You did it! You have paid for your sins against Lily. You are free. Soon Voldemort will be defeated, you will have a clean slate."_

_Severus listened as Dumbledore explained what was going on, it felt as if he was in a dream. His thoughts were fuzzy and unclear. _

"_Severus, the day the Old Magic picked you to be Hermione's guardian, was an important day. With the help of the Old Magic and the potions, you are here. You will receive a second chance at life. The Old Magic understood your past and saw something every important in your character." Dumbledore explained._

_Suddenly Severus heard a familiar voice over head. The voice was crying and begging him not to die. He knew that voice; it was Hermione's voice. Why was she here? He listened as she discovered the connection between them. _

"_I have to go! She can not discover this secret!" ,Severus frantically said._

"_Its alright Severus. It is time for her to know. Go now, wake up, she will still need your help." Dumbledore said as he disappeared into the white mist._

Now Severus was standing in the shadows of the Shrieking Shack. He had overcome death. He was alive. Severus silently watched as a bewildered Hermione ran out of the shrieking shack.

Hermione ran back into Hogwarts. Once inside she ran over towards Ron and Ginny. Both were grieving over the deaths of friends and family. The Dark Lord announced they had one hour to claim their dead and injured, in one hour he would attack again if Harry Potter did not give himself up. As she looked around the Great Hall Hermione could not believe all that she saw. Across all the regular house tables where rows and rows of injured and dead friends.

As Hermione looked on the other side of Ron and Ginny she saw the dead bodies of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. Hermione grabbed on to Ron's arm to prevent herself from falling to floor. Grief over came Hermione as she cried into Ron's arms. Around her people were crying and trying to deal with the death of their loved ones. Slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and began looking around.

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

No one answered her.

"Where is HARRY?" she asked again urgently.

Suddenly everyone stopped and began looking around. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and instantly knew where he was.

"Ron we have to stop him before it is to late!" Hermione shouted.

But it was too late. Outside Voldemort called everyone out to see their beloved savior's dead body. It seemed as if the world suddenly began running in slow motion. Slowly everyone in the Great Hall walked outside to see what was going on. They all watched as Voldemort displayed the body of Harry Potter on the ground. People began crying and shouting as they watched in disbelief. This could not be happening! How could they lose like this? After all their hard work this was it? It was not right!

Suddenly Neville was standing in front of Voldemort and in a split second cut off Nagini's head. Voldemort shrieked and his eyes glowed intensely red. In that instant the battle started again. Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army fought back and forth, inside and outside of the castle. No one seemed to notice the absence of Harry's body.

Hermione was helping Ginny and Luna fight off Bellatrix. It was a difficult battle, Bellatrix was cunning fighter, and very difficult to defeat. Hermione could feel sweat pouring down her face, she had to concentrate, any laps in concentration and she would be dead. In the shadows near by Severus began chanting protective shields around Hermione and her friends. He was given a new lease on life and he was going to be dammed if he was going to let anything harm Hermione.

Luckily Mrs. Wesley showed up and froze Bellatrix in her place. Severus looked around and suddenly saw Harry standing in front of the Dark Lord. This was it, this was truly the last battle. The Dark Lord look astonished, he truly thought Harry was dead, and now here he stood. Severus looked at Hermione and could see the shock and wonderment on her face.

Harry and Voldemort exchanged several blows and then finally it was over, for good. Voldemort tried to use the killing curse, but Harry deflected it right back onto him. The Dark Lord was dead. His body fell and hit the cold, hard, stone floor of the Great Hall. All around were voices of cheering and shouts of joy! The remaining Death Eaters either surrendered or ran off.

Hermione could not believe her eyes, the war was truly over! They won! Suddenly she left someone tug in her arm, she turned and smiled at Ron. In an instant he pulled her close and kissed her. Hermione felt her head swirl in the wonderful feeling of his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they separated from their kiss both felt a gentle tap from someone under an invisibility cloak.

"Sorry for the interruption, but would you both come with me?" Harry asked quietly.

Both Hermione and Ron's faces turned red and followed Harry through the Great Hall. Slowly they climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office. Once inside Harry took off the cloak and set it aside.

"You both need to see this" he said as he withdrew the Pensive from the near by closet.

"Harry what is this about? We won!" Ron asked.

"We did win, but you both need to see these memories in order to understand why we won." Harry replied.

Together Hermione and Ron lowered their faces into the silvery substance that filled the marble basin. In an instant they were witnessing the memories Severus had given to Harry. But something else happened, Hermione and Ron were separated. Each one seeing the memories individually.

When she landed in the memory Hermione was a bit bewildered as she looked for Ron. As familiar voice filled her thoughts. _Watch and listen to these memories._

Hermione watched in disbelief as she saw the dirty, abused little boy. She let out a gasp when she realized it was Severus. She knew he did not have great home life, but she never realized it was this bad. Her heart began to ache as she watched him fall in love with Lily.

"He truly is a sweet person, who cares for those he loves." Hermione though to herself as she continued to watch as Severus cried out in grief over Lily's death, this memory touched Hermione very deeply. It was so hard to see Professor Snape as anything but a spy, Death Eater, and the person who killed Dumbledore. But know looking at these memories, these events, it made better sense. It gave a reason why Professor Snape acted they way he did.

Suddenly Hermione caught a glimpse of part of a memory. Severus was in Dumbledore's office, talking about a seeing a little girl who just realized she had magical powers. A little girl who got in trouble for knocking over the bookshelf in order to get a book her mother said no. A shiver ran though Hermione. So it was true, when she saw her bracelet move, it was not just some hallucination.

"Professor Snape is my Guardian?" she said silently to herself. Hermione could feel her body shiver as a chill ran through her. She then remembered watching him die in her arms at the Shrieking Shack. "I have to go back there, now!" she shouted.

_You must finish your work with Harry, then go to the Shack._ The Old magic whispered into her thoughts.

In seconds Hermione landed once again in the headmaster's office with Harry and Ron. Harry was talking with Dumbledore's portrait. She watched as the Elder wand fixed Harry's broken wand. Ron was going off about how Harry should keep the Elder wand, but Hermione knew he would not. Hermione continued to watch as Harry told Dumbledore he would replace the wand back with its intended owner. Dumbledore's portrait shed a single tear and nodded in agreement. The trio was getting ready to leave when Dumbledore's portrait called out to Hermione.

"Go ahead I will catch up." She said to Harry and Ron.

"My dear you have been so brave and clever during this battle. I am sure you have realized who your Guardian is. He will need your clever thinking more than ever coming up." Dumbledore's portrait said carefully.

"But sir I saw him die in the shack." Hermione said, but somewhere in the back of her mind she doubted her own statement. After she finished speaking she looked up to see Dumbledore had left his portrait. Giving the room one more look around, she left to join Ron and Harry. As she left she felt as if someone else was still in the room.

Severus watched as Harry spoke with Dumbledore's portrait. He also watched as Hermione entered and exited the pensive. She now knew his past and his secrets, she also knew without a doubt that he was her guardian. Silently Severus watched as Hermione and Dumbledore spoke, as Hermione thought about everything, and as she left the room. He watched as she glanced around the room, as if she could feel his presence in the room with her. After she left Severus emerged from the shadows and approached Dumbledore's portrait.

Dumbledore awoke and looked down at Severus with a smile. "Where will you go?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will return to my muggle home for now. I am sure once the ministry realizes I am alive I will be put on trial. " he replied quietly.

"Everything will be fine, my dear boy. I have not left you alone and unprotected." Dumbledore said. "Shacklebolt has received a pensive memory to clear your name of all charges. Headmistress McGonagall also received the same memories. You will always have a home and job here at Hogwarts. After the trial you will receive something else as well."

Severus nodded his head and looked away to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. Dumbledore indeed had taken care of him, he had the foresight to see past the war, to ensure that everything would be all right no matter what.

"Take care of her, Severus. She will need you and like wise you need her."

"She no longer needs me, she has Ron. I have seen them together." He replied with an edge to his voice as he remembered the kiss the couple shared in the Great Hall after the Dark Lord's defeat. That kiss was filled with passion and love. The couple did love each other. There was no room for an old man.

"You must have faith, my dear boy. Have you not learned anything from this past year? A little bit of faith goes a long way."

Hearing a noise in the hallway Severus quietly flew out the headmaster's window and off to his muggle home. He would wait there until summoned for the trial. The war was over, but there were still many things to over come. It would be a long time until Severus could relax again.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). I am excited to continue writing about Severus and Hermione's adventures together. Big things are going to happen with our star characters. Both will have to overcome some difficult events. These things with either draw them closer or drive them apart. My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	17. Chapter 17 After the Battle Part 1

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus****

On every street shouts of joy could be heard, confetti blew around in the air, witches and wizards danced in the streets. Everywhere one looked they could see the all signs of a great celebration. The news had been out for over a week now, Voldemort was dead. Harry Potter had killed him. Now every magical person and creature celebrated in knowing they were safe from the most evil wizard. Parties, celebrations, and festivals were being held daily; every living creature in the magical world was celebrating their freedom.

Severus watched the scene out the window of his childhood muggle home at Spinner's End. He allowed himself a small smile as he watched a beautiful young witch dance around the water fountain, her auburn hair gracefully flowing behind her. For a moment she reminded Severus of Hermione. He tried to picture her happy and enjoying life with out the dangerous threat of the Dark Lord. Severus looked down at the most recent addition of the Daily Prophet lying on the small worn wooden table. The front page held a large picture of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. The headline read "The Youngest Class of the Order of Merlin" The article described the honors for which the heroes of the war had been awarded. Severus stared at the picture of Hermione. She hung on the arm of Ron and looked unsure of how to receive the celebrity status newly awarded to her. She smiled a small happy, but unsure smile. No doubt the four would be in the news for many more weeks to come. Severus laid the paper back down on the table and walked towards to small kitchen.

He could hardly believe he was still alive after the war. Somehow through Dumbledore's impossible plan and the help of the Old Magic he survived. Severus let out a small sigh. He knew what was next, a trial would be held. He would have to answer for all his actions in front of the new Ministry of Magic. There was little he could do now, but wait. He thought about running, he knew he could hide and no one would ever find him. Why would he do that? He was given a second chance; he knew he was mostly innocent. There were many crimes from his past that he could not account for, but the most recent, the most difficult one, the death of Albus Dumbledore was one he could prove his innocence.

Hermione took a deep breath as she shut the door to her parents' house. All day she had been swarmed with witches and wizards praising her for all her success at defeating Lord Voldemort. It was exhausting! As she closed her eyes, Hermione enjoyed the quietness of house. She still needed to return her parents, but for now she enjoyed a quiet house to herself. After she sent off her parents, she placed Fidelius Charm on her childhood home, leaving herself as the secret keeper. Right now she was extremely happy the charm was still in place. This was the one place she could get away and relax. The past week had been a whirlwind of excitement! Parties, honors, and press everywhere she turned around. Hermione had her picture taken every timed she turned around. There was nothing that she did that was not photographed. It was starting to get on her nerves. Hermione enjoyed her privacy and was getting annoyed with current lack of it.

Slowly Hermione walked up the stairs to her childhood bedroom and began disrobing. It was time to enjoy a nice hot shower. Since returning from months of living in a tent, Hermione enjoyed hot showers more than ever. She left her witches robes from that day on a pile on the floor as she reached for her soft green bathrobe. Hermione walked into her personal bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. Soon the small bathroom was filled with warm steam, giving the room a misty haze. Hermione removed her bathrobe and hung it on the nearest hook. The steam slowly began covering the mirror, but not before Hermione looked at herself. As she stared at her reflection, she realized how thin she had become. The months of running around the remote areas of the island, without proper meals had taken their toll. She moved her gaze upward and stopped at the scar at the base of her neck. A scar made by a cursed object would never fade away. The same cursed blade that gave her that scar and killed Dobby would haunt her forever. It was a heavy price to pay for defeating Lord Voldemort. Hermione ran her fingers gingerly over the thin line and tears began to slowly run down her cheek.

Emotions were still very fresh and raw from the battle. Hermione allowed her tears to flow freely as she stood in the shower. All day she had to keep a happy face for the press and all the well-wishers. But now in the privacy of her childhood home she could let her guard down and morn for those who were lost to the battle. That scar on her neck would always be there as a reminder, a reminder of the price of freedom. Hermione finished washing and still remained in her hot shower enjoying the warmth. It was as if all her worries, sadness, and stress were falling down the drain with the hot water. She laughed to herself. "_How cliché to think such an idiotic thing! She laughed to herself._"

Tap. Tap Tap. A large black owl was on the window seal of Severus' home. _"Here it is"_ Severus thought to himself as he walked towards the window to receive the letter. Without even opening it, Severus knew what they letter would say. He had been waiting for this letter since the war ended.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_ We have received intelligence that you preformed Avada Kedavra on Albus Dumbledore and served as Death Eater to He-who-must-not-be-named._

_ The severity of this breach of the use of an Unforgivable curse and alleged alliance with to He-who-must-not-be-named has resulted in your immediate termination as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling on your place of residence to collect your wand and to escort you to Azkaban until your trial begins._

_ Your presence is required at the trial at the Ministry of Magic at 8A.M. on Monday, June 12__th__._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_ Minister of Magic_

Severus sighed as he finished reading the summons, he knew this was coming and he had been waiting for it. He gently touched his ring and closed his eyes for a moment. He recited an enchantment and disguised the ring. He knew they would want it removed but he was not the one who could remove it. In order to prevent any more complications he disguised the ring to be invisible to everyone but himself and Hermione. As soon as he finished reading the summons, two Aurors appeared at either side.

"Mr. Snape are you ready?" the first one asked.

"Yes" he replied simply.

The second Auror held out his hand to receive Severus' wand. Slowly Severus placed his wand in the hand of the second Auror, who then carefully wrapped the wand in dark cloth and placed it inside his robes. After taking care of his wand the Auror then handed Severus a set of faded prison robes.

"You need to change into these robes before we leave." The second Auror said.

Severus gave a single head nod and began removing his black wizard robes. He laid them over the back of the closest chair. Next he removed his black dress shirt and black pants. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the shiver and pained look in the second Auror's face as he looked upon the scars across his back. The first Auror's stance became more ridged when he saw the Dark Mark on his forearm. He continued to lay the items with the rest of his belongings on the chair. Severus started to put on the prison robes when he was stopped.

"You must remove all clothing before putting the prison robes on. We must make sure you are not hiding and kind of weapon before entering the prison." The first Auror said sternly.

Without a word Severus removed his boxers and reached for the prison robes. Quickly he put on the poor quality boxers and robes. The fabric was worn and uncomfortable. The once black stripes were now a faded dull gray color. He was not given any socks or shoes. As he looked at the first Auror's stern, angry face he realized they were not coming either.

"Mr. Snape we are hear to escort you to Azkaban prison for your preserved crimes. Your willingness to surrender your wand and your cooperation will be noted in the trial logs." The first Auror said in a neutral tone as he tried to avoid any eye contact with Severus.

Quickly both Aurors grabbed onto either side of Severus and within seconds were transported to Azkaban. Severus felt the cold chill run through him. The chill was brought on not only by the temperature but also the dementors flying above the prison cells. The Aurors escorted Severus down the narrow corridor. While passing the rows of cells, Severus could hear the cheers and jeers from the other inmates.

"Look who finally joined us!"

"Not so high and mighty now the Dark Lord is gone!"

"He'll be given the Dementors kiss before the nights out!"

The Aurors turned the corner and opened the door to his cell. Severus quietly walked in and waited for them to shut the door. The cell's walls and floor where made of cold dark stone, there was a mattress like object on the floor in the back corner, and a small bucket. The door was shut and locked. Quickly the two Aurors left the cell door. Severus was once again left alone to wait for his trail. Above his cell he could feel the dementors flying above him, as if they were sharks swimming in a circle around their newest victim. How disappointed they would be. He did serve as the Dark Lord's right hand man for many years; during that time he accumulated many dark memories. Dementors were looking for happy memories, right now they would find none. Most of his life had been filled with dark and sad events, now those things would help keep him alive in this cell.

Hermione awoke from an awful nightmare. She felt as if she was in a cell at Azkaban, wearing faded, uncomfortable robes, and no socks or shoes! The cell itself held the barest of necessities. Hermione felt as if something was familiar, as if this was no dream at all. She held her head in her hands and tried to recall all the details of the dream. Right before she woke up she remembered hearing her guardian's voice calling to her for help. Hermione shook her head and looked down at her bracelet. She knew Severus was her guardian; he was the one who helped her since she was a small child. This was a hard thing to get used to. Without thinking Hermione reached down and touched her bracelet, slowly she turned the bangle around her wrist.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Startled Hermione and caused her to jump. On the window was a black owl holding a letter. Hermione walked to the window and took the letter from the impressive owl. She opened the letter and began reading the contents.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We are requesting your presence and testimony at the trial of Severus Snape. You will be given the truth serum before giving your testimony. You are to report to the Ministry of Magic Courtroom number 7at 8A.M. on Monday, June 12__th__. _

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_ Minister of Magic_

The trial would be in a couple of days. Her dream was not a dream at all, she saw Severus in his prison cell. She was not sure why she saw him there, but she did know one thing the Severus' cell was not up to the minimal standards for the treatment of prisoners awaiting trials. Hermione jumped up and ran towards a set of bookshelves. Quickly she began pulling out all the wizarding law books. Within seconds Hermione began writing out laws the Ministry was breaking while holding Severus captive. As soon as she finished writing her notes, she summoned an owl and wrote a note to Harry. She would need his help is this matter; no doubt he would be summoned to the trial as well. After the owl left Hermione ran up stairs and pulled on her robes. She needed to change the conditions and quickly.

Within moments Hermione was standing outside of Azkaban prison. The cold towering building was impressive and frightening to look at. Gathering up her nerve Hermione approached the giant gate.

"Hermione Granger here to see the prisoner Severus Snape." She said loudly.

"No visitors allowed" a booming voice announced back.

"I am not a visitor for a causal visit. I am here to check on the conditions of the prisoner's containing cell." She shouted back. "I have the right to see to the conditions as in accordance of Wizarding Law number 4592, which…." She was cut off before she could finish her statement.

"You may enter" the voice replied.

The door opened and an Auror met Hermione. The Auror escorted Hermione through the dark cold, corridors and up the winding stairs to the level where Severus was being held. As she walked down the corridor she felt the dementors chill run through her. The Auror had cast his patronus to lead them to the cell. The silvery pig marched his way down and the prisoners started to jeer.

"Look whose hear fellas. The prison has finally allowed personal visits."

"Come here pretty let me have a taste"

" The hero of the wizarding world is here to give us a treat."

Hermione kept her eyes forward and followed the Auror, she did not want to be here any longer than she had to. She had to make sure Severus was safe, she could not explain why she had such a desire, and she just knew she had to do it.

Finally they turned the corner and where upon Severus' cell. Hermione gasped at the deplorable conditions. Severus was sitting on a filthy mattress, which appeared to have been tossed on the cold stone floor of the cell. The cell itself was covered in grim, dirt, and most likely other disgusting things Hermione did not want to know about. The cell was freezing cold, and Severus did not have any socks or shoes on his feet. Hermione turned quickly towards the Auror who escorted her to the cell.

"You need to move this prisoner now! You are violating prisoner's rights law number 923. Get me an owl, I am sending the Minster of Magic a letter right now." Hermione growled.

"Now miss there is no need for that. This is the only available cell for this prisoner." The Auror replied.

"Are you telling me that this is the ONLY prison left in the entire prison? Do you take me for an idiot? Do you think an idiot could help defeat one of the Darkest Wizards of all time? I suggest you find another cell and NOW! Hermione bellowed at the stuttering Auror.

The Auror gave Hermione a disgusted look and quickly went off to find support for his cause. Hermione quickly scribbled a note to the Minister Kingsley and sent the owl off to the recipient. Once she watched the owl leave she turned and approached the prison cell.

"Professor Snape, are you all right sir?" she asked softly.

Severus stood up and approached the cell door quietly. "I am as well as can be expected Miss Granger."

"You will be moved to a more appropriate cell and given the needed necessities as soon as possible." Hermione said.

"Yes I am sure the entire cell block is aware of this matter." Severus replied and watched as Hermione's face turned a bright shade of pink.

The sight of her face turning pink made Severus, for just a moment feel something other than sadness. The laps in sadness quickly brought upon the dementors. Soon they began swooping down from the ceiling and headed straight for Severus. In a moment they began feasting upon Severus' soul. The pain caused Severus to cry out in shock. He fell to the cold stone floor in pain as they continued their assault.

"NO!" Hermione cried as the attack continued.

Hermione pulled out her wand in a moment cast a patronus charm. Her silver river otter sprang out of her wand and swam around Severus and herself causing the dementors to retreat back to their previous post.

"Professor are you alright?" she cried out. She held on to the prison bar door and stare at Severus' barely conscious body.

"There is no need to shout Miss Granger." He replied sternly, but softly.

Hermione smiled to herself. When she turned around she saw the Auror and the Minster himself walking towards the prison.

"Minister" Hermione said politely.

"Miss Granger I received your letter and came immediately." Kingsley replied. "I understand that you are concerned about the prison conditions for prisoner Snape. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir. The conditions for a prisoner on trial, who has not been convicted of a crime are different that those of a convicted and tried prisoner. I am here to ensure Professor Snape's rights are being met." She replied.

"I see." Kingsley said as he began looking around the disgusting cell. "Auror is there a reason Prisoner Snape is being held in this cell? And why does he not have any shoes?

"Um, sir I was told this was the only available cell. I do not know about the shoes sir." The Auror stammered.

Quickly the Minister summoned two new Aurors to his side.

"Please escort prisoner Snape to the cell on level 4, number 478. I believe this cell will meet the requirements for a prisoner on trial. Also please give the prisoner a pair of shoes and socks. It is chilly in this damp prison. " Kingsley said sternly. He then turned towards Hermione. "Miss Granger you may go with the escort and prisoner Snape to the new cell. You may inspect the cell to ensure all rights are being met. Also Miss Granger is allowed, by order of myself, to visit and provide council for the prisoner.

"Thank you sir." She replied.

" I must go, but my personal Aurors will see to my orders being followed out." In an instant he left and his Aurors opened the cell door.

Severus was escorted to his new cell and provided a pair of socks and shoes. Hermione continued to inspect his cell to ensure his rights were being upheld. Meticulously she searched the cell, waving her wand around the room searching for hidden curses or traps. She inspected every inch of the room from the walls and floors, to the simple bed and toilet area.

"Everything seems to be in order." She finally replied after 2 hours of inspecting.

The Aurors escorted Severus into the cell and locked the door. As soon as they left Hermione approached the door to speak with Severus.

"The cell meets the requirements for a prisoner of your status." She said quietly.

"Miss Granger I assume you will be at the hearing on Monday." Severus asked.

"Yes sir. I have received my notice this afternoon." Hermione replied. "I will be preparing my testimony this weekend. I better be going."

Before she let go of the prison bar, Severus reached up and placed his hand over hers. It was a soft gentle touch that made her stomach feel as if a million butterflies were flying around in it. She looked down and watched the ring and bracelet react to the touch. Both pieces were glowing and moving about.

"Thank you for your help Miss Granger." Severus said quietly and released her hand slowly.

Hermione stared into his dark eyes and slowly removed her hand from the bars. For once she was speechless, all she could do was nod her head as she backed away from the cell. Hermione could feel every nerve in her body respond to his touch, it made her feel excited and terrified at the same time. She knew it was time to go, but something kept her standing there a few more moments. Then she turned and left.

Severus sat down on the simple bed. The connection between them was still very strong. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hermione knew he was her guardian and instead of running away, she ran towards him. He could not believe what was happening. She cared about him; she cared how he was being treated in prison. Severus never had anyone care this much about him before. When he was in prison the first time, Dumbledore helped him during the trial, but he never check on any conditions of his cell or well-being. No doubt Dumbledore wanted to leave a lasting impression on him. Now Hermione came to ensure he was being treated fairly. What had he done to deserve this new treatment?

The next day Hermione went to Grimmuald Place. Harry had taken up permanent residence there. Before she could knock on the door Kreacher opened it.

"Master has been waiting to see you Miss. He has received your owl. I will take you to him." He replied coolly.

"Hermione! What is going on! Your picture is all over the Daily Prophet!" Harry shouted.

"Harry calm down." Hermione replied.

"Why are the papers saying you are in love with Professor Snape! What is going on? How did you even know he was in a crappy cell?" Harry asked as he paced the floor of the study.

"Harry, I wrote to you about this. Professor Snape was being held in a prison cell that violated his rights as an accused prisoner. He has rights, Harry!" she replied sternly. "After all he has done doesn't he at least deserve a proper cell as he awaits trial to clear his name?

Harry's face turned a dark shade of red as he thought about the memories Professor Snape had shared with them. Hermione stood in the study with her arms crossed as she watched him pace.

"I never asked for the press to follow me every where! As for how I knew about the cell, I really don't know. I had a strange dream and knew I had to do something about it." she said softly as she stared down at the hard wood floor of the study.

"I know Mione, I'm sorry. It's just hard to read the lies about you. Not to mention Ron is about ready to kill someone over this. Ginny said it is taking everything to keep him in the house until he calms down." Harry explained as he watched Hermione.

Hermione should have guessed the press would have followed her the moment she stepped out of her parents' house. She had to talk to Ron about this situation before he exploded or killed someone. Slowly Hermione sat down on the large armchair and took a deep breath. Harry had finally stopped pacing and sat down in the chair beside her.

"Harry you of all people know how important this up coming trial is for Professor Snape. For the first time in his life, his innocence will be proven. He will no longer have to lead a double life, risking his life minute of everyday. He followed Dumbledore's plan, he helped us win the fight with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I respect him, Harry. I will not hide that. I am going over to talk to Ron. Please try to understand, when the trial starts I will not back down on the facts. This trial will put all of us in a difficult situation, but we need to get through it together." Hermione said softly.

She stood up and started walking towards the fireplace. Half way over there she paused and turned back to Harry.

"I can not understand the connection between the professor and I but I do know I am alive because of his help. He loved your mother more than anything, he tried to save her, and in the end helped to save your life. Would you let someone who used to be a friend of your mother's stay in those horrible conditions?

When Hermione spoke of Professor Snape there was a change in her tone and her demeanor. Harry tried not to notice it, but it was hard to miss. Somehow Harry knew Hermione was not being completely honest with him or herself about how she really felt.

As she fished talking she approach the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Harry watched as she sent herself to the Burrow. He hoped Ron would be calm enough to hear her out. Once Hermione left Ginny came out of kitchen and walked towards Harry.

"You know she is in love with him don't you?" Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry let out a sign and shook his head. This was a lot to take in, especially under the current circumstances.

"Do you think she knows it yet?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"No, not yet. But Hermione is smart, she will know when it is the right time." Ginny said confidently.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked as he looked up at Ginny.

"Lets just say I saw a glimpse of the future." Ginny said with a smirk as she leaned in to give Harry a kiss.

Harry smiled and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. Ginny had recently discovered a hidden talent for divination. Apparently this talent was passed down the female line in the Weasley family. No one remembered it because there had not been a female for several generations. Ginny was slowly learning how to use her new talent. She had a vision about Hermione and Professor Snape a few days ago. She told Harry only part the vision. There was a dark part she kept to herself. Ginny was trying to deal with what she saw and was not ready to share it with anyone else. A shiver went through her. Harry tightened his arms around her.

Hermione appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron was there seated at the table eating a piece of cake. He looked up at the sound of Hermione's approach.

"Mione!" he said as jumped up from the table and ran towards her.

"Ron! Really stop it! Someone could come in and see us!" Hermione yelled at him as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"Mione I could not believe those papers! I missed you terribly!" Ron said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Hermione gave him a small smile. She loves the way he did little things to show how he cared for her. The simple act of brushing her hair out of face meant so much to her. Slowly she pulled away from him and began explaining what had happened. He listened silently as she described the situation and about the upcoming trial. She left out the part about dreaming about the Professor Snape.

"Hermione I don't know about all of this. It is hard for me to understand. I know you and Harry saw the memories, you saw how he really helped to win the war. I just don't know if I can just push aside all the years of hatred he pushed upon us all. He tormented us, he made us look like fools all the time. What makes you think it will be any different now?" Ron said as he stared down at the floor of the Burrow kitchen. "Mione please understand I am trying, I really I am. This is hard for me to even say aloud, please just try to be patient with me.

She stood in front of him and tried to understand what he was saying. Part of her understood what he was saying, Professor Snape made all them out to be fools. But another part of her shouted loudly in her own thoughts. This part of her wanted to yell at Ron, to make him understand how much Severus did for all of them. To describe the amount of sacrifice, the hardships he endured, how he escaped death, and how much Dumbledore trusted him. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she needed to give Ron a chance.

"Ron we have to give him a chance. If we are going to try and help the wizarding world heal we have to set an example. We are constantly in the spot light, if we are going to be there then we need to set a good example. Professor Snape has done both great and terrible things. All we can do now is go to the trial and tell the truth. In the end the truth will win." She said quietly as she stroked the side of his face.

Ron pulled her close and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Slowly he moved his a hand up her back and wove his fingers through her hair. Hermione let out a small moan and pulled him closer. Her thoughts were being clouded with the rush of feelings as they were together. It did not make any sense but she enjoyed it anyway. A sudden cough from the door way interrupted their kiss.

Hermione's face turned a bright shade of red and Ron had a goofy smile on his face as they both looked up to see Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"So Hermione I hear you may be pursing a wizarding law career?" he said with a smile.

"I am not sure about that sir." She replied with a smile. " I just want to make sure things are right."

"Hermione with you around the world is a better place. Ron, your mother asked that I make sure you leave some cake for your brothers, they will be over shortly."

"Yeah ok Dad." Ron said.

"Ron I better get going. I will see you later. Bye Mr. Weasley." Hermione said as she walked to the fireplace and reached for the Floo Powder.

"Bye Hermione. I will talk to you soon. Take care 'Mione." Ron said with a smile.

Within second Hermione was once again transported back to her parents' house. It had been a long day. Now it was time to relax and get ready for the trial.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). I am excited to continue writing about Severus and Hermione's adventures together. Big things are going to happen with our star characters. Both will have to overcome some difficult events. These things with either draw them closer or drive them apart. My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	18. Chapter 18 After the Battle Part 2

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus****

Hermione looked down at her watch, he was late. Ron had asked Hermione to meet him on the cliff outside of Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur were away visiting Fleur's parents in France. They were sharing the exciting news of Fleur's pregnancy. Hermione stood on the cliff over looking the ocean and tapping her foot impatiently. She really needed to work on her testimony for tomorrow's trial.

"_Why can't he be on time?" _ she thought to herself as she looked down again at her watch.

Suddenly there was pop and Hermione turned around to see Ron approaching her. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ron what is this all about? We really need to be getting ready for tomorrow's trial." Hermione said sternly her arms crossed in front of her.

As suddenly as he appeared, Ron quickly got down on one knee. He opened a small ring box. Inside was a simple gold ring with a single red ruby stone. Hermione looked down at him in disbelief and shock.

"Hermione, you are the world to me. I would do anything to keep you happy and safe. When we escaped the Malfoy Manor and came here to Shell Cottage, I knew right then and there if we survived the war I was going to ask for your hand in marriage. Hermione, that night I thought I would lose you forever, it made me realize more than anything in this world just how much you mean to me. So Miss Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Ron said as he looked up into her eyes.

Hermione was speechless. Ron held on to her left hand and waited for her response. Her head was spinning, she did not know what to say. This was happening so fast! Part of her wanted to jump for joy, she did love Ron. He had been one of her best friends through out Hogwarts. They just survived several near death experiences together. Why wouldn't she want this? The other part was hesitant; it wanted to think about things before jumping into anything this serious.

"Ron, I…" Hermione started to say.

"Hermione, I want you to know we do not have to get married right away. I know you want to go to college and there are things you want to do. I understand, I am in no hurry. I want to make sure you know that I am serious about us. I can not imagine a life without you and even if I have to wait a hundred years I will wait for you." Ron said as he smiled up at her.

She could feel her heart swell with excitement. There would be no rush, just the promise of a future together. This could work.

"Yes, Ron I accept. I do want to wait on actually getting married, but yes." She said with a smile.

In an instant Ron jumped up and grabbed Hermione around her waist. He kissed her and spun her around.

"Hermione you make me the happiest man in the world! I love you!" he said as he reached down to kiss her again.

Soon the couple was lost in passionate kissing, the kissing soon lead to the couple lying down on the soft grass near Shell Cottage. Hermione could feel her pulse begin to race as Ron traced her face with his finger. The touch felt wonderful and magical. Hermione let out a soft moan and arched herself towards his touch. Slowly Ron moved his hand down to her waist and grabbed the edge of her shirt. Hermione felt as if her skin was on fire as he moved his hand up her shirt and to her breasts. A louder moan escaped her as he began caressing her breasts and kissing her neck.

"Ron, please wait." She said softly.

Ron made a frustrated moan but stopped.

"I….I want to wait until we are married to go any further." She said. "I'm sorry…I"

"Mione, its ok. I'm sorry I got carried away. Its ok really, I understand. I love you." He said as he removed his hand from her shirt and wrapped it around her pulling her in close.

The couple sat up and watched the sun go down over the ocean. For that moment Hermione felt happy and safe. She was in the arms of the man she loved. Together they could do anything. Once the sun was completely gone Hermione stood up.

"We better get some rest. Tomorrow is the trial." She said as she helped Ron stand up.

"Yeah I am not looking forward to this trial." Ron said honestly.

"I know, neither am I. But justice needs to be preserved. We have helped to create a whole new wizarding world when we defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Hermione replied as she held on to his hand.

Slowly Ron leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"My Mione trying to save everyone from House Elves to former Death Eaters. I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you ,too. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late!" she as gave him one last look before heading back to her parents' house.

The courtroom was filled to capacity with judges, members of the press, those summoned for testimony, and anyone who could get a seat to witness the trial of the ages. As she looked around Hermione could see the cold, gray stone on the walls and floor. The room itself was round in shape. It reminded her of a prison. Her gaze drifted upwards towards the high ceiling, it was once again made of the same cold stone. Hermione took a deep breath as she squeezed Ron's hand. She, Ron, and Harry were seated together in the front row of the courtroom. The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt would be overseeing and judging this trial personally. He was seated in the middle, on a raised judges platform. On either side of him were other important Ministry officials. All members were dressed in either black or red robes. The site was very imitating to Hermione as she finished her scan of the courtroom.

"All rise" an Auror dressed in black wizarding robes announced from the center of the courtroom, as the jury members entered to take their seat near the minister.

Hermione could feel her heart racing as she watched the serious members take their seats. Ron feeling her anxiety squeezed her hand and pulled her close to his side. After the jury was seated all the remaining member sin the courtroom could be seated. Then the accused wizard was marched into the courtroom.

Severus was brought into a packed courtroom. He recognized most of the faces in the room. As he approached he was given a small vile and instructed to drink the contents. It was a truth serum; everyone involved with the hearing was required to drink it. This way all testaments would be truthful. Once he finished the drinking the contents he was escorted to a small wooden bench in the middle of the room.

Kingsley stood up and addressed the courtroom.

"We have all gathered here today hear the testimony of Severus Snape. He is accused of using an Unforgivable Curse on Albus Dumbledore and remaining a faithful Death Eater to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The court shall hear testimony from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore."

The entire courtroom started murmuring after hearing Albus Dumbledore's name. How could a dead headmaster give a testament?

"Quiet please. Albus Dumbledore has deliver his memories and statement in his will and testament to the Ministry. The court will hear his testament on the last day of the hearing. Now let us hear from Harry Potter first." Kingsley stated and sat down.

"Mr. Harry Potter, please approach the bench." The Auror called out.

Harry approached the bench and drank his vile of truth serum. While he got settle into his seat Hermione glanced over at Severus. He was dressed in slightly better prison robes. Severus sat with his head held high and stared at the crowd with his dark intense eyes. As he scanned the crowd his eyes fell upon Hermione.

"_Miss Granger I am pleased to see you at my trial."_ Hermione heard within her thoughts.

She let out a small gasp as she realized it was Severus' voice. _How was that happening?_ She thought to herself.

"_As your Guardian I am able to speak with just you in your mind" _His voice echoed in her head.

All Hermione could do was nod her head. She quickly blinked and looked down towards Harry as he began his testimony. For several minutes Harry answered questions about Professor Snape's attitude and performance while they were students at Hogwarts. He truthfully answered everyone. Harry described the memories Professor Snape gave him in the Shrieking Shack. By the end of his testimony half of the jury was in tears.

"Mr. Potter you may step down."

Harry stood up and walked back to where Ron and Hermione were seated.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, approach the stand."

"Ron you will be fine." Hermione said as she gave his hand one more squeeze before letting go.

As she let go her new engagement ring was clearly visible to everyone in the courtroom. Within seconds the courtroom was in a flurry of questions and mummers.

"Quiet please. There is a hearing going on." Kingsley said sternly as he tapped the gavel on the stand.

"Hermione, when did you and Ron get engaged?" Harry whispered to her. "Everyone can see your ring."

"Harry, I'm sorry. It happened last night at Bill and Fleur's place. I have not had the chance to tell anyone." She replied.

Severus instantly saw the ring on her hand when he entered the courtroom. He knew Ron would be enough of a sap to propose to her the night before the hearing. Severus slowly shook his head, Hermione deserved so much more than the dunderhead Weasley. No doubt the entire press core would have millions of article written about the new hot couple before they even left the courtroom today.

Ron's testament was much shorter than Harry's. He only had to answer a few short questions, then he was asked to return to his seat. As he sat back down he reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione could hear the quills scribbling furiously behind her. It made her stomach turn over.

"Miss Hermione Granger, please approach the stand."

"_I think I am either going to be sick or pass out."_ She thought to herself and she heard her name being called out.

"_Miss Granger, you need to pull yourself together. You are a Gryffindor, now is the time to act like one. Be brave and approach the stand. Hold your head up and walk tall._" Severus said as she stood up.

Hermione looked towards Severus and nodded her head. Even now he was still being her Guardian. She needed his support to get over all the attention and anxiety the press was causing her. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the stand. As she approached she was handed a vile and given the same instructions to drink the entire contents. After finishing the vile Hermione sat down on wooden high back chair in the middle of the courtroom. She smoothed out her navy pencil skirt and waited for the potion to take effect.

"What is your full name?" the Minister of Magic asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger, sir" she replied. She could feel the effects of the potion; she had no control over what her response was.

"Was the accused your potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes and no sir. Yes he was my potions professor for five years and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for one year." Hermione replied. She could feel her face begin to flush slightly at her detailed answer.

She could feel the potion taking its affect as she gave her answer. The potion gave her no choice but to answer the question fully and without holding anything back. Suddenly panic began fill her thoughts.

"_What if they ask something that I don't want to answer? I don't want the entire world to know about the guardianship. Oh my god all those memories, the intimate moments, and talks together, I can't share all of that!", _she frantically though to herself. Immediately after finishing that thought she glanced towards Professor Snape, they both needed help and now.

Suddenly the room turned a dull gray color and everything seemed to stop. The courtroom was silent. Hermione remembered this happening one other time while she was at Grimmuald Place. Quickly she looked over to see Severus walking towards her.

"Miss Granger we are being allowed this moment to talk privately." He said as he walked towards her.

Hermione stood up and meet him half way. Her body was trembling with anxiety. Once they were standing together, Severus reached up and put his hands on her shoulders. Instantly Hermione felt the anxiety leave her body and a calming wave rushed over her.

"Hermione, you are still under the effects of the truth serum. Are you engaged to Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes" she replied softly. She wanted to look away but was unable to tear her gaze away from his dark intense eyes.

"Do you remember all our guardian meetings?"

"Yes" she said as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"Do you want me to remove your bracelet?"

"No." Hermione said sternly.

"Do you want to remove my ring?"

"Absolutely not" she replied with the same intensity as her previous answer.

"Go back to your chair. The Old Magic has given us enough time, so that if anyone asks about us you will be able to answer truthfully, but still be able to keep those guardian memories safe." Severus said as he wiped away her tear.

"Professor I….."she started to say.

"Shh Miss Granger it is time to return to your seat and finish this trial." He said quietly as he walked back to his chair.

As soon as she sat down color returned to the courtroom and the questions continued.

"Miss Granger have you ever had any other relationship with Mr. Snape, other than student and teacher?

"No sir. Only a student teacher relationship." She replied. Hermione could feel the effect of the potion wearing off. She did not lie, but she also did not tell the whole truth.

"Did you view the memories Mr. Snape gave the Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir. I did."

"Is it true you went to Azkaban to inspect the conditions of his prison cell?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Why did you do this?"

"Sir I wanted to make sure his rights were being protected. Professor Snape is a very controversial wizard. I wanted to ensure his rights were being upheld until the court made its ruling."

"Miss Granger is there anything else you would like to say before leaving the stand?"

"Yes sir. Professor Snape was an excellent teacher. He was difficult and stern but he cared about his students. He has paid for his crimes several times over. Professor Snape served as a spy for the good of all magical kind. He put his own life at great risk everyday. It would be a shame if this court does not take those facts into account when deciding its ruling."

"Thank you Miss Granger you may go back to your seat. The court will end for today and resume its proceedings tomorrow morning at 8A.M."

The Minister of Magic rose from his seat and exited the courtroom. Next Professor Snape was escorted out of the courtroom and back to Azkaban prison. Afterwards the crowded room began to fill out quickly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were the last to leave the room.

"I don't want to go out there." Hermione said.

"Hermione we will have to face the crowd sooner or later." Ron replied. "Give me your hand and lets face this together. We will pose for a few pictures and answer a few simple questions then leave. Ok?"

Hermione nodded her head. Though inside she could stand all the attention from the press. Hand in hand Ron and Hermione walked out with Harry right behind them. As soon as they exited the room camera light went off and questions started firing.

"Is it true you two are engaged?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Hermione are you secretly pregnant? When is the baby due?"

"Yes we are engaged, there is no wedding date yet, and no Hermione is not pregnant." Ron smoothly replied.

"Ron and Hermione look here for a picture."

Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist, pulled her close, and turned her so they could pose for a picture.

"Alright folk, we have had a long day. Its time for us to go." Ron said as the trio exited the Ministry building.

Ginny was waiting for Harry outside of the Ministry building. Quickly the couple grabbed hands and disappeared before the press could hound them, too. Hermione envied their quick exit. Ron was still holding onto the Hermione's hand and followed Ginny and Harry's exit.

Once they appeared in the Weasley kitchen there was an eruption of cheers and clapping. Hermione jumped at the sudden loud sound, she quickly turned and stared at Ron.

"They knew I was going to prose to you last night. They just wanted to give you a warm welcome to the family." Ron said with a big smile.

"Um, thanks everyone." Hermione nervously said with a small smile.

The next few minutes were filled with hugs and congratulations. Hermione could feel her head spinning. The day had been long and taxing, between the court hearing, the press afterward, and now with the Weasley clan she felt exhausted. Finally she decided she needed to go home. Silently she gave Ron's arm a small tug.

"Ron, I think I am going to go. I am tired and need sometime to myself to unwind from today. Plus we still have a long day tomorrow." She said softly.

"Mione are you sure? You could stay here. I know mama would be happy to have you stay here. She is so excited that we are engaged and all." Ron said with a huge smile.

Hermione could not help herself, but she smiled back and shook her head. She looked around stared into the face of several smiling Weasley clan members. This has been her magical family since she was eleven and soon they would be her official family after she and Ron married. There was something overwhelming and wonderful about the whole thing. But right now she needed sometime to herself.

"I know and I thank you for the offer, I just need to relax. Everything is happening so fast." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

With that Hermione walked over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder into it, and left for her parents' home.

Once home Hermione immediately sank down into the nearest armchair. It felt comfortable and quiet. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the quietness of home as she kicked off her shoes. There was still some tension in her shoulders and her mind would not unwind from today's trial, she needed to relax. A glass of wine would certainly help. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Her parents kept a well-stocked wine supply. She grabbed a bottle of red, un-popped the cork, and poured it into a glass. Hermione took a whiff of the red liquid swirling around the glass, and walked back into the living room to her comfy chair. She took a sip and enjoyed the feeling of the wine's slight tang as it slide down her throat. The warmth of the wine took over her entire body; the tension left and a warm relaxing state filled its place. Soon Hermione finished half the bottle of red wine and was filling the effects. She closed her eyes and let the doziness over take her.

Hermione was standing in a cozy room. Around her were shelves filled with books, under her feet she felt a soft, plush rug. In the corner of the spacious room was a fireplace, with a roaring fire in it. The firelight up the room and gave it a warm, inviting glow. This place felt like home to her. The room was comfortable; it was the perfect size, just large enough for all the books, but still small enough to be cozy. On the opposite wall from the fireplace was a worn leather couch. It still looked like an excellent place to curl up and read a book on.

"Hermione, here is your drink." A familiar voice said as he began walking towards her.

For a moment Hermione was puzzled, who is this person? The closer he got to her she could make out who it was. His dark robes moves slightly on the floor, only a soft swoosh could be heard as he moved his arm to hand her a wine glass. She tilted her head up ward to stare into those hypnotizing dark eyes.

"I think we have done enough term paper grading for one night, why don't we start our holiday break." He said with a spark in his eye.

"Red wine, how could I say no." she replied with a smile.

She took a sip and closed her eyes, once again enjoying the wine's effect on her throat. Instantly she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her close to his form. Soon she could feel his warm lips mold to hers. His tongue began searching every hidden, secret place then finally intertwining with hers. The feeling was intoxicating. A soft moan escape from her mouth as his teeth gave a soft tug on her bottom lip.

In one swift motion he picked her up by her waist, instinctively her legs wrapped around his. As one, they moved towards the leather couch. He sank down on the middle cushion and Hermione moved her hands his dark hair. Her fingers quickly intertwined with his soft, satin, silky midnight hair. Now she was rewarded with a moan from her lover, a deep throaty moan that sent chills down her spine. A small shiver made him pull her even closer to him. His lips had started leaving a trial down her chin, neck, collar bone, to finally stopping at her breasts, quick unknown to Hermione had become unclothed during the transition to the couch. Her head was spinning as his lips found her hard, erect nipple. He started off with soft kisses and tastes around the nipple, making her arch her back towards him, wanting more. Hermione was sure she heard a soft chuckle as she began whining for more. More was exactly what she got. Soon his lips wrapped around her nipple, while his other hand softly cupped and caressed its twin. The pleasure at her breast created an aching throbbed below. It was almost too much to bear.

"Severus….please" she moaned while pulling his head closer to her.

Hermione opened her eyes. She expected to see Severus, but instead was greeted with an empty living room. She could feel the electricity from the kissing, the fondling, and most of all the want. It took her a moment to realize it was a dream, just a dream.

"But it felt so real! Why was I fooling around with Severus? Why am I calling him Severus? He is Professor Snape. What is going on here?" Hermione thought to herself as she held her head in her hands, trying to calm down her excited body and anxious mind.

There were so many strange questions running through her thoughts. She was engaged to Ron, but just had an intimate dream about Severus. It was so confusing! She should be dreaming about her love, her fiancé, not her former potions professor. But he was more than that to her, he was and still could be her guardian.

Hermione reached up and touched her swollen lips. They felt like that had been kissed several times recently. She knew the dream had her made her excited, she would have to go up stairs and change before going to bed. Maybe all she needed was a cold, very cold shower. With that thought she stood up and headed up stairs. She had to calm herself down, tomorrow was still another day of the trial.

In his cold stone prison, Severus was trying to fall asleep on simple metal frame bed. His thoughts started drifting towards the day's events, the trial, the Old Magic's help, and finally Hermione. As his thoughts turned towards Hermione the scene in his mind began to change.

Soon he was standing in his personal library at Hogwarts. A fire was roaring in the fireplace. Its warm glow made everything in the room look comfortable, especially when he thought of his prison cell. He was holding two glasses of red wine and walking toward Hermione. She was standing near the fire, just gazing into it, her thoughts drifting off somewhere. As he got close to her head turned towards him and he was rewarded with a beautiful smile. She took the glass of red wine from him.

The sight of her enjoying the taste of the wine was too much for him. He had to touch her. Quickly he placed both glasses on the mantle and wrapped his arm around Hermione's small waist. He began kissing those intoxicating lips, instantly she opened her mouth to let him in. Severus let his tongue taste and explore every inch of her mouth. Then pleasure torment of her tongue began. Before moving on he gently bit her lower lip causing her to let out a seductive moan. Her moan made him crave more.

More was what he was going get and give. In seconds he picked her up, torn open her robes and blouse, exposing the most perfect breasts he had even seen. He carried her to his favorite couch. As soon as they sat down Hermione wove her fingers into his dark hair. The feeling made Severus want more and without realizing it he let out his own deep throaty moan. He could feel Hermione smile at the reaction.

"Wicked little witch" he said into her throat as he began his assault downward.

Severus traced the lines of her chin, neck ,and collarbone with kisses. Finally he arrived at his desired destination, his hand had already began their loving caressing her breasts. Now it was time for a taste, he took a deep breath so he could enjoy the sweet smell of Hermione. He tasted every inch of her breasts causing her to arch her back and beg for more. The site, taste, and smell of her was causing an ach in his male member, he wanted more and now.

"As you wish" he replied.

A moan woke Severus from his dream. Disoriented he gazed around the room, he was back in his prison cell, not in his library at Hogwarts. What was more of a disappointment was Hermione was not with him. He squinted his eyes and took a deep whiff. He could still smell her, it was if she had been here with him. His hand reached up and touched his lips, they were swollen just as if he had recently been kissing. As he moved his feet to the cold stone floor, he realized another part of him was still hard from the recent dream.

"How can this be?" he thought to himself. "This has to be my imagination running its course due to boredom in this cell. She is engaged to that dunderhead Weasley."

He walked over to the small sink and splashed some cold water on his face. Severus knew he needed to pull himself together, tomorrow would be another day of trial. Quietly he walked back to his bed and lay back down. But he could not escape the thoughts of Hermione.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Trust me Severus and Hermione will get their time. I have to honor JKR's interest in Ron and Hermione's relationship. Soon there will be a drastic turn of events. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	19. Chapter 19 After the Battle Part 3

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus****

Hermione woke early the next morning, having received little sleep the previous night. The passionate dream would not let her rest. She could not explain it but part of her did not want to forget that dream. The other part tried to make sense of why she was experiencing it. As she lay in her bed, surrounded by soft sheets and a fluffy comforter she thought about her predicament.

Why was she attracted to Severus? He was tall, dark, handsome, what girl would not like that in a man? Not to mention he loved to read and learn, qualities Hermione treasured herself. He put his life on the line for those he cared about, very brave and courageous, certainly Gryffindor qualities. Hermione grinned at the thought; Severus would most certainly cringe if he knew she thought about him. He obviously cared for her; they had developed a close relationship due to the guardianship. At first he felt like big brother type, someone who was there to look out for her. But now, it felt much different. Every time they touched it felt like electricity ran through her body. He made her blush with the slightest thought or touch. Hermione knew she could not deny the physical attraction she felt for him. Also Severus challenged her intelligence constantly, he never let her slide because she was a know it all.

But wait! She cared for Ron! She was engaged to him! How could she think these things about another man? She did feel something with Ron? Didn't she? What did she feel exactly? Loyalty for one thing, he was there for her during some of the toughest times of her life. She would trust her life with him; she did several times during the past year. He always made her laugh. True getting him to read was like pulling out his fingernails, and he rarely listened when she talked about things she had read in the library. But he loved her; he cared about her in real life.

Maybe that was it. Everything with Severus was in an imaginary world, a world with no other distractions. Life was Ron was real and harsh. When her life was in trouble, Ron was there. But Severus had been there before the trouble started. How does one make sense of any of it? Real? Imaginary? Is everything felt for Severus all in her head, just make believe? Or is she looking at Ron with rose colored glasses, are these thoughts of love only there due to an underlying sense of loyalty? What truly is real? How does one know when they are truly in love? Love? Ron? Severus? Is there such a thing as true love?

"Enough!" Hermione called out to the empty house. "I've got to get away. I have to go away and deal with things on my own terms! No more distractions!"

She stood up and reached for a simple dark red witches robes. Quickly Hermione dressed herself in a simple A-line, cream colored, cotton, muggle dress and pulled her witch's robe over top. She grabbed a brush and roughly pulled it through her tangled mess of curls. Hermione looked in the mirror with a sigh and quickly twisted her hair into a messy twist. Thankfully the messy twist was in fashion right now. At least her hair resembled some kind of normalcy, for once. Not that it mattered all that much to her really. This would be the last day the press would have to take her picture, so she felt some needed to look at least a little bit presentable.

Now it was time to pack. Within seconds Hermione had her magical, beaded bag packed. She would not be returning tonight. A feeling of deju vue ran through her. She went through this same feeling and routine before joining Harry on his quest. At the time she accepted the fact that she may never return and now a year later she was leaving again. This time she did not have the same feeling of dread. True she felt confused and tour in several different directions, but a small spark of optimism was shining through. She would be going back to school, to learn and read more! Slowly Hermione scanned her childhood bedroom, searching for anything she may have missed. She would miss this room and everything it stood for. It was in this room, on that bed, when she first met her Guardian. She was such as small girl at the time, only about 4 years old when she preformed her first magical action. Hermione smiled as she thought of the first time she sat on her Guardians lap. Severus must have hated every moment! Oh how life had changed for her since then.

It was time for her to begin her own plans, to sort out her own life before she made any more spontaneous plans. Hermione stare down at her bracelet and engagement ring, both representing two people who cared about her. Somehow she would have to decide which one who give her love to.

Once again the courtroom looked exactly as the previous day. People filled the room until it felt like it was going to burst. Everyone took their respective seats and watched as the trial began. The accused was paraded in, the Minister of Magic silently walked to his chair, and the remaining witness awaited their chance to share their memories. As in the previous days the courtroom remained a cold and unforgiving feeling to it. The press quietly observed every action in the courtroom. The only sound that could be heard was quills scratching furiously away. No doubt several quick notes quills were being used.

As Hermione sat listening to the rest of the testimony her thoughts drifted to last night's vivid dream. She felt guilty over having the dream due to her engagement to Ron. But she could not escape what she felt during and after the dream. She could barely bring herself to even look at Severus without her face immediately turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh great! That's all I need is for the press to see that! Then the rumors will fly that I am sleeping with Severus, I mean Professor Snape. I can see it now the headlines read: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape caught! What will Ron Do Now?" Hermione shook her head and rubbed her temples.

Severus watched Hermione from his seat in front of the courtroom. He noticed her formal dark red witches robes. They fit her well, it was surprising how grown up she looked. For a moment he remembered the sloppily dressed young girl whop ran around Hogwarts with her arms full of books. Then clothes were the last thing on her mind. Her hair at one point was all wound into a twist, but now several shorter stands framed her heart shaped face. It gave her an almost ethereal look about her. He wanted to reach out and touch the soft curls, slowly brushing them away from her face. Severus shook his head and brought his thoughts back to the present. Soon he realized that Hermione appeared distracted and was avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"What is she thinking about?" he wondered as he entered her thoughts.

Instantly he saw the same dream he had the previous night. Both of themselves locked in a passionate embrace on his couch, in his study. How is it she had the same dream? She has never been in my study, how does she know what it looks like? Severus was a bit shocked to see all the same elements of the dream he had himself. It was insightful to hear her thoughts.

"Hermione" he called to her mentally.

"Professor please do not read my thoughts right now." She begged as she still avoided his gaze.

Now it was time to have some fun with Miss Granger. If she were going to avoid his gaze she would have to deal with his questions.

"What a naughty dream for someone who is engaged to someone else to have. Tisk Tisk, does the dunderhead known about your dream. Does he know you dreamed about having sex with your potions professor? Does he know you woke up wet from this dream?" Severus' questions boomed her mind.

"NO! He does not! It was just a dream! Not real!" she shouted in her thoughts.

"I would beg to differ on that point Miss Granger, for you see I had the very same dream."

This statement caused Hermione to turn her head immediately towards him and instantly stare into his dark eyes. It was if she was trying to see if he was telling the truth. Her eyes burned into his. At first they burned with anger and then they changed into something else.

"We need to talk, tonight after the trial is over" she quickly replied mentally. "This is not the time nor the place for such a discussion."

"Very well Miss Granger. We shall talk tonight in our world of white."

Severus continued to watch Hermione as the trial wore on. Minerva's testimony lasted longer than any of the previous testimonies due to her long history with Severus.

"Thank you Headmistress, you may step down." The minister said. "Now we will witness the testimony from former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

You could hear a pin drop the courtroom was so silent, everyone waited on the edge of their seats for this testimony. An Aurror brought forth a pensive and a small glass vile. A spell was spoken, the vile was opened, the contents emptied into the pensive, and a scene appeared before the court.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom. Thank you for hearing my testimony in this great matter. As you know by now I am deceased. Thank you to the Minister of Magic for allowing this pensive to be heard in the proceedings. No doubt the Minster has already inspected this memory and deemed it to be authentic. Since I am unable to be there in person, I will try to the best of my ability to answer some anticipated questions. This is truly a unique situation.

Now to begin my testimony, Professor Severus Snape and myself prearranged the matter of my death. After realizing the order for my death by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I made the unbreakable vow with Professor Snape.

This vow bonds him to performing the Unforgivable Curse when I asked him. According to Wizarding Law number 3298, subsection D, under exception of Unforgivable Curses, states the use of unbreakable vow to bind someone to the use of an Unforgivable Curse is excusable if both parties agree to such a contract without magical influence, the death of one or both wizards is unavoidable, or if the life of others will be saved due to such a binding.

My life was ending before I asked Professor Snape to the unbreakable vow. A curse from a dark object infected my hand and was running through out my body. It was only a matter of time before the curse ended my life completely. Professor Snape provided me with potions to sustain my life long enough so Harry Potter could be taught how to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Also by Professor Snape performing this vow he saved the lives of the entire Malfoy family. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ordered Draco Malfoy to murder me. If he failed then he would watch as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would torture and kill his mother and father. After this was completed he would then have faced the same fate as his family. Under my orders Severus made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy, the vow bound him to save her son should he fail to complete the task He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave to him.

By taking on this very dangerous plan, it placed Severus closer to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It appeared that Severus Snape was a devout and loyal Death Eater. This enable Severus to become Headmaster of Hogwarts after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took over the school. Professor Snape kept the students of the school safe from the most malicious Death Eaters.

As for the charge of remaining a faithful Death Eater, I take full responsibility for this action. I placed Professor Snape in this position as a double spy. Professor Snape's ability as a spy kept many witches and wizards alive throughout the years. His own life was placed in terrible danger. He only remained in the service to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at my request. While many events look suspicious it is because Professor Snape played his part perfectly at my orders. I am proud of his work; he risked his life for hundreds of others. I now and always trust Severus Snape with my life, my death, and my memories.

The minister of magic has reviewed my private memories of these events. These memories are true and have been unaltered in anyway. I have faith in the ministry to make the correct and just decision in this delicate matter."

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's image faded from view. Everyone in the courtroom wiped a tear from their eyes at the testimony. Severus himself had to turn his head to keep his own tears form appearing. Professor Dumbledore had been the closest thing to a father he had ever experienced. Now even in death he was there to help prove his innocence.

"We will now hear from Severus Snape," the minister said.

All eyes now focused on Severus. He had to drink another vile of the truth serum. Once finished the questions began.

"Did you kill Albus Dumbledore with the Avada Kavada curse?"

"Yes"

"Did Professor Dumbledore make the unbreakable vow with your to ensure you would perform this action?"

"Yes. When Professor Dumbledore first asked me, I refused. I would only perform the action under the breakable vow" Severus replied coldly.

"Did you make the unbreakable vow with anyone else?"

"Yes. Narcissusa Malfoy."

"What was the vow for?"

"To protect her son, my godson, from following out the order of the Dark Lord."

"What were those orders?"

"To kill Albus Dumbledore or his family would be killed."

"Did you kill anyone else under the orders of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No"

"Did you serve as Headmaster of Hogwarts under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named orders?"

"Yes"

"Did you protect the students of the school at this time as Professor Dumbledore said in his testament?"

"Yes. I did my best to keep students safe from daily torture from other Death Eaters. I had to be careful so the Dark Lord still believed I was following his orders."

"Did you send your patronusto aide Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"What is your patronus?"

"At the time it was a doe. It has since changed." Severus could feel his throat tighten.

Now more than ever he hoped the truth serum was weak enough that he could avoid telling the courtroom why his patronus had changed. Silently he prayed to the Old Magic for some help. In an instant Severus felt a cool wind blow through the courtroom. This was a familiar feel when the Old Magic intervened.

"Why has your patronus changed? What is it now?"

"It changed after I survived the snake bite in the Shrieking Shack. It is now a raven." Severus relaxed slightly.

The potion was wearing off. He was able to answer the questions with a slightly modified truth. His patronus did change, but it was not a raven. More importantly it was not because he survived the snakebite.

"How did you survive the snake bit?"

"Over a year ago Dumbledore instructed me to drink an unidentified potion. I was instructed to keep drinking the potions until all the containers were emptied. At the time I did not know what was in the potion, I did as instructed by the Headmaster. I believe the potion was some kind of anti venom."

"You may return to your seat. This court will take a recess and deliver the verdict tomorrow morning." The Minster said as he stood up to exit the courtroom.

After the Minster dismissed the courtroom, Hermione pulled Ron and Harry aside.

"I need to talk to both of you, now." She said urgently.

"Mione what is it? Are you ok?" Harry asked quickly, as he sensed her uneasiness. He glanced at Ron and noticed he was not taking this seriously.

"Come on Mione, let's go. Everyone is going out to the Three Broomsticks for a drink." Ron said as he watched all their friends walk towards the pub, not really paying any attention to Hermione.

"Ron, please this is serious I really need to talk to you both." She pleaded.

"Fine. Lets go back to the Burrow." He said with a shrug to his shoulders.

"No. Harry could we go back to Grimmauld Place?" she asked.

"Sure, Mione"

Quickly the three friends traveled to Grimmauld Place. Once inside Kreacher appeared and put away their traveling cloaks. The trio headed towards the living room. Harry sat down on the nearest armchair, while Ron sprawled out on the couch. Hermione paced the floor in front of them.

"Come on Mione get on with it." Ron said as he began throwing an old snitch in the air and catching it.

"Fine, alright then." She said as she looked and the floor and smoothed out her skirt. She was not sure how to start this conversation and felt odd doing so.

"I am going back to school." She said quietly.

"Mione that's great! What will you be studying? Harry said with excitement.

"Really you called us here just to say that? We know you want to go back. We have been through all of this before!" Ron said in a whinny tone.

"Harry I am going to study all maters of advanced magic, but a particular study in potions. I feel it is a weakness of mine and I mean to strengthen it. I mean to say I am going back to school tomorrow morning. I will not be in the courtroom tomorrow for the verdict." She said as she watched for their reactions.

"Hermione are you sure? I mean I am very excited for you, but this seems very sudden." Harry said as he searched her face for some kind of explanation.

"HERMIONE! What do you mean you are leaving? You did not even talk to me about this! We are engaged! How is this going to look!"? Ron began to rage on as he instantly sat up on the couch.

"Ron, I told you I was going to further my education BEFORE getting married. You were ok with this the other night when you asked for my hand. This is no surprise. Harry, yes this is sudden. But I need to get away; I need to get things in order. I am feeling overwhelmed with the press, the trial, and being engaged. I need time to sort things out." She said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't do this. Just stay for a bit longer, I mean you got to be there for the verdict. The press is going to go crazy over this!" Ron whined on as he put his head in his hands.

"I am going. I sent my acceptance letter and I have all my things packed up. Before the trial I returned my parents to the house. All they know is that I graduated from Hogwarts and now I am going on to the University. As for the press I really don't give a damn what they think! I am sick of it! I don't want to be in the papers all the time! I can't take being followed every minute of everyday!" Hermione said as tears began to run down her face.

"Hermione, I am excited for you. I know you will do well at the University. Do you want me to keep an eye on your folks? I am sure the press will be watching them after you leave." Harry said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Harry that would be helpful, thank you. I have placed several enchantments around the house to protect them, but a little extra could never hurt." She said with a small smile.

"This is ridiculous Hermione! I will not allow you to go!" Ron bellowed as he stood up from the couch and walked towards her.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled as she stared at her fiancé as he approached her. "You, Ronald, do not control what I can and can not do!"

"Ron, come on relax. Its Hermione's choice." Harry said as he tried to calm down his two best friends.

"No, Harry! I am her fiancé! Don't I have a say in this at all! I mean you are up and deciding something without even discussing it with me! Why did you not even discuss this with me Hermione?" Ron continued to rage on.

"I decide this on my own. I need to do this for me! For once in my life I am going to make my own choice! Ron, I love you! I really do! But if this relationship is going to last I need my own time. If you love me you will understand and be supportive of this choice! I am not leaving you, I just need time!" Hermione shouted back to him.

"I am going to get us a drink." Harry said "Could you two please not kill each other until I get back?"

Both of his friends nodded their heads and watched as Harry left and walked towards the kitchen. Ron moved closer to Hermione and put his hands on her upper arms. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mione, I will support you through anything. This is just a huge surprise. I wish we had talked about this together. Please forgive me for my outburst. I really care about you, I love you Hermione. "Ron said softy as he move his hand under her chin. Slowly he tilted her face upward so she was looking at him.

As he continued to stare into her brown eyes, he slowly moved down and kissed her lips. His arms pulled her closer to him. His fingers slowly wiped the tears from her cheek. Ron continued to kiss her softly but the kiss was genuine, filled with much passion. Hermione could feel her heart begin to race. Her head was swirling, thoughts begin to fill her head, and these thoughts conflicted with each other. Some of the thoughts were of right now with Ron and the others were of Severus. Tears began to flow more freely from her now as her inner turmoil began to consume her. Hermione broke away form the kiss and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ron, I need to go. Please try to understand why I am doing this. I will send you an owl when I am settled. Good Bye Ron." She said softly as she quickly moved towards the fireplace. Soon bright green flames surrounded her and she was gone.

When Harry returned he looked around the room for Hermione.

"Where is she?" he asked Ron.

"She left. She said her good byes and left." Ron said as he stared into the flames. "Harry I really do love her. If I have to wait for her I will. She means the world to me, Harry."

"I know mate. Hermione just needs time. You know she does not like to be the center of attention. She needs time to organize herself." Harry said as he placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

Ginny walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. She had been listening in the kitchen the entire time.

"She needs to go. There was no way to stop her." Ginny said softly as she looked at her brother.

"How do you know?" Ron asked his sister.

"I saw it." Ginny stated simply with a shrug to her shoulders.

"What else did you see?" Ron pressed as he turned to look at his younger sister.

"I don't know there is a lot that is cloudy. I do know she has to go off to the University. She will come back home to you. But for now she has to go." Ginny stated simply, as she stared at the hard wood floor.

"I am going to the Three Broomsticks. I need a drink" Ron said as he left.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arms around her, pulling her close. He knew there was more to this vision.

"What else did you see, love?" Harry asked as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"How did you know there was more?" Ginny asked as she looked up into Harry's magnificent green eyes.

"Ginny, I know you pretty well. I just know." He said with a smile.

"There is more. It is very cloudy, but Hermione will be back. When she comes back something big is going to happen. Hermione has to go to the University for her future. Everything in her future depends on this event. Her future is linked very closely to two people, my brother and Professor Snape." Ginny said as she stared into the fireplace.

"What is going to happen?" Harry said

"I don't know, but the links will separate. She will end up with one of them for the rest of her days. Sometime after she returns from the University she will have no choice in who she ends up with. These links will separate from each other for good. Meaning one link is going to die and the other will live." Ginny said as tears started to run down her face. "Before you ask, I don't know who is going to live and who is going to die. All I know is there is nothing we can do about it. These events have been written in time long ago."

Harry pulled her even closer and began softly stroking her long red hair.

"What ever happens we can get through it together. And we will be there for Hermione and Ron in what ever happens." He said quietly as he kissed the top of her head. "Now what do you see about us?"

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "I see many happy days ahead for us."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Did you see this coming?" Harry said as he knelt on one knee in front of Ginny and open a small navy box. Inside was an elegant solitary diamond ring; along the gold band were small red rubies.

"No, not this soon!" she exclaimed.

"Ginny will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Harry asked

"YES!" Ginny cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where did you get it? I have never seen such a ring!

"This was my mother's ring. Sirius saved it for me." Harry said softly.

"Harry its wonderful. I will treasure it forever!" Ginny replied with tears of happiness running down her face.

Harry leaned forward and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips as he brushed away her tears. Together they stayed in a tender embrace, just enjoying the moment. Suddenly Ginny separated from the embrace and stared into fire.

"Ginny, what is it? What do you see?" Harry asked anxiously.

She stared for a few more moments, blinked her eyes and stared into his eyes.

"Its our future. The ring has sealed our future and it is beautiful!" she cried.

Harry lifted Ginny into his arms and carried her to the couch. Tonight they would celebrate in their own fashion before they shared the news with everyone else.

That night Severus and Hermione met in their world of white. The place was warm and inviting as it always had been. This time Severus did not appear in the usual dark robes, hiding his identity. Instead he stood before Hermione dress in simple black dress pants and black dress shirt. The clothes were fitted and showed his slim but fit build.

"Professor" Hermione said softly as he walked towards her.

"Hermione, I think we can use familiar term with each other due to our history together." He replied. As he stared at her, dressed in her fitted cream-colored muggle dress. It was a simple but breath taking dress. It fit her like a glove and Severus wanted nothing more than to pull her close.

"Sir I don't think I should. You were my teacher at Hogwarts and I am engaged to another man. I cannot be so informal with another man." She replied nervously as she backed way from him.

"Hermione, you can not deny the attraction between us. It is something neither one of us can seem to control. Our guardianship has made a bond we can never erase." Severus watched as Hermione struggled listen to what he was saying.

"I just need time to understand things! Everyone is pushing me into one thing or another! I just want to be left alone!" Hermione finally shouted.

She felt as if a dam had burst within her. Everyday since the war ended the press, her friends, Ron, and now Severus wanted her to do something they wanted. No one cared or listened to what she wanted.

Severus watched as Hermione stood tall and stared him in the eye to continue her rant.

"After we are done, I am going to bring my parents back. Then I am going off to Sithean University to study potions and mythical creatures studies. Don't get to full of yourself; potions are one of my personal areas of weakness. I want to learn more. I will be going to Ireland for school, and I will be going alone! No press! No Ginny! No Harry! No Ron! And no guardian!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air.

As she raged on Severus smiled to himself. She was a site to see, her brown hair flying wilding around her, her face flushed with excitement, and her brown eyes glowing. This was exactly what Hermione needed. She needed to go out into the world to discover who she was, without these current distractions.

"What does your intended have to say about you leaving?" Severus asked.

"I just spoke with him about it this evening." Hermione fumed.

"So you made this life changing decision with out the input from the love of your."

"I never said he was the love of my life!"

"As you wish" he said quietly. "I will see you before you leave for the Sithean University."

"No sir, you will not. As I have already said, I am leaving. I will not be there for the verdict tomorrow. Good Luck sir. Good Bye." Hermione replied sternly.

Severus awoke, alone in his cold prison cell. Part of him was excited to see Hermione so agitated and driven for her own goals. The other part was saddened by her choice to go it alone. He would love to help her through her studies. The pursuit of potions was, of course one of his passions. He smiled to himself; he knew the school she was attending. In fact he knew the Headmistress Macha Leslie well. This would not be the last time Miss Hermione Granger would be seeing him.

Hermione awoke in her childhood bedroom and cried. She wanted so much to run her own life. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed on her bed. In a few hours she would be starting a new chapter in her life. She had to do this; she had to start making her own choices, independent of others options.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews and made this story a favorite! I am so surprised to see how many people are enjoying this story! Hopefully I am not disappointing anyone. Please stay with me as things begin to change for Hermione and Severus. For right now I feel a loyalty to JKR for her original story, but soon relationships will change. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). My sincere apologizes, for the long wait between chapters. It is hard to work and find time for creative writing. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	20. Chapter 20 After the Battle Part 4

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus****

The courtroom was silent as the Minster of Magic stood to deliver the verdict. Severus stood awaiting his fate, he looked right at the Minister, and waited. Everyone present in the courtroom remained as still as a statue, hardly breathing, and hardly moving. This was the trial of a lifetime and soon the verdict would be announced.

Meanwhile Hermione stood before an impressive stonewalls waiting for Headmistress Leslie. She was meeting Hermione outside of the Sithean University. The building was an old castle like building, similar to the look of Hogwarts. Hermione stood in a dark robe, with the hood up, to help hide her face. Carefully, Hermione glanced around her to make sure no one was following her. She had been very careful to place several enchantments around her person to avoid being followed by the media. Hermione chose this school for the excellent programs and the privacy it offered high profile students. This was her chance to focus on her life, to learn, to put her life back in some order.

"Miss Granger, welcome to Sithean University." Headmistress Leslie said as she approached the gate. The Headmistress wore dark green witches robes. She was tall and slim woman. As she walked it was if her feet barely touch the ground. Her dark red hair was wound into a neat chiffon at the base of her neck. With a gracefully wave of her slim arm the gate opened and Hermione walked through. As soon as she was through the gate, it closed and sealed itself back up.

"This way please." The Headmistress said as she gestured towards the main doors to the University.

Together Hermione and Headmistress walked into the University's main administration building. Through heavy wooden doors, the pair continued to walk towards the Headmistress' office. The hallways were busy with all types of magical creatures scurry about performing their daily tasks. The headmistress would nod her head and respond back to all greetings spoken on their way. Soon they reached a large impressive wooden door. It was elaborately decorated in intricate wooden carvings, embedded into the door. Hermione noticed several kinds of magical creatures in amongst the carvings. She paused for a moment before entering, in order to take a closer look at the intricate wooden art that adored the doorway. It reminded Hermione of something from a muggle fairy tale, fairies and trolls seemed to welcome her into the office. Finally Hermione walked into the Headmistress' office.

"Please sit." The Headmistress said as she gracefully pointed to the nearest leather chair to her desk.

"Thank you Headmistress" Hermione replied politely as she removed her hood and smoothed out her dark robes as she sat down.

The pair began to talk about Hermione's up coming courses and where her dormitory was located, when Hermione suddenly stopped talking. In an instant Hermione felt butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach. It was as if she was anxiously waiting on pins and needles for something. She wrapped her arm around her midsection and waited. Her breath came sharp and shallow.

"Miss Granger, are you alright? You seem a bit uneasy." Headmistress Leslie asked.

"I'm fine, please continue." Hermione replied with a small uneasy smile.

"Professor Patterson will be your advisor. She will be there as your guide through all your studies. I have set up an appointment for you, early tomorrow morning." Headmistress continued on as she shuffled through some pieces of parchment on her desk.

Hermione tried to concentrate on the conversation, but she could feel her consciousness begining to wane. She knew what was coming next and there was not anything she could about it.

"Miss Granger…." She heard faintly as she felt herself begin to lose consciousness.

Severus stood before the Minster of Magic as he began to read the verdict to the courtroom.

"Severus Snape you have been charged with performing the Avada Kedavraon Albus Dumbledore and served as Death Eater to He-who-must-not-be-named. This court has heard testimonies from several prominent witches and wizards. Their testimonies have been judged as truthful. In the first charged count of performing the Avada Kedavra curse this court finds you, not guilty in accordance with the by laws of the usage of the Unforgivable Curses. In the second charge of serving as faithful Death Eater this court find you…"

The tension in the courtroom was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Severus felt his own stomach begin to turn. So far the court was ruling in his favor, but this was difficult charge to prove one's innocence.

"Not guilty!" the Minster of Magic finally said with a small smile on his face. "Severus Snape you are here by cleared of all charges. You may leave here with a clean record and a free man. On a personal note, I want to extend my gratitude to you for your dangerous work during the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You saved many lives. Thank you Professor Snape."

"Thank you your honor." Severus replied sincerely.

Quickly the chains where removed and flash bulbs when off in the courtroom. The press was writing and flashing pictures as fast as they could. Several people approached Severus to offer their congratulations. The last thing he wanted right now was to be around all these people. As soon as he was able Severus darted for the nearest door to leave the Ministry. Before he could leave Headmistress McGonagall approached him. In a quick instance she cast a silencing and disillusioning spell so they could speak in private for a moment.

"Severus, forgive me. I am very happy your name was cleared. Albus never told any of us his plan. I suppose this was to so you could fully play your part. Please forgive this old woman. I would also like to offer your teaching job back to you. You may have either position Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions. If you would like the Headmaster's job, it would have to be approved by the board." She said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Minerva, I understand. You and Albus were the only ones at Hogwarts I considered as friends. I do not want the Headmaster's job, at least right now. I would like to come back as Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor. For now I would like to enjoy my freedom. " Severus replied.

Minerva nodded her head in agreement. Then she suddenly embraced Severus. Once she released her embraced she gave him a small smile and turned to depart. Severus was momentarily taken back by this gesture by the Headmistress, who was normally not that open with affection. After she disappeared Severus made his way home.

Severus quickly appeared at his home at Spinner's End. He sat down and quickly gave himself over to the overwhelming feeling. It was a feeling he was accustomed to by now. Soon he would be in the world of white.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she looked around her world of white.

"Why Hermione, you should know where we are by now." A deep voice boomed from behind her.

Hermione jumped and turned around to see Severus standing very close to her.

"I am meeting with the Headmistress at Sithean, why am I here? Why did this happen right now?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Well I would make the assumption that the Old Magic wanted us to talk about the verdict of my trial. Since you tried to avoid it, the Old Magic has decided to step in." he replied with a smirk.

"So what is the verdict?" she inquired quickly.

"I have been found not guilty on all accounts." He replied with his dark eyes never leaving her brown ones. I believe this deserves some kind of celebration don't you?

"Congratulations, the case was made very clear that you were innocent. Enjoy celebrating your freedom. I must go." Hermione quickly said as she tried to back away from him.

"Hermione, I will be coming up to Sithean to take you out. We will be celebrating this victory. You may protest, but I have already checked your schedule with Headmistress Leslie. I will see you Friday night at 8." Severus coolly replied.

Before Hermione could respond Severus quickly wrapped his arm around her slim waist, pulled her close, and passionately kissed her. Hermione tried to protest but soon her body and mind gave in. She was giving in to the wondrous feeling of his kiss. This kiss was like the one from her dreams; it was filled with desire and passion. It left her wanting more, she could not think, she could only feel.

Hermione awoke in the headmistress' office with the Headmistress herself standing at her side. She could feel a slight tingle to her lips. Her breath felt as if she had been holding it for several minutes, as she took several breath breaths to try and calm her pounding heart.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" she asked urgently.

"Yes Headmistress I am fine. I believe the excitement of the past few days have left me a bit exhausted. Please forgive me." Hermione replied quietly.

"Well Miss Granger I feel some rest would do you some good. I will escort you to your dormitory. It is a suite; you will be sharing part of it with another Masters level student. This way please" the headmistress said as she stood up.

Together the pair walked through the courtyard and followed a simple brick walkway. All around the courtyard where old castle like buildings, each housed a different school of magic study. Each building covered in ivy and simple flowers, once again giving them the appearance as if they stepped out of a muggle fairy tale book. After walking for a few moments they appeared before a tall, brick, tower building. The Headmistress held up her wand and a door appeared.

"In order to gain passage into your dorm you will need to present your wand. After today it will recognize your wand for as long as you study here." The Headmistress said as she motioned for Hermione to hold up her own wand.

Once inside the pair began to climb a tall spiral staircase. When they reached the top the Headmistress turned and faced a simple wooden door. On the door where listed two names. H. Granger and R. Essex. The Headmistress tapped on the door, a petite, pale, blond, young woman answered the door.

"Rhiannon, this is your suite mate Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger this is Rhiannon Essex." The Headmistress said as she introduced the two young ladies.

"Welcome Hermione" Rhiannon said cheerily as she extended her hand to welcome Hermione.

"Your things have already been brought up for you. I will let you get settled then. Good day ladies." Headmistress Leslie said as she began her decent down the impressive spiral staircase.

"Come, come in I was just getting ready for a spot of tea. Please join me in our common room." Rhiannon said as pulled Hermione by the hand into the shared common room.

Quickly Hermione entered the room and gazed around, the cozy common room. It was a quaint room, with a small fireplace in the back of the room. On either side of the common room were two cherry wood doors. The common room contained two small off white, love seat couches, a sandy colored ottoman, and window bench seat piled high with over sized pillows and cushions. The room itself was painted in maroon and gold colors, giving the room a warm and welcoming feel. Hermione smiled and enjoyed the feeling of home.

"Come sit down Hermione." Rhiannon said as she motioned towards the opposite couch.

Hermione sat down and gladly accepted the cup of tea from Rhiannon. As she sipped her tea Hermione noticed how elegantly Rhiannon was dressed. She wore a simple light blue witches' robe. The fabric seemed so light that it flowed elegantly anytime she moved. The fabric itself had a slight shimmer to it anytime light touched it.

"Now tell me about yourself." Rhiannon said as she sipped her tea.

"Well I, um. I am not sure were to start." Hermione stammered.

"Alright then. I know about you and your friends from the war. That was truly amazing. But I want to know about you, we will be suite mates after all. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I have a fiancé actually. His name is Ron Weasley. "Hermione said as she showed Rhiannon her engagement ring.

"Very pretty. Did he give you this bracelet as well? That is a very unique and powerful bracelet." Rhiannon said as she held Hermione's hand as she examined the jewelry.

"Um, no. It was given to me by someone else." She replied as her face began to flush.

Hermione watched as Rhiannon's ice blue eyes seemed to cloud over as she looked at the jewelry. Silently Hermione sat still as Rhiannon seemed lost in a trance.

"The person who gave this to you is more than you are letting on. You will see him soon, Friday night actually." Rhiannon finally said as she let go of Hermione's hand.

"Yes I am seeing him on Friday. I helped him with his recent trial. He was acquitted of the charges, it is to celebrate the clearing of his name." Hermione said softly.

"I see. Let me tell you a little about myself. I did not attend any school of magic; instead I had private tutors growing up. My parents thought it was best suited for my talents. I enjoy reading, riding horses, and the pursuit of knowledge. I have the gift of seeing. Certain objects or people will trigger visions. These visions tell me facts about people and what will happen. My parents are part of the Aristocracy of Britain. My mother and father both hold titles in the muggle world. In the magical world they are respected for their pure blood status. Both work as protectors of the muggle high offices, such as prime ministers, royal family, and such. Hermione, I am sure we will become fast friends." Rhiannon said with a smile.

"You enjoy reading, too? I love to read! My friends would make fun of me for how much I would read." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, books are some of my best friends. I was excited to have a window seat, a perfect place to curl up with a book." She replied back as she sipped her tea.

"Thank you for the tea. If you don't mind I am going to get settled into my room. It has been an exhausting day." Hermione said as she placed her teacup back on the tea tray.

"That is fine, I will see you in the morning. If you need anything just say Wingdum. He is your personal house elf. Don't worry he is a paid, free, employee. " Rhiannon replied as she began cleaning up the tea tray.

Hermione nodded her head and walked towards the cherry wooden door with her name on it. She assumed this was the door to her bedroom, gently opened the door and gasped at what she saw. To her surprise, inside was a large room; it contained a queen-sized bed with red velvet curtains surrounding it. The bed contained a deep red comforter, with detailed gold and red embroidery. At the head of the bed were several red and gold different sized pillows. To her right Hermione noticed a window with its own bench seat like the one in the shared common room. To her left Hermione noticed a closet and another door. As she pushed it open she noticed a nicely sized bathroom. An impressive tube stood in the middle of the room, while a shower was located to the left of the tub. The bathroom was decorated in warm sandy marble tones. Hermione could not believe how large and comfortable her rooms were. She noticed all her clothes had been put away in the closet and dresser. Everything she brought was put away in its place; all she had to do was relax.

Hermione decided to write to her friends before she got comfortable. Smiling she sat down at her desk which was near the lovely window. She pulled out some parchment and scribbled a few notes to let everyone know she was here and getting settled. Hermione paused and reread the letter she was sending to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_ Hello. I hope you are doing well. Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly. I would like you to visit me when you have a chance. Sithean University is a nice quiet place. There is a small town near by we could get a bit to eat and talk. Please let me know when you can come. I do miss you. Give Harry and Ginny my best._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

She paused and sighed. Hermione did want Ron to visit, but somehow this letter felt forced. It was if her heart were not really in it. She did care about her fiancé, and she did feel bad leaving so suddenly. Hermione stood up and summoned an owl to carry the letters off to the indented recipients.

No sooner had Hermione turned away from the window then she heard a tap. Puzzled she turned back to the window to see a jet black raven at her window. Hermione opened the window; the raven entered and presented its leg towards her. Quickly she untied a letter and feed the bird a small piece of bread that magical appeared on the window seal. Once he finished the piece of bread the bird flew off, without waiting for a reply.

"I will have to thank Wingdum for the piece of bread." Hermione thought aloud as she opened the letter. Inside she noticed a familiar handwriting, which made her stomach begin to flutter.

"_Why is he sending me a letter? Is it not enough he is seeing me on Friday?"_ Hermione thought to herself.

_Hermione,_

_ I am writing to provide you some information for our celebration on Friday. Your house elf Wingdum, will have proper attire for our night out. Be ready at 8pm. You are not expected to bring anything other than person. I will meet you in your common room; we will depart from there. _

_Severus_

Hermione could feel her face begin to flush. The letter was very direct and abrupt. No doubt he was bossy in his personal life as he was a teacher. Tomorrow would prove to be interesting to say the least. She had no idea what Severus had in mind for their celebration.

Severus stood in his childhood home and took a deep breath. It was good to be home. That jail was cold, damp, and dark. Even though this home held dark childhood memories, it still was his home. He had taken great care to rid the home of anything that reminded him of his father. Slowly his hand brushed across several old books. Suddenly a tap was heard at the window. Severus walked over and let in a jet-black raven.

"Welcome back Nocturne. I see you have a letter for me." Severus said as he removed the letter from his leg.

The letter was from the Headmistress Leslie. She informed Severus that she had met with Hermione and she was now settling into her new dorm room. Headmistress Leslie also agreed to meet with him for lunch tomorrow. Severus smiled to himself; no doubt Hermione would flip if she knew the history between himself and Macha. Slowly Severus allowed himself to drift down memory lane.

_Two graduate students sat in the library together, pouring over ancient potions texts. Each one scribbling furiously scribbling notes on several pieces of parchment. _

"_Ay, tis late Severus, we should retire for the night." Macha said wearily as she rubbed her neck, which ached from hours of leaning over books and parchment. _

"_I'm almost finished with this essay, just a few more minutes." He replied as he hurriedly wrote on the nearly filled piece of parchment._

_Suddenly his parchment and books disappeared from the table. He looked up searching for the desired items._

"_Macha! Bring it back!" Severus hissed at his companion._

"_Tis time to go. Ye'll get them back tomorrow." She replied with a smirk. _

_Severus growled at the interruption to his work. He had hoped to finish his Ancient Potions midterm essay before retiring tonight, but the damn Irish witch! Slowly Severus stood up and gathered the remaining items sprawled out over the table. Macha had already put away her items and was waiting for him. Once everything was put away the two walked out of the library. _

"_Severus ye need to lighten up a bit. If ye spend all yer time in those books, life will pass ye by." Macha said sternly as they walked back to their dorms rooms._

"_Macha, please get off my case! You know important my books are to me." Severus sneered._

_Softly Macha reached over and grabbed his hand. _

"_Severus ye are my friend, but sometimes ye can be a down right git, ye know that right?" she said with a smile as she brushed aside a stray piece of his hair from his intense face._

_This comment brought a small smile to his face. It had been a busy and dark couple of days. Macha was able to bring a smile to his face when he needed it most. She was unlike any person he had met before. Suddenly Severus let go and grabbed his left arm. It burned immensely. Macha noticed his grimace in pain and lowered her gaze._

"_Ye have to go meet them now, don't ye? Macha asked as she starred at his left arm._

_Not many people knew his secret, but she did. One night while studying she saw the mark on his left arm when he had carelessly rolled up his sleeves. She knew what it was and what it meant, but she never lectured him. Nor did she ever back away from him. Whatever her opinion was, she kept it to herself, a quality that Severus appreciated. He was so confused about life and what to do. Part of him like being part of something, having people who would look out for him; but the other part warned him that dark and dangerous things were going to happen. _

"_Yes I must go now." He replied suddenly as he reached into his bag to retrieve his special robes and a mask._

"_Don't worry I will take yer stuff back to yer room. Send me an owl or house elf when ye get back. I know ye will need some help." Macha said softly as she stared at the floor._

_Severus tilted her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _

"_Thank you for being a friend Macha." He said as he left._

Severus brought himself back to reality. That was the last time they saw each other in person. He never made it back to his dorm room, never officially finished his master's level potions study. That night everything changed, the Dark Lord sent him to follow a daft seer, a job at time he thought was pointless at the time. In the end it changed everything. He and Macha stayed in contact with each other over the years. It was good to finally get to see her after all these years.

The next day Severus appeared in a small Irish village outside of the University campus. Not much had changed since he was last here. A smile crept across his face, it was nice for some things staying the same, and it was comforting.

Severus and the Headmistress were meeting at a small pub in Ireland. A place they could ensure their privacy from the press, not to mention it used to be a favorite hangout when they were at school together.

"Ay Severus, tis good to see ye my old friend." Macha said as she approached the table.

"And you my dear have not aged in the slightest since last I saw you." Severus replied back with a smile.

Together the old friends sat down in a cozy table for two, in the back of a pub. Both order some lunch and drinks. Once finished ordering they continued to chat about old times.

"Severus, ye are interested in someone are ye not?" Macha hinted as she stared into her friend's dark eyes.

"How did you know?" Severus asked as he stared down at the worn wooden table.

"Tis the lass Hermione?" she said with a smirk.

Severus silently nodded his head. It was hard enough for him to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else.

"Ye, two are connect by the Ancient Magic?" she asked.

"Macha, once again your insight astounds me. How did you know?" Severus replied back.

"When ye are named for an Irish goddess, ye just know some things" she said with a smile.

"Hermione and I are joined in a unique way by the Old Magic, yes. For several years I have been Hermione's magical guardian. It has been an interesting relationship, which now that she is older has changed. No longer is our relationship one of student and teacher, but of equals, one of a young woman and a man. Neither one of us quite knows how to handle it. But the Old Magic keeps pushing us towards each other." He said quietly.

"She fainted the other day in my office, right before she passed out she spoke your name. I could feel something powerful in the room at the time. Your connection with her is a strong one." Macha said as she reached for his hands.

Their conversation was interrupted briefly by a waitress bring their food. For a few moments the pair of friends ate in silence.

"Macha, I need to know you will look after her." Severus said as he took a sip from his ale.

"Severus, I will do what I can. But somehow I think yer lass will do things how she sees fit. She seems to be a stubborn one." She replied.

Severus nodded his head. He knew all to well that if Hermione knew he had the Headmistress watching over her, she would flip. Severus had no doubt in his mind about that.

"I just want to make sure Hermione gets the privacy she is searching for. She is not one for the spot light." He said.

"Sounds like someone else I know" Macha said with a smirk. "I will make sure she has her privacy. No one enters the University without being approved by me first. There are several enchantments around the grounds to search for all forms of animagus; quick quotes quills, and anything of the such. I can guarantee she will be safe from these, I can assure you.

Severus looked up and into Macha piercing green and gold eyes. He knew Hermione would be safe here and that made him relax a bit.

"So ye are taking your lass out tonight?" Macha inquired.

"Yes. She helped me with my case and feel its only proper to take her out to celebrate." Severus said with a small smile.

"Ay, be careful my friend. She is engaged to another is she not? Dunna rush things and ye could get hurt." She warned lightly.

"I aware of her current situation. You need not worry." He replied with an irritated tone.

He was all too aware of her engagement to that dunderhead. This dunderhead, dim wit was not worthy of her intelligence, her wit, and her beauty. Somehow deep within his heart, he heard the Old Magic whispering to him. _Be patient, all will work out in the end._ Over and over he heard these words. He clung to these words whenever he thought of Hermione and her dunderhead fiancé. It was the only thing stopping him from killing Ron on the spot.

"Well my friend, I must be off. I do have a University to over see." Macha said as she stood up from the table. "Good luck Severus. May ye find the happiness with one who will understand yer true heart."

"Thank you for all your help. Hopefully we shall have lunch together again?" Severus inquired.

Macha nodded her head and disappeared. Severus paid the tap and disappeared off to his own private home. It was time to ready himself for tonight's adventure.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. For those expecting more please be patient with this poor writer. There some things that needs to be set up before other things can happen. There are few new characters in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	21. Chapter 21 After the Battle Part 5

**E**I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus****

Severus reappeared at his home on Spinner's End with a loud pop as he landed into his study. It had been a pleasant visit with Macha, it had been good to travel down memory lane. He had very few friends in his life; thankfully Macha was one of them. Now he was extremely thankful she would be there to help protect Hermione. Severus quickly summoned his house elf. Tonight was an important night, he had to ensure things went as planned. It was a delicate plan one which required him to walk a very fine line. Severus needed to show Hermione the difference between the man she knew as her Guardian and the man who cared for her as the grown woman she had become. He also had to make sure she came to him on her own; he could not force her into anything. Hermione was too independent, moral, and proud to bow to any person's forced direction for her.

"Wingdum!" Severus called as he began pacing in his study.

"Yes sir" the small house elf replied as he watched his master quickly pace the floor of his study.

"Did you take the dress to Miss Granger? Have you made her new room comfortable?" Severus began questioning quickly.

"Yes sir. Wingdum has completed all things as you requested. Mistress is settled into her new room. " Wingdum replied calmly.

"And make sure she does not know of our working relationship." Severus stated.

"Of course sir. As you wished I will not let Mistress know that I work for you as well." The house elf replied. " She is getting ready as she speak. Though she ranted about the dress for about a half an hour. It took some encouragement from her roommate for her to agree to wear the dress."

Severus smirked at this remark. He figured she would throw a fit over the dress. First he sent her the dress and then requested that she wear it tonight. That was enough to make her explode, but the dress itself was another story.

"Thank you Wingdum. There will be a bonus in your pay for the extra work." Severus said as he began writing on a piece of parchment.

"Sir, this is Wingdum's honor! You have already saved Wingdum from dark forces and made me a freed house elf. You need not do this! Wingdum is faithful to Sir and Mistress as long as you wish it!" Wingdum replied as he bowed deeply towards Severus.

"You are a faithful house elf. How can I ever thank you?" Severus asked as he handed the parchment to the house elf. "Take this to Gringotts and they will see to your bonus."

"Thank you Sir. You are kind to Wingdum." The house elf replied as he stared down at the parchment.

"Now go and make sure Miss Granger is ready for tonight." Severus replied.

Hermione paced in her dorm room. She anxiously chewed on a piece of muggle gum, crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at the dress. For about thirty minutes she had been ranting and raving about THAT DRESS, since Wingdum dropped it off. There was no way she was going to wear it tonight. There was no way she was going to wear it anywhere! Rhiannon had already been in and told her she should most certainly wear it.

"Grrr. What was he thinking? How could he send her a dress like this?" Hermione thought to herself.

A sudden pop sound made Hermione jump and turn around. There was Wingdum standing in her dorm room.

"Wingdum is sorry for startling Mistress. You need to get ready; Professor Snape will be here within the hour. Wingdum must also do your hair. Please get ready Mistress." The house elf pleaded.

"OH FINE!" Hermione said as she grabbed the dress and stormed off to her bathroom to change.

Once inside the bathroom, Hermione read the tag on the dress.

_Madam Vera Wang's magical self- tailoring evening dress. This dress will adjust to your specific body size instantly. Just place the dress on and watch as it adjusts itself to flatter your body type. No tailor needed! Trust Madam Vera Wang for all you special occasions._

So Vera Wang was a witch, no wonder her dresses were so popular with muggles. Hermione thought to herself as she began to take the dress off the hanger. The dress was made of a magical, soft satin. It felt wonderful in her hands; no doubt it would feel just as wonderful on her body as well.

"Well here goes" Hermione said as she pulled the dress over her head and watched as it began adjusting and forming her specific size and shape.

The midnight blue gown first began at her shoulders; it pulled itself in and moved down to her bust line. There the seams moved in, the neckline became lower and the built in bra support pushed her breast higher. Hermione grunted at this, as she never wore anything this low cut. Of course the cut was not indecent, it was just lower than anything she had ever wore before. The dress continued to adjust as it moved down the rest of her curves; it remained snug, but not tight. Finally the dress adjusted the hem to fall at the tops of her simple heeled shoes.

Hermione could not believe what she saw as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She looked amazing! Hermione could not believe it, the dress truly accentuated her figure, which until now she never thought was anything special. But now she looked amazing! For the first time she was speechless. A small smile crept across her face as she thought about her appearance. As she looked at her appearance in the mirror, it reminder her of an old school muggle movie star from the silver screen. The dress had simple, flattering neckline, which showed off her assets. The satin flowed down across her stomach and hips with ease. The skirt flared out slightly as it reached the tops of her shoes. The color flattered her skin tone and seemed to make her brown eyes shine.

She paused for a moment and stared at a small red line across her neck. A tear ran down her cheek. That red scare would remain with her forever, a sign of what evil could do. Was it changing? It seemed as if the redness was starting to spread farther from the scar itself. No she was imagining things, this low cut dress made it appear so. How could she go out in such a lovely gown with such a scar? A small knock brought her back to reality.

"Mistress are you ready?" Wingdum asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, coming." She replied quickly as she wiped away the stray tear.

Once she came out she saw the reaction on Wingdum's face.

"Wonderful Mistress! Now to put the finishing touches on your appearance." The house elf said as he motioned to her dresser chair.

Within minutes the house elf quickly pulled Hermione's hair into a simple French twist, an elegant hairdo to match her elegant dress. With a simple wave of his small hand simple make-up was applied to her face. The make-up was very simple, as Hermione did not need much due to her nearly perfect skin. He then placed a simple choker about her neck to cover the evil scar. The choker was made of the same satin as the dress, in the middle of the choker was hung a medium sized sapphire. Wingdum magically placed matching teardrop shaped earrings on her ears. After he was finished he motioned for Hermione to look in the mirror and once again Hermione could not believe what she saw. She hardly recognized herself; she looked so grown up. Was this woman in the mirror really she?

Rhiannon knocked on her door. "Hermione, your date is here. Can I come in?"

"Yes" Hermione said. "Wingdum will you please see to Professor Snape for a moment?"

"Yes mistress." The house elf replied and walked out of the dorm room as Rhiannon walked in.

"Hermione! You look amazing!" Rhiannon said as she stared at Hermione.

"Do you think so? I feel so unsure, I…" Hermione stuttered.

"Stop doubting! Just take a breath and enjoy this!" her roommate exclaimed. "I know he is going to love it! I hope you both have a wonderful night! Now go out there, he is waiting."

Hermione nodded her head and walked towards the door. With a deep breath she reached for the doorknob and what felt like an eternity as she opened the door. Slowly she walked through into the common room with her eyes starring at the floor. Once she got the middle of the room she paused and slowly looked up at Professor Snape. She could hardly believe her eyes at what she saw.

He stood there in her common room dressed as she had never seen before. Severus wore elegant dress wizarding robes, which were a cross between muggle tuxedo and wizard robes. It was an amazing mix. His normally greasy, strangling hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail. This simple change brightened his face immensely; no longer was there hair for his striking features to hide behind. Now his dark eyes were even more immensely dark and mysterious looking. The site took her breath away.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" Severus said as stared into her awe struck face.

"Yes, I believe so." She said as she quickly turned her eyes downward to try and escape his gaze.

Wingdum handed Hermione her wrap and a small clutch. Hermione took the items and smiled towards the house elf.

"Have fun you two, even though I know you already will. I already saw it." Rhiannon said as she waved them good-bye as she walked into her dorm room.

Severus watched as Hermione face blushed at her roommate's statement. Silently Severus extends his arm towards Hermione. She reached and took his arm while still looking downward.

"Let us be off then." Severus said as he placed his free hand over hers.

Quickly the pair was transported to quiet place, were a table for two was already set up. Hermione gazed around and could not recognize where they were. The table was set up on a private balcony; it was the only table she could see. As she looked around she could see several tall skyscraper buildings, but surprisingly she could not hear the normal sounds of a busy city.

"Professor, where are we?" Hermione asked as she walked towards the balcony's edge.

"We are on top of the Chrysler Building in New York City. Witches and wizards can only visit this restaurant. There are several charms surrounding this place, we are able to see the city, but do not need to hear its loud, obnoxious noise." He replied as he watched her take in her surroundings.

While she looked around the unique restaurant, he was able to take in her appearance. She was truly stunning, the dress was worth the price he paid. It flattered her womanly figure perfectly, her curves, her assets, were displayed in a tasteful manner. It took his breath away to look at her. Her shyness and uncertainty when she walked into the common room took his breath away. Her modesty made him want to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Now as he watched her take in the view of the city it made him appreciate her even more. Hermione watched the city with a child like amazement. It was fascinating to watch her eyes light up with excitement when she was able to see something she had undoubtedly recognized from a book.

Hermione continued to gaze over the balcony at the amazing New York scene. She was so absorbed in the scene that she never heard Severus walk up beside her. Hermione jumped slightly when he touched her semi bare back.

"Shall we sit down?" Severus asked.

All Hermione could do was nodded her head. Severus held out his arm again and escorted her to the table. Slowly he pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit down. Once she sat down Severus smoothly pushed her chair in and walked to his own seat. Hermione smiled and stared at the tabletop.

"May I ask what is amusing?" he asked.

"Professor, I never knew you could be so chivalrous" Hermione said with a small smile.

"We are both adults, I believe we should address each other as such, Hermione. So please use my name." Severus said as he stared into her shinning, brown eyes.

He watched as her face blushed slightly at her reaction to his statement. It amused him that she blushed so easily. The blush added something special to her face, a kind of warmth and innocence.

The waiter appeared and poured a glass of wine for both. Severus nodded and the waiter left the table silently.

"To a future of fairness and justice for all." Severus said as he held up his wine glass.

Hermione held her glass up and smiled. Gracefully they clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Hermione enjoyed the feeling of the red wine as it followed down her throat, leaving a warm feeling behind. It made her relax slightly as she enjoyed the taste and the feeling. The waiter returned and silently placed two appetizers salads on the table.

"Thank you for inviting me out tonight. This place is truly amazing." Hermione said with a small smile as she took a bit of her salad.

"I owe my freedom to you, dinner was the least I could do." Severus replied.

"You would have been acquitted without my help. Kingsley is a fair man." She answered in return.

"I think you over estimate the fairness of the system." Severus said softly. "If you had not appeared to check on my rights, I may not have received a trial as quickly as I did. No one has ever done that for me. Thank you, Hermione."

"Professor you are a war hero! You should be treated with respect." Hermione replied passionately.

"Please call me Severus." Severus asked as his dark eyes stared into her brown ones.

"Sorry, that will take some getting used to, Severus." She said as her face once again flushed slightly after saying his name.

Magically their main course was served without either one noticing. They enjoyed their meal while maintaining simple conversation. It was enjoyable for both to be able to hold an intelligent conversation over dinner. Once they finished their main course, Severus stood up and reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione looked up with a puzzled.

"Hermione will join me for a dance?" Severus inquired.

Silently she placed her small hand in his and stood up. She was once again speechless over his actions. Hermione could feel her stomach begin to flutter as she stood up from her chair. She was sure it was a combination of nervous and something more. As she rose she wanted to look down at her feet to avoid his intense gaze, but he placed a finger under her chin to raise her eyes. This caused her heart to race even more.

Gracefully he placed his arm around her waist and held her small, soft hand in his. As he pulled her close, Severus could feel her tremble slightly. Elegantly he began to lead her across the balcony floor as soft music played. They danced together for a few moments before either one spoke.

"Severus I never knew you could dance." Hermione finally said with a smile. "You never danced at any Hogwarts dance."

"How would that look if the scary potions professor could clean up like this and on top of that dance! Students would never be afraid of me again!" Severus said with a smirk.

That remark caused Hermione to burst out laughing. Soon tears of laugher fell down her face as they continued to dance.

"I'm glad I am a source of entertainment for you."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to picture all the student faces if they could see you now."

"Hermione you look amazing tonight. I think the same thing could be said for you. If all those dunderheads knew you could clean up this well you would never have a moments piece, they all be trying to knock down your door." Severus remarked.

"Once again I must thank you for the gown. It is amazing, I have never worn anything like it." Hermione replied.

"It is the dress does not make the woman, the woman who makes the dress." He said softly.

Hermione felt her stomach begin to flip again after his compliment. She had never received such a compliant and was not sure how to respond. As she stared up into his dark eyes, Severus moved his hand up to her face. Slowly he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The simple gesture caused Hermione feel weak in her knees. Severus pulled her closer to him, with one hand on the side of her cheek, he held her still as he bent his head down and kissed her.

The kiss filled Hermione with an unknown feeling. It was wonderful. Her mind raced as the kiss continued. Her feelings for Severus were so confusing, he was a paternal figure for her. He was her Guardian, her potions professor, no wait her former potions professor. No long was she his student or a minor. Her perception of him was changing slowly.

As they broke apart from their kiss Hermione looked up into his dark eyes, unsure of what to say or do. Her breath short and her face flushed an attractive shade of pink.

"Hermione, that was a real kiss. Not one we once shared in some imaginary place or time. What you feel is real, what we experienced tonight was real. We have been through many difficult things together. Now we are both adults. After tonight I will leave you alone. You will be on your own to make your own choices. If you want me to be part of your life, then it will be up to you to make that move. I asked you out tonight for several reasons, one of them was to prove you feel more for me than you care to admit. Second you have doubts about your feelings for your intended, which you need to deal with. Third to show you I am more than just you Guardian and former potions professor as you are more than my charge and former student." Severus explained as he continued to hold Hermione close to himself.

She could hardly believe all the things he was saying, what she was feeling, and what she was seeing. Hermione could not tear her gaze away from his dark eyes. Everything was making her head swirl. She could not find the words to answer him, instead leaned in to kiss him again. It was if her mind had shut down and her body was doing the answering.

Severus tightened his hold around her. A small moan escaped Hermione's kissed bruised lips. The sound made Severus want more. Slowly he moved his hands up his her sides. Hermione leaned in as to offer more of herself to him. He moved his hands up and soon they were cupping her satin covered breast. Hermione tilted her head back and let out a desired filled moan. Severus could feel his trouser growing tight with desire for her. He wanted more, she wanted more.

NO! He suddenly thought. This was not the way her wanted her. She was not free to be with him. He had to stop and now!

He pulled away from Hermione. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared bewildered at him.

"It is time to go." Severus said as he softly stroked the side of her face.

Within an instance the pair disappeared from the private dinning balcony and reappeared in Hermione's dorm room. Once there Severus quickly stepped away from Hermione.

"It is time for you to think about what I have said to you. Good night ,Hermione. Thank you for a memorable evening." Severus said as he bowed towards her. After standing from his bow, he was gone.

Hermione was left standing in her in her dorm room, alone. Alone with her thoughts and unfulfilled desires. Slowly she sank down on to her bed. Her body shaking, her head whirling, and alone. Suddenly Hermione broke down in tears, she felt overwhelmed and lost. This evening had been wonderful, amazing, terrifying, and exhilarating. There were so many emotions that she felt lost.

A soft knock came at her dorm door.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Rhiannon asked softly.

Hermione could not find a voice to answer. With no answer Rhiannon opened the door and looked in. As she peered in she saw Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in her stunning gown, and tears sliding down her face. Rhiannon slowly entered the room and wrapped her arms around Hermione. Once wrapped inside Rhiannon's comforting embrace, the tears flowed more freely.

"There now, let it out." Rhiannon said as she held her confused friend.

As the two friends sat on Hermione's bed Rhiannon's eyes began to cloud, a vision was forming. One, which showed the future based on tonight's events. Hermione could not see Rhiannon's eyes, as she was lost in her own whirlwind of emotion. After seeing the vision Rhiannon said nothing but continued to comfort her friend.

Mean while back at Spinner's End Severus reappeared into his study. Slowly he sank down into his armchair with his head in his hands. Tonight had been wonderful and terrible at the same time. It had taken every once of self-control to remove himself from Hermione's embrace. He could have very easily satisfied both of their desires tonight. But would he have really satisfied the long time desire or short-term need?

"Wingdum." Severus called out into the empty room.

"Yes sir." The house elf replied quickly.

"Fire whiskey if you please"

"Already here sir. I figured you would need one after tonight's events." The house elf said as he offered up a glass of fire whiskey.

"Always prepared Wingdum, thank you." Severus said as he accepted the glass. "Please check on Hermione."

"As you wish sir. I will take care of Mistress." Wingdum replied as he left the room.

Severus took another sip of the amber colored drink and starred into the glass as if it was going to answer his longing questions. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. Never had he felt this way about anyone since Lily, now thinking about he was not sure he felt the same way with Lily. What he felt for Hermione was much more, so much more than what he felt for Lily. How was he going to handle this feeling? Severus felt as if he was suffocating, as if being near Hermione was the only way he could breath. He knew he had to let Hermione make up her own mind about the situation, but it was not going to be easy on his nerves. Severus was not one to relinquish control easily. He took another long sip from his glass, allowing the burning liquid to follow down his throat and temporally ease his tension.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling exhausted. Slowly she walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful! Dark circles were below her eyes, red streaks ran through the whites of her eyes, and she could see the tear streaks down her face. Then suddenly the memories of last night returned. The feelings, the desires, and all the events came rushing back. Somehow she had to deal with everything and make the right choices. It seemed almost impossible. There was no denying the feelings Severus made her feel. Suddenly there was a tap at her window.

Shaking her head as if to clear to out her thoughts, Hermione walked towards the window. A small brown owl was waiting for her. As she opened the window the bird flew in and waited for her to remove the letter. It was from Ron. Slowly she opened the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Thanks for the letter. I was afraid you weren't going to write to me. Snape was acquitted of all charges, I guess you may already know that. Anyway I could come by tomorrow to catch up if you like. Please let me know. My owl will wait for your response. _

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

Hermione quickly smiled at his simple note. He hated writing notes; she could feel his nervousness through the simple writing. Ron was comforting to her, his note made her feel calm. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment from her desk drawer. Quickly she wrote a Ron a reply and sent it off with his owl.

Then she lay down on her bed. She had to sort out her feelings between Severus and Ron. Tomorrow she would meet with Ron and somehow she had to keep last night's event from him. She could not let him know about Severus. He would not understand, heck she barely understood it herself. Hermione did know one thing; she could not have both men. She had to be loyal to one man, but the question was to whom? Slowly Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"All I can do is take this one day at a time." She said softly to herself as she began to drift off to sleep.

**** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. For those expecting more please be patient with this poor writer. This has been a rollercoaster of events in my life recently that have been preventing me to write. Please please please keep up with the reviews. Both good and bad are helpful. The next chapter is going to change everything. I hope to have it out soon. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). My sincere apologizes, once again for the long wait between chapters. I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	22. Chapter 22 After the Battle Part 6

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus****

Hermione rushed around her dorm room trying to get herself out the door. She was do to meet Ron in fifteen minutes and as of right now she was going to be late. Last night was the first night of real sleep she had in a long time. It was so restful and comfortable that she over slept this morning. Hermione had spent every waking moment thinking about the two men who wanted her. Both were as different as night and day. Somehow Hermione was stuck in the middle. She was engaged to Ron, but last night's date with Severus changed everything.

Now she found herself running around trying to make herself presentable before meeting her fiancé.

"Och!" Hermione shouted to herself as she ripped a hairbrush through her unruly locks.

Quickly she glanced into the mirror.

"Well that will have to do." She said to herself as she grabbed her famous beaded bag and left.

"Are you sure she is going to be here?" a voice hissed beneath a dark hood.

"Yes Mistress. I heard that half blood and his blood traitor witch say so last night. The blood traitor was excited about this news." The old house elf replied in a deep scratchy voice.

The hidden figure waited in the shadows. Soon the mudblood would pay for her very existence.

Ron paced outside of the a small coffee shop. Hermione was late, which made him all the more nervous. She had left for graduate school without a proper good-bye from her beloved fiancé. That nagged at Ron for days. Sure he was upset at her for the sudden decision to move, but deep down he understood her reasoning. He knew Hermione, she hated being the certain of attention. Now she was a war hero, civil rights protector, and his fiancé. His family alone could set a person off their rocker if not careful. Ron smiled to himself, he knew Hermione loved his family, but they could be a bit intrusive. A sudden loud pop grabbed his attention.

"Mione!" he said as he walked towards her.

"Ron, its good to see you!" she said with a bright smile.

The pair quickly embraced. As they separated Ron gently moved a stray curl to behind her ear. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly at the intimate touch.

"Come lets go inside, it's a bit windy out here don't you think?" Hermione said as she tightened her robe around her. Together the pair walked hand in hand, into the quaint coffee shop.

"You have served your mistress well. I want you to watch the mudblood and her blood traitor fiancé. There are too many people out right now. This can wait for the perfect time. Report back to me when they will meet at night." The voice hissed from the shadows.

"Yes mistress" the old house elf replied in a deep bow.

A loud pop was heard and the heavily cloaked person disappeared from the small village, leaving the old house elf to watch the pair in the coffee shop. His eyes gleamed with pride at the mission his mistress had set for him. His life once again had a purpose.

Inside Ron and Hermione laughed and enjoyed each other's company. They sat on a small comfortable couch, which sat in front of a roaring fireplace. Each of them sipping a coffee house specialty and laughing at each other's stories. Hermione felt happy, it was if they were back in the Gryffindor common room, with no worries. She placed her coffee cup on the near by table and leaned into Ron.

"How are Harry and Ginny?" she asked Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"They are doing great. Engaged now did you know? Of course that doesn't surprise anyone. Mum is over the moon with two children engaged. I think she has flooed Ginny everyday asking about wedding details. They miss you and send their hellos." He replied as he began running his fingers through her smooth hair.

"I miss them, too! I just had to get out. Ron, I'm sorry for how I left. Things just felt like they were spinning out of my control."

"Mione, its ok. I understand, I'm sorry I got upset. I know how you feel about the press. They were all over Professor Snape's acquittal. He is going back to Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, did you know? He was less than thrilled with all the press after the trial. So I guess its good thing that you left when you did. Who knows how crazy the press can get, they may have tried to say you and he were together or something. You know how out of hand they can get. Once again Mione you were thinking ahead." Ron spoke casually.

"Really he is going back to Hogwarts?" she replied back trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Hermione felt her stomach turn over as Ron talked about Professor Snape. But when he said together, she thought she was going to faint. She had to decide what to do about this and soon! There was no way she could go on much longer like this.

"Yeah. I guess he is already back and helping to repair the castle. Didn't want to be headmaster, just DADA professor. Slughorn is still the potions professor."

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled Ron's arm around her more tightly. Ron smiled and willingly gave in.

"Mione do you want to come over for dinner on Sunday?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno if I'm ready yet. I have classes starting soon." She replied as she sat up and away from him.

"Its ok. Mum wanted me to ask. I told her you needed sometime, but she doesn't understand that. You know mum always in other people's business." Ron replied with an uncomfortable smile as he ran his hand through is messy red hair.

All Hermione could do was smile. He was so sweet and he really was trying to give her some space.

"How about dinner on Thursday? My treat, I am done with class early that day." She said with a sweet smile.

"Sure!" he said as his smile widened.

"Well I got to get back. Classes you know."

"Yeah I got to go. Harry and I are starting auror training this week." Ron said as the pair stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Good luck with that. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you." She replied.

"Mione, I love you. Don't stress yourself out too much with classes, ok?" he said as he slowly leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was soft and meaningful. Ron knew she wanted space, so now he was trying not to push her in anyway. Hermione brought her hands up to his face and held them there. She returned his soft kiss while allowing her fingers to run through his hair. It was short and heart felt, and of course only left Hermione with more questions to answer.

Slowly she backed away from him.

"Thank you for coming. I will see you Thursday night." She said with a small smile.

"Bye Mione" Ron said with a lopsided smile as he disappeared from the front of the coffee shop.

The week flew by for Hermione, before she knew it was Thursday afternoon. Classes were demanding, but so far Hermione found it a welcome distraction. Except for the fact that she was majoring in Advanced Potions, which made her think of Severus every time she approached a cauldron. With a sigh, Hermione threw her books and school bag down on the nearest chair. For now she had the entire dorm to herself. Rhiannon would be in class until late tonight. It was a nice change of pace to have some quiet and space to herself. Tonight she would have dinner with Ron. A smile crept across her face as she thought about tonight's up coming dinner.

"Mistress I have been watching as you asked. They are meeting tonight for dinner. " the house elf said as he bowed lowly in front of his heavily cloaked mistress.

"Hmm. It is still to many people. I want to make sure she suffers!" she growled from beneath her hood.

"Mistress the blood traitor and her mudblood are planning a wedding at the end of the month. Both the blood traitor and the mudblood are in the wedding. There may be a chance then. I knows the plans, there will be little security after the married couple leave the celebration." The old house elf said with an evil smile.

"EXCELLENT! Make sure to learn all the plans of this wedding. I will catch her then. Good work. You once again have served your mistress well. Now go and continue to watch everything." The cloaked mistress quickly disappeared from the shadows.

"Mione, Ginny and Harry are getting married at the end of the month." Ron said as between bits of his dinner.

"WOW! They are sure moving fast!" Hermione said.

"Well Ginny hasn't told mum yet, but I think she is pregnant. I think she and Harry did a bit of celebrating after the war." Ron replied with a wink.

"Ronald! Did she tell you this or did Harry?" Hermione asked as she nearly spit out her wine.

"Well both actually, but not in so many details. They wanted to tell you, but where not sure if you wanted to see them right now. They want you to be in the wedding."

"Of course I'll be in the wedding! I can't believe Ginny is pregnant! When is she due? How is she keeping this from your mum? I mean no offense but your mum is into everyone's business."

"Well Ginny has been staying at Grimmauld Place a lot recently. She has told mum Harry needs her while he is auror training."

"Geez I guess that makes me look like the bad fiancé doesn't it?" Hermione said as she stared uncomfortably down at her place.

"Mione! No, no it doesn't." Ron replied as he reached across the table to grab her hand. "Mum is starting to understand that you are your own woman. It's hard for her to understand, but she is learning that things are different for witches now."

All Hermione could do was nod her head quietly. But inside she felt the inner turmoil stir, as if a hurricane was brewing inside her. She felt something for Severus, but she also could not deny the feeling she had for Ron. Now she was placing him in a difficult position. He had to sit back and watch his sister get everything he wanted to have with Hermione.

"How about some dessert? I saw there was a chocolate stout cake on the menu, I know it's your favorite." Ron said with a smile, trying to make her feel better.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Hermione looked up with a small smile.

That weekend Hermione went with Ron to Grimmauld Place. She was going to meet with Harry and Ginny and start planning for the wedding. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she held onto a small gift she brought for the couple.

"Mione its ok! Relax, you know Harry and Ginny, they understand your reason for leaving." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her as they walked towards the front door.

As they approached Kreacher begrudgingly opened the door and welcomed them into the house. Hermione could hear Ginny running towards the door. Soon the red head was wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"Hermione we are so glad you could come!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thank you for having me help celebrate your special day." Hermione replied as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Why don't we move into the living room? I am sure Old Mrs. Black will start yelling soon." Harry said with a smile from the end of the hallway.

The two couples spent a comfortable evening together. They laughed and joked together while three of them enjoyed butterbeers and one drank cider.

"So what Ron told me is true then?" Hermione asked as she looked toward Ginny and Harry.

Ginny blushed and nodded her head, while Harry beamed and smiled broadly.

"Yes its true. Mum doesn't know yet. I think I am due in early summer." Ginny said with a smile as she placed a hand over her stomach. "We wanted to have the wedding quickly before I really started showing."

Hermione smiled," I am so happy for both of you."

As Ginny watched her friend, she could see there was something troubling her.

"Hermione I have your bride's maid dress up stairs, do you want to try it on?" Ginny asked as she stood up.

"Um, sure. I did not realize you picked out a dress already." Hermione said with surprise as she followed Ginny up stairs.

As soon as they entered a small extra bedroom, Ginny shut the door and placed several privacy and silencing wards.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Ginny asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she tried to avoid looking at Ginny.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am your best friend. I know when you are hiding something serious!" Ginny pressed as she walked closer to Hermione.

Within an instant Hermione slumped down on the small sofa and placed her head in her hands.

"I don't know Ginny!" she said as tears began to fall. Ginny quietly sat down beside her friend and waited.

"Its about Ron isn't it?" Ginny said softly.

"Yes and no." Hermione said quietly. "I love Ron, I know I do. But I…..I may also have feeling for someone else. I am not sure how it happened."

"Does Ron know?"

"No. He knows I wanted my space because of the press and all, but not about this. I am not sure I even understand in myself what is going on."

"Have you slept with this other man?"

"NO! Ginny I could never do that to Ron! I am his fiancé that does mean something to me." Hermione nearly shouted as she urgently stood up.

"Hermione, I did not mean it like that. I just wanted to know how serious this was." Ginny said as she watch her friend pace the floor.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say. I love Ron, I know I do. But this other man, what I feel for him is different. I can't explain it. Both men are as different as night and day, and yet both bring out something in me. I feel as if I could not live without either one, but know that can't happen. Its not right for either man to be in this position, both have given up so much during the war. Now to be in the middle of this, it's just not fair. In my heart of hearts I know I have to make a choice soon. " Hermione said as she stared out the window.

Silently Ginny watched the express on Hermione's face change as she spoke of the unknown man. Who ever this man was, he was more than just a fling. The way Hermione spoke about him was haunting. A passion seemed to fill her, something she never displayed when talking about Ron.

"I just don't know what to do or how to chose." Hermione said as she bent her head and stared at the floor.

"Hermione, I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is I will be supportive. When it comes to matters of the heart, there are things we cannot even begin to understand. Growing up, mum used to tell me stories about the Old Magic. Come here, I will tell you one know." Ginny said as she taped the seat beside her.

Slowly Hermione made her way over beside Ginny and listened.

_Once upon a time, when magic was new, there lived a witch and a wizard. They were as different as night and day, and yet complimented each other wholly. She had long flowing white hair, while he had long dark. She wore white and gold robes, while he wore black and silvers. She helped things grow and prosper, while he aided newly dead souls to the afterlife of peace. They were like two halves that perfectly matched. The couple was so happy to be together that they wanted to share their love with others. So together the couple went around blessing other witches and wizards who found there perfect match. The blessings range from everlasting love to blessing childless couples with children._

_One day another wizard fell madly in love with the witch; he wanted her for his own. He did not care that she did not love him, or that she was with someone else. The wizards jealously and infatuation with the witch drove him mad. Finally he caught the witch and her wizard making love. The sight was too much for him, the jealous wizard summoned all his magic and aimed it at the couple. In an instant the couple was separated, their earthly bodies disappeared and only their souls were left. The magic was so intense that it also split the jealous wizard, his body disappearing and his soul left to wander. _

_The couple could no longer touch, kiss, or embrace each other. The only thing they had left was their magic souls. Instead of being sad, the couple decided to help other lost souls find their true loves. So they separated and began linking themselves with lost loves. When witches and wizards finally find their true love, it is said that the light witch and her dark wizard get a few moments to hold each other before moving on to the next lost couple. Now the jealous wizard's soul still roams around trying to keep the couple from making their matches. It is up to the each witch and wizard to decide if they are being tricked or if they have found their true love._

"Growing up I knew that the Old Magic would help me find my true love. And I did, I know Harry is my true soul mate. You just have to open your hear and your head, listen to the magic around you. There is more to magic than what we use everyday. Its an old magic that weaves among us all, and if we let it will allow us to find our true mates. You need to step back and listen to what the Old Magic is telling you and maybe that will help you decide which path to chose." Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Here is the dress, don't worry it will fit. Go ahead down stairs before the boys think we got lost. I will be down in a moment." Ginny said as she handed Hermione her bride's maid dress.

Once alone Ginny allowed the premonition feeling to over come senses. She felt it the moment Hermione started talking about the other man, but she held it off so she could speak to her friend. Now she welcomed the premonition full on.

_Swiftly her mind was filled with a foggy scene, it was a celebration. People were dancing, drinking ,and cheering. In the distance a couple was leaving the celebration while the crowd cheered. Away from the crowd stood Hermione and Ron, while a second man stood at the edge of the crowd watching. Ron pulled Hermione close and passionately kissed her. The second man stepped into the dim light, within seconds Ginny gasped at the man. It was Professor Snape, he was watching Hermione with sadness and longing written across his face._

_Suddenly a commotion was heard, Hermione turn and yelled. Soon she was standing between the two men, but she facing a third person. Ginny could not make out whom this person was, but she could clearly see the intention of this stranger was harm. The scene changed quickly, Ginny could see Hermione screaming in agony and falling to the ground, and around her the Ron and Severus both lay on the ground. Quickly people began rushing towards the scene._

Ginny blinked and could feel her heart racing. She knew she had to make sure Professor Snape was attending the wedding. The premonitions told her what was going to happen in the future, there was little she could to change them. But deep in her heart she knew she had to make sure Professor Snape was there. A feeling of sadness crept over her; someone was going to die that night. It appeared Hermione was going to have her choice taken from her.

The Hogwarts staff were all a buzz with the excitement of the Potter Weasley up coming wedding. Headmistress McGonagall actually enacted a special school holiday the Friday before the wedding. This way staff who, were invited could attend the wedding. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; he had enough with all this wedding talk. It was now giving him a headache; he had lost count over the number of house points he took due to wedding talk during class. It seemed the Potter Weasley wedding was the "event of the century" as several magazines and papers dubbed it.

Severus continued to walk through the corridors towards his personal chambers. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to escape the chaos of dunderhead students.

"Severus." A voice called behind him.

"Yes Headmistress." Severus responded as he turned around.

"Do you have a moment to talk?" she inquired politely.

"For the Headmistress it appears that I do have a moment." Severus replied coolly.

"Good Then lets talk with in your private office, if that is alright?

Severus nodded his head and continued to walk towards his office. Once there he removed the several protective enchantments surrounding the entrance so that the Headmistress could enter unharmed.

Once inside Severus replaced all wards and added s few silencing charms for good measure. Minerva made her way towards a comfortable chair near his fireplace.

"Fire whisky?" Severus asked as he began to pour himself a glass.

"Yes please" she responded.

Once he finished pouring two glasses, Severus took a seat in the opposite chair and stared into the blazing fire.

"Severus, will you be attending the wedding?" Minerva finally asked as she took a sip from her glass.

"Originally I was not planning on attending, but Miss Weasley made a personal visit to invite me. Due to this obligation I will be attending." Severus replied coolly.

"I have been in touch with the Ministry about protection for the wedding. The Minster and I want to make sure that the bride, groom, and their guest retain their privacy during this event. I know how touchy you are about the press and I wanted you to know I was looking into it personally. The war was hard on us all and we should all have the chance to relax a bit." Minerva said as she looked toward Severus.

"Thank you Minerva."

"So Ginny approached you personally? Why do you think she did that? I would have thought Harry would have done so."

"Minerva I can not begin to understand the inner workings of one of your prized Gryffindors. Though I did find out why the wedding is happening so soon." Severus said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Why Severus Snape I have never known you to gossip!" Minerva said as she stared at him in shock.

"You are correct I do not gossip, so the secret shall stay with me."

"Oh no, now you have to spill it."

"Lets just say in a few month time the Potter Weasley clan will be expanding. It appears that the smell of wolfsbane was enough to make Miss Weasley revisit her lunch." Severus said with a smirk as he watched Minerva's face as she listened to the news.

"I…..I never thought…Harry?...Oh Molly must not know yet." Minerva said as she processed the information. "Well we knew they would end up married anyway. I must be off for the night. Thank you for the gossip and drink Severus. Good night"

Severus watched as Minerva let herself out and left him to his own thoughts. No doubt Hermione would be at the wedding, she was probably in the wedding. He had not heard from Hermione since their dinner, which did not surprise him. He knew Hermione had a lot to think about. All he could do was wait for her answer. Wingdum had been reporting that she was in fine health and studying all the time, another trait that made him smile. He had no doubt she would study as hard in graduate school as she had at Hogwarts.

As he took a sip from his glass, Severus thought about the visit from Miss Weasley. She appeared at Hogwarts only a day after the wedding invitations had been sent out. He remembered opening his invitation and tossing it on the nearest table. At first he had no intention of attending the outrageous event.

"Professor Snape, may I have a word with you. I promise to only take a moment of your time." Ginny asked as she stood in the doorway of his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Miss Weasley you have three minutes until my next class arrives." He replied promptly.

"Professor Snape I am here to personally invite you to our wedding. Harry does not know I am here. Lets just say I am here on behalf of a mutual friend." She said.

"A mutual friend, and who might that be, Miss Weasley? No doubt your wedding will be the talk of the town, every reporter will be trying to brake down the doors to get a snap shot of the happy couple, the perfect outcome of the war. This makes me want to avoid this event like the plague." Severus replied curtly.

"Our mutual friend has a choice to make. I think it is important that she make it soon." Ginny replied sternly as she stared at Severus.

"If there are proper security measures I can contemplate attending the event." Severus replied as he continued to place wolfsbane potion away on his shelves.

Suddenly Ginny grabbed her stomach with one hand and place the other over her mouth as she ran toward the nearest loo. As quickly as she left she returned.

"I would ask that you keep this conversation between us Professor. Know that our friend has not shared the information about whom she has to choose between and also no one knows of my sudden condition either. So I shall expect to see you at the wedding then." Ginny said.

"Good day Miss Weasley". Severus replied coolly as he watched her leave the classroom.

Right now all he could think about was that he was going to see her at the wedding. No doubt dressed up and looking more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Severus sighed; he knew how he would have to act. It was as if he life was a stage and he still had lines to perform. He would have to pretend nothing was going on between them. That there were not strong feelings, that she meant nothing to him. He could not do anything until she came to him.

A swirl of magic filled the room. Severus closed his eyes and allowed the Old Magic to speak with him.

_On the night of the wedding, Hermione will be forced to make her choice. The consequence of her choice will lead to her to need support more than ever. There are events that will happen that no earthly being can control. You must attend the wedding. Keep Hermione within your eyesight. You are still her Guardian; you need to make sure she is safe!_

As quickly as the Old Magic entered it left Severus alone with his thoughts. This was the second influence pushing him to attend the wedding, to be near her. It was clear he had to attend.

**** I am so sorry for the long long wait between chapters. Please let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). **

**Please write a comment or two! I really enjoy hearing what everyone has to say. I should be able to write more often, as my weekends are starting to free up. So fingers crossed I should be able to update sooner than before. I am excited for what is coming next in the story. **

**Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	23. Chapter 23 After the Battle Part 7

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus****

Sounds buzzed all around, it was hard to understand what was being heard. These sounds drifted in and out of hearing range. Sometimes it sounded like someone crying, other times it sounded like someone was upset, and yet there were other sounds of someone going through daily routine of some kind. The air was cold and crisp. Every time someone walked near caused the cool air to rush forward and tease the exposed skin, causing it to form goose pimps. The smell of the room was nothing but clean. Simple smell of cleaners used to disinfect the physical room, also some form of alcohol to sanitize the person experiencing all of these senses. Finally all that could be felt through touch was soft fabric and aching pain. A pain that seemed to spread the more aware the patient became. Soon it was too much to hide and the patient let out a low moan.

Several people could be heard shifting from their chairs to the bedside.

"Healer! Some call the Healer!" a familiar voice shouted.

Slowly Hermione blinker her eyes allowing the light to filter in. At first the light hurt, it felt as if her eyes had not been exposed to the light in some time.

"Hermione, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" a female voice said as she held Hermione's hand.

"Uh…I feel….like every bone and muscle in my body aches. Where am I?" Hermione said in a low voice, suddenly realizing her throat was extremely dry.

"Hermione you are at St. Mungo's. You have been here for almost a month." Ginny said in a low voice. "Do you remember anything?"

Hermione attempted to sit up, which resulted in groan. With some help from Ginny and a couple of pillows she was finally able to be in a more upright position, though from far actually sitting.

"I don't know….Everything is in a haze." Hermione said as she held her hand against her aching head.

Ginny closed her eyes and nodded. Hermione could see that something awful had happened, she was just not sure what. Using her logic Hermione tried to piece together what she could remember. Piece of memories began filtering in. But nothing made sense. She could see herself in the mirror wearing a bridesmaid's gown, Ginny was in a wedding dress, music filled a room, then chaos. Yelling, screaming, fear, and finally pain were the last things she could remember.

"Ginny is the baby ok? Did I miss your wedding?" Hermione asked suddenly as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hermione the baby is fine, getting bigger everyday. You did not miss my wedding, you were there, in the wedding ceremony." Ginny replied as she looked upon Hermione's face as if these statements would help jog her memory. When nothing happened Ginny continued on.

"There was…." But Ginny was interrupted by the arrival of the Healer and Severus Snape.

"Ah Miss Granger I see you are awake. How are you feeling? The Healer asked as he began running his wand over her.

"Um, I feel very achy, like every ounce of myself has been beaten upon." She replied with a slight grimace.

"Well that is to be expected due to what you have been through. A quick potion will fix that. I will be right back." The Healer said as he quickly left the room.

"Mrs. Potter I received your message." Severus said as he stared at Hermione in her hospital bed.

"Yes, well I am going to get a drink. Hermione I will leave you and Severus to talk in private." Ginny said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Ginny wait, what is going on?" Hermione said with a sense of panic growing in her voice.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Severus said as he watched Ginny quickly scurry from the room.

"Severus what is going on? Why is Ginny falling apart? Why did she look at me with such pain?" Hermione asked with panic rising.

"Hermione, first you need to calm yourself. I will not continue if you are not calm." Severus replied in a cool calm tone.

Silently she nodded her head and waited for him to continue speaking.

"First you have been in a muggle coma for one month. The Healers have not been able to wake you. It has been a waiting game since then to see if you would wake." Severus began slowly.

"I have been asleep for a month? What happened? Where is Harry? Where is Ron? Why did Ginny summon you and not Ron?" Hermione could once again feel panic begin to fill her entirely.

"Ah here we go Miss Granger one pain potion and one sleeping potion. I feel it best for you to take both now. You will need your rest. Your company will be here when you wake in a couple of hours." The Healer said in a neutral tone as he handed her the vials.

"I want to know what has happened, NOW!" she shouted.

"Miss Granger you need a healing rest. If you do not take these now I will have to use healing force. Please drink these now." The Healer pressed.

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "You should do as the healer recommends. I will be here when you wake, I promise."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione grabbed the vials and drank them down quickly. The potions acted quickly, within seconds she could feel her consciousness leaving her. As soon as she was asleep she felt herself being pulled into her world of white. Hermione looked around, even here she felt disoriented, lost. How could she feel this way even in her comforting world of white. Soon Hermione could feel someone else was there with her, she knew who it was before she turned around.

"Guardian, I mean Severus, what is going on?" Hermione asked as she began walking towards him. For the first time she realized that she was wearing a long following white dress. The hem of the skirt seemed to give her the appearance of floating, the fabric was soft to the touch, with a slight shimmer. She could feel her hair streaming down her back, without thinking she reached up to touch her tendrils. They were soft and had a slight spring to them.

"Hermione, we are in our world of white. The one we have visited several times before." Severus replied.

Hermione gazed at him; he looked stunning. He was wearing formal, dark dress robes. Slowly he sat down and waited for her to join him. Without being asked Hermione made her way over to him and sat down beside him. Silently she waited for him to continue.

"I guess this is the best place to share the events of the last month. What you are going to hear will shock you, you must let me finish before you ask any questions. It is extremely important that you do this. Do you understand?" Severus asked as he stared into her chocolate eyes.

All she could do was silently nod yes.

"Everything started the night of the Potter Weasley wedding." Severus began.

"You wearing in the wedding party as Ginny Weasley's only bride's maid. Ronald Weasley was Harry only groom's man. I attended the wedding as a guest. After the wedding ceremony there was a festive reception after wards. Lots of dancing, drinking, and merry making was going on. You and Mr. Weasley were inseparable the entire evening.

At the end of the night, after the newly wed couple left, you and Mr. Weasley left the group for some alone time. You both were engaged with each other that you did not notice what was going on until it was almost too late.

Three rogue death eaters viscously attacked you and Mr. Weasley, one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange. Things happened very quickly, you were badly injured and… And I am afraid to say Mr. Weasley did not make it." Severus said as he cast his gaze downward, knowing how hard this was going to be on her.

Hermione gasp and took all the information in. She was attacked and Ron was dead. How could she not remember any of this? As if that thought was magic trigger, her thoughts were suddenly flooded with that lost time's memories. It hit her like a tidal wave, causing her to grab on too Severus for support.

_It was the day of the wedding. Hermione was getting dress with Ginny in her bedroom at the burrow. She was zipping up Ginny's simple wedding gown. It was made of fine, handmade lace. She had been with Ginny when she found the dress in a small Irish store. Hermione turned around and had Ginny zip up her bride's maid dress. The dress was a shape hugging, deep purple, satin, with a strapless neckline. Hermione remembered arguing with Ginny about how form fitting the dress was, but she had to admit she looked great in it. Together the two women did each other's hair, piling their curls on top while allowing a few tendrils to fall elegantly down, shaping their faces. _

"_Ginny, you look radiant. Between the glow from your wedding and your baby you might be the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Hermione gasp as she stepped back to look at her best friend._

"_Oh like you are one to talk. You look stunning!" Ginny replied with a smile._

_Together the pair embraced and made their way out to the gardens of the burrow. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining, and the flowers were in perfect bloom. To Hermione it looked perfect. _

_The ceremony was simple and elegant. Afterwards the wedding party and their guest attended the reception. The reception tent was decorated in purples and golds. Balloons, garland of flowers, and floating candles filled the tent. People were eating, dancing, drinking, and laughing. _

_Hermione remembered dancing with Ron and being completely happy. She felt as if this was right, like this was what she needed. He felt like family to her and she wanted that feeling to stay forever. _

"_Hermione, I'm going to get us a drink. I will be right back." Ron said with a smile as he left the dance floor._

_She began walking to leave the dance floor, when suddenly someone grabbed her hand._

"_May I have this dance?" a familiar deep voice asked, causing her to feel something run down her spine._

"_Severus" she said barley louder than a whisper._

_Together they began dancing across the dance floor, each barely able to take their eyes off of each other. It was if they were in another world or in another time. At the end of the song, Hermione was the first to speak._

"_Severus, I….I have made my choice. I'm sorry but I am choosing Ron." She said softly as she stared down at her feet._

"_I understand." He replied curtly and began backing away. _

_Ron approached her and she looked up, giving him a soft smile._

"_Mione, are you alright? Where you really dancing with Professor Snape? I did not know he even knew how to act at a party." Ron said with a smirk._

_Hermione remembered laughing and taking the drink he offered her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Severus' pain. She did not mean to hurt him, but she knew she had to choose Ron. She was engaged to him and he really did make her feel loved._

_Suddenly there were cheers coming from the center of the dance floor as Harry stood, proudly hold Ginny's garter. All the eligible bachelors gather around and wait for him to throw it in their direction. Harry teased them on, making them all the more eager for it. On the other side of the room Ginny was getting ready to throw her wedding bouquet. Just like all the eligible men gather around so did all the eligible young ladies. At the same time Ginny and Harry threw their respected items. Loud cheering and shouting could be heard from both sides. Then the two lucky winners were pulled to the middle were Ginny and Harry had been._

_Hermione blushed with excitement and embarrassment; she had caught the wedding bouquet. She did not plan on even trying, but something happened, and she ended up with it. Slowly she turned around, half expecting to see Ron, but was caught off guard. Standing next to her was none other than Severus. Some how he ended up with the garter. Hermione felt as if she swallowed a rock, her throat felt tight, her heart racing, and her breath short. How could this be happening? What cruel magical joke was this? She had just told him of her answer and now this was happening!_

_The crowd began to cheer and laugh. Soon a chair appeared and Hermione was guided to it. The guest began cheering Severus on as he knelt in front of Hermione. Gently he picked up he small foot and began putting the foot through the garter, his eyes never leaving hers. The crowd cheered him on as his hands went higher and higher up her leg, all the while the long skirt of her bride's maid dress concealed what was going on. Ever so slowly Hermione felt his hands sliding up her leg. Gently he pushed the garter up over her knee. She could hardly believe what was going on, she thought all the guests could hear her heart pounding and her blood racing. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Hermione could feel his hands stop only inches from the top of her thigh. He paused for a moment, his intense dark eyes staring into her deep chocolate ones. _

_Quickly he stood up and the crowd cheered. Hermione's face was beet red, quickly she scanned the crowd for Ron. He looked at her with a smile. _

_Someone shouted "Three cheers for the next to be married! Hip Hip Hooray!" The crowds cheered and milled back to dancing. Harry and Ginny made their way to their honeymoon destination, Severus disappeared without anyone noticing, and Ron and Hermione made their way away from the crowd._

_Together they escaped to a quiet corner of the gardens. The full moon light up the night is a beautiful way. Ron grabbed Hermione about her middle and spun her around. Instantly he began passionately kissing her. Hermione could not suppress a moan as she enjoyed the feeling. She was with the man she loved, the man she was going to marry. It felt so right. _

"_Ron lets find somewhere more private." She said just above a whisper._

"_Mione, are you sure?" Ron said as he gasps for his breath._

_She nodded her head, then suddenly her world drastically changed. There was a shrill laugh that appeared behind her. Suddenly Hermione was grabbed from behind and an all to familiar knife was making a cut down her throat. _

"_No!" Ron shouted as he sent a stunning curse towards the death eater. _

_The death eater was caught off guard, but not for long._

"_Mione are you ok?" Ron asked quickly as he gathered her in his arms. He tried to carry her away, but as he turned around he realized he was too late. Both of hands were around Hermione, his wand fell to the ground somewhere. The only thing he could do was trying and keep her safe._

_Instantly a curse hit him, he knew he was going to die. He could feel it moving through his body, painfully attacking every ounce of his being. Ron dropped to the ground and fell on top of Hermione._

"_Hermione, look at me!" he said urgently, for he knew he did not have much time. "Hermione I love you more than anything. Promise me you will love again."_

"_Ron what is going on? We can get you help. You will be fine." Hermione said as tears ran down her face. Everything was happening so fast, it was hard to understand. They were being attacked and now Ron was dieing._

"_Hermione promise me! I love you." Ron said as he stared into her eyes._

_After he finished speaking Hermione watched the light leave his eyes. Tears began running down her face. Without a second thought Hermione summoned all her might and magic. She gentle pushed Ron off of her and cast a powerful spell. Soon the entire garden area was filled with a spectacular light. Three death eaters were instantly gather together and bound. All three began screaming in pain as Hermione's curse began filling them. _

_Hermione approached Bellatrix and pointed her wand at her throat._

"_Hahaha you are weak mudblood. You don't even know what do with magic." She said laughing at Hermione's fury._

_No sooner had the word left her mouth then she began screaming in agony. Hermione could feel rage running through her body, it was if she was no longer herself but someone else. This other person was enjoying seeing the death eaters in pain, they were experiencing the pain her heart was feeling. Somewhere in the background Hermione heard someone shouting at her._

"_Hermione STOP!" Severus shouted._

_He ran towards her, but was unable to approach her. Some how she erected a very powerful spell. This spell was combination of curse and spell. She had the rough death eaters bound and enduring torture. Severus was only one step off of Hermione. He watched as Ron died. Hermione was using dangerous magic, if she were not stopped soon she would also die._

_Hermione glanced towards Severus, this was enough of a distraction that her force field fell, but her curse still remained._

_Quickly he approached her._

"_Hermione, you need to stop, you are killing yourself." Severus said calmly._

_Suddenly Hermione collapsed and Severus instantly caught her. _

Hermione blinked her eyes and stared at Severus. All the memories were now flooding her mind. She remembered everything, every feeling, and every emotion. Without thinking, she stood up and began walking away. She could not take it any more. She needed space.

Severus watched her leave their world of white. She would have to deal with her pain and learn how to live with it. There was not much he could do right now except wait.

The next few days Hermione just awake and lay in her bed. She would listen as people tried to talk with her, occasionally she would eat some minimal food, and then fall back asleep. Then repeat the same process the next day. Hermione was not sure how she was going to live with this pain. Some how she had made it through the war with Voldemort and now after Ron's sudden death she felt hopeless. As tears began to once again run down her face, she grabbed the blankets and clutched them close to her face.

**** WOW! What do you all think? Please let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). **

**Please write a comment or two! I really enjoy hearing what everyone has to say. I should be able to write more often, as my weekends are starting to free up. So fingers crossed I should be able to update sooner than before. I am excited for what is coming next in the story. **

**Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	24. Chapter 24 After the Battle Part 8

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me and this story. I am hoping to wrap this story up soon. This summer I should be posting a lot more often and we should be nearing the end. Thank you everyone who has stayed with me, again your reviews mean a lot. Thank you!****

"Wingdum!" Severus bellowed from his classroom office as he slammed the door shut.

His last class of the day had tried his patients terribly. It was a class of 5th years, a mix from all houses. Today may have been a record, ten cauldrons exploded. It seemed as if students were becoming worse each year in potions. Just the thought made his head pound. He threw himself down in the nearest armchair, closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead, and waited.

A sudden pop was heard and a small house elf appeared before Severus. "Yes sir?"

"What is the status on Miss Granger?" he growled in a low voice.

"Mistress has been studying all hours of the day and night. Most times she falls asleep at her desk. Wingdum moves Mistress to her bed when this happens so her necks does not hurt the next day. She rarely leaves her room; the only time is when she attends class. Mistress does not even go to the library any mores. She just summons the books to her room." Wingdum stated in a soft voice as he noticed his master's worried expression.

Severus shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew she would throw herself head first into her studies; this was her way of dealing with the pain of Ron's death. Block it all out and focus solely on class work and studying. Class work, books, potions, were tangible things, things that held no memories, no pain. He understood this process, it was something he did himself when he was younger. When things became overwhelming by bullying, the loose of Lily as a friend, and his abusive father Severus would throw himself into his studies.

"Is she eating? Is she taking care of herself at all?" Severus asked without looking up at the house elf.

"Mistress only eats after Wingdum begs her too. Most times she threatens to curse Wingdum for bothering her during her study times. She nevers curses Wingdum, only threatens. When she does eat it is minimal. Wingdum has been adding the potion to all her foods sir. The one you gives Wingdum." The dutiful house elf replied.

Severus nodded his head. The potion he had given Wingdum was a special blend he made himself. It would increase the nutritional value of any food, in the rare cases ensure that the eater was receiving the necessary requirements for normal functioning. He was thankful Hermione was eating something and at least that something was the food from Windgum. At least for now she would starve to death.

"Thank you Wingdum. Please continue to keep an eye on her. Do not worry about me, Miss Granger needs your help."

"Wingdum will do his best to do his job. Wingdum will watch out for both Master and Msitress. I must goes, its time for Mistress to eat again."

It had been 6 months since Hermione left the hospital. Since leaving and physically recovering from the incident, Hermione threw herself completely into her studies. She developed a strict, predictable routine. Monday through Saturday she studied, went to class, and stayed in her dorm room. On Sunday she would wake up early, around 5 am to visit Ron's grave. Once she arrived at the grave she quickly placed several enchantments around herself and the grave. No one bothered Hermione, no one comes near her because of these strong enchantments. She stands and stares at the headstone, silently for 5 minutes. Next she conjures a wreath of white and red roses and lays it neatly on the headstone. She removes the old wreath and disappears. The visit lasts about 10 minutes. No reporters, strangers, or even friends can approach her.

Once she arrives back at her dorm room she shuts herself in completely. She remains lock in her dorm room unless she has to go to class. Even going to class Hermione learned to place specific wards around her person so that no one could bother her or take her picture for the Daily Prophet. She attended every class and maintained near perfect scores in them all. After a class was finished she immediately walked back to her dorm and resumed her studies.

The only person she talked to everyday was Wingdum. It was more like shouting at him rather than talking. Three times a day he would appear in her dorm room and pressure her to eat. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, the faithful house elf would appear with nutrient enriched food for his mistress. While she ate and studied at the same time Wingdum faithfully and quickly would clean up her room, making sure it was free from clutter.

Rhiannon had even given up trying to talk to Hermione. Instead she remained ever close by in case Hermione needed help.

Severus had tried several times to approach her through their special bond, but to no avail. Every time he entered their world of white he was met with a brick wall. The wall had no end east to west nor north and south. No matter what Severus tried the wall continued on and on. Sometimes he could hear her crying on the other side, but most times all he heard was silence.

"Hermione, please talk with me. I am still here to help you through this." Severus would plead each time her would hear her cry.

Hermione had effectively cut herself off completely from the outside world. This was the only way she knew to deal with this grief. In the past when things got tough she would throw herself into her studies. When she, Ron, and Harry, were hunting the horcrux she watched many of her friends die in the battle. When it all got to overwhelming she studies, she tried to find concrete ways to make things better through her beloved books.

And every night the same dream haunted her over and over again.

_The full moon light up the night in a beautiful way, the light danced off of Ron's handsome features. Ron grabbed Hermione about her middle and spun her around. Instantly he began passionately kissing her. Hermione could not suppress a moan as she enjoyed the feeling. She was with the man she loved, the man she was going to marry._

"_Ron lets find somewhere more private." She said just above a whisper._

"_Mione, are you sure?" Ron said as he gasps for his breath._

_She nodded her head and then suddenly her world drastically changed. There was a shrill laugh that appeared behind her. Suddenly Hermione was grabbed from behind and an all to familiar knife was making a cut down her throat. _

Hermione tossed and turned violently in her bed as the dream carried on. Softly Wingdum began to shake her from the awful nightmare.

"Mistress…Mistress please wakes up." Wingdum said as he gently shook her.

Finally Hermione sat straight up in bed as a cold sweat fell down the side of her face. She tried to slow down her breathing as best she could. It was always the same after the nightmare. She felt as if she was running as fast as she could to get away.

"Mistress you should drink this. It will help you sleep so yous can do well in your studies." The house elf said as he handed her a sleeping potion.

She nodded her head and wordlessly pulled out the cork and drank the entire bottle. Hermione knew she should have taken it when she went to bed but part of her wanted to remember everything. She wanted to remember Ron, his features, his touch, and his death. There was always pain when she remembered him. Soon she felt the affects of the potion and fell back to a dreamless sleep.

Wingdum tucked his mistress into bed and cleaned up the empty potion bottle. He walked over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out several empty potion bottles. It was time to return them to his master for refills. It hurt Wingdum to know his mistress was in so much pain. The only way he could help was with simple potions to try and keep her alive.

With a soft pop Wingdum left Hermione's dorm room and reappeared in Severus' study. Wingdum walked around and placed the empty bottles on the Master's desk. He would find them in the morning and refill them. Wingdum stood in the middle of the room and snapped his fingers, instantly the study as cleaned. Books repositioned on the shelves correctly, papers neatly placed in piles, and dust removed some any surface. A sudden voice caused Wingdum to walk toward Severus' bedroom. Wingdum lowered his head and shook it. It pained him to see his mater and mistress in such pain.

As he walked into the room he saw Severus sit straight up in bed. Wingdum knew his master was having the same nightmare again.

_Bright light shone around Hermione and the capture Death Eaters. Severus could feel the Hermione's power all around him, it was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Severus began shouting at Hermione, trying anything to gain her attention._

_Hermione glanced towards Severus, this was enough of a distraction that her force field to fall, but her curse still remained._

_Quickly he approached her. His heart pounding in his ears, Severus knew he had to stop her._

"_Hermione, you need to stop, you are killing yourself." Severus said calmly._

_Suddenly Hermione collapsed and Severus instantly caught her. As soon as she fell Severus frantically searched for a pulse, he found a weak one, but there was one at least. A small tear ran down his face as a sign of relief that she was still alive. Aurors swarmed in and gather up the Death Eaters and took them away. Healers appeared and stood beside Severus._

"_Professor we need to get Miss Granger to St. Mungo's quickly." A healer said._

_Severus stood up with Hermione in his arms. "I will take her there myself." _

_The healer nodded and together they reappeared at St. Mungo's. Quickly several healers appeared and began evaluating Hermione's condition. Severus remained quietly in the back of the room, never leaving her alone._

"_Professor Snape there is not much more we can do. She is stable but in a muggle coma. I am afraid all we can do know is wait. Her system has received a massive shock, it will need time to reset itself." A healer informed Severus._

"_Thank you healer." Severus replied as he followed Hermione into her hospital room. He summoned a chair and sat down beside her. He could not believe this way happening. How could he miss the signs? Severus knew there were rogue Death Eaters wandering around. Why couldn't he have been more alert? He should have been more prepared._

_The healer left the room and began to attend to other patients near by. In the room Severus watched as Hermione remained in her coma. Her face pale and the look of pain remained upon it. Softly Severus reached up and brushed a stray curl away from her face. Her skin felt cool to the touch. With that touch Severus was instantly give a glimpse into her mind._

_He saw Ron die; he felt the pain in her heart watching her love die. He felt her lose control of her magic as rage began to follow through her. She wanted to punish everyone involved his death, including herself. She wanted to be alone with him, if they had never gone away from the party they would not have been attached. This was all her fault, she gave into her desires and now Ron was dead. He felt her heart break into millions of pieces and all that was left was pain._

_Quickly the scene changed and he was walking through a destroyed house. Bricks and dust lay everywhere. Severus watched himself walk over the dead body of James Potter. He continued walking down the hallway; he could see her hand from the doorway. Instantly he was kneeing on floor next to Lily. Carefully he picked up her body and held it close to his. Then as if a damn had burst Severus mourned her lose. He sobbed and hugged her pale form. Severus could feel the pain ripping through him as he stroked her long red hair. He looked around the room and noticed the baby in crib. It pained him to see the baby sitting there crying. His heart broke even more when he saw that the baby had her eyes, he had Lily's remarkable eyes. Severus could feel as if his own life was over._

Severus awoke in a cold sweat once again. The memories from Hermione still haunted him. What was worse where the memories her memories dug up. It was as if he had to relive both painful sets. He had tried to reach out to her in their world of white but was once again unsuccessful. She had pushed him out of her life completely. All he had now were her fears, pain, and nightmares. Without looking up he called Wingdum over to him. He knew Wingdum would there, somehow he always knew when he was needed.

"Wingdum what news do you have?" Severus asked.

"Mistress is still having the nightmares. Wingdum gave her the sleeping potions you made for her. The empty bottles are on your desk." The house elf replied quietly.

"Thank you Wingdum. I will be fine. Go get some sleep." Severus replied as he continued to stare at his dark green sheets.

He moved his hands up to his head and held it there for a moment. The nightmare seemed to happen every time Hermione did not take a sleep potion. It was clear they still had a connection together. How could he use this to help her?

Hermione stood near Ron's grave and began sobbing. It had been a while since she sobbed like this, but she was overwhelmed. She tried throwing herself into her books, but it was not helping.

"Ron what am I do?" she said between sobs.

"We were going to be married. I chose you over Severus. I love you. You never even knew about Severus. I love you Ron. Now you are gone!" Hermione cried as she dropped to her knees in front of the headstone.

Her mind was in constant turmoil. Ron had given up his own life to save hers.

"_Hermione, look at me!" he said urgently, for he knew he did not have much time. "Hermione I love you more than anything. Promise me you will love again."_

His last words rang through her thoughts. It always made her cry when she thought of them. How could she ever love anyone again? How could she move on when the person who knew her from childhood was gone forever. He died in her arms, she watched the light in his eyes fade away into nothingness.

Hermione remained kneeling on the gravesite for a few more moments, trying to collect herself before moving on. She wiped her eyes and slowly stood up. Suddenly she felt a sudden surge of pain shoot through her neck. The mark where she was cut by Bellatrix was acting up. Ever since the attack at Ginny and Harry's wedding that mark was getting worse. It was constantly red now and seemed to be spreading down her throat. She held her hand around her throat and knew she needed to get back. Instantly she left the gravesite and reappeared in her dorm room.

Quickly she ran into her bathroom and removed her witches' robe. She threw it onto the nearest chair and stared into the mirror. She was correct the mark was beginning to spread again. Now the scar was red and moving down to the base of her neck. It used to be only around the middle of her neck, but now the redness covered her neck from the original mark now down to the base. Tears began to fill her eyes. Not only had she lost her fiancé but now she was deformed by some evil curse. Hermione summoned a small potions bottle from her dorm room and drank it quickly.

In her research Hermione had come across a potion that would slow the progress of any evil curse until one could find away to cure it. It was a difficult potion to brew, it required several long tedious hours of brewing. Hermione kept a stash of the potion since discovering the spread of the curse. She could not bring herself to go back to St. Mungo's. Hermione was confident she could heal herself if given enough time.

She heard the all too familiar pop in her dorm room. Wingdum was here with one of her meals. Quickly she grabbed a high-necked witches' robe and headed out to meet her house elf.

Time continued on with little changing. Ginny gave birth to twins a boy and girl. They decided to call the boy James Ronald and the girl Lily Rose. The children had brought Hermione out of her morning, only slightly. She now ventured to see the children once a week. It pained her to see the children but at the same time gave her some form of peace. The children had taken to her instantly. The only time Hermione smiled was when she was playing with the children, and that was rare occasion.

Finally it was time for graduation. Hermione stood in her dorm room adjusting her graduation robes. She wanted to get through this afternoon's ceremonies as quickly as possible. The only reason she was attending was because she had achieved the highest scores the school had seen in over 500 years. She was expected to give a speech to her fellow classmates and to accept an award from the school for this wondrous achievement. The last year and half had been trying for Hermione. She spent much time alone. But she had started to accept some people back into her life on a very limited amount. The only people she would speak to were her parents, Rhiannon, Ginny, Harry, and their son James and daughter Lily. Everyone else she still held far away.

"I am honored to be able to speech to you today. My fellow graduates, today is a monumental day. We have achieved something great on this day, the achievement of our academic goals. Two years ago we all came to Sithean University with dreams and hopes of achieving something more. As we stand here today, we are all at the starting point of a wonderful journey. But it's a journey that can only begin with our decision to embark. We are a class of accomplishment, and this ceremony is a great testament to that. But the unspoken requirement of a commencement is that we now must commence. There are countless contributions and achievements that never occurred, all due to a failure to begin. And now we have accomplished something great and honorable and important here at Sithean University, and it's time for each of us to move on to what's next. But we must not let anything deter us from taking those first steps.

We have an abundance of opportunities before us, but don't spend so much time trying to choose the perfect opportunity, that you miss the right opportunity. Sometimes the right opportunity is not always the perfect one. Recognize that there will be failures, and acknowledge that there will be obstacles. But we will learn from our mistakes and the mistakes of others. We will use what we have learned here at Sithean to help us through those mistakes and failures. With the understanding that we will face tough times and amazing experiences, we must also commit to the adventure. The adventure which will lead us to unknown destinies. Just have faith in the skills and the knowledge we have been blessed with and go. Because regrets are born of paths never taken.

As we start our journeys, the first thing we should do is begin to draw our own map. We have a new and fresh perspective with which to view our magical world. Our time at this great university has helped sharpen our sense of discovery, and there is no better catalyst for success than curiosity. We can stand on the shoulders of the giants who came before us and see a little further. Those magical giants who began paving the way for us. Now it is our turn to continue paving the way for future generations. Even as we keep traveling the road ahead, we must always remember where we came from. Each of us carries the dust and dreams of the places that helped shape us, and all of us can count our blessings that our path has taken us through. But do not forget that dust has shaped your character as well. It is with both the dust and blessings that shape us into the people we are today.

Finally, many times along the way are we going to ask why. Why am I on this path? What is it all about? We will ask ourselves those questions in five minutes and in fifty years. In the end the key is to listen to our hearts and let it carry us in the direction of our dreams. I've learned that it's possible to set your sights high and achieve your dreams and do it with integrity, character, and love. And each day that we are moving toward our dreams without compromising who we are, we are achieving our goals. Look around you. At a school this size, with an international reputation for greatness. It takes hard work and a dream. Most who finally leave this great university never imagine that they're going to change the world. Yet every one of us will. How we change the world, is all up to each one of us to decide. I wish you all a great adventure on the road ahead. " Hermione finished as a tear slowly ran down her face.

Everyone cheered as Hermione concluded her graduation speech. She slowly bowed her head to her fellow graduates and walked to the middle of the stage. Once there Headmistress Leslie approached and handed Hermione a certificate of achievement. She shook her hand and walked gracefully to her seat. The rest of the ceremony went by quickly.

"Hermione! Hermione over here!" Ginny shouted from across the room while waving her hand.

Hermione walked over towards her friends and parents. Everyone began hugging and congratulating her on her achievements.

"Hermione that was a great speech! I'm so proud of you!" her mother cried as she held on to her stiff daughter.

"Mione what are you going to do now? I'm sure you have job offers beating down your door." Her father said beaming.

"I'm going to Oxford University to study chemistry. Classes start in a few days." Hermione replied coldly.

The small group stood in amazement at her response.

"Are you sure dear, I mean you just graduated with an advanced degree in potions. Why would you start back to school again?" her father pressed.

Hermione refused to answer, instead she offered to go and get drinks for everyone. Quickly she left the group and walked outside to get some air.

This day was hard enough without Ron. Hermione tried to mention Ron through out her speech as much as she could. She felt that she owed it to him. Part of her felt guilty for graduating today. Things may have turned out differently if she had just ran off to marry Ron instead of running away to school. Now people were questioning her judgment in going to school again. She needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. Once outside Hermione found a spot to be alone. She took a couple of deep breaths and held on to the nearest tree. This day was overwhelming and she could not wait for it to be over.

"Congratulations Miss Granger." a smooth deep voice said from behind her.

"Professor Snape I did not realize you would be here." She replied without turning around. Of all the people she pushed out of her life in the last year and half he was the one she pushed the furthest.

"I received a graduation announcement. It is not everyday that someone receives such high honors in the field of potions. Everyone who is important in the field of potions is here today. All hoping you will choose one of their alluring offers of fame and fortune." He replied coolly.

"I see. Well I will be disappointing them all. I am returning back to school in a few days. This time to Oxford, I am leaving the magical world for a while." She said still facing away from Severus.

Slowly Severus placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. For a few movements they stared into each other's eyes, searching for something. Each saw pain and something else. That something else was being pushed away by Hermione. She was trying everything in herself to keep all emotions other than pain away. Severus held her gaze as long as he could. His dark eyes starring deep into her own dark brown ones. Hermione was the first to look down at her feet.

"I should be going." Hermione said quietly as she stepped away and began rubbing her arm where Severus held her.

"Enjoy your celebration Miss Granger. Before you go I am to pass along to you that if you ever in need of a job to contact Headmistress McGongall. She wanted me to make sure you knew that you will always have a home at Hogwarts." Severus said.

"Let the Headmistress know I am thankful, but for now I will continue my studies." Hermione said as she left Severus standing alone outside.

**** What do you all think? Please let me know what you think. I truly enjoy reading everyone's thoughts. It also helps me to write my stories. So please keep them coming! This story is taking a long time to write, but it is an enjoyable process. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). **

**As always do not worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


	25. Chapter 25 Return to Hogwarts

****I do not claim any of JKR characters or original story. This is just my twist on an already excellent story. No money is being made off of this story. Please enjoy and continue to stay with my story to see what will happen to Hermione and Severus. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this story and me. Well I have failed at trying to finish this story by the end of summer. Many things have come up that take me away from my story. Graduate school, new job, and finding out I am expecting my first child. Again I am going to finish this story, but it may take some time. Please be patient with me! Thank you everyone who has stayed with me, again your reviews mean a lot. Thank you!****

Hermione stood starring out of the window to her muggle apartment in London. She was waiting for the morning post and any other mail for the day. Octavian, her owl, gracefully flew in her window and landed on the ledge. He dropped the mail onto the table and waited for Hermione's approval. A small smile crossed her lips, she gave him a thank you, and a piece of biscotti form her breakfast. The garbage mail instantly burst into small flames. Hermione had placed an enchantment around her home and her owl several years ago, shortly after Ron's death. Any garbage mail would be destroyed. Many reporters tried to contact her for interviews, one reporter even tried to send a port key in the mail. Thankfully her enchantments helped to keep her safe. Some rogue death eaters, who were following Bellatrix also tried to send her curses and other such troubles through the mail. Thankfully her faithful owl Octavian forced the death eater owl away before any harm could come to her.

Slowly Hermione looked through the remaining mail. The Daily Prophet, the Quibbler's newest edition, a letter from Ginny, a letter from her mother, and something from the Potion Masters' association. She sighed at the sight of the envelope. After graduation she begrudgingly joined the association. The only reason she joined was so they would leave her alone. After her graduation at Sithean they hounded her, but left her alone while she attended Oxford. But after her graduation at Oxford the hounding continued mercilessly. Finally she caved in and decided it could work out to her advantage at some point.

She opened the letter from the Potion Masters' association first.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_ Good Morning. We here at the Potion Masters' Association would like to inform you of a prestigious job opportunity. The position of Potion Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is an immediate start date due to the start of term. Due to your prestigious scholarly career, outstanding references, and Merlin First Class, our offices have determined to offer this position to you before sharing it with the rest of the organization. Please send your response with in two hours of reading this letter. We hope you are in good health. _

_Sincerely,_

_Marie Curtie IV Chief Potions Mistress _

Hermione pondered the position. She had been doing freelance potion work just to keep busy while she conducting her own potions research. Slowly her hand began rubbing the base of her neck. The curse was spreading and it was clear she now needed a more sophisticated potions lab to find her cure. A sigh soon followed that thought. The last thing she wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts, to be around all of those memories, to be near Professor Snape. But she felt stuck; she needed those labs but also wanted her privacy. Hermione sat down on the nearest kitchen chair and stared out the window with the letter still in her hand. She had to make a decision and quickly. Octavian waited patiently on her window seal for her reply.

Hogwarts was slowly coming back to life after the summer holiday. Staff began filing back into their quarters. Severus stared down at his letter from Headmistress McGonagall. There were many points that dealt with normal start of term issues. But there was one point that drew his attention; she wanted to have a private meeting with him as soon as he returned to Hogwarts.

He made his way through the castle, his footsteps echoing through the empty stone hallways. Severus stood in front of the entrance to the Headmistress's office and whispered "Dumbledore" and the entranced opened up. Half way up the stairs he was meet with a frantic Headmistress.

"Severus, go ahead up and I will be with you in a moment. Peeves has caused problems and now half of the staff cannot enter the castle. I swear I would kill him again if I could!" Headmistress roared and she stomped off to find Peeves.

Severus smirked as he entered the Headmistress' office, he was thankful he did not have to deal with Peeves. As he entered he looked around the office, all the former headmasters and headmistress acknowledged his presence and greeted him accordingly. It was an odd situation; he was a former headmaster of Hogwarts and now he was the deputy headmaster. Severus was fine with that; he did not need the headaches of being in charge. The last portrait to greet him was Dumbledore.

"Hello Severus, my boy." He greeted with a smile.

"Headmaster." Severus nodded in return.

"Severus how is Miss Granger these days?"

"As if you don't already know you busy body. She has finished her program at Oxford. Now she is a Potions Mistress. I hear she is now doing research on the combination of potions and muggle chemistry. It should provide some interesting results. Clearly Miss Granger has the tenacity to complete such a task." Severus replied coolly.

"My boy that is not what I meant, how is the guardianship going?" Dumbledore asked as his piercing blue eyes stared at Severus.

Severus crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the floor of the office.

"She has completely closed off our connection. I used to join her in our world but there is a wall. Now I cannot even gain access to that. She continues to shut herself off from her friends. No one can get near her." Severus replied quietly as his gaze fell to the floor.

"Do not give up hope. I have a feeling things will change soon. Be ready, she will need you more than ever soon. Now if you will excuse me I am off to knitting group. Good day Severus." Dumbledore said as he stood up and left his portrait with a ball of yarn.

Severus shook his head, that man could be completely insufferable at times. Headmistress McGonagall finally returned, looking completely flustered. A growl could be heard as she entered he office.

"Severus would you mind sharing a drink with me?" Headmistress inquired as she conjured up two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Headmistress you never have to worry about me turning down a drink" he replied as he reached for the glass.

Both took a sip and relaxed for a moment. The headmistress set her glass down and stared at Severus.

"Professor Slughorn has decided at the last minute to retire." She stated. "A wealthy wizarding family as offered him a cushy position as their private potion's maker."

"Who is coming to replace him?" Severus inquired.

"I am not sure who will be responding to the position. I sent a notice out to the potions community. The Master Potion organization has replied that they would send someone tonight. The letter did not say who would be responding. The replacement professor is coming in tonight. Will you please escort the new professor to their quarters once they get here tonight? They will be using the office and personal quarters in the dungeon. The apartments located across from your own quarters. " She replied as she took another sip form her drink.

"The Master Potion organization may send a pompous over bearing professor. I am not sure this was a wisest thing to do." Severus replied sternly.

"With such a short notice what else was I supposed to do Severus? Unless you have a time turner hidden in your labs so that you could teach both defense and potions for all the students. I was in the preverbal rock and a hard place." The headmistress replied as she took another swig of her drink.

Suddenly an alarm went off causing both professors to glance at the source. A small marble like orb began to glow and producing a siren sound. The headmistress drop her head and balled her fists.

"Peeves…..again." she said through a clenched jaw. "Severus will you please go and escort the new potions professor. I feel they are here. I need to once again go and deal with Peeves. Make sure they get settled and inform them I will meet with them tomorrow morning."

"Yes headmistress." Severus replied coolly as he stood and followed the headmistress out of the office.

Outside of the castle rain pounded against the stone façade and walkway. The new potions professor stood at the door awaiting someone to let them in. Thankfully the new potions professor was able to cast a water repellant charm on their cloak.

Severus opened the castle door to find a hooded figure waiting in the down pouring rain.

"You may enter, I assume you are answering the potions professor position." Severus replied coldly.

"Yes." Was the simple reply from the hooded figure.

Slowly the figure glided into the castle. Severus watched as the person held out their letter to prove they were the actual candidate from the Potion Masters organization. He grabbed the letter and quickly read over the content. Severus tried to contain his surprise at the candidate before him.

"You will need to remove your hood to prove you are the person sent by the Potion Master's organization." Severus said coolly.

Slowly the hooded was removed and turned around to face him.

"Surely you do need any other proof of who I am Professor Snape." Hermione replied coolly as she stared at him with empty brown eyes.

"Your appearance and sharp tongue are enough for me." Severus replied quickly. "I will show you to your quarters. This way."

Quickly the pair marched through the hallways of Hogwarts. Several portraits along their way greeted Hermione and welcomed her back to the castle. She replied with only a curtly nodded her head. Her gaze was straight forward as she hurried behind Severus. The pair marched further down into the dungeons of the castle. Severus stopped at a door and handed Hermione a key.

"These will be your quarters. You will have an office, bedroom, and personal bathroom. Once you put the key into the door it will register your magical signature. You may set the safety measures as you see fit. The Headmistress will see you in the morning. A house elf will bring you to her. Good Night Hermione." Severus said as he turned to leave Hermione to her own rooms.

"I am Professor Granger now. Good Night Professor Snape." Hermione replied sharply as she entered her rooms.

"Well she is going to be a sharp addition to these dungeons" the Bloody Baron replied. "It is surprising that she is from Gryffindor. I would not surprised if the sorting hat would change that house now."

"Shouldn't you be keeping Peeves under control. The Headmistress has had to deal with Peeves on two different occasions tonight. Be gone and keep him under control." Severus snapped as he entered his rooms and slammed the door shut.

This was going to be unbearable. Hermione was going to be at Hogwarts everyday and not only that she was going to be staying right across the hall from him. How was he going to bear this misery! He had been trying to get her to talk with him for years and now she is so close to him but yet still far away. Now she felt ever further away from Hermione he once knew. She seemed even colder and more removed than when he last spoke to her at her graduation.

Severus sat down in his favorite chair. This was becoming an all to familiar routine with him anytime the memory of Hermione was brought up. A firewhiskey in one hand and the other rubbing is aching head. In a few days the students would return and they should provide enough distraction.

In the morning Hermione waited in her office to be summoned by a castle house elf. A sudden pop was heard and Wingdum appeared in Hermione's office.

"The Headmistress will see you now Mistress." Wingdum said softly.

"I will be on my way." She replied sternly.

Hermione walked up the stairs and entered the Headmistress' office.

"Hermione please sit down. I am so happy you are here." The Headmistress said with a smile.

"I am looking forward to the school year and pleased you find me a suitable for the position." Hermione replied coolly.

"Are you settled into your rooms? Are they comfortable for you? Please let me know if you are in need of anything else."

"Headmistress my rooms are more than accommodating. I must ask one more thing. I am in need of a private potions lab. I was working on a special potions project and need to continue my research while I am teaching here." Hermione said.

"Well I am afraid the only private labs available are located in Severus' personal rooms. I will bring it up to him." The Headmistress replied.

"Thank you Headmistress. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

"No my dear, go and prepare your lessons. The student will return in three days. I am sure you have lots to prepare. Hermione please feel free to stop by anytime. My office is always open you are welcome at anytime." The Headmistress said with a smile.

"Thank you headmistress, you are to kind." Hermione replied.

The ladies exchanged good byes and Hermione walked back to her rooms.

"She looks more tired than I have ever seen her. Even during the war she never looked that defeated." Headmistress said to Dumbledore's portrait.

"It is good that she is back in the castle. This will be the best for both of them." He responded.

"Dumbledore you always know what is best for those around you. I hope you are right about this. I will talk to Severus tonight about the labs."

"The sooner she has access to them the better." He responded solemnly.

"Wingdum, please bring your master to me at once." The headmistress ordered. "Thank you."

"Yes Headmistress, Wingdum will get Master at once." The house elf said with a bow.

Within moments Severus appeared in the Headmistress' office with a look of concern.

"Headmistress you needed to see me urgently?" Severus asked with concern.

"Yes Severus. I need to ask you a huge favor. One that will no doubt be of an inconvenience to you, but I feel is necessary to ask." She quickly said as she looked at the worried man before her.

"What is it that you are asking of me Headmistress?"

" I need to ask you to allow Professor Granger the use of your private labs. She was working on a project and her acceptance of the job is contingent upon the use of a private potions lab." She replied and waited for his response.

Severus could not believe what was being asked of him. Not only was she back in the castle and living just a few feet away from his own rooms, but also now she needed to use his own labs. She would be in his private rooms; she would be even closer to him.

"I feel I am not being asked this request but being told what is going to happen." He replied sternly.

"Severus, I am asking you. I understand how much you value your privacy and this is a huge invasion on your own privacy. Please Severus, please allow her to use your labs. I can not help but think there is an important reason for this." The headmistress said as she sunk down in her chair.

"Did you see how she looked, Severus? There is something wrong, she looks more worn now than when she did fighting the war. This castle is the best place for her, you know this Severus. We have to be here for her." She continued slowly looking down at her hands.

"I understand more than you realize, Headmistress. Fine she may use my labs." Severus replied.

"Thank you Severus. Will you please tell her tonight? I will leave it up to both of your to decide the arrangement. Good day Severus."

Severus walked out of the Headmistress' office and moved towards his private rooms. He had to come up with some arrangement and then suddenly an idea began forming. This could work out to his advantage; the Syltherin in him was working on a plan. Upon arriving at his private rooms he had come up with a plan, one he was sure Hermione would not be happy about.

Hermione heard a knock at her door. She put her book down and approached the door, curious as to who was knocking at her door. She certainly did not welcome any visitors. Opening the door she was surprised to see Professor Snape standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What brings you to my door Professor Snape?" she asked sternly.

"I bring a message from the Headmistress. May I come in?" he asked.

"I am sure this message will not take you long to deliver, so please continue." She replied coolly as she held on to the door, blocking Severus entrance into her rooms.

"You see Professor Granger it concerns the use of my private potions labs, so if you want to know the answer I suggest you become a bit more accommodating to the owner of those labs." Severus replied with a smirk.

"Fine you may enter." She replied as she swung the door open and marched back to her chair.

Severus walked into the small office, shut the door, and took a seat across from Hermione. Within a minute of sitting down he summoned Wingdum.

"Why are you ordering my house elf around?!" Hermione questioned as she tried to keep her range from showing.

"You should learn how to be a better hostess to your guest." Severus said.

"You are assuming your role as a guest, instead you forced yourself into my private rooms. I do not feel the need to keep you comfortable beyond the use of a chair." She replied curtly.

Wingdum appeared and bowed to his mistress and then to Severus.

"What can Wingdum do to serve his mistress this evening?"

"Wingdum will you please retrieve some sandwiches, two glasses, and a bottle of firewhiskey, please? Thank you Wingdum." Severus responded as Hermione glared at him.

"Yes sir, Wingdum is happy to sever. I wills be back soon." The house elf responded with a smile.

"What reply from the Headmistress do you have for me?" Hermione asked promptly as Wingdum left.

"All in good time Professor Granger. As soon as Wingdum returns with refreshments I shall explain everything." Severus replied as he made himself comfortable in the chair.

The pair waited in silence for Wingdum's return. When the house elf returned he was beside himself with joy. He quickly cut the sandwiches for both and poured firewhiskey in the two glasses. After finishing he bowed and quickly left.

"There you have your refreshments. Now what is the response?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"The headmistress has asked me to allow you to use my private labs. I have decided to agree to this request contingent upon a few demands of my own. These demands are not negotiable. You either full fill the demands or I will not allow you the use of my labs." Severus said calmly as he watched Hermione's reaction.

She was trying to keep her temper down as much as she could. Slowly she took a deep breath and asked what his demands were.

"First you must read with me in my private library every night for at least an hour. Second you will help me brew potions for the infirmary on Saturday. Lastly you will allow me to enter our world of white, remove the wall you erected, and one a week we will meet there." Severus said as he took a sip from his glass.

"WHAT?! You are placing these demands on me?! No I will not accept these demands. I will leave this place and return back to my own labs." Hermione shouted as she began pacing around her room.

"You are not under any terms to negotiate. If you did not need these more sophisticated labs then you would not have returned to Hogwarts. The only reason you returned was to use these labs, not to teach, or for money. You care not for these students and you have enough money to last you a few life times." Severus replied coolly as he watched Hermione pace and color filling her pale face.

It was comforting to know there was some fire left inside her. He was afraid it all left after Ron died. Now he watched as her face began filling with a flush. Her movements were ridged. She wore an all black witches robes that covered every inch of her flesh. The only pieces of flesh seen were those of her face and hands and everything else was completely covered. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun fashioned near the nap of her neck. As she paced stray strands began to free themselves giving the look of Hermione of old. It gave Severus hope that she was not lost forever. She continued to pace and mumble under breath.

Suddenly she stopped pacing and sat back down in her chair. Carefully she reached for her glass of firewhisky.

"Fine, I agree to your terms. But only if you do not ask me about my project nor do you ever come into the labs when I am working. I need complete privacy." She said gritting her teeth.

" I can agree to those terms. Now we will take the oath." Severus said as he extended his arm, reaching for hers."

Hermione glared at him and extended her arm. Together the grabbed each other's fore arms and recited the oath. Both stating their terms and promising to up hold their end of the bargain upon severe pain. Magic flowed around them then green strands began wrapping their forearms as the vow was completed. Once the green strands faded the oath was complete.

Slowly Severus released his grip on Hermione's arm. He could not understand it but there was something different about Hermione, something he felt a long time ago. A cold chill ran down his spine and landed in his gut. There was something he should recognize, but his memories were not coming to him. Hermione stared at him, for a brief moment she looked at him as if he knew her secret. Then in a flash that look was gone and she recoiled her arm away from as fast as she could. Quickly she lowered her sleeve and smoothed out her skirts.

"You may start using the labs tomorrow. When you come by knock and I will reset my security wards to your signature. Tomorrow the terms will begin. Good night Professor Granger." Severus replied as he walked out of her private rooms.

As he left Hermione sank down into her chair. She could not believe what just happened. In order to use the labs she has to be with him, everyday. Her hands were shaking, how could she do this. She would have to be near him everyday, was she strong enough to do this? Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. She could do this. All she had to do was finish her potion, and then she could leave this painful place. She could leave these memories, this place full of ghosts and pain. Hermione shook her head, she had to stay on track and she would be fine. Besides reading did not involve saying or talking with him. Slowly a smirk began to form. Yes he did place his terms, but not once did he say anything about talking or being close to each other. She would follow through on his demands; after all they were actions only. Two could play this Slytherin game she thought to herself.

Pouring herself another glass of firewhiskey she smiled and thought, yes she could do this. Severus would not win; he would lose at his own game. Tomorrow she would continue the work on her potion and the count down until she could leave would begin.

**** What do you all think?! Please let me know what you think. I truly enjoy reading everyone's thoughts. It also helps me to write my stories. So please keep them coming! This story is taking a long time to write, but it is an enjoyable process. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews. Thank you to those who helped with my grammar mistakes. Please feel free to share your thoughts (and critiques!). **

**As always do not worry I am not abandoning any of my stories; they are just taking longer than expected to finish and/or update. Please keep reading and writing reviews! They mean a lot! I can't wait to read what everything thinks about this chapter!*****


End file.
